


The Fault In Our Bars

by Kea_Zone



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AKA Kiyondo Ishida, At First He was Doodleing Bikes but Then He Fell For A Dork, Get the Fuck Outta Here Despair, His Milkshake Brings All The Boys To The Yard, I want a happy ending, Kiyotaka has Multi-personality Disorder, Lots of Cursing Cuz Prison, M/M, Meh Boys are a Bit Older Now, Mondo likes to Sketch, Mondo's a Bad Boy, Nervous Yelling, Non- Despair AU, Prison AU, Takas Got an Ass (but whats new), a happy, ending, i want, sex sex sex, they're gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea_Zone/pseuds/Kea_Zone
Summary: Kiyotaka starts his new job as a prison guard at the famous Hopes Peak Prison! When he took the job, he was expecting to change lives not for someone to change his





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Prison AU! Wooooooooo! Why the hell haven't i seen of this already made?! Come. On. Guys! Anyway, Yay~ Im sorry this chapter is so long..... I wanted to tug Mondo into here but he took so damn long to appear! AGH! So, please enjoy and let me know what you think <3 Comments make my day

4:00 am sharp. Early morning, when the world is still dark, dimly lit with the faint white glow of the moon glistening off the clouds and trees. The air is crisp and sweet with the chilly fresh breeze of spring, silent and gentle as creation sleeps. One stirs on a newly set routine, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. He starts his new job as a prison guard today at Hopes Peak Prison, a specialized jail for those who have a kind of talent at being the worst in their own group, and he didn’t intend to be late.  
Taka, who had been the former Hall Monitor for four years in a row in high school, had always been very strict on punctuality and early rising, he normally awoke at this hour anyway to do his morning stretches and plan out his day, but that routine was put aside for a new one. When he was still in school, his father had always pushed him to be Prime Minister of Japan like his grandfather, but unlike his father Taka had little interest in taking up his family’s mistakes. He also decided that he could put his moral compass personality to better use this way, in correcting the past corrupted.  
Taka, swiftly combed his hair and brushed his teeth, he continued back to his room and pulled on his new white uniform, buttoning everything up just right and proceeded to lace his favorite boots (not part of said uniform but his recruiter gave him the ok), he was dressed and heading for his car within under seven minutes. Kiyotaka had turned 25 last year, though he look almost exactly the same as he did when he was 16, with the exception of his height which put on the rather taller side.  
Taka arrived at the prison in little time and walked through the main gates. He greeted the receptionist briefly with eye contact and a nod. She let him through the electronically locked door with a press of a button and a neutral face. He continued down a lengthy hallway with a heavy echo of his boots on the hard floor. He stopped at the red door at the end and knocked on it firmly.  
“Come in.”  
Taka did as he was instructed and opened the door. The room was spacy but rather empty, bookshelves on either side but only one or two books on each. There was a single window on the far wall and a big desk in the center of the room. At the desk sat a tall, well rounded man with a military styled cut hair, and an angry expression seemingly plastered on his face that was similar if not identical to Takas own.  
Taka bowed deep at the waist,  
“I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I am here for my first day of guard duty, sir!”  
The man huffed and rested his elbows on his desk.  
“Mr. Ishimaru, your first day and you already seem pretty confident with yourself despite that fair face of yours.”  
He man stood and Taka stood up straight. The head warden walked around the desk and stood next the Taka, eyeing him up and down. Taka’s eyes remained forward.  
“I don’t know what our recruiter was thinking when he hired you, thin and pale, do you know where you are son? We house the worst Japan has to offer, if you stay here dear boy you will be eaten alive. Those hungry savages would do anything to get their hands on you. They’d fuck anything they could get their grubby mits on and with the figure you got I wouldn’t put it past them to move in packs to get a piece.”  
The warden waited a moment for fear to form on Taka’s face, but none came as he kept the firm expression of the unwavering confidence he walked in with. Without turning his head, Taka replied,  
“With all due respect sir, I know exactly what im in for and the risks that go along with it! I proved that I have what it takes to survive here when the man recruited me a week ago! I am also aware of how disgusting these delinquents are and I have no intention of letting such filth touch me! Deprived homosexual actions will not go without punishment!”  
The warden smiled, seeming impressed with the answer. Taka turned toward his boss and unbuttoned his uniform top in one fluid motion.  
“And also sir, I am not as thin as I appear to be.”  
He reveled deeply toned muscles underneath his white top and thin dress shirt much to the warden’s surprise. The warden averted his eyes and coughed uneasily.  
“So I see. If you think you can handle yourself out there im not gonna stop you, im just letting you know that if you get a dick shoved up your ass you can’t sue us.”  
“Not going to happen sir.”  
The warden nodded and Taka buttoned his uniform back up properly and straightened his collar. The warden started to walk out of the spacious office and into the hallway, Taka followed close behind him. They walked a short way down before entering one of the many steel doors planted throughout the hallway. The heavy metal door opened with a loud groan. The hallway of cells was quite seeing as all the inmates were fast asleep still, it being only 5:09 am and all.  
“Your place will be with this group of stupid fucks,”  
The warden expand in a loud voice. Taka looked around at the cells, a few men tossed or turn but none seemed to really care.  
“Shiguri Oji will accompany you in dealing with them. Both of your jobs is to guild these bitches through their daily routine,”  
Taka mentally smiled, this sounded like exactly what he signed up for. Putting order back into chaotic lives, forcing disaster into a neat line.  
“You will wake them at 7:00am, at 7:30 Oji with lead them to the dining hall where they will eat, you will stay here and watch over any troublemakers who might have ‘detention’. At 8:00 you put them back in there cage. You and Oji will patrol this section and make sure all is well and dandy, fill free to pester or yell at them if you get bored.”  
The warden snickered as he took out his baton and bashed it loudly against the nearby bars. The inmates inside jumped from the sudden loud sound, but just curled up tightly with their sheets and covered their ears with their pillows in annoyance.  
“At 12:00pm a pair of guards with come and take them to the gym room and then to the dining hall again for their lunch, this is your break time. They will be returned to their cells at 1:00 and at 4:00 you and Oji will then escort them outside to the yard where you will stay out there with them with the yard guards and Oji with remain inside. You are to stay along the fence line and make sure no mischief goes on. Then at 5:00, you are to bring them back inside. By then the night crew will start to come in so you will be free to leave.”  
The warden finished his directions and turned to face Taka who, at some time during his speech, had been taking notes down on a little pocket note pad. The warden raised a brow but didn’t say anything. He scratched the back of his neck.  
“So anyway, that’s it. You got like an hour and a half before your shift actually starts so you can do whatever, just stay outta the night crews way.”  
“Yes sir!”  
With that, the warden walk away and out of the cell filled hallway, most likely back to his office Taka presumed.  
He looked around at all the cells of sleeping criminals, the hollow room full of light snores and the shifting of sheets. He figured that he might as well take a look around. He looked down the hallway. Towards the end were two men, guards judging by their uniforms that were identical to his, sitting in two chairs facing each other on opposite sides of the hallway. He walked back to the beginning of the entry, which was only three or four steps, and started to walk back down damp dim passage, counting the cells under his breath as he walked by.  
“One two…. three four… five six….”  
He continued, slowly walking with an even pace. The two guards looked up and watched as he walked by. Taka didn’t even acknowledging their presence, just continuing to count the cells of prisoners.  
“You the new guy?” One of the guards called out. Taka turned his head and saw them approaching with friendly smiles and tired eyes, obviously from staying awake all night. Taka turned his body to face them, noting that he left off on cell number 12.  
“Yes, im the new guard. It’s very nice to meet you.” He said in a firm tone, bowing to greet his co-workers properly. The two guards stopped in front of him, one shaking his head with a chuckle.  
“You shouldn’t show so much respect in a place like this, especially in front of the prisoners.”  
Taka straightened himself. He didn’t understand why showing respect to his equals was wrong, since that all the inmates seemed to be asleep, but he didn’t argue. They had been there way longer then he so they most likely knew what they were talking about.  
“You sure are here early, you exited for your first day or something?” The other guard joked, lazily laughing.  
“No sir, just being punctual!” Taka answered back in a clear response. The guard stopped laughing awkwardly.  
“Ah heh….yeeeah…”  
The guard looked away scratching his cheek.  
Worry sparked in Taka’s heart. Had he messed up? He knew that he was dense in the way of knowing if things were supposed to be jokes or not. Along with not being up to date with ‘hip’ things, always being serious, and having a naturally loud voice that seemed like he was yelling all the time. It’s because of these traits that Taka had never had any friends. None. Zilch. Never. He’d always tried to make friends. He tried really hard, but he always managed to chase them away, the conversations he made always seem to die within minutes. Just like this one.  
The other guard pointed to the door at the other end of the hallway.  
“A-anyway, it’s early and you still have plenty of time to do whatever. Over there’s the cafeteria, go get yourself something to eat while you wait.”  
Taka looked at the door, then back to the two guards who had already started to walk away. He looked down at his boots and cursed himself. Why couldn’t he get this right? He’s a grown man for crying out loud you’d think he could get along with SOMEONE.  
Taka sighed. He picked up where he left off, starting with 12 he continued to count the cells as he walked toward the cafeteria door.  
He ended with 24 on each side, most cells had two men to each with little exception. It was a hefty number for two guards to look after but it didn’t matter much.  
Taka reached the door and opened it simply, walking through. The dining room was well lit compared to the cell hall, it was full of long tables and lots of red chairs. The room being empty, Taka walked straight to the vacant “lunch line”. He looked down at the glass windows in the food line, most of the slots being empty considering it was still dark outside, and the food he saw didn’t look very appetizing. One of the slots was filled with tan, gooey- looking stuff that Taka assumed was oatmeal, another filled with small greasy sausages with a weird tint of red to them.  
Taka frowned, perhaps he should come in later tomorrow so he could make time to eat breakfast at home.  
An older lady came out from the back behind the counter. She stopped momentarily when she saw Taka but then smiled, the creases and dips in her face becoming more apparent. She looked nice enough. Taka returned the smile, bowing again,  
“Good morning mam, sorry for disturbing you, I was just leaving.”  
“Oh nonsense young man, you came for some food didn’t you? I’ll go get you some, I know how long the hours are for you guards.” She offered, already scurrying off to the kitchen.  
“Uh- No thank you mam! Im not to fond of oatmeal!”  
Taka yelled, of course he didn’t mean to yell it just sorta happened. He sweated nervously, he just screamed at an old lady that he did want to eat her food.  
The chef giggled at Takas reaction, people laughing at him seemed to becoming a common thing. She turned to face him waving her hand in front of herself,  
“You stupid moron, I wasn’t going to give you this repulsive shit. I got real food in the back for the bitches who work here.”  
Taka’s jaw dropped.  
The lady disappeared into the back once again without another word. Taka closed his gapping mouth and stood there awkwardly, he couldn’t very well leave now that was she already getting him the food.  
A few moments later, the older woman returned with a tray of breakfast items. They all looked delicious and smelled just as good. She pushed the assorted tray of items into the confused guard’s hands. Taka look from the tray to her. She just smiled her little smile.  
“..U-uh…. Thank you mam! H-how much is this going to cost me?”  
She started walking back to kitchen again.  
“Nothing dear, good boys eat for free in my kitchen!” She said with a flirty tone and a wink. Taka’s smile twitched. This lady was hard to read and frankly very unsettling…  
Taka sat down at one of the tables with his tray of goodies, it was quite the haul. There was a plate overloaded with pancakes, waffles, fried eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. Next to it was a small bowl of rice, a blueberry muffin, and a juice box of milk with one of those bendy straws. Taka stared at the pile, a bit intimidated. There was no way he was going to be able to finish all this, but he had time to spare so he was going to damn well try.  
~*~  
Finally, 6:56. Taka had eaten the majority of his meal with the exception of two pancakes outta four. He sighed, thinking that maybe he ate too much anyway as he threw the reminder of his meal in the trash. He thanked the older lady and went back to his designated hallway.  
There was only one guy there now, but he wasn’t either of the guys from earlier. He was very… buff. A combination of good genes and lots of time at the gym. But there was something off about this guy. Not anything mysterious… it’s just….. he had a bowl cut… It was so out of place on an otherwise good looking man Taka couldn’t help but stare. This prison held some very un-ordinary staff.  
The guy noticed Taka and walked towards him with a grin. He stuck his hand out in front of him suggesting a handshake,  
“Hi’ya pal! You’re my new partner, right? Sweet! Put ‘er there man, Im Oji!”  
Taka met Oji’s hand with his own, his eyes drifting from his hair to his face. Oji was just about as tall as Taka if not a centimeter shorter, he had a hell of a grip though.  
“Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Ishimaru.”  
“I know who you are, there was a rumor going around that there was going to be a really girly look’in guy joining us and they weren’t lying! Ahahaha!”  
Taka frowned, a little peeved at the stranger’s enthusiasm in this subject.  
“I am not girly in the least!”  
“Yeah ya are.”  
“Where?!”  
“The hips man. You got. An. Ass!”  
Takas face turned beet red, hands immediately rushing up to cover his rear as if people were staring.  
“Ahahaha! You even got the cute reaction to go along with it! You better watch yourself newbie or these thug will run their tongues all over that ass of yours.”  
Taka cringed at the idea.  
“Absolutely not!”  
Oji snickered.  
“Then you better not give them the chance.”  
Taka furrowed his brows and look aside at the floor. He wasn’t girly. He was manly! He was buff! Not feminine! He bit his lip in frustration and growled. In all honesty, that came out more cute than anything but Oji didn’t want to say anything more on the matter seeing it was already make Taka feel uncomfortable.  
Oji coughed. “Anyway, it’s time to wake these fucker up so let’s hop to it!”  
Taka looked at Oji then to his wrist watch. He was right, 7:00 on the dot.  
Oji walked to far side and turned to the right side of the hall, taking out his baton, beating it against the cold metal bars loudly.  
“Hey! It’s time to get up you whores! Rise and shine!”  
Taka watched and copied on the left side of the hallway without adding the “whores” part.  
There was a lot of groaning and cussing from the inmates but he expected as much. By the time it was time for breakfast all the inmates were up, some finishing up their grooming, some sitting lazily on the edge of their beds, but everyone was up.  
Oji leant over to Taka who was watching the inmates do their thing.  
“Yo Ishimaru, now we gotta usher all them to the dining room.”  
Taka looked over to his partner and nodded. Oji gave Taka one last grin then turned to one side full of cells and yelled,  
“All right! It’s time for food! You pigs know what to do!”  
With that, all the men moved and stood in the middle of their cell, hands crossed in front of them. Oji nodded to Taka and they both moved, Oji to stand at the front of the hall and start a line and Taka to unlock the cells one by one. They did just that, and all was going smooth, that is until Taka came up to the 3rd cell on the right.  
He stopped dead in his tracks, hands freezing right before he stuck the key into the lock. In the cell was a guy who was older in age (about as old as the lunch lady he presumed) But the man next to him…. was gorgeous.  
He was huge, tall and muscular with tan skin and wore the orange uniform that was unbuttoned to reveled a (really) low dipping white tank-top, he had long blond and brown hair, the blond part in a weird style of pompadour but still-! He had on dark eyeliner and rocked these light, sharp, beautiful lavender eyes.  
“Hey, could you open the fuckin door already?”  
Taka snapped out of his gaze, the rudeness of the strangers words bringing a frown back to his recently a gaping face. Taka didn’t respond, just opened the cell and let both the prisoners out, then proceeded to do the rest of the cells.  
Just as he was walking to a chair to sit down while his partner led the inmates to their gross breakfast, he heard a loud SMACK. Followed by a hard THUD and a lot of yelling. He rushed up to the front of the line, pushing the inmates in his way aside.  
When he got there he saw an inmate passed out on the ground with what looked like a huge wallop on his face. He also saw Oji struggling to hold back the “attractive man” that caught his eye earlier, he was yelling at Oji to let him go. Taka ran up and grabbed on to the guys other arm with a harsh amount of force, it was sure to leave a bruise. The Lavender- eyed man shifted his angry gaze to Taka and Taka stared back with an equally threatening stare.  
“Let me go you fucking sons of bitches! That dick deserved it god dammit!”  
Oji pulled the raging man back towards his cell, Taka followed his lead. Between the two of them they put the inmate back in his cell with a little less than ease.  
“Are you fucking kidding me you stupid piece of shit, yer gonna put me in detention again!? You fuckin people are gonna friggin starve me this way!”  
The violent man argued, throwing himself against the hard steel bars with a loud CLANG. Oji crossed his arms and shook his head.  
“If you are hungry then maybe you should consider not punching the hell out of somebody every day.”  
The inmate beat his fist against the bars, making Taka’s eye twitch, it sounded painful.  
“Im fucking serious! That asshole started it!!”  
“Nobody wants to hear your sob story Mondo, just shut up and go back to sleep you ain’t getting no food right now!”  
And with that Oji lead the rest of the inmates into the cafeteria.  
Mondo groaned, his stomach growling along with him. He glanced over at Taka who was staring again, he did mean to, he just found the man strongly alluring, a magnet for his eyes. Truth be told he didn’t even know he was staring. Mondo let out a snarl and threw himself on his bunk (which was the bottom) and curl into a ball facing the wall.  
Taka turned his head away and walked back to the chair, successively sitting down this time, and crossed his legs, arms folded across his being. To be honest, he did feel some pity for the guy but on the other hand violence is not something to be tolerated and must be punished accordingly.  
“Gggrrrrrrrrrggrr…”  
Another loud growl from the sulking inmate’s stomach. Taka watched as he pulled himself into a tighter ball and cover his head with his sheet.  
Taka sighed and looked away,  
‘Nothing comes without consequence’ He thought.


	2. A Box of Milk and a Blueberry Muffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Taka and Mondo finally meet! Yay? Maybe~ Also, Taka's multipersonality kicks in this chapter, another yay! Maybe~

Taka continued to sit in his chair, occasionally glancing over at the large grumbling lump on the bed behind bars. He didn’t say a word for the entire hour.Oji returned with the group of dangerous men, fed and happy. Taka stood out of his chair and helped put them back in their cells. He noticed that a few of the inmates, including the bruised individual who got decked in the face earlier, went out of their way to walk by Mondo’s cell and snickered, or laughed, or out let out a comment like ‘Ooohh, im so full’. But Taka also noticed, that while the inmates obviously flaunted their full-ness, Mondo didn’t say anything back, he didn’t even so much as move in response. 

Taka felt a tap on his shoulder, 

“What’cha doing?” Oji asked with a raised brow.

Taka turned his head swiftly, a bit of heat coloring his face, he had been staring again. 

“Nothing sir! My bad, I’ll get back to work-!”

Oji rested his hand on top of taka’s soft hair, ruffling it a bit.

“I already finished it man, chill!”

Taka pushed the other man’s hand off and moved back, giving his deepest bow in apologies.

“Im sorry! I got distracted, it won’t happen again!”

Oji laughed, grabbing Taka by the shoulders and striating his stance, moving them around in attempt to getting the new guard to loosen up, but in all honesty it just hurt.

“Dude, really it’s alright, really! We got time to relax so just... relax.”

Oji removed his hands with a grin and walked to the far side of the hall. He sat in the chair there, leaning back and slouching in a rather lazy posture. 

Taka took a few steps over in the opposite direction, not standing directly in front of Mondo’s cell but close enough to which he could see him still sulking in his bed. Taka frowned softly, his first impressions of the criminal slowly bending. A real criminal wouldn’t ignore the blatant taunts of others, he’d try his damn hardest to beat the shit out of them even through the metal bars. 

Mondo’s stomach growled loudly again and Taka looked down at his shiny black boots concerned. He messed with a bit of gravel mindlessly, maybe the guy really didn’t deserve to miss his first meal. He was a big guy after all and probably need all the food they’d give him just to make it comfortably through the day. And what if the fight (more like a one-hit-KO) earlier actually WASN’T his fault like he said? Judging by the other prisoner’s smug actions when they came back it’s very possible that they grouped up and planned it out or something! Besides, the way Mondo and Oji were reacting to the incident made it seem like it was a common thing. 

Another painful growl of hunger echoed throughout the hall followed by several muffled laughs.

~*~

The rest of the day seemed to flow smoothly, Mondo kept his distance from inmates and guards alike (Taka Included) for the entirety of it. There wasn’t any more incidents, involving Mondo that is. There were a few spats and arguments in the yard when it was Taka's turn to watch but it didn’t really matter to him, both parties were at fault. 

The hours went by and eventually the day had passed. Taka lead the men inside, to his surprise the night crew had started to come in and he was immediately relieved of his duties. He drove home safely and practically stumbled through his front door, the day had been longer then he barged for and it had really drained him. 

He changed out of his uniform as quickly as he could and flopped onto his bed. Lights out and he pulled his fluffy blanket over his tired body, sleep already threating to steal him away. Thoughts of the pompadour wearing criminal filling his dreams to the brim. Kiyotaka slept very soundly that night.

~*~

Taka silently stretched as he waited for the odd lunch lady to throw together his overly loaded breakfast tray. He had told her that she didn’t need to give him so much but he knew that she wasn’t going to listen, she was just that type of person.

He sat when she came out of the back with the mound of edibles. She smiled and he smiled and nodded back, then she went back to whatever she was doing before.   
Taka ate his food in silence, again not being able to finish it all. It was nearing time for his second day to begin; he stood up with his tray and walked it to the trash can near the door. He looked down at the un-eaten muffin and chilled milk box. After a few moments of pondering he pick them both up off the tray, as well as some napkins, and poured the used plastic dishes into the freshly changed can. 

He walked into the hall of sleeping prisoners and went straight for the chair that he had used the day before. He placed one napkin down, then the muffin and box of milk, then the rest of the napkins on top. 

The night crew had already left and Oji walked in.

“Geez dude, is this gonna be a normal thing? You being early and all? I mean I won’t complain if you want to do our morning work by yourself, go for it!”  
He joked cheerfully. Taka forced a smile, Oji was nice if not a little annoying for this hour of morning.

7:00 am hit and the guards got to work, beating their bayonets against the metal bars loudly. The men groggily roes out of their beds, some needing to be woken twice but eventually everyone was up and doing their morning thing.

Taka found his attention once again being stolen by the lavender eyed male, his hair long and wavy out of its pompadour style, which wasn’t going to last long as Mondo took a brush, a can of hair spray, and a pack of Bobbie Pins to it. He had nothing on but his loose tank top and tiger stripped boxer briefs. His muscles flexed nicely as he moved his arms to fix and tease his hair into what he wanted. 

“Hey faggot! Why don’t you forget about your hair and worry about how bad your ass is gonna get beat as soon as you get out of that cage!”

Mondo bared his teeth in amusement as he laughed, turning away from the mirror,

“Oh yeah? And who’s gonna do it, you? Ha! Why don’t cha’ come over here and test that theory, asshole!”

He had stopped messing with his hair, letting the blond fall to the side of his face as he walked heavily towards the other guy and bashed his fists against the bars as a threat to the male across the hall from him. 

The other man copied Mondo’s action, hitting the bars of his cage with his palms making them rattle and shake.

“You just wait man, Imma pay you back for what you did to my bud the other day!”

“HEY! Cut the shit! Shut the fuck up and get ready for the day you fucking dumbasses!”

Oji yelled, irritated from all the noise. 

The man that started the spat pushed himself off the bars roughly, griping about how Mondo wasn’t worth his time and all that. Mondo growled but didn’t say anything, going back to the small mirror above the sink in the corner of his cell to finish grooming his Pompadour.

~*~

The two guards lined up the men, readying them to go to the dining hall. Taka kept a close eye on Mondo. He did seem to be trying to cause trouble; he just got in line when it was convenient. Taka mentally shrugged. Guess he didn’t need to worry after all, maybe yesterday was just a one time thing.

Mondo stood in line, swaying his body slightly side to side, trying his best to not engage into anything with anyone. He really was hungry, the days of missing meals here and there starting to take their toll. 

Mondo was startled when he got shoved from behind. He turned quickly, an intimidating glare on his face.

“Oh, sorry dude.”

Another prisoner had accidently fallen into him while joking around with his buddies. Mondo grunted but turned away, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

A guy two people up in the line snorted,

“Ha! Check it out guys, the big bad gang leader is actually a big fat pussy!”

Mondo grinded his teeth.

“I know Daiya wouldn’t have had any of that, what’a fuckin disappointme- !”

Taka could hear the crushing of bone and cartilage as Mondo’s fist made solid contact with the man’s nose, the guy falling straight to the ground with Mondo right on top of him. Mondo got in two more hits before Taka rushed in and tore him off of the bloody prisoner.

“Let me go of me, god dammit!”

Mondo thrashed around, his elbow ruthlessly colliding into Taka’s gut, sending him to the ground with the wind knocked clean out of him. Taka held his stomach in pain, coughing. Oji had already taken Taka’s place in restraining Mondo; he was behind him with his arms locked around the raging prisoner.

After a few short seconds of lying on the ground, Taka shot up to his feet. His hair was completely drained of its raven color and his eyes almost looked as if they were on fire. He seemed majorly angry, glowering intensely with his snowy eyebrows as he bared his sharp canines, growling. 

He leapt at Mondo with a thunderous roar. He reached up and grabbed the criminal by the front of his face, bringing him down to his level, but he didn’t stop there. Oji let go and the white haired Taka continued to yell as he ran towered the open cell, dragging a surely shocked Mondo along beside him. Mondo tried to keep on his feet at the awkward angel and the suddenly quick pace, but he obviously struggled. 

“ERRAAH!!”

Taka(?) screamed as he threw Mondo into the cell. Mondo tumbled and skidded across the ground until his back hit the far wall with a thud. The albino grabbed the bar door and slammed it shut with force.

It was easy to see the entire hallway was surprised, an awkward silence hanging thick in the air. The only sound to be heard was the albino guard’s heavy breathing.  
Oji stood in bewilderment for a moment or two before he closed his gaping jaw and walked over to his partner.

“W-whow man, I didn’t know you were such a badas-!”

Oji rested his wide hand on Taka(?)’s heaving shoulder wearing a wide grin. Yesterday Oji hadn’t taken his new coworker seriously, thinking that he would be more of a burden than actual help, of course his opinion is different now.

Taka(?) growled again and violently shrugged off Oji’s hand,

“GET OFF OF ME YOU FRIGGIN LOSER!”

He took two wide steps towards Oji and Oji took two wide steps back. 

“WHO DO YA THINK YA ARE, HUH?! TOUCHIN ME, WHAT ARE YA, GAY?!”

Taka(?) shouted, spit flying rudely. Oji put his hands up by his head in surrender.

“Hey man, I didn’t mean anything by it, really. I was just-”

“SHUT UP.”

Taka(?) ordered, continuing to growl and maintain eye contact with Oji in some kind of ego game, the first one to look away loses.

Oji’s confidence wavered. He wasn’t sure what to think much less do, Taka’s personality had done a complete 180. His presences alone had become much more daunting, seeming to create a pressure of its own, and to keep this level of eye contact in this level of silence and close parameter was border lining the very definition of unbearable. The guy was a literal lean away. If Oji were to bow a mere few inches they would be forehead to forehead. 

“…Yeah Ishimaru, alright just chill out.-”

“DO NOT CALL ME ISHIMARU!”

The entire room flinched. Don’t call him Ishimaru? Then what the hell was he supposed to call him?

“..u-uh… Anyway, imma’ take these guys to the cafeteria so keep an eye on Mondo, Kiyotaka-” 

“I AIN’T KIYOTAKA!”

“What the fuck dude? Then what the hell you want me to call you?”

Taka(?) moved back a bit and looked at the wall absentmindedly while he chewed at his bottom lip in contemplation. After a while he looked back and answered,

“I don’t know, I’ll get back to ya on that later.”

And with that, that albino guard turn his back and walked away with his thumbs hooked on his black belt. Oji was still a bit dumbstruck and a little on the annoyed side, but put that aside seeing as he didn’t want to continue this conversation he let it go.

“Alright you guys, let’s get you some chow!”

The line of men cheered as Oji led them out of the tense walkway.

Taka(?) sighed, popping his hip out and leaning all of his weight onto his right leg. He turned his head to see at Mondo who was still sitting on the ground, jaw agape and eyes wide. Taka(?) smirked, teasing his bottom lip with his straight white teeth as he lifted both arm above his head.

“What? See something you like?”

Mondo’s tan face turned red, looking away and lifting himself of the dirty floors of his cell.

“Urk!- SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!”

Mondo threw his massive being onto the thin mattress of a bed that he was supplied, wrapping himself in the sheet again and huddled against the wall.  
Taka(?) turned himself properly to face Mondo, crossing his arms and yelling,

“WHA- WHO’S THE FAG? YOU WERE THE ONE STAIRING AT ANOTHER GUYS BUTT! GAY LORD!”

Mondo didn’t respond. Taka(?) clicked his tounge in irritation. 

“Whatever man, you may be hot but you ain’t got no attitude to match.”

He grumbled as he turned and walked the remainder of the space to the chair. He looked down at the thing wrapped in napkins.

“What the eff is this?”

“…”

“Oh? Really dude? Ah, you’re so stupid- NOW you wanna get some?!”

“…”

“Yeah, the freak ever Black, I don’t like ‘em he’s a butthole.”

“…”

“You do it man, im outtie!”

Taka stumbled a bit grabbing and leaning against the backrest of the chair. His hair resumed its former color and his eyes lost their abnormal fiery glow. Taka rubbed the bridge of his nose, a dull pain in the back of his head. He looked over at the mass on the bed behind bars. 

So this was a daily thing.

He smoothly picked up the napkin covered milk box and muffin off the chair and walked over to the occupied cell. He stood in front of the bars for a few moments fidgeting. Taka had never been good at making friends or anything… not that he wanted to be FRIENDS with this criminal, but he at least would like to have a conversation or something. It seems like the best way to past time, but the problem is that the longest conversation Taka has had with someone outside his family lasted approximately three and a half minutes, and even within his family conversations never last more than five minutes.

Mondo had been laying silently on his bed for a while now. And he HADNT been staring at the guards- He didn’t! Why the hell would he? The only reason he was “staring” was because the guy had thrown him in his cell with such force and strength that it surprised the hell out of him! But now that he was thinking about it the guard really did have a real nice curve to him, not to mention those knee high boots that obviously were NOT in the uniform and honestly should break a few rules on their own. Mondo mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn’t gay and this guard looked like a real hard ass anyway, no fucking way. Not to mention the guy was TALKING TO HIMSELF! Back and forth, having a conversation with silence, Dudes bad news.

Mondo’s stomach grumbled loudly.

Mondo grimaced, a little embarrassed, another chip knocked off his ego. Taka took it as a good opportunity to say something.

“Hey.”

Mondo looked over his shoulder slowly and waited for him to continue. That’s as good of a start as any.

“What you did earlier was really stupid and reckless.”

Mondo ground and rested his head to face the wall again. No no no! This isn’t what Taka wanted! That wasn’t even a conversation! Not even a minute! Okay, let’s think about this again. Let’s try a more… kind way to start things off.

“Y-you have really different hair!”

Mondo sat up in his bed facing the guard, a frown on his face.

“The fuck yer damage bro, is it cause I elbowed yer ass? Well im sure you already got me back by grabbing the shit outta my face and throwing me in here like a dog. You wanna leave me alone now?”

Taka moved his hands behind his back to hide the napkin covered goods from the criminals view. 

“No! I didn’t mean that in an insulting way! I was complementing you! I think your hair is really neat (a little silly but neat)!”

Mondo sat, studying the guards face for dishonesty, a little pink dusting his cheeks at the complement.

“Uh.. Thanks…. Yeah, yer hairs pretty cool too, I mean the way it changes color ‘n all.”

Taka looked away and forced a chuckle.

“Ahhaha… Yeah, my hair is very talented…”

He joked. It was a dead joke. Mondo didn’t know what to say in response and not know what the guard wanted from him didn’t help the awkward silence. Mondo stomach growled again, louder this time. Taka’s attention snapped up and Mondo turned his head away. 

“You’re hungry."

Taka said simply.

“Yeah no shit.”

“…. Prisoner 11037, please come here.”

Mondo continued to lay in the bed, flipping his sculpted body to face the barred door.

“Why the fuck would I do that?”

Taka was standing in his signature straight ‘at attention’ pose (aside from his hand behind him), making the same strict eye contact with Mondo that he held with Oji earlier. Something about his large scarlet eyes just… held Mondo’s. The crimson color drawing him in, they seemed so deep making Mondo want to come closer so he could get lost in them.

“If you must know, it’s because I am your superior and I told you to.”

Mondo scowled, the guard’s personality sucked big time, but he had nothing else to do- Another loud growl from his stomach. 

“I only want to help.”

“Why would you do that?”

Taka didn’t reply. A few moments later Mondo made his resolve, standing up from the bed as it creaked from the shift of his weight. He walked over to the bars, standing directly in front of the smaller man. Being face to face like this made the height difference very obvious between the two. Mondo slouched down so he could be level headed with the guy. 

“Yeah? You wanted to see me, sir?”

He mocked. Taka didn’t so much as blink.

“Hold your hand out threw the bars.”

Taka ordered. Mondo made a noise in disbelief.

“What? No fuckin way!”

“Why not?”

Mondo straightened his back, stretching. 

“I ain’t stupid man, I’ve seen what you guards do to the poor bastards how fall for your little tricks. Smacking the shit outta there wrist with that metal stick of yours then laughing bout like it was a harmless fuckin joke or some shit!”

Mondo rubbed one of his wrists, imagining what that probably felt like. Taka’s gaze lost some of its intensity. 

“Oh, I see… Well I promise you that im not going to do that.”

Mondo let out a hateful laugh.

“As if that would convince me. Gah, yer gonna have to do better than that, dude. I mean yer hold something behind your back ‘n everything.”

Mondo gestured to Taka’s arm folded behind himself.

“I have something I want to give you but I can’t stick my hands through the bars, its against the rules here at Hopes Peak for a guard to do that for safety liability reasons, but there is no rule for an inmate so that’s how this has to be done. I hope you understand.”

Mondo blinked a few times.

“You wanna… gimmie something..?”

Taka nodded. Mondo saw that his bayonet was still on his belt and he didn’t really LOOK like the mischievous type, but then again with that bizarre outburst earlier he didn’t really know if he could trust him. 

Mondo hesitantly held his hands out through the bars palms facing up ready to receive whatever the guard wanted to ‘give him’. He flinched when Taka started to move his hand out from behind him and he smoothly placed a napkin wrapped object in his hands gently. When Taka moved his arms back to his sides, Mondo brought his arms back into the safely of the cell and held the object up to inspect. He looked over to the guard who was watching intensely, he look even a little bit nervous. Mondo unwrapped the objects, one cold and wet the other warm and moist. 

A box of milk and a blueberry muffin.


	3. Like Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to be friends, yay! :D Also Daiya. Daiya? Who's Daiya? :o

Mondo stared at the treats in his hands, his jaw opened in honest surprise. He snickered and looked up at the guard. This had to be a fuckin prank. The raven haired man was waiting for a response silently, his mouth pulled back into a flat line.

“Come on dude, what d’ya do to this?”

“I haven’t done anything.”

Mondo clicked his tongue.

“Yeah? Well then why are ya giving these to me? You just started working here yesterday and the only interaction we’ve had was me elbow’in the shit outta you!”

Taka blinked, tilting his head.

“While that is true, I know that it was just a reaction out of anger,”

“Huh?”

“That’s it, right? I heard what that guy said to you, insulting you and then comparing you to someone named Daiya. Who is he?”

Taka questioned curiously, leaning on the bars lightly with his hands. Mondo licked his lips nervously casting his eyes down to the gray stone floor.

“..’s nobody…”

He answered quietly. A few moments of awkward silence past before Taka trying to pick up the conversation.

“How about this, in exchange for the food will you talk to me?”

He offered. Mondo, again a little more than surprised, looked up at the guard.

“Why are ya so interested ‘n me?”

Taka rubbed his bottom lip with his finger as he thought.

“Im not quite sure myself. You caught my eye yesterday. Of course it wasn’t the best first impression but you did grab and hold my attention. So I’ve was watching you and I’ve noticed that the other inmates seem to be bulling you.”

Mondo waved his hand passive aggressively in front of his face.

“This isn’t school man, I ain’t being bullied.”

Taka ignored his protest and continued.

“In a way you and I are similar, I think, not exactly in the bulling category because as you said we aren’t in school anymore, but in the sense that you have anger issues-”

“I don’t got anger issues!”

Mondo yelled, instantly realizing his mistake. Taka continued unfazed.

“I’ve been told that I have a short temper too. And if you add that with my personality type and limited social skills it’s easy to see that im not good with other people…”

Mondo leaned his side against the bars inspecting the items in his hands, his stomach growling impatiently.

“Why are ya telling me this?”

Taka chewed at his bottom lip nervously.

“I thought that maybe we could get along? Or at the very least you’d let me talk with you and practice my conversation abilities.”

Mondo sighed. It wasn’t in anyway a bad idea. Talking with someone would be real nice but.. He looked the guard up and down... this guy didn’t look like someone he’d have much in common with. He put the box of milk in between in arm and chest and started to unwrap the muffin from the paper.

“Yeah alright, that sounds like a fair trade. What’s yer name, dude?”

He asked, taking a bite of the muffin. It was delicious, the flavor of the sweet blueberries with the buttery cake swirling delightfully on tongue. He hadn’t had a muffin (or anything close) since he’d been put in here. He smile fondly as he chewed the fluffy pastry. Taka noted how handsome and kind the prisoner looked with a smile on his face instead of a scowl. He answered his question with a clear, loud voice as he had done for anyone else,

“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru! I believe in bold simplicity!”

He stepped back and bowed while Mondo flinched away from the bars.

“It’s very nice to meet you!”

“What the fuck was that?!”

Mondo yelled, swallowing the bit of muffin he nearly choked on. Take straitened up, confused on why the other man was upset.

“I was introducing myself.”

Mondo shook his head.

“No no no man, geez. I ain’t yer boss or professor ‘er whatever. Introduce yerself to me like you would to yer friends.”

“I don’t have any.”

Mondo cautiously took another bite of the muffin, moving the milk to unwrap the bendy-straw off the back of the box.

“..Well then introduce yerself to me like you would if you had any friends- Look, like this, hold on.”

He put up a finger signaling to wait as he swallowed his mouthful. He then cleared his throat and said,

“My names Mondo Oowada, nice to fuckin meet ya.”

Taka scoffed.

“What kind of introduction was that?! That was much worse than mine!”

Mondo banged on the bars, an irritated habit. Taka didn’t even flinch.

“It was not! If ya want people ta like ya you can’t talk in paragraphs every time you open yer fuckin mouth!”

“Well nobody’s going to respect you if you don’t fix that foul mouth of yours!”

Mondo growled as he put his hand to his forehead, forgetting about the chilled milk box, and jumped when it touched his heated skin.

“Okay look! Kiyotaka right? That’s to goddamn long to say every time, ya got a nickname for that?”

“Taka.”

“Right, okay so Taka, im only trying to help you out here man so don’t fight me!”

Taka took in a deep breath and nodded.

“Im sorry, I didn’t mean to yell.”

“Yeah, me neither man, don’t even worry bout it. So try again, but this time make it simple and quick.”

He nodded again.

“Hello, im Kiyotaka Ishimaru- ..um….”

Mondo stuffed the last chunk of muffin in his mouth, crumpling up the wrapper he took the package off the back of the box and poked the plastic straw into the top of the milk.

“No that’s fine,” He said with a full mouth. “That’s it, that’s all you gotta say. Now that we got that down we can move on.”

He motion a wave with free hand as he sipped on his milk box. Taka did as was told and asked the first conversation starter that popped in his head.

“So Oowada, why are you in here?”

Mondo narrowed his eyes, the small, white bendy-straw still in his mouth.

“Did you just call me by my last name?”

“Yes”

“What the hell?”

Taka crossed his arms.

“Well I am at work, so it would be inappropriate for me to call you by your given name.”

Mondo snorted in amusement, a grin sneaking onto his face. He continued to suck on his drink as he answered the original question.

“I was put ‘n here for Disruption of the Peace.”

“What did you do?”

Taka asked. Mondo rubbed the back of his neck, taking a break from his milk.

“Eh.. ‘s a long story…”

“That’s ok,”

Taka pulled back his sleeve and looked at his watch.

“We still have some time left. Please tell me your story. Despite your rugged and questionable appearance I think you’re probably a really nice guy.”

Mondo face heated up, the way Taka pressed to know more about him making him feel nervous, not to mention the ‘nice guy’ comment caught him completely off guard.

“I-it’s nothing. If you wanna know go ask the head warden or somth’in im sure he’ll tell ya the ‘official’ story.”

Taka put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

“I know more than anyone that the ‘official’ story isn’t always what really happened. My fathers a police man and when I was little he use to come home and tell me stories about how the justice system was corrupt, his co-workers putting good men away.”

Taka put himself up against the bars in front of Mondo, the black spikes of his hair brushing up against the tip of his pompadour. If the inmate wanted to he could easily pull the short hair threw the bars and grab the keys from his pocket with his free hand… but..

“I want to know your story, Oowada, not the official report. Im sure there’s a perfectly good reason you did what you did.”

Taka looked like he was genuinely interested in what he had to say, his large cherry red eyes even more entrancing up close.

“…Well, if ya really wanna know..”

Taka nodded his head.

“…I, uh, tried to give a lady’s binky back to her kid..”

“What?” Mondo finished off the milk and put the empty paper box in the same hand that held the muffin paper.

“Yeah, so like, I was walkin down the street with my boys, cuz we were riding around on our hogs all day so we stopped to get ice cream right, so anyway we were going back to our bikes that were a good walk away cuz we were in the downtown area and you know how it can get on the weekends, everyone out ‘n fooling around with their friends,”

Taka nodded, completely puzzled on how doing a kind, civil act could land someone in Hopes Peak Prison.

“Bout halfway to our bikes this lady with a stroller passes by me. Now, she was obviously trying to keep her and her kid away from us cuz she was walkin on the other side of the sidewalk as far as she could, I mean she was basically scraping up against the wall. It wasn’t new thing so we were like whatever and kept walkin. But then I saw that the kid dropped his binky, that little pacifier thing, on the ground and the mom didn’t stop or nothing. So I thought, ‘hey, let’s show these people that we ain’t bad and give the thing back to this little kid’ you know, like a fireman or something. Anyway, long story short, I picked it up and ran after the lady to give back to her, but as soon as I got close she started to scream! It scared the shit outta me! Ok, so I got this habit that whenever I get nervous, or stressed, ‘er whatever I start yelling-”

“I noticed.” Taka interrupted. Mondo rolled his eyes and continued.

“So when she screamed in my face in the middle of a crowded street I got real stressed real fast! I tried to explain myself you know, show her the binky and get ‘er to shut the fuck up, but it didn’t work out that way cuz I started yelling instead. So it just ended up looking like this big biker dude was abusing this random lady with a kid!”

Mondo groaned, messing and pulling at his long brown part of his hair. Taka shook his head again.

“But you didn’t do anything! And besides, they put you in Hopes Peak just for that?! They shouldn’t even be able to arrest you for just that, you didn’t even touch her! Just yelling isn’t a crime or else I’d been in jail a long time ago!”

Mondo shrugged.

“Well I wasn’t my first offence or nothing, I’ve gotten arrested for things like that more than I can friggin count, course all those time I did beat a few guys. But never a women, men that hit women are disgusting!”

“Really, you've been arrested a lot before? But you look so young, how long did you have to serve for each of those?”

Mondo tightened his grip around the trash in his hand.

“..I don’t know how long I was supposed to serve for the other times cuz my bro… always bailed me out right away…”

An awkward silence hung in the air. Mondo sounded so sad when he said that, Taka didn’t know how to respond.

“…your brother..?”

“Daiya, the person those assholes mentioned earlier… he was my aniki and the creator of the Crazy Diamonds…”

“The Crazy Diamonds.. do you mean as in the biggest, most impressive biker gang in all of Japan?”

Taka asked, he wasn’t remotely into motorcycles or gangs but even he had heard of the Crazy Diamonds. Mondo smiled a lonesome smile.

“..Yep, that’s the one. Me and him made then entire gang by ourselves, and he was the best damn biker there was."

Mondo chuckled lightly to himself.

"He’d take us out on awesome adventures and stuff throughout Japan. It was really neat and everyone in the gang loved ‘em to pieces. He was the fuckin best.”

“Wow, your brother sounds really cool!... so then why-”

“He’s dead. He died in a bike accident late last year…”

Another awkward pause.

“… Im sorry for your loss... how long do you have to serve here?”

Taka asked quietly, holding his hand out by his side, Mondo handed him the trash through the bars.

“Originally it was two years but because I keep getting into fights with the dudes in here they bumped it up ta three cuz im a ‘danger to society and I ain’t ready to rejoin the world’.”

Mondo sighed and rubbed the side if his head.

“I don’t know, maybe they’re right..”

“No they’re wrong.”

Taka argued firmly.

“What the fuck are you talking about, you saw what I did earlier! I broke that piece of shit’s nose in and then I knocked yer fuckin lungs out!”

“But that wasn’t your fault Oowada! You were just angry, you weren’t thinking-”

“THAT’S THE FUCKIN PROBLEM!!!”

He yelled, bashing violently on the bars with both fists. He pushed himself off the bars and walked towards the back of the cell, his arms thrown in the air.

“GOD DAMMIT I FUCKING DID IT AGAIN! I can’t fuckin control myself, why can’t I fuckin STOP?!”

Taka banged against the bars.

“YOU CAN IF YOU ACTUALLY TRY!”

He yelled irritated. Mondo stared at him astonished.

“If you can’t do it for yourself than do it for some else! Isn’t there someone you want get out of here for? Family? A girlfriend maybe?”

Mondo looked down at the floor, ashamed of his outburst. He took in an audible breath.

“…Naw, I ain’t got no more family and there’s no way anyone could deal with my temper and still love me..”

“Then do it for me.”

Mondo’s eyes shot up from the floor.

“Wha? Do it for you?”

“Yes. I want you to stop getting violent and yelling, for me.”

Taka explained simply, placing his hand on his chest motioning to himself.

“If you can learn to keep your temper in check here it should be a piece of cake out in the real world.”

Mondo shook his head slowly.

“What the fuck man, why do you even care?”

_I don’t know why, but I do._

“Because I think you’re a really great guy, Oowada, and I’d hate to see you waste away in here.”

“But ya don’t even know me..”

_You’re right. I don’t get it either._

“And you don’t know me, but you still trusted me with your side of the story and you told me about your older brother… If you’re willing to put some trust in me I want to return the favor.”

Mondo felt his face grow hot. He’s right, he did confide some pretty personal stuff to him… But for a guard to trust a prisoner so fully, so openly, and so quickly. This guy was either ridiculously naive or extremely stupid… never the less he could say the same thing about himself. Mondo nodded his head, walking back to the bars.

“… okay.. Yeah alright.”

“And you do know that you could be released early for good behavior!”

Taka chimed positively. Mondo smirked.

“Dude, that rarely fuckin happens.”

Taka waved his finger in front of the criminal’s face, a smug smile greeting his features.

“That’s because most prisoners don’t have the former Ultimate Moral Compass on their side~”

“The what?”

“Back in school, from elementary threw college, I was known by my classmates and teachers alike as the Ultimate Moral Compass.”

He boasted proudly. Mondo raised a brow. Taka explained further.

“My entire educational life I spent studying and doing morally correct tasks. I had straight A’s and was the president of the student counsel all fourteen years.”

Mondo laughed.

“And that’s why yer so god damn awkward and don’t have any friends. Cuz when you were supposed to be getting people smart you were only worried bout getting book smart.”

Taka opened his mouth to argue but nothing coming out of Mondo’s was wrong. His parents, mainly his father, always kept him away from the social aspect of child and teen life and urged him to only focus on his studies, so he did. Taka’s eyes drifted away from Mondo’s, the pride in his idea of being the Ultimate Moral Compass dissolving. Mondo felt a sting of guilt when he saw how depressed his mindless comment made his new found friend.

“..Anyway, how does having you by my side gimmie a better chance of leaving early?”

Taka messed with the end of his sleeves.

“Well, my reputation has carried over from my school life to my career life. So if I keep putting in good words for you with the head warden and you keep your end by not getting into any fights, or arguments, and don’t do anything stupid… Then we should be able to get you out of here earlier than three years.”

He looked up from his sleeves.

“How long have you served so far?”

Mondo took a moment to think then answered,

“I got arrested around late October last year so.. less than half a year I guess.”

Taka made a noise of confirmation. He stepped back and held out his hand to the edge of the bars, his confident smile dominating any other of the prisoner’s thoughts. It made him feel warm in the otherwise cold cell block.

“You and I are complete opposites but we complement each other well! Kind of like black and white.”

Mondo smiled a wide grin in return. Reaching his arm thoughtlessly threw the bar, he grabbed the guard’s hand firmly and gave it a friendly shake.

“Black and white, huh? That sounds awesome!”

Taka herd the click of the dining hall door opening and quickly pulled his hand down to his side. Oji walked in, leading the line of men to get them back into their cells. The men didn’t resist in the slightest, some laughed and ended their conversations between one another then sitting down in their beds as the two guards walked by, locking the doors one by one.

And Some of the inmates walked by Mondo’s cell, where he laid in his bed hands behind his head comfortably. They let loose small whispers of insults and ugly body language. Mondo quickly grew irritated, ready to blow his top at any moment. Taka saw this, he also saw Oji watching the situation closely. He couldn’t understand why the goofy looking man didn’t step in and say something but it didn’t matter, he and Mondo already had a plan. Granted it was a very simple, very basic plan, but sometimes those were the best in the long run.

Taka hit the bars beside him. It caused the majority of the hall to look at him, including Mondo. Taka didn’t do anything else just stared briefly at Mondo nonchalantly and turned to continue locking the cell doors. Mondo chuckle and a cracked a small smile. He simply continued to lay the way he was, ignoring the other inmates and focusing on the way the spikey haired guard’s white pant shifted around his curves as he walked away to lock the next cell.

Those knee high boots couldn’t be allowed in the uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a lot of talking but this had to happen so I went a head and got it outta the way. The next chapter more things will happen, THAT I can assure you!~


	4. Commit to What You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prisoners have some free time before they gotta go work out so Mondo whips out his sketch book. Tired of drawing motorcycles he finds a new subject :3

Oji sat in his chair on the far side of the hallway from Taka. He was reading a magazine that Taka presumed he brought from home. He occasionally glanced up and over the inmates but his gaze ultimately was fixed on the mag.

Taka however, was standing by his chair. He felt that sitting on the job was rather inappropriate and that his time should be spent on doing the task that he was payed to do, which was watching over the inmates and keeping the peace. So he stood there, arms by his side and legs ever so slightly bent so he would pass out from stand so long. His eyes scanned briefly over each cell, giving each of them an equal amount of attention.

The cell block was full of decently quiet voices, the prisoners chatting idly amongst themselves. Mondo sat in his bunk, his back was up against the wall as he stared down at the intimidating blank page in his hands, the eraser of his pencil frequently being tapped against it.

Mondo had developed an interest in sketching while spending his days in the small cage he now called his home. He didn’t care much for his roommate, he was old and probably not all there in the head. The two of them never talked, or at least as much as Mondo could help it, so the days that passed were usually quite boring for him. Eventually, one day he picked up the sketchbook from the small, rickety shelf parallel to the bunk-bed, that every prisoner was supplied, and started to sketch his motorcycle. The first few attempts it didn’t look much like his bike at all, but after months of practice and polish he had pretty much perfected his craft in making beautiful drawings of the vehicle glistening in the sun just as he remembered. He had pages and pages of bikes in the book, not all of them were his but the majority were.

He huffed. He didn’t want to draw more bikes. As much as he loved them he had plenty of drawings, too many drawings, and he was ready to try something else.

His eyes slid off of the white paper and over to Taka. He looked like a toy soldier, standing so uniformly with his shoulders back and his arms straight. The arch in his back was impressive, his spine dipping far into the middle of his body where eventually his butt rose back up, smooth and round. Mondo’s cheeks burned red at the thoughts running through his head but he couldn’t help but trace the guard’s figure with his eyes, following every curve, every crease and shade. He looked down at the paper and pencil in hand briefly, then back up at Taka then back to the paper.

Moving his hand with the pencil, he lightly sketched the outline of the guard’s head, the small spikes in his hair proving difficult but he tried his best. He drew his ears and his sharp widows peak. He drug the lead farther and when the base of his jaw was done he moved down his neck and over the collar of his uniform. He licked his lips nervously as he went over his shoulders and down his chest, giving each of his golden buttons a shine of its own. He drew in the creases in on the sleeves and around the width of his waist, the shading really bring out the shape of the other man. He continued down, drawing in the curves of his waist and thighs, the bend of his knees and the shine of his leather black boots. He moved the tip of the pencil over the paper carving out the image of the guard, he ran the lead over the light lines making them darker with each stroke. He used the pencil as if they were his own hands, running them over the length of Kiyotaka’s body over and over. When he was satisfied with the lines and the shading of his figure he went back up to his blank face. He started with his nose, relatively small, he brought the line up connecting it with his thick black eyebrows and added shading for the dips of his eyes. He drew a light outline of the guard’s dark lashes, then went back and filled them in full. He sketched in the outer part of his large crimson iris, adding in the lighter ring of red circling his pupil he gently blended the two shades of gray together. After he colored in the black pupil, his pencil drifted down towards the guard’s mouth, over his strawberry pink lips. Mondo swallowed. He wore a frown like he usually did, but his lips looked so soft none the less, he couldn’t help but wonder if they actually tasted of strawberries.

Taka’s brow twitched. He had the heavy sensation that he was being watched. Now, he knew that some of the prisoners were probably looking at him, but it felt more like someone was staring at him. Scanning over his body intensely enough for him to feel the gaze burn into his skin. He slowly looked over, only with his eyes, to the side of the hallway that the pressure seemed to be emanating from. He saw Mondo staring at him, an almost hungry expression on his face, lustful. A shiver ran down his spine, his face turning a shade resembling his own eyes. He had never been stared at like this before. He’d been stared at with looks of disgust or malice but never hunger, never lust. Maybe he was reading his body language wrong, he thought to himself. Maybe that WASN’T a look of sexual desire but a look of… oh he didn’t know! But it couldn’t be LUST! He was just bending the situation in his favor, there’s no way Mondo was looking at him like that.

Taka thought back to what the head warden and Oji had warned him of on the first day, that these guys would do anything to get a piece of him. Yesterday, the thought was totally appalling, he pictured a disgusting degenerate with tattoos and tons of piercings that had no respect whatsoever… but when he replace the random no-faced criminal with Mondo… the thought became more of a fantasy. _Huh?_ A fantasy? Did he WANT Mondo to do those things to him? His face darkened in color. But Mondo’s a man just like him, and his father had always emphasized how sickening homosexuality was, surely Taka wasn’t considering the possibility that he himself was gay.

Taka bit his lip shyly, afraid to move or say anything. Mondo blinked, the sudden small movement snapping him out of his daydream. His eyes traveled up, meeting Taka’s head on. After a few moments he realized he’d been caught. He made a yelp of distress, his face turning beet red. He turned his face away from the bars and shoved the sketchbook into his chest, the first logic hitting his mind was the logic of a two year old; if I can’t see them they can’t see me. Of course that wasn’t true.

Taka jumped when Mondo made the sudden noise and watched him turn his head away quick enough to snap his neck. What was that all about? Taka wondered. As he pondered he looked the prisoner over for some sort of clue, that’s when he noticed the sketchbook clutched tightly between Mondo’s arms and chest. Taka’s mind sparked with curiosity. He leaned forward, his intent to walking over to the cell and satisfy his wonder, but immediately stopped. Mondo didn’t look like he wanted to talk much right now, inching himself as far from the bars as the bed would let him, even as dense as Taka was he could see that. He sighed, his curiosity about Mondo’s hungry stares and sketchbook would have to wait. He wouldn’t want to lose his first friend so quickly.

Mondo was sweating, his entire body felt hot in the chilly cell block. What the fuck was he THINKING!? Was he really just checking out the new prison guard?! He hunched his back over, resting his forehead against the metal bed post. No, not only did he check him out he sketched him down! Mondo looked cautiously over his shoulder. Taka had returned his gaze to the other side of the hallway, his cheeks kissed with a suitable tint of pink. He looked rather cute- NO! No shut the fuck up he does NOT look cute! Mondo bit the inner part of his cheek in attempt to pull his mind back in order. He turned his body to lean his back up on the bed post, blocking possible prying eyes from outside the bars.

Then, he moved the sketch book way from his chest. His mouth opened slightly in surprise. He hadn’t really been paying much attention when he was drawing, his mind more focused in how his model looked then actually drawing them, but the portrait actually looked really nice. Apparently the pencil had smeared when he held it against himself, but it add a certain atmosphere to the picture. It gave it a dreamy look, fading out the sharp, dark lines making the model appear almost as if he was an angel, even with the frown.

Mondo chuckled at the thought and looked at the seemingly flustered guard. He cringed. He hoped that he didn’t have a stupid face when Kiyotaka caught him ogling, that would suck.

A few minutes later, the second set of guards walked through the far doors to take the inmates to their daily workout session. The four guards greeted each other briefly then did their part in unlocking the cells. Taka passed by Mondo who was walking to take part in the line, his gaze catching the others. They stopped momentarily, Taka moved his mouth to say something but ultimately decided against it. Mondo blushed but didn’t look away, the guard’s large eyes captivating him once again.

What was with him today? Why did this guy make him so antsy, so heated? It couldn’t be that- No, I mean he didn’t- It wasn’t like.. he…-

His thoughts were interrupted by Taka’s boisterous laughter. He smiled widely.

“Don’t look so nervous Oowada! It’s just a workout session, you’ll be back before you know it!”

Mondo frowned confused, the blush from earlier fading quickly.

“What?”

Taka put his hand up by his head still smiling.

“You look nervous. There’s no reason to be nervous we’ll see each other soon. We can even talk some more when you come back, if you want that is…”

Mondo grinned. The honest, blunt words made him feel happy if not a little embarrassed, not to mention the this guy was way past oblivious. He actually thought that the reason that Mondo was nervous was because he didn’t want the guard out of his sight, no alternate motive, an innocent thought. He patted and squeezed the guard’s shoulder affectionately.

“Yeah man, that sound like a blast.”

Taka smiled wider, if that were possible, and shook his head up and down cheerfully. He had greatly enjoyed their last conversation, it being the longest and deepest he had ever had with anyone, and he was craving another.

Mondo flashed him a wink and gave one more squeeze on his shoulder before removing his hand and walking into the line. He was a good mood, glad that Taka wasn’t scared away by his perverted gawking. Mondo grimaced. He still couldn’t believe that he lost himself like that, he had been a total creep. He stood behind the guy in front of him and glanced briefly over his shoulder, Taka sparkling eyes still glued on him. Mondo quickly turned his head away, blush burning his face again. He’d never seen somebody so fascinated with him before. It couldn’t be that… Taka was looking at him in the same light that he was looking at him… He slowly looked behind him again. Taka was still watching, a cute smile blessing his face instead of the normal frown. Why couldn’t he have drawn that face instead. Mondo smiled awkwardly back, waving slightly like a child leaving their parent to ride a roller coaster on their own. Taka flashed a white toothy smile, waving back at him. He seemed too happy to be in a prison.

Taka put his hand down to his side grasping onto the side of his pants slightly. He felt giddy, the thought of getting to talk to Mondo again excited him. He never thought that, out of all the types of people in the world, he’d end up falling a criminal, a biker at that.

Yesterday, before he began this job, he never would have even considered the possibility… He knew his father would never approve and his mother probably would be upset with him too. It didn’t matter though. Just because he took an interest in Mondo didn’t mean that anything would happen because of it.

_Mondo most likely didn’t even enjoy being around him._

No that couldn’t be the case because the inmate was staring at him. It wasn’t a mean stare like he had gotten before from others, so he couldn’t have been just pretending to enjoy his company… right?

Taka’s smile slowly withered. What if was just an act? He had bribed the other with food in the first place, that’s the only reason they talked at all. But, Taka argued internally, they had talked about all that deep stuff a-and bonded! They had to be friends, Mondo even said that talking to him later (even with all the other inmates around) would be ‘a blast’.

Mondo swayed himself side to side as he had done many times before, whistling quietly under his breath, waiting for the line to take him to the room of weights and dumbbells.

“You ain’t never gonna be as good as Daiya.”

Mondo whipped around to come face to face with the guy from before, a few of his buddies lurking behind him casually. He knew the guy, he was part of the Crazy Diamonds at one point but got arrested for trying to beat up a cop. Mondo and him had never gotten along, and when Daiya died the guy completely went off on his own, the only reason he knew he’d been arrested was through the newspaper that Chuck use to fetch him every morning.

“What the FUCK d’ya just say?!”

Mondo snarled, his fist shaking at his side.

“I said you ain’t never gonna be as good as Daiya. Don’t play these fuckin games with me Mondo I know what you did to him, that night right before he retired when you asked him ta a race.”

“WHAT TH-”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Taka asked, stepping in between the two giant men.

“The fuck you want fuzz, I ain’t doin nothing wrong.”

Taka crossed his arms, frowning.

“Yes sir you are. Causing trouble and harassing your fellow inmates is INDEED doing something wrong.”

The tall tattooed man laughed a loud laugh. The hall grew quiet of chatter, all eyes on the display. Mondo stood in confusion. What the hell was Taka thinking?

“Well that’s great! Now what are ya gonna do about it, newbie? Are you going to give me ‘detention’ too?”

He asked mockingly, smiling purely to taunt.

“No I will not. If you persist to bother Oowada and cause me trouble any further I will put you in a week of solitary confinement.”

Taka answered simply, his confidence shining at its finest. The prisoner laughed again.

“You must be joking. A week of solitary confinement for being a harmless school yard bully? Please.”

Taka didn’t respond. The prisoner frowned, clicking his tounge as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah whatever bitch, I get the message.”

He looked past Kiyotaka to Mondo.

“Sorry friend, we’ll talk about this later.”

Taka furrowed his brows uncertainly. This guy was Mondo’s friend? If Mondo was willing to call this guy his friend then he probably would call anyone his friend.

Mondo snorted but didn’t say anything. Taka pointed his finger sharply behind the large trouble maker with the bandaged nose.

“Now go to the back of the line.”

The guy made an annoyed expression.

“You can’t be fuckin serious.”

He looked over to the other three guards who were watching the show from the side. Oji smirked and motioned his head towards the back of the line. The criminal grunted and hesitantly shuffled his feet to the back of the line. Oji chuckled as he watched the man walk by him. Mondo lightly tapped Taka, who was watching to make sure the prisoner went all the way to the back of the line, on the shoulder.

“Hey man, wha’dya do that for?”

He asked quietly, keeping his voice down so no one but the guard could hear. Taka patted Mondo’s hand with his own.

“It’s my job as a guard to keep the peace, we can’t have you getting into fights, Oowada”

He turned his head briefly to show a smile, then walked away as the other two guards called to the line of men to leave.

Mondo followed the line of men down the hall. Taka sure was taking this seriously. He figured that the guard would just try to keep him stuck to the plan, if not just a little bit at first, but no he’s actually committed to it himself! It was a good thing he was, Mondo nearly socked the shit out of his former gang member, he still wanted to. In those few seconds he nearly threw their plan, not even four hours old, in the garbage. Mondo rubbed his temple and sighed. Alright, if the guard was actually going to try and help him then he was going to do his god damn part too. It wasn’t going to be easy, but it was way better than spending the next three years in here. He had a fighting chance now, he had the Ultimate Moral Compass on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, im getting the feeling that im putting to much detail into these parts an draggin it out too long... Maybe I should speed things along? :/ I don't know, let me know what you guys think. Anyway, im not sure when the next chapters gonna be out, seeing as my break is about to end and schools being an ASS but I know it shouldn't take to long! I, myself, hate waiting for chapters and I sure as hell ain't going to do it to you guy U.U


	5. A Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo accepts that he's totally fallen for a dork and Taka has a black eye?! What??? Also, fuck the water companies, omg.

Mondo flopped onto his shabby bed, it reeked of dust and mildew (and perhaps worse things). He had grown use to the smell for the most part but the fact that it was there still bothered him. A bed was supposed to be comforting not gross, his entire life he had seen his bed to be his favorite part of his home… up until this point anyway.

The no-faced guard that had escorted him and the other inmates back to their cells shut the barred door and locked it tight. Mondo scanned the hallway briefly as he walked away, that’s weird, the stupid looking buff guard was there but Taka wasn’t… maybe he’s taking a piss, Mondo thought.

He flipped over onto his back and took in a deep breath threw his nose and out his mouth. The best part about a good workout was the sweet burn afterward, a sore reward for a job well done. He stretched his arms and legs with a groan, slipping his hand under his pillow as he rested his head on top and closed his eyes letting his aching muscles relax. He wasn’t hungry anymore, the less then decent lunch satisfying his appetite for now, making his consciousness teeter on the edge of falling asleep.

“Oh hey Ishimaru- Whoa man, what happened?”

Mondo jolted up making his head spin. He faltered a bit but his blurred vision cleared soon enough for him to see Taka walking towards the other guard with a folded bloody napkin pressed up his nose and a raw knuckled hand holding it there, his right eye puffy and bruised. Mondo stumbled off the bed, faltering to his knees on but pushing himself forward with his feet none the less, running to the bars. He stared with stunned eyes, but he didn’t say anything. Who- ?

“It’s nothing, some guys jumped me in the cafeteria.”

Taka answered simply, as if it was no big deal, as if it was nothing new. Oji scratched his head, the calm in Taka’s voice throwing him off.

“Wha- Did ya at lease turn the guy in?”

“Guys, and yes. They are each in solitary confinement as we speak.”

“…you sure do like that punishment, huh? Is that like, the only one you know cuz we have more.”

Taka pulled back the blood soaked paper and looked down at it, the pink starting to drip off it from being over saturated. He walked over to the small trash bin beside the chair and dropped it in, pulling a new one from his pocket he cleaned his magenta covered fingers and wiped up the trail of fresh blood streaming down, holding the replacement napkin to his nose in place of the other.

“I don’t particularly like it. I just think it’s one of the cruelest punishments one can enforce. Keeping someone away from human contact for any amount of time is a terrible thing, a terrible experience.”

Oji didn’t know how to respond, a few moments of awkward silence passed by combined with Taka sniffling, trying to keep his blood in his brain where it belonged.

“…Boy, you look swollen. You should go home for the rest of the day. I got things here we only got a few more hours in our shift anyway.”

Taka shook his head lightly as to not agitate his already throbbing head.

“Thank you for your concern but no, I have something I want to do today and im not going home until I do.”

“… uh.. okay. Take it easy for the rest of the day though, kay?”

Oji tapped Taka on the shoulder lightly with his fist and then sat in his chair, picking up his magazine from underneath it.

Taka turned and walked directly for Mondo’s cell, and Mondo continued to stare at his face as he marched. Taka avoided eye contact feeling a little self-conscious over his current appearance, this wasn’t getting him any points on Mondo’s ‘attractive meter’. He didn’t even get to the bars before Mondo asked;

“Who did this to ya?”

A hint of hostility infecting his tone. Taka reached the bars and held onto them with his free hand, the other still plugging his nose. He bowed his head slightly in a pathetic attempt to hide his black eye from the biker gang leader.

“I don’t know who they were.”

“Don’t give me that shit Taka. Then tell me what they looked like or what room you put them in. I’ll find ‘em, the sons of bitches, and make ‘m pay!”

Taka looked up and shook his head, his normal glare not nearly as intimidating with the purple blemish.

“I doesn’t matter Oowada, White- I mean, I already taught them a lesson. Im sure they’re in far more pain then I am, besides, we need to stick to our plan to get you out of here.”

Taka declared devotedly. Mondo rested his forehead against the metal bars, sheltering Taka’s hand gripping the bars with his own and stuck his other through the door cupping his face pulling him closer, his thumb tracing the irregularly colored skin under his eye.

“..but they ruined your pretty face…”

He confessed quietly. Taka’s heart thumped loudly in his chest as his face blushed shades, Mondo’s touch felt cool and rough against his heated skin. He called him pretty, it wasn’t a very masculine complement but whatever he’ll take it. Mondo’s hand was considerably larger than his seeing as it eclipsed his own, his calloused fingers wrapping tenderly around his as he looked at him with worry, Mondo was concerned for _his_ sake. Taka began to lean into the touch, to bask in the sensation and tingles, but just as soon as it came it vanished. Mondo pulled back his hands and held them out in front of himself, as if he didn’t mean to do what he just did. His mouth hung open, embarrassed that his body took control over his mind again, red burning his face all over again.

“I- I.. I MEAN I DIDN’T- MEAN TA-.. I-…..”

He stuttered, his tounge tripping over his thoughts. This guy. Taka made him so flustered, so nervous. Even as he panicked, Mondo couldn’t help but think that the other man’s skin was indeed soft and smooth, maybe even more so then he imagined. He continued to stutter as he thought, trying to get some words to come out, to get some kind of excuse. ‘You weren’t supposed to hear that, it was just a passing thought’ No that wouldn’t work. ‘I didn’t mean to caress your face, it was an accident.’ No that wouldn’t be right either! ‘Im so sorry I touched you, im gay.’ NO NO NO!-

“FUCK MY LIFE!!!”

Were the words that finally came out over nearly a minute of stuttering. Taka flinched, _he flinched_. Oh god Mondo felt terrible.

“I- I didn’t mean to yell, Im sorry! Im just-… pissed that those guy’s hurt you like that. … and I didn’t mean ta touch ya either i-it just sorta happened…”

Mondo’s words got quieter as his apology went on, his blush clearly visible to the other. Taka cautiously pulled back the napkin from his nose and wiggled it around a bit, when he patted it with a clean part of the paper and found no new blood, he folded the dirty parts in as best he could and put his arm down holding it crumpled in his hand.

“Thank you for being angry for me, but it’s already taken care of. And you don’t have to apologize for touching me, I quite liked it.”

Mondo mouthed a few words before he finally asked;

“…ya did?”

Taka nodded with a smile and Mondo smiled back. Was this his blatant honesty again or does he like him? Was this another innocent statement or a confession? Mondo’s mind swirled. Should he confess to him now and risk it all? The ride that Taka was will put him through to get out of here early, was it worth risking?

“Of course!”

Taka chimed, smiling even brighter than before. Mondo’s heart fluttered. He was defiantly in love with this dorky man. God dammit.

“So Oowada, you said you’d talk with me again but I don’t know what to talk about, could you start the conversation this time?”

Taka asked. Mondo nodded, he decided that he should wait to confess, at least till he could get the guard alone (as imposable as that was going to be).

“..uh.. Ya like animals?”

Taka thought for a bit then answered.

“Im indifferent.”

Mondo’s eye twitched, he killed the conversation just like that.

“…Okay.. then wha’dya like better, dogs or cats?”

“I told you im indifferent. I haven’t had much experience with them.”

“Okay, well then just fuckin choose one!”

Mondo yelled unintentionally, Taka didn’t seem to notice the raise in volume.

“Then I guess I like dogs better.”

Mondo grin and nodded a bit.

“Yeah bro, same here. Cats fuckin suck, dogs are where it’s at! You know I had a dog, his name was Chuck and he was a badass maltese!”

Taka smiled, amused.

“You mean you had one of those little white dogs? He sounds so cute!”

“He was, he was real smart too! He use ta run around the yard and through the house, aniki would always get so fuckin mad when he’d wake ‘em up early on his days off… Chucks gone now though.. he died last year a little bit after Daiya-… He was 14 years old!”

Mondo choked on a sob, a stream of tears starting to fall from his eyes. Taka shifted the napkin in his hand uncomfortably, Mondo looked too strong to cry it was honestly very stressing to watch. What are you supposed to say when people cry??

“H-hey, it’s alright! You’re gonna be okay!”

“…”

“Hey, you know the ones you love never really leave you. Im sure that Daiya and Chuck are watching over you right now so don’t cry.”

Mondo blinked. He saw Taka’s hair glow white and his eyes flamed, but it was only while he spoke his words of comfort. A flash and then it was gone. Mondo sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his orange sleeve.

Taka motioned with his hand, beckoning Mondo to come closer. Mondo did as requested, leaning down he put his face up to the bars. Taka let go of the steel beam and wiped the trail of tears off the criminal’s face with his palm and thumb. He then cringed afterword. Mondo raised a brow and Taka answered.

“Im sorry Oowada.. I… messed up your make-up…”

Mondo slowly cracked a smile as he processed what the guard had done. He chuckled lowly until it blossomed into a full laugh. Taka stood there and shifted awkwardly, had he made Mondo so upset that he was laughing now? After a while Mondo’s laughter died down.

“You fucked up my make-up?”

He asked, the smile still on his face and his cheeks rosy from laughing. Taka held up his black stained hand guiltily. Mondo let out another snort and turned around, looking at the small mirror hanging on the far wall above the plain white sink. It was true, his eyeliner was smudged to hell across his face, but it was only one eye so that made it even funnier. Mondo carefully wiped the other stream of tears on the other side, skillfully avoiding the make-up and turned back around.

“’S alright man, it’s whatever, I’ll just fix it.”

Taka was diligently cleaning the black off his hand and fingers with another clean napkin he apparently had stuffed away in his pocket, rubbing away at his skin till it turned red.

“Why didn’t you just wipe my face with the tissue instead’a yer hand?”

Kiyotaka stopped scrubbing and scanned over his hand for anymore black. “I was trying to be charming.”

He answered simply. Mondo shook his head laughing again, walking to his bunk and pulling an eyeliner pencil from underneath the pillow then walked to the sink. _This guy_. It was kinda charming in a dorky kind of way.

“Well ya did good, it was very charmin’.”

He complemented as he washed one side of his face and re-drew his lines. And though Mondo couldn’t see it, Taka smiled.

~*~

Mondo and Taka had continued to talk, at first Mondo had dominated the conversation with facts and quirks about motorcycles but towards the end Taka had somehow shifted the conversation to what was wrong with Japan and how the Prime Minister should fix it. Over all, neither of them was interested in the others topics, but they listen just for the sake of hearing the others voice.

“Hey Ishimaru! It’s 4:00 pm, man. Let’s get them moving!”

Oji announced from across the hall. Taka finished his sentence and then addressed his partner with a nod. He un-locked Mondo’s cell first seeing as it was already in front of him. Mondo strolled out, followed by his cellmate, and Taka continued to help Oji un-lock all the other cells.

Once everyone was in a line in-front of Kiyotaka, Mondo serving as the head, he led them down the hall and out into the courtyard. As soon as soon as the fresh, cool air hit them the men dispersed, breaking off into their groups and running around, burning off their pent up energy like a bunch of kids. Taka kept walking along the fence to his assigned post. Mondo followed.

“Hey, ya wanna come sit with me at one of the tables?”

He asked happily, catching up to Taka’s side. The spiky haired guard shook his head sadly.

“I can’t. As much as I would love to Oowada, I have to stand along the fence line.”

Taka stopped and turned to face the inside of the yard. This must be his spot; Mondo thought, stopping with him.

“…Then.. can I stand here with ya?”

He offered nervously, his voice raising a little but not enough to classify it as yelling. Taka smiled.

“I would like that very much!”

Mondo nodded and shoved his hands into his orange pants pockets, leaning back against the fence comfortably.

“So wha’dya want to talk about now-”

“Oowada!”

“What?”

Taka grabbed the collar of his open tangerine top and yanked him forward.

“You can’t lean on the fence!”

“Wha- Why not?!”

Taka let go of his shirt and crossed his arms.

“Because it’s rude and thuggish.”

Mondo frowned and pointed to himself.

“Do ya know who yer talkin to?”

Taka smile and imitated Mondo’s earlier actions, reaching up and patting him on the shoulder squeezing slightly.

“Of course I do! You’re Mondo Oowada, an amazingly handsome biker and 2nd leader of The Crazy Diamonds! You love small dogs and were the best little brother!”

Mondo blushed.

“Y- yeah, a thug.”

Taka removed his hand and shook his finger.

“Just because that’s your label doesn’t mean you have to act the stereotype. Besides, im not really supposed to even let you anywhere **near** the fence much less lean on it.”

Mondo huffed and submitted, rolling his eyes, the topic wasn’t worth getting scolded over. He raised his hands in surrender, turning to face the same direction and folding the same hands across his body, they continued to stand in silenced, the sweet spring breeze blowing gently at their backs.

Taka looked over the vast yard, it was relatively large and completely coated in concrete with two basketball courts stretching horizontally on the side farthest from the prison. Two separate games were going on simultaneously, men cheering loudly from uniformly placed picnic tables bolted down into the pavement that were placed to the sides of the courts specifically for spectating. Aside from the court there were other men who paced the courtyard, either by themselves or with others to whom they talked with. Beyond the fence was a long line of trees stretching as far as one could see. Small shrubbery scattered underneath the moderately tall plants, some sprouting beautiful pink and blue flowers. Taka smile fondly at the lovely colors, the foliage danced in the breeze as if to show off their beauty, he then turned his head to look over Hopes Peak. Against the large brick wall jetted out a tall watch tower. It towered over the yard, the newly setting sun casting its shadow well past the gate and into the trees. He saw there were currently two guards occupying the room at the top though the large window. He hoped that he wouldn’t get in trouble for letting Mondo so close to the fence, or at least, if he did get in trouble he could pull the ‘im sorry im new’ card and weasel his way out of it. Taka mentally pinched himself upon realizing just how completely out of character the thought was.

Mondo cleared his throat loudly.

“Agghum… So anyway, what were we talking about again?”

He prompted.

“We were talking about how the morals of today’s youth are lacking and which motorcycles are the best.”

Taka answered simply. Mondo nodded and replied with a ‘yeah’, it sounded stupid when it was simplified.

~*~

Weeks passed in a similar ways. Mondo avoided getting into fights one way or another and Taka kept the particularly persistent assailants away with constant threats and sometimes harsh action.

They couldn’t talk first thing in the morning anymore due to Mondo’s good behavior, but as soon as breakfast ended and he returned to his cell they were at it all over again.

Weird looks from criminals and guards alike became normal for the two of them and Kiyotaka getting jumped and beat became a reoccurring thing. Every time it happened Mondo aggressively insisted that Taka tell him who they were and every time Taka stubbornly refused, telling him that even if he knew he couldn’t do anything about it, that he wouldn’t let him.

During the free time that they weren’t chatting and soaking up the others presences, Mondo found himself drawing the guard in his sketchbook over and over again.

Somehow not getting caught he was free to depict and enjoy Taka’s image as much as he pleased, the pages that had Kiyotaka on them were near rivaling the amount that had motorcycles.

In the yard, Mondo accompanying Taka at the fence line became expected and an arm around each other’s shoulder was not uncommon, the two finding that being intimate was more than welcomed by their counter-part. Strangely enough, none of Taka’s co-workers nor the head warden ever said anything about his and Mondo’s exchanges, he was so sure he’d have to make an excuse.

The night crew waltzed in lazily and one of them yawning loudly. Oji stood from his chair and greeted them briefly and walked past towards the door. He looked back at Taka waving goodbye and exiting the door out of the hall. Taka didn’t waved back seeing as his partner was already gone. The night crew unlocked the recently lock doors and let the men out as they immediately started to form a line in front of the cafeteria door, hungrily awaiting dinner.

Taka sighed wearily and rolled his neck, stretching his shoulders out of the stiff stance he had held throughout most of the day.

As soon as Mondo’s door was open he started for his friend to bid him goodnight but was rudely pushed back by the night guard in the opposite direction.

“Other way, asshole.”

Mondo’s tempered flared but was immediately snuffed out, Taka’s distant tired smile and wave goodbye filling his being with adoration instead of anger. Mondo looked past the night guard waved back as Taka turned and let his arm fall to his side, walking out the far door as he had done for nearly three months now.

The drive home seemed much longer than the drive there, but then again it always did. Days in the summer were always much too long, the sun shining through his windshield and annoying blinding his drowsy vison, Taka pulled the visor down to block the bright rays and tried to focus on not falling asleep at the wheel.

He parked his car in the driveway and pulled out the key. He fumbled with his hand a moment trying to find the door handle without having to open his already closed eyes, working three straight months without a day off was taking its toll.

It’s not that he wasn’t allowed or given a day off, in fact both Oji and the head warden had both suggested that he did, but a day off meant a day alone, something that Taka had grown not to miss. He appreciated and treasured every moment he got to spend with his special criminal and in the mist of the happiness he felt when he was with him, he realized just how lonely he was without him.

Taka unlocked the front door of his house, pulling it open he was greeted with absolute silence, the inside goldenly illuminated by the warm glow of the sunset. He walked in, closing the door behind him and locking it he knelt down and unlaced his boots. He placed them neatly aside in the same place he always did, next to the wall near the door under his coat rack. He shuffled his socks across the wooden floor, making his way towards his room when his stomach reminded him that it was empty. With a groan, Taka switched direction and shambled into the kitchen.

He carelessly threw a piece of bread into the toaster and push down the leaver. While his dinner was toasting his went to the fridge and pulled out a half gallon of milk that was less than half full. Taka made a mental note that he’d have to run to the store one of these days, and shut the door. He pulled down a small glass from his neatly organized cupboard of identical glasses and closed back the cabinet. He filled it with the chilled white liquid and put the jug back in the refrigerator as the toast popped out. Taka jumped slightly, as he always did, and sighed again. He pick up his glass and turned walking to the other counter where the toaster sat. He ate his light dinner quickly and left the empty cup in the empty silver sink.

Taka managed to get to his room, thankful that his curtains were already close to block the persistent sunshine that was lingering in the darkened sky. He let his body fall limply on the bed only to catch himself on his elbows. He need to take a shower, he hadn’t taken one in two days.

He rubbed his face with his hands roughly and complained to the open air. Pushing off the soft, welcoming bed, he shambled to the bathroom attached to the master bedroom. He stripped off his uniform, folding it and placing it neatly on top of the closed toilet lid as he opened and stepped into the glass wall shower, closing the door behind him. He turned the nob and braced himself for the first streams of non-heated water to hit his back, but they didn’t.

Taka opened his previously closed eyes, confused. He turned the nob some more, nothing. He groaned again as he turned the nob back and got out of the shower, not bothering to close the door this time. He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out his cell phone, flipping through his contacts until he found his water companies’ and pushed call. He walked out of the small room and back into his as a man for the company answered his call.

Apparently, something was wrong with the pipes running through his street so his water was shut off for the time being, the man said it would probably be two days until it came back on. Taka hung up the phone and collapsed on his bed. He rolled his bare body in the fluffy, cool blanket burrito style. He glanced at the digital clock resting next to the lamp on his bed stand, it read 6:23 as his heavy eyelids fell. Maybe he could use the shower at Hopes Peak tomorrow.

**_(meanwhile, in Hopes Peak Prison)_ **

One of the good things about going to Hopes Peak Prison is that the water wasn’t completely ice cold, though it was by no mean comfortably warm either.

Mondo angled his head up towards the shower head, smoothing his long hair back as the lukewarm water trickled down his skin. He missed the hell out of hot showers, mark that next down on the list of things that he took for granted as a free man right next to a comfy bed and tasty food.

The shower room was composed of white tile, wet with humidity from the slight clash of temperatures. Behind the open, free for all showers, where clean sinks with single person mirrors above them. The room itself was a large square with showers placed all along the outer walls, the sinks formed their own island in the center essentially separating the showers and making the room appear bigger than it actually was.

Mondo turned off the water, ringing most of the water out of his hair he swiftly walked past the other nude inmates, some fit and tall others short and fat. He strolled out of the tiled room and into the dressing room that was instead covered in concrete, and picked up a towel from the chair by the shower entryway as he walked out. He turned the combination lock on his small assigned locker, pushing up the lever it swung open easily. He pulled on his boxer briefs and orange pants quickly, stopping a moment to scratch an itch, then slid on his clean tank top smoothly.

The entire time had been showering he had been thinking… fantasizing. Now, it wasn’t on purpose, whenever he caught himself he tried and tear his mind away and focus on something else, anything else; the tile floor, the obnoxious inmates, anything! But his mind somehow slipped back into his daydream, the image of Kiyotaka bare and wet, taking a shower in steaming hot water as he rubbed and spread the slippery glistening soap all over his thin, pale body.

Mondo swallowed thickly and slammed the locker door shut, pulling at the crotch of his pants to hide his growing member. It had been a **really** awkward shower. He had bathed as far away from the other men as he could get, so he didn’t think anybody saw the effects the fantasy had on his body, but still it was real fucking uncomfortable.

“..shit…”

He cursed under his breath as he awkwardly waddled to the exit of the filling dressing room. He walked past one of the guards, opening the door to a small room and a hallway he continued till he got the door to his cell block, the hallway’s assigned guards watching him closely as he went through the following door. He tugged at the side of his pants again nervously, it was starting to hurt a bit and was very uncomfortable to walk with, the stares making him feel very self-conscious. He went through the familiar walkway and entered the safe-haven of his cell carefully sitting on his bunk, his knees up and against his chest his form facing away from the bars as the other night guard closed and lock the cell door.

The guard walked away out of sight. Mondo turned his head looking around. Everyone was still in the shower, the only company he had was the unfamiliar guard. He swallow again, his eyes drifting down at his aching erection pushing against his pants. _God dammit._ He could keep quite while he… fixed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, if you cant take a heavy hint, there will be masturbation in the next chapter. :P   
> Also! Sorry I took my time with this one, exams are kicking my ass ever still BUT WINTER BREAK IS RIGHT AROUND THE COURNER so the next chapter should be out quicker XD
> 
> If you guys have any question, suggestions, or thoughts please let me know I the comments below~ <3


	6. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo spends his time getting off to his beloved Kiyotaka. the next day; showers. All of the prison showers. Oh! And Kiyondo, Kiyondo's there too <3

 

     _Mondo spread his legs slowly, his hand drifted down unbuttoning his pants and sliding down his briefs just enough to free his hard erection. He let out a small groan as the chilled air assaulted his hot sensitive skin. He bit down on the inner part of his lip, threatening to draw blood. Had he already forgotten that he had to keep quite? He cautiously turned and checked for prying eyes, when he found none he lessened the presser of his teeth on lip, not completely letting it go._

        He brought his hand to the base of his aching cock, squeezing he stroked himself slowly, sinking his teeth firmly back into his skin. His steady pumps grew quicker as his fantasy began to play out in his mind.

_He imagined Taka; lying naked and breathless on a bed, his arms rested limply above his head as he panted underneath him, his lidded eyes staring up at him glazed with desire. He saw his dream-self lean down to the side of “Taka’s” red flushed face as he tugged the smaller male’s hips upward, throwing his legs over his shoulders and placing a kiss on his jaw under his earlobe. The dream Taka whimpered wrapping his arms around “Mondo’s” neck, his fingers tangling in his un-styled hair as he pleaded;_

_“Please fuck me, Mondo.”_

Mondo unwillingly groaned again as _his dream-self did as he was asked, thrusting himself into “Taka” as the guard cried out in pleasure, their hips rocking together in rhythm with one another._

The strokes Mondo preformed in real life matched the thrusts in his fantasy perfectly, his hand pulling the skin of his dick up and down faster as the pace in the illusion quickened. It took all he had not to make any more sounds, the pressure in his stomach building with every passing moment. He clamped his free hand over his mouth, an extra precaution for any noise that might escape.

        In his fantasy, _he’s kissing “Kiyotaka” roughly, his tounge running over his as he continued to thrust deep into his body, “Taka” unintentionally pulled his hair trying his best to kiss him back as he moaned uncontrollably._

Mondo imagined how tight and hot his insides would feel around his dick, how amazing it would be to make him scream his first name, make him begged for more. Mondo’s cock twitched in his hand as his fantasy suddenly shifted.

_Now Mondo’s the one laying down, “Kiyotaka” riding him shamelessly, bouncing up and down on top of him hard enough for it to break his pelvis. Dream Kiyotaka balanced himself by propping both hands flat against “Mondo’s” bare chest, pushing down on him every time he hoisted himself up just to come back down violently. “Taka” threw his head back moaning about how good it felt, about how much he loved Mondo. He begged Mondo to tell him he loved him back, to love him and only him. Dream Mondo swore he did, grabbing and squeezing the guard’s soft round ass as he felt his climax approaching rapidly._

And this wasn’t just in the fantasy, this was in real life too. Mondo’s breath became labored, he panted as quietly as he could through his closed fingers, his head swirling from self-pleasure. He wanted Kiyotaka more than anything, he wanted this man so damn bad he couldn’t see straight. His dick twitched again as he continued to jerk-off to the wonderful day-dream.

_‘Mondo please! Oh please Mondo harder! More, give me m-more ahhh!’_

        _Dream Taka pleaded, tears forming in his large eyes from the intense lust. He slouched his body over “Mondo”, straddling him as he slowed his bouncing to an even, almost teasing pace._

        Mondo’s hand followed his imagination’s example, slowing until it was nearly unbearable.

        “..so….close…”

        He hoarsely whispered through his loosening fingers.

        _“Taka”, still using one hand to balance himself on the imaginary criminal, moved the other to “Mondo’s” jaw, his thumb tracing light circles on his chin as he brought his face up to his. Their open lips grazed each other, hot breathes mixing as they inhaled it back in making their heads spin from lack of proper oxygen. “Taka” held “Mondo’s” head in place, forcing him to make eye contact, sweet- sweet eye contact. Dream Kiyotaka kissed his bottom lip once, twice; rolling it in between his white teeth and pulling as he backed his face away slowly._

_“..You love me… tell me you do..”_

        Mondo nodded, whispering his confession to thin cool air.

        “..I do…. oh god, I promise I do- nng!”

        Mondo bit down hard on his middle finger, suppressing the cry of pleasure trying to force it way out of his throat. When his orgasm finally passed he fell limp against the space between the bed pole and stone wall, both painfully cold to his overheated skin.

He had managed to catch the majority of his semen in his hand, the white substance pooling in his palm and dripping from his fingers; and though his best effort, some still ended up on his sheets, a sticky mess he knew he’d have to fix somehow.

Mondo panted, his post orgasmic glow feeling amazing all on its own, brief images from his fantasy flashing through his hazy mind. He sat up, taking in a deep breath and then sighed. That was awesome.

A rumble of laughter echoed through the otherwise vacant cell block. Mondo spun his head around, shifting his body away towards the back wall in attempt to shield himself from the peeping tom.

The night guard that locked his cell earlier was standing in front of the bars, his head was in his hand as he laughed his ass off, the other arm around his own stomach presumably because his side had started to hurt.

“-HAHAHA! GROSS! THA- THAT’S SO GROSS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT YOU AUTISTIC SON OF A BITCH?! AHA- AHAHAHAHA(ect..)!”

Mondo’s face turned beet red from both embarrassment and anger. Had this bastard been watching him the entire time?! Mondo pulled his briefs and un-buttoned pants back up around his waist and snarled at the man.

“HOW LONG HAVE BEEN STANDING THERE, YOU SICK FUCK?!”

The guard patted his knee trying to compose himself enough to answer.

“..L-long enough man! Whoo, it sounded like you were reciting you’re fucking wedding vows right there at the end, what the shit..”

He said, continuing to chuckle to himself as he turned starting to walk away. Mondo cursed loudly but the guard payed him no mind. He just hoped that he didn’t let Kiyotaka’s name spill over his lips or he really was going to kill himself.

He moved to lie down when he remembered the mess in his hand, sheets, and now in his underwear.

“Fuuuuuuuck! Hey, guard man! Could I go take another fuckin shower?”

As if on que, Mondo’s fellow block mates began to walk in group by group along with the other night guard. The guard from earlier shook his head at Mondo, a crooked smile across his face.

“You’re gonna have to deal with it dude, shower time’s over.”

Mondo punched the metal bed pole with his non-cum covered fist. He growled irritated, still embarrassed over being caught; He stood up of the bed awkwardly, his inner thighs sticky and uncomfortable when he moved, and shambled over to the small sink across the small-ish cell. He turn the bronze nob with his elbow making the icy water run into the white sink below. He rinsed his hand thoroughly and turned off the water, flicking the excess liquid off the tips of his fingers onto the floor. He pulled at his sticky underwear, trying to shift it in a way to make it more bearable, to no avail of course. He had half a mind to just take them off and go commando till he got to take a shower again.

Mondo heard the jingle of metal on metal as the other night guard shoved the key into the lock of the door, most likely to let his cell mate back in that he had completely forgot about. Mondo pulled his mouth into a thin frown, remembering the mess he left on the bed and the stains that were likely to show. He leapt onto the bottom bunk, landing on his side lying horizontally on the edge of the mattress, his head supported by one arm while the other rested on his hip.

The old man of a cell mate stumbled in, the guard locking the bars behind him. He stared at Mondo, laying “casually” on his bed, a stressed expression cursing his face. The experienced prisoner raised a brow.

“This is the first time you’ve tried to seduce me in a while, boy.”

He said playfully, walking over and climbing onto his bunk above Mondo. Mondo scowled.

“Shut the fuck up, old man. I try my damn hardest not to even look at ya so there’s no fuckin way im tryin to seduce ya! This just happens to be a real comfortable position ‘s all.”

The older man didn’t answer. Mondo huffed and turned to look at the stains behind him. The mess was more towards the wall, Mondo was sure he could avoid sleeping in it if he were to just lay where he was now. He briefly considered taking off the sheet entirely but then immediately threw the idea out of his mind. The mattresses were probably disgusting, hell knows how old they are or what other guys did on them.

Mondo snorted at the irony in that thought and took out his hair brush from the crack between the said disgusting mattress and the bed frame. He brushed the tangles out of his long damp hair, it was mostly dry by this point but whatever I didn’t matter.

“Aight, lights out bitches, its 7:30.”

One of the guards hollered as the individual lights in the each of the cells went dark, only leaving the dim yellow lights of the main walkway on.

Mondo finished brushing his hair, tucking the brush back into its little space and lay down carefully on the outer edge of the mattress. He pulled the beige sheet from its crumpled pile at the bottom of the bed to cover himself. Boy is he glad that he didn’t make his bed. He drew the pillow from the center of the bed over to rest under his head. Luckily, tomorrow was laundry day so he’d get to change his sheet.

Mondo laid there, listening to the sounds of snoring criminals and chatting guards, the sound of the air current moving through the hollow room and the creaking of shifting weight. He could smell the dust and the cold, he could feel the stiff sheets and bitter air; and through all of these senses he couldn’t help but wish, that Kiyotaka was here with him to hold.

~*~

Taka walked through the cell block doors, anxiously   ushering the night guards out of the building, basically throwing the two groggy men out into the hallway. He sat in one of the now vacant chairs, tapping the toe of his boot impatiently, wanting for Oji to hurry up and get here already.

He had already gotten permission from the head warden to use the showers as he pleased, he had done that first thing when he arrived this morning, but he couldn’t just leave the hall of dangerous men to themselves even if they did appear to be asleep. He continued to tap his foot annoyed. He felt dirty, three days without take bathing good god what was he thinking?! He looked down at his watch with a frown of murder, where the hell was that guy? He huffed, crossing his arms across his chest impatiently, if you stare at the time it’s just going to move slower.

Needing a distraction he drifted his attention to Mondo’s cell that wasn’t too far to the right of his chair.  He smiled to himself, Mondo always looked so sweet and peaceful when he slept, his mouth open slightly as he snored, drooling onto the pillow, his eyebrows loose and relaxed instead of their usual angry or sarcastic glare. Though, this morning he looked as if he was falling of the bed, lying on his chest as half of his body hung over the side, his knuckles and leg already resting on the sheet that previously fell on the filthy ground below. If only those bars weren’t there. Taka would more than gladly move Mondo the center of the bed; he would shake off the sheet and tuck him in gently, he’d making sure that he was fully covered, warm, and comfortable, then place a kiss on his beautifully tan forehead. Taka shook his head at the thought. He’s not a kid, Kiyotaka, what are you thinking? …..Still, he does look very cute when he sleeps.

As the love-struck guard continued skimming over the sleeping criminal, taking in every detail of his innocent figure, something caught his eye. A stain; towards the other side of the bed there were some stains on the other wise clean looking bed sheet. Taka frowned, if he could he would make Mondo move so he could wash that damn thing. Honestly, how could somebody be such a slob that they stain their freaken bed sheet?

At that moment, Oji strolled in yawning. Taka turned to greet him, standing up out of the chair as if was rude to sit. Oji smile, giving a lazy chuckle.

“Up and at it I see. Damn man, how do ya do it?”

He questioned as he stretched and yawned some more. Taka ignored his question and moved on.

“Im going to go take a shower, I shouldn’t be long but I wanted you to be here before I left.”

Oji laughed.

“You’re gonna take a shower? Here? Why In the hell would you do that?”

Taka turned, already walking for the showers. Though he’d never seen them he knew where they were. Oji shook his head and cracked a smile.

“What a weird guy.”

Taka got to the locker room. He took out a strip of paper the head warden had given him when he asked for this favor, it had a combination scribbled down on it. The head warden had told him that the small lockers on the right, he look to his right at said lockers, were for the inmates. He also informed him that the huge football lockers on the left were for staff, Taka looked to his left spotting the obviously superior lockers, he bet he could easily fit in there if he wanted too.

Taka walked over to the large locker specified on his slip of paper, the turned it over to read and input the combo written on the back into the locker. Opening it, he began to strip off his clothes once again, he folded them neatly and set them on top of his boots that he already placed inside. Ready to close to door he suddenly stopped, squinting his eyes and crinkling his nose he stalled for a few more moments until-

“Achoo!”

The momentum from the sneeze making him hit his head on the open locker door. He faltered a bit until he rose a hand to his forehead, the other latching onto to door and slamming it shut.

“STUPID EFF-ING DOOR!”

He cursed. His white hair and flaming eyes shining again. Taka(?) huffed, rubbing the sore spot on his skull.

“Where the heck are we now?”

“…”

“A shower huh? Yeah that makes sense I guess, I remember ya yelling at the water guy over the phone. Ahaha, he didn’t know what to freaken say back, it was friggin funny!”

Taka(?) laughed, walking through the white tiled doorway into the empty shower room. He continued to shuffle across the cold tile with his bare feet until his reached the shower head of his choosing, one that was on the first wall at the end. He turned to nob immediately without really thinking, the water spraying down icy cold onto his bare body. Taka(?) jumped, the red flames from his eyes sputtered and sizzled as the water attempted to put them out in vain.

“SON OF A FRICK THAT’S COLD!!”

He screeched, shivering while still standing in the slightly warming liquid, it wasn’t exactly warm but it was icy anymore either. He looked around then clicked his tounge.

“Aw poop, I forgot the dang phone.”

“…”

“To listen to music.”

“…”

“Im gonna do as I dang well please! Yer the one who knocked himself out so shut up!”

He yelled at the silence, waddling his wet nude body back to his locker. He moved to turn the combo when he asked,

“What was the code?”

“…”

“Stop being a butt-hole, black, and just gimmie the friggin code! I ain’t gonna turn it up too loud!”

“…”

“Thank you.”

He answered and he turned the lock, pulling open the door and grabbing the plain white smartphone out of the uniforms pocket. He did a funny skip back into the shower room, flipping through his list of pre-downloaded music with a carefree smile. Finally, he chose one and set the phone on the sink directly behind the running shower. As he dove back into the ray of water the song started up, it was some sort of weird punk rock, techno, pop stuff.

He grabbed the little bottle of shampoo off the rack attached to the wall, stepping out of the stream of water he emptied the hotel size bottle into his snowy hair, dropping it to the ground with an empty ‘clunk’ as he began to massage it into his scalp, humming along to the music.

“Ya know, I’ve been thinkin lately, and I’ve finally know what I want my name to be~”

“…”

“From now on, my name is Kiyondo Ishida!”

Kiyondo announced proudly, hopping back into the water and smoothing his short hair back, the soap suds sliding down the deep arch of his back.

“…”

“Shut-up! I don’t care, I know it’s a mix of yer name and that babe-ol’ishious criminal’s but it don’t matter, I like it!”

Mondo awoke to the usual banging and yelling, the sharp sound so early in the morning it made his head pound. He sat up on the edge of the bed, turning to put his feet on the floor when the odd texture in his pants made him remember of last night’s embarrassment.

His face flushed, he’d have to face Taka today, but after jerking off to that fantasy of him how could look him the eye??

He glanced over to the bars, nervously scanning for the heart of his affection. He furrowed his brows and stood, walking to the bars and looking again with his now wider range vison.

Where was Taka? Maybe he wasn’t here today? Nah, the guy never missed a day… ! What if some assholes jumped him again?! Mondo growled. Dammit, even if they did there’s nothing he could do, he didn’t know where they were, not to mention Taka would be angry at him for breaking their plan by killing the sons of bitches. Mondo grinded his teeth together getting angrier the more he thought about it, there was no winning, he wanted to protect Kiyotaka but he couldn’t, not without throwing all of Taka’s hard work away! Mondo squeezed the bars till his knuckles turned white, suppressing the urge to shake them until they fell apart.

He took in a deep breath, if Taka were here he would tell him to calm down. ‘Sides Taka could take care of himself, in the last three months Mondo had seen him argue and win screaming matches with some pretty daunting guys, and it not like he’s weak because there was that one time where he threw Mondo’s ass in his cell, _literally threw._ Mondo took another deep breath and let it out slowly, just do what you have to and he’ll show up soon.

Mondo hit the bars with one hand, not aggressively but hard enough to make some noise.

“Hey, guard man!”

Oji came strolling over, a look of amusement smeared on his face.

“You mean me? Heh, you call for Ishimaru by first name and you can’t remember my last even though I’ve been here nearly three time as long. Picking favorites is mean, im hurt.”

Without giving time for a response, Oji continued.

“Whatever man, im just pulling you’re leg I don’t care. But I have noticed you two ‘v gotten real close.”

Oji leaned closer to the bar, a smile still greeting his features.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Oowada, watch yourself.”

Mondo swallowed thickly, this guy didn’t let up…

“Anyway, you wanted something?”

Mondo blinked, then answered.

“..Uh, yeah. Last night I didn’t get ta take a shower cuz I-…”

Think of an excuse Mondo, quick!

“..was trying to avoid a fight with some assholes, ya know how it is.”

Oji nodded.

“So yeah, I wanna go take my shower now.”

The guard didn’t move, he did so much as blink, just stared.

        “…please..”

“There you go! Ha, I knew some of Ishimaru was sure to have rubbed off on ya!”

He laughed cheerfully, unlocking the door without any sign of hesitation. Maybe Mondo didn’t pay enough attention before but this guy was even weirder then he thought he was.

The moderately quite humming had evolved into full on karaoke. Kiyondo was singing along to the songs, all seeming to be by the same people, he didn’t miss a beat or a word. In fact, to be fair he had the great singing voice and used it _very_ well, his counterpart on the other hand was well past tone deaf and he damn well knew it.

Mondo sauntered into the locker room, the sound of well sung edgy music catching his attention. He walked a bit faster, he’d recognized that voice.

 Passing the lockers he peeked through the door less doorway to see a nude white haired Taka (*cough* Kiyondo) lathering his slippery, surprising built, pale body with bubbly soap. Mondo’s jaw dropped, my god did this guy know how to sing, although his voice did sound different compared to when his hair was black, an odd little thing Mondo noticed a few weeks ago, and holy shit was he _ripped,_ not to mention that _ass_.

Mondo continued to watch, forgetting entirely that was indeed peeping on a guy in the shower. Kiyondo continued singing as he washed himself, moving his hands over his own body as if he was trying to put on a show, trying to seduce Mondo into coming out of the doorway and feel for himself; and though that obviously wasn’t true, Mondo wanted to so bad. He wanted to throw off his clothes and move behind him; he wanted to hold his slick, wet body from behind and press kisses up and down his pale neck, he wanted to feel Kiyotaka squirm in his arms as he ran his hands over that cute ass of his.

Mondo snapped back into reality when he heard the squeak of the nob turning, Kiyondo shaking the water out of his short hair like a dog leaving it spiked up as it usually was. So that hair style was natural then. Kiyondo turned and Mondo instinctually ducked his face behind the door frame. When he got the nerve to poke his head back out, he saw the Kiyondo was messing with his phone, leaving beads of water on the screen as he stopped his music. He stretched, leaning back until his spin wouldn’t give anymore as he groaned in delight, then straightened up popping his neck left, then right as he pulled his shoulders back.

“Aaahh, that felt great! It would ‘a been better if they had hot water though.”

Mondo jumped, the unprovoked use of words startling him.

“…”

“Yeah, I know it’s a prison but still.”

Kiyondo answered to the silence, turning to walk to the locker room. Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit! Mondo panicked, he flattened himself against the wall and looked the side that was opposite of the door less doorway. Lockers. Big, human sized lockers. He rushed to the line lockers, feeling them up for an open door, a ray of hope. He was half way down the wall and he could hear Kiyondo’s voice getting dangerously close. He started to sweat, there had to be a door, please, _please._

He found one! He swiftly opened it and hid inside, closing it just as Kiyondo walked in still chatting with nobody. Mondo looked through the small vents in the locker nervously.

        Kiyondo stopped and turned the combo into the locker _right next to Mondo’s._ Mondo made extra sure not to move or breathe too loud, sweat practically pouring down his face. God dammit, what was he supposed to do now?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should have sex in it, yay!  
> Leave me comments and suggestions/criticism please, i do love to improve


	7. Special Criminal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showers. Love.
> 
>  
> 
> ..... that's- that's it... :/

Kiyondo continued to fumble with the combo (in all honesty he had already forgotten the code), his brow twitched getting annoyed with the stubborn lock.

“So black, what are yer plans anyway? Lately yer minds been full of that guy ‘n I was just wondering if yer planning to make a move er somthin.”

Mondo’s ear perked. Who was ‘black’ and why did Taka talk to himself so much? Was this guy actually crazy? And also, another guy?

“…”

“Hey, you don’t gotta yell at me! Geez, yer literally yelling in my head, do you know how loud that is!?”

“…”

“Actually it is my god dang business! We share this body you stupid loser, if yer trying to get some I freaken wanna know!”

“…”

“See, there I knew it. Was it really that hard to admit it, I mean we share emotions so I already friggin knew but ya gotta get over this homophobia of yers.”

“…”

“Forget about dad! If he was a real father he wouldn’t care who we sleep with as long as we’re happy!”

Kiyondo yelled, bashing his fists against the metal door angrily.

“OPEN, YOU STUPID FREAKEN DOOR, DANG YOU!!”

Mondo flinched with every loud bang, he didn’t know that Taka had such a violent temper.

“…”

“SHUT UP, I AM CALM! Im friggin calm!”

Kiyondo put his hands in his hair balling his fists full of it.

“…”

“Alright! Alright fine, but we’re not done with this conversation and I better get some karaoke time tonight- do you hear me, I swear to Christ if you fall asleep on me again-!”

“…”

“Okay, open this retarded door ‘n wake me up when we’re home.”

Kiyondo ordered to thin air, faltering as his bare body fell against the locker door sliding down it slowly with the squeak of skin against metal, his hair trading its pearly white for raven black and his eyes losing their fiery glow in one last single sparkling flame.

So Kiyotaka already liked someone… another guy at that. Mondo’s teeth clenched tight as he pushed up against the door in frustration. That meant he had a chance, emphases on ‘had’, past tense. Mondo felt his heart sink down to his stomach, he felt sick; and despite feeling this loss of hope he still wanted to confess, he want to tell Taka how he felt and steal his heart away from that other guy.

Taka stood, shaking his head a bit trying to wave off the light dizzy spell. Mondo pushed against the door still, anger building in his heart as he imagined Kiyotaka with some other guy, some fuckin prick that wasn’t good enough for his time and affection, some asshole who wasn’t worthy of his beautiful eyes and adorable personality, some bastard who didn’t appreciate his strong will and gorgeous smile. _WHOEVER THEY WERE, THEY DIDN’T DESERVE HIM._

 With a sudden ‘click’ the door gave way, spilling Mondo onto the floor with a roar of surprise. Taka jumped back putting his hands to his sided ready to fight or flee.

“..Oowada... is that you?”

Taka questioned. Mondo grumbled, rubbing his now sore nose.

“..Y-yeah, it’s me…”

He confessed shamefully. Taka looked from Mondo picking himself off the ground to the still creaking locker door.

“I don’t understand, why were you in a locker?”

Mondo dusted off his orange uniform with his hands, his face pink from embarrassment.

“Well ya see… I was coming in ta take a shower cuz I missed mine last night,”

He fibbed.

“..and when I saw that you were already takin one, I just kinda held back and let yet finish so it wouldn’t be awkward.. like this…”

Mondo continued, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“..and then when you were coming in ta change I sorta panicked so I… h-hid..”

Mondo looked down at the floor and over at the walls, anywhere but the guard’s dripping, over exposed skin; he didn’t dry off with a towel and seemed to have completely forgot that he had no clothes on… or he just didn’t care. Taka smiled and laughed his boisterous laugh.

“It wouldn’t have been awkward Oowada, it would have been fun! Socializing in the nude is one of the best ways to build trust in a relationship!”

He chimed, pointing two finger towards his own eyes.

“By the way, it’s very impolite not look at someone while you’re talking to them.”

Mondo shifted his eyes quickly to Taka’s, forcing them not to drift downward.

“Yeah, sorry bout that.”

Not knowing if Mondo was answering to his first or second statement, Taka continued.

“It’s fine, and now that im thinking about it maybe it’s better you did what you did. I wasn’t quite feeling myself in there and there’s no telling what _I_ would’ve done…”

Taka shifted his gaze away, color burning at his milky cheeks. Mondo’s heart leapt, his mind automatically taking the suggestion as something dirty. He was so cute, oh Mondo wanted this man. He wanted to kiss him, kiss his strawberry pink lips and claim him as his own right now.

Taka turned to unlock his clothes from the locker behind him.

“..A-anyway.. Im done now so you can have the showers all to yourself-”

Mondo slammed his arms onto locker on either side of Takas head with a loud crash.

“WAIT!”

He yelled mere inches from the other man’s face. Dammit! Don’t yell at ‘em, Mondo, just tell him! Tell him now!

“..I- I… I HAVE SOMETHING I WANNA TELL YA..!”

Taka just stood there confused, not seeming scared in the slightest.

“Yes, what is it?”

How could he not be scared? Anybody else would’ve shitted themselves if a big guy like Mondo pinned them to a locker like that, especially if they were fucking naked!

“..I-!..I-!...”

Mondo, what the fuck are ya doing man JUST FUCKIN SAY IT!!!

“I LOVE FUCKIN LOVE YOU, ALRIGHT!!?”

Mondo screamed, his heart pounding dangerously hard in his ribs. He said- he said it, there’s no turning back now. Either he loses his best friend and his shot out here or he becomes the happiest criminal in the entire world.

Taka stood, stunned. He could feel his knees shake as the oxygen in the air seemed harder and harder to breath. _Mondo loved him._ He did, he said so!

Hot tears started to spill over Taka’s flushed cheeks as he covered his mouth with both hands, his elbows brushing over Mondo’s sleeves as he trembled. Mondo moved one of his hands up, not knowing what to do.

“H-hey! Come on man im sorry… I take it back aight? I won’t bring it up any-”

“NO! No please!”

Taka sobbed pathetically. He grabbed onto Mondo’s hovering hand with both of his own and pressed to his lips.

“I-im sorry, I don’t mean to cry, im just so- so happy!”

Mondo chuckled as his frown stretched into a goofy smile, a light happy feeling flowing refreshingly through his veins. He moved his hand out of Kiyotaka’s and over his soft face, resting it on his wet, sticky cheek as he cupped it like he’d done months before.

“Does that mean ya feel the same?”

He asked anxiously. Taka nodded his head up and down enthusiastically.

“Yes! Yes I do love you M-mondo, I love you with all I have!”

Mondo push Kiyotaka’s bare body up against the locker, their faces forehead to forehead as he gently wiped Taka’s tears away. He called him by his first name, it sounded so hot coming from him he wished he’d say it over and over again.

Without thinking, he pushed a kiss against the guard’s soft, pink lips, they weren’t strawberry flavored but _damn_ were they sweet. Taka flinched, his breath hitching in his throat as he suddenly felt Mondo’s rough, chapped lips move hungrily against his. At first, he felt tense, scared almost, but after moments of awkward one sided kissing, Taka experimentally tried moving lips against Mondo’s. Inexperienced, it was a sloppy kissy on his part but it still felt so nice. Mondo pushed him harder into the locker as a response, giving Kiyotaka a satisfying weight on top of him, drilling in the fact that this was actually happing into his suborn mind.

Mondo moved his hands down off his face and the locker, wrapping them around his exposed waist out of pure habit. Taka flinched, bracing his arms against Mondo’s wide chest, pushing them apart enough that he managed to slip his mouth away from Mondo’s. Mondo released him, holding his hands out to his sides.

“Sorry! I forgot that yer naked!”

It felt scandalous for Mondo to say, but he really did forget. Now that he remembered that he was actually holding a nude Kiyotaka against the lockers, he could feel heat boiling in certain regions of his body.

“I-it’s alright.”

Taka assured.

“I was just surprised… im not use to someone touching my skin..”

Mondo would more than gladly help him with that fear.

“But its not a bad feeling, like I said I was just surprised… you can put your arms back now..”

“Oh, right.”

Mondo sputtered, nervously wrapping his arms around taka’s waist once again, careful not to let his finger linger over other areas of skin. Taka smiled and blushed, wrapping his own arms around Mondo’s large back, resting his head on his shoulder in a hug. Mondo rested his jaw in Taka’s wet spiky hair, scentless because of the cheap prison shampoo but wonderful none the less. Mondo hadn’t held someone in such a long time that the sensation felt new and exciting, making his heart thump louder; he sighed into the embrace, he never wanted to let go of this man’s wet body.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, holding each other close. The nice silence being broken by Mondo asking;

“…But.. I heard ya talkin bout how you liked some other guy, while I ‘s in the locker, I mean.”

Mondo quizzed curiously. Taka chuckled lightly into his shoulder.

“We were talking about you.”

“Oh.”

The prisoner replied stupidly. Taka pulled his face away, checking something behind Mondo. Before the prisoner got a chance to turn around and see what he was looking at Taka said,

“Breakfast should be starting now, do you want me to go save a plate for you or…”

His words trailed off at the end, implying that there was a second option.

“Or?”

Mondo prompted. Taka gripped the cloth of the back of the marmalade uniform, then released it and smoothed it over.

“Well if you don’t mind, I was wondering if I could take another shower with you.”

Mondo took a moment to process what Taka offered but then quickly nodded, brushing their noses together.

“ ’Course you can, I’d never stop ya.”

He said lowly. Taka shuddered, the deep and closeness of Mondo voice making his mind spin.

After a few moment they reluctantly let each other go; Taka power walked to the stack of plastic blue bath stools in the corner, and Mondo quickly stripped out of his clothes. When he got down to just his underwear he suddenly remembered the real reason he came to shower in the first place.

It wasn’t really obvious but it was still there, not something he wanted Kiyotaka to see. Mondo practically jumped out of his tiger-stripped briefs, shoving them into the center of the wad of clothes in his arms.

Taka picked up two of the plastic items in each hands and turned to walk back to, the now exposed, criminal. He gasped at the sight, so much tan skin and bulky muscle, larger and more gorgeous then he imagined. He felt like he was looking at Mondo for the first time all over again, the butterflies swarming in his stomach as his heart quickened in its frantic pace, his eyes drinking in every detail of Mondo’s form.

Taka caught himself staring and closed his eyes snapping himself out of the trance, marching over to Mondo with the two small sitting stools still in each of his hands and a smile on his face.

“Do you want to put your clothes in my locker, Oowada?”

He offered, already setting the objects in his hands down as if it wasn’t really a question.

“Yeah thanks, and hey, do ya think you can keep callin me by my first name, at least when we’re alone?”

Taka nodded his head, the pink slowly creeping back onto the surface of his skin.         “Sure, no problem O- I mean Mondo..”

Mondo moved aside so Taka could get to the lock to open it. He put his hands on his so shoulders, squeezing as he’d done many times before.

“Thanks man.”

Taka breath hitched, the skin under Mondo’s hand burning to his touch. It wasn’t a bad burn but it did put urges in him mind, an animalistic craving. It made him want Mondo to move his hands across his skin, over his neck, down his back, over his- Taka stopped his mind stop right there. He forced himself to open the door and stepped back letting Mondo put his things inside, a wave of remorse at the lost contact as Mondo removed his hand to use them.

Taka took the opportunity to check out the criminal in his exposed state further. He was well built, as he already knew, and his entire body was just as tan as the skin he’d seen on a daily basis, not that that was disappointing, _not in the least,_ there weren’t even any tan lines. Taka admitted that he was jealous of Mondo’s smaller hips, and his butt was a bit more masculine then his, but whatever; He just hoped that Mondo wasn’t disappointed with his body, being _ever-so-slightly_ more feminine than most guys.

Mondo shut the metal door and Taka looked back up at him.

“Ya ready ta go?”

He asked grinning, pointing to the shower room with his thumb over his shoulder. Taka nodded, picking up the stools off the floor he started walking, Mondo followed.

“So what are those for?”

Mondo asked, referring to the two things in his hands.

“To sit on, come on Mondo, think a little.”

“Duh, I know that. I meant why are ya bring ‘em, we ain’t gonna sit down.”

Taka stopped at the shower head Kiyondo had used previously and sat the two stools down with a soft echoing ‘clink’.

“Yes we are. I wanted to wash your hair and I can do that most comfortably if im sitting down.”

He said ‘matter of fact’-ly, turning on the water once more. Mondo sighed, he wasn’t against sitting down its just he never considered it in the prison shower. It would be very uncomfortable to be the only guy sitting down in a group shower of a bunch of ugly guys, he’d have a really bad view. (Not to mention his hair was already perfectly clean.) But since it was just him and Taka, and they would both be sitting down, it didn’t matter much. (Now he would just have extra squeaky clean hair)

Taka walked under the water, letting it run over his flesh once more. Mondo swallowed, maybe he didn’t think this through enough. He could barely control himself when his was watching from a distance in the doorway, but how the hell was he going to manage to keep his hands to himself when the temptation was right here in front of him?!

Hesitantly, Mondo slowly joined the guard under the cool water, close to enough to wrap his arms around him once more and hold him, close enough to place those kisses on his neck. Taka turned his head looking over his shoulder.

“Go ahead and sit down, I’ll get some more shampoo for you, okay?”

Mondo nodded, watching Taka walk over to the neighboring shower, his skin so bare and untouched it was begged for him. Mondo clumsily sat down on the tiny stool, he didn’t know if he could do this. He didn’t want to do anything to scare Kiyotaka away but he didn’t know how long he could resist. Even if the guard didn’t mean to be, he was such a tease.

Taka came back, tilting the shower head so it didn’t spray directly down on Mondo, then sat down on the stool behind him, the criminal’s eyes following his every move. He poured the small bottle of thick white liquid into his palm, setting the bottle down he divided the liquid evenly between his two hands and looked up at Mondo.

“What’s wrong?”

Mondo shook his head turning forward.

“Nothing.”

He answered. Taka mentally shrugged, scooting his stool closer to get a better angle. He smeared the soap on opposite sides of Mondo hair, quick to go back to spread it around and massage it in. Mondo groaned; it felt amazing, as if he was being pampered by some professional masseuse.

“Im sorry, did I rub too hard?”

Taka asked concerned, stopping all ministrations in case he was hurting him.

“No babe, it’s fine yer doing fucking fantastic.”

Mondo urged, pushing his head further into Taka’s hands, silently asking him to continue.

Taka blushed at the affectionate title, resuming his motions from before, digging his fingers into Mondo’s scalp and tugging on this hair as he rubbed all his thoughts away. As he continued to knead Mondo’s skull, the criminal to the liberty and opportunity to ask Taka a question.

“So, remember a little while ago when I was askin bout who the other guy was and you were all like ‘we were talkin about you, silly.’.”

Taka pulled a fist full of long hair playfully.

“I didn’t say silly.”

He corrected. Mondo smile and continued.

“Anyway, who were ya referring to when you said ‘we’?”

Taka’s hand’s slowed.

“…If I tell you, you might not like me anymore..”

“Impossible.”

Mondo answered immediately.

“You could ‘a killed someone and I wouldn’t give a damn.”

Taka tapped his shoulder.

“Go ahead and rinse.”

He ordered. Mondo did as he was told, standing up he rinsed the soap out of his long, double-colored hair. Taka stood too, letting a clean stream of water take the leftover soap suds off his hands.

“I have… what people call multi-personality disorder.”

Ah, Mondo thought, that made sense.

“And my hair tends to change with my personality’s, don’t ask me why, no one knows.”

Mondo stepped out of the water, smoothing back his own hair.

“How many ya got?”

Mondo asked casually.

“Just two, me and then white… who recently renamed himself, but I’d rather not say to what.”

Mondo nodded nonchalantly.

“And that’s what ya meant by you weren’t yerself when you were taking a shower earlier.”

He pieced together proudly. Taka nodded with him.

“Yeah.”

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, the water trickling onto the floor the only sound.

“…So ya want me ta wash yer hair next?”

Mondo offered but Taka shook his head.

“No thank you, that’s the one part Kiyondo’s always sure to wash right.”

Mondo raised a brow.

“Kiyondo?”

Taka’s face went red from his slip. He looked at his feet in embarrassed from his alternant personality’s second hand shame.

“..M-my other personality’s chosen name….”

Mondo’s cheeks went pink.

“That sounds a lot like our names combin-”

“I know, im so sorry.”

Taka apologized quickly, obvious that he didn’t want to take the conversation any farther. Mondo didn’t push.

“..Then is there any other place that he tends to miss?”

Mondo asked cautiously. Taka crossed his arms.

“Everywhere else.”

He answered almost sounding annoyed.

“He spends so much time on our hair that he totally neglects the rest of our body. I swear, he thinks that the running water and the suds from the shampoo are enough to clean us, how gross is that?”

Mondo laughed, amused.

“You don’t sound like you like him.”

“No I don’t. He’s infuriating, and loud, and rash… You know he’s a lot like you, but not like you because you’re a lot better somehow, I can handle you… You know why, because you try and listen to me, he just does whatever he feels at the moment and leaves the consequences up to me to fix in the end without even a thank you.”

Mondo laughed even harder, finding Taka’s passionate rant very cute and fun to watch.

“Don’t laugh at me Mondo, im serious, he’s terrible!”

Taka pouted. Mondo stifled his laughter as quickly as he could.

“Im sorry, im sorry. So does that mean I get to wash yer body then?”

Mondo asked with a wolfish grin, reaching behind himself and grabbing the white bar of soap off the rack still attached to the wall, holding it up for Kiyotaka to see. Taka blushed, remembering the heat he felt from Mondo’s arms around him or his hand on his shoulders, they were simple touches and he didn’t know if he could take anything more.

Despite his concerns, after a few hesitant moments he agreed, flipping positions with Mondo; now he faced the wall with Mondo behind him. Mondo rubbed the soap between his hands until he worked up a lather, then firmly began to work at Taka’s back, running his slippery hands across his muscular shoulder blades and midway down his deeply curved spine.

Taka shuddered, a wave tingles and heat following Mondo large calloused hands where ever they went. He let his eye slip close as he chewed at his bottom, the very lips Mondo had kissed not five minutes ago. Taka blushed bright pink as Mondo continued to travel across his sensitive skin, down his sides and over his hips where he was particularly vulnerable.

A soft sound of pleasure slipped past his lips, to which Kiyotaka quickly covered with his palm, face redder then it had ever been before. Mondo stopped, hovering his hands over Taka’s skin.

_Did he just…?_

“I-im sorry! I didn’t mean to make that noise! It’s just felt really nice an- I mean.. um!”

Kiyotaka explained mortified, pulling his body away from Mondo’ intoxicating touch. As soon as the criminal felt cold air instead of soft skin he rushed forward, trapping Taka tightly in his arms.

“Uh-! M-mondo please.. don’t!”

Mondo held on firmly, burrowing his face in the un-soaped crook of his neck. _Taka was trembling._

“…Are ya scared?”

Taka took a moment to respond, breath as quick as a frightened rabbit; gathering his thoughts and feelings he shook his head.

“No, not of you if that’s what you mean.”

He managed. Mondo let out an amused laugh, squeezing the guard tighter.

“That’s a surprise.”

“Im just… nervous. I can gather where this.. _could_ be going… and I guess im just going through first time jitters.”

“Where this could be going? F-FIRST TIME?!”

Taka swallowed, bringing his hands up to hold onto Mondo’s massive arms wrapped around him.

“… We.. we were going to have sex, right?... I’ve never done it with anyone before so….”

Mondo blushed, becoming highly aware of the amount of skin on skin action that they had going on right now, Taka’s pure, untouched skin against his own. He inched his hips away from Kiyotaka’s soap slicked ass, if he was ‘nervous’ from Mondo’s hands on him he’d probably run if he felt his hard dick against his ass.

“But yer like 23!”

“Im 25!”

Taka yelled back.

“And yer still a fuckin virgin?!”

Taka frowned, now trying his best to twist around in Mondo’s arms, he didn’t let him.

“So what?! I’ve never found anyone I loved enough to give it to! You know I haven’t had any friends before you!”

Mondo felt a sing of guilt at that response. Even though he himself has had sex with plenty of strangers (granted they were all women up until now), Taka did seem the prude type, honestly Mondo was surprised he was willing to take a shower with him after he confessed, not to mention how eager he was.

He decided to drop the whole virgin thing, it wasn’t a bad thing he guessed, that just meant that Taka would be completely his, and when he thought about it like that he couldn’t be happier.

“I mean… yeah I guess I was kinda hope’in to do it with ya… But we don’t gotta.”

Mondo explained, pressing the well waited kisses into Taka’s clean, wet neck. Taka jumped at the sensation, his heart thumping loudly against his ribs. He relished in the sharp tingles shooting threw his body, the pulses of warmth resonating through the friction between Mondo’s chest and his back.

“Whatever yer comfortable with, babe. I don’t know when we’ll ever get a chance like this again, but it don’t matter, I’ll wait for ya.”

He continued to kiss up to the back of his ear and back down to the base of his shoulder, occasionally letting his tounge slip out and run over the smooth skin underneath. Taka shuddered, his breath catching every time he felt the heat of Mondo’s tounge on him. He was falling, so fast he felt dizzy. He stumbled forward, shaky legs not being able to support him, he let the cold tile wall do the work, leaning his face against it as Mondo continued to cover him in affection.

He trusted Mondo, he loved Mondo, he wanted to make Mondo happy and see him smile; and more than anything he wanted to be the reason he felt that way, he was willing to give anything for that.

“… What if I said I.. wanted to now?”

Mondo smirked against hot skin, leaning in enough to kiss him on the cheek.

“Then I’d say we’re waist’in time? I’ll be gentle with ya, I promise.”

He whispered in his ear, loosening his grip enough for Taka to finally turn around. Taka flipped himself around, leaning his back against the snow white tile as Mondo lent in close. Face to face, he guided one of Kiyotaka’s wrists above his head and pinned it there whilst his other massaged his hip hard enough to which Taka was sure it would bruise.

Taka looked up at him, his face deeply colored to match his eyes, his large, deep kaleidoscope eyes; the same look he’d given Mondo in his fantasy, a look of need, craving, and love.

Taka whimpered as Mondo caught his lips between his own, paying special attention to his smooth bottom lip, sucking until it was swollen and as red as cherries. He let his hand drift down over Kiyotaka’s adorable ass, squeezing the damp flesh between his fingers as Taka gave the best reactions, moaning breathlessly into his mouth, squirming underneath him un-willing to stay still.

Taka couldn’t help the growing noises escaping the back of his throat as he tensely pushed himself against the inmate’s large body. He held tightly onto Mondo’s shoulder as he bravely attempted to kiss back with more passion, maybe a little _too_ much; but that was ok, Mondo finding his inexperience cute and endearing.

A thought suddenly hit Mondo to which his eyebrows furrowed. Between their shared heated kisses, Mondo asked;

“..Hey babe..”

“..Y-yeah..?”

“..Again…back when we were in… the locker room..”

“..Uh-huh…”

“..I didn’t take yer… first kiss too.. did I..?”

They took this moment to catch their breath, Taka panting a bit more fervidly then Mondo. Taka shook his head in a ‘yes’ as he wiped his mouth with his hand, eyes now lidded and heavy, face completely flushed with a suitable tint of hot pink. He looked so cute and innocent.

Mondo sighed with a grin.

“Ya really are my angel, aren’t ya?”

 He said, continuing to lovingly kiss the obviously overwhelmed guard. Mondo slid his wet leg between Taka’s, feeling his full formed erection against his thigh as he grinded him against the wall.

“Ah-! M-mon- nahh!”

Taka moaned loudly, leaving his mouth wide and open for the taking. Mondo took the opportunity, slipping his tounge in, he swirled it around Taka’s earning a jump and more delicious sounds from his partner.

“Ya gotta be… quieter…”

Taka nodded, slipping his eyes closed and his free hand in Mondo’s long, wet hair, trying to pull him impossibly closer, timidly moving his tounge in rhythm with Mondo’s more experienced one, following his example he picked up rather quickly. Mondo smirked into the open mouth kiss, feeling shivers of excitement down his own spine. Did this guy know how to learn or what, Damn!

Taka pushed back against Mondo’s leg, tears starting to form in his tightly shut eyes. It felt so intense, so nice and exciting he couldn’t compare it to anything else, he’d never wanted to feel more of anything in his life. Mondo released Taka’s wrist from his grip, moving his hand to join the other at the guard’s ass, squeezing and massaging in ways that made the other man squirm and tremble so delightfully in his grasp.

Taka wrapped his now free arm around Mondo’s neck, the other still entangled in his hair. He jerked his hips up in a sudden thrust, rubbing Mondo’s acing dick against his soap slicked skin.

Mondo groaned. He slid is hands down to Taka’s bare thighs, lifting his legs along with the rest of his body, sliding the guard’s back up the wall with a light squeak of protest. He folded his pale legs around his waist, using his core and the wall to hold him up, then rested his hands on his round hips.

Taka made a noise of surprise, breaking the kiss in a gasp, he looked down at the new position. He shifted his hips experimentally find more delicious friction as his dick rubbed against Mondo’s stomach.

“..Mon-do! What are you.. doing..?”

Mondo kissed the corner of his open mouth, smirking as he did it.

“ ’M just moving things along..”

Taka could feel the criminals cock press against his entrance, his large hands spreading his cheeks to make room for himself. Taka whimpered as Mondo traced teasingly light kisses across his face and sensitive neck, swallowing thickly he leant his head back, allowing Mondo more access to his flesh. Mondo took his offering, exploring the now accessible skin, he drug his tounge along it nipping playfully with his sharp canines, leaving red marks in his wake.

Taka bit his lip in attempt to keep quiet, staring blankly at the ceiling, silently wishing that Mondo would do something more. As if Mondo heard his thoughts, he asked;

“Could I.. start prepare’in ya now..?”

Taka lowered his head down finding that Mondo had removed his mouth and was now staring, waiting patiently for an answer.

“P-preparing me?”

He questioned confusedly, mind clouded so thickly with lust that he was honestly surprised he could comprehend words at all.

Keeping eye contact, Mondo moved his hip forward putting pressure on Taka’s tight entrance. Taka let out a sudden sigh with the touch, unintentionally pulling on Mondo’s hair entangled with his fingers, his hips continued trembled.

“I’d use my fingers first, of course.”

Mondo added awkwardly. Taka didn’t know an _awful_ lot, but he did know that gay sex required… stretching, he just didn’t know how much it would hurt, having a low pain tolerance he wasn’t sure if he could take it much less enjoy it. Was he really willing to go through with this? Was he really just going to hand over his virginity to this criminal?

Mondo must of notice the concerns flooding his mind because in the midst of the uncomfortable silence he lent forward and place a gentle, closed mouth kiss on the guard’s lips, and when he pulled back he smiled; it wasn’t a sarcastic smile or the mischievous grin that Taka was used to seeing, it was a caring smile, a warm smile.

“Hey, I understand. ‘S my first time with a dude too, and there’s no fuckin way I’d let anybody do what I want to do to you, to me. So… I understand if ya wanna… ya know… drop out. I mean imma be disappointed as hell if ya do but it ain’t gonna stop me from love’n ya… Just so ya know.”

Taka stayed still and quite, letting the words roll around in his mind. That’s not something a _criminal_ would say, he thought, a _bad person_ wouldn’t offer to let him go when he’d already taken him this far and was so close to the end goal. He scanned his eyes over Mondo’s face, his tan skin and thin brows, his strong jaw and long hair, his light lilac eyes that had captivated him in the first place; he didn’t have his make-up on (considering they were in the shower) but they were still mesmerizing.

Taka pulled Mondo’s head down, kissing him with as much affection as he could convey. He loved Mondo. He loved him so much it was ridiculous. Mondo wasn’t just _some_ criminal, he was _his_ criminal.

Mondo was stunned, thinking for sure that the guard was going to take the opportunity to run and Mondo would be left masturbating in the shower alone. Taka opened his mouth, eagerly granting Mondo entrance once more, Mondo’s reassuring words of love draining any drop of doubt from his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I didn't get to the actual "sex" part, I had major writers block combined with being grabbed by the hair by a manga called Killing Stalking AND I AM CURRNTLY OBSSESED. So, this will be two part smut- thing, I guess. Again im so sorry I blame KS for this. I am going to try my damn hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	8. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka isn't a virgin anymore, but he sure is still an angel~ <3 Mondo finds out that he a little more than in love with Kiyotaka but is teetering on the verge of being obsessed! Sweet words are mumbled, soft kisses are shared, and looming fears hang in the air

“Do it, please Mondo.”

Taka begged breathlessly against Mondo’s lips, lightly tugging on his long hair in anticipation. Mondo pull his head back, grinning at the sudden neediness in his lovers words. He nodded, tucking kisses in the crook of Taka’s neck. He moved his hips back and adjusted the angle to where his and Taka’s cocks were side by side as he ground against him. Taka whined in pleasure, tightening his legs around Mondo’s waist as he tried to help with creating friction, wiggling his hips best he could.

Mondo continued to suck and nip at his sensitive skin as his hands drifted off his hips, traveling downward they came to rest on the round of his ass, groping firmly, soaping up his fingers with the suds of the soapy water.

“M- Mond- ohh!”

“Taka, babe, as much as I _love_ hearin ya moan my name like that… ya gotta be quiet.”

Mondo instructed regretfully, rubbing his middle finger against his thumb, judging if it was slippery enough or not. Taka bit his bottom lip, embarrassed. He didn’t mean to be loud, he didn’t even mean to make any noise at all, he just couldn’t help it. Taking a moment to breathe, Mondo finally asked,

“Imma start, aight?”

Taka nodded strongly, biting down harder on his lip in preparation for what might come. Taka squeezed his eyes shut, his clean, trimmed nails digging into Mondo’s back, Mondo winced slightly from the sting but didn’t say anything. He proceeded to move his slick middle finger over Taka’s small entrance, applying some pressure it slid in relatively easily but damn was it tight. Even around his single finger he could feel the guard’s insides squeezing around him; his dick throbbed and he gulped, if Mondo didn’t love this stupid son-of-a-rule book more than life itself he would rip out his finger and replace it with his dick _right now_.

But he did, so he didn’t.

Mondo felt Taka’s body flinch around him, a muffled gasp accompanying the reaction. He stilled his finger.

“You ok?”

Taka responded with a simple nod. Slowly, Mondo worked his single finger in and out of the small hole until he felt the other man physically relax against him.

“Imma add ‘nother, kay?”

Without waiting for a response, he retracted his finger and eased two back in. Taka made somewhat of a muffled groan, burying his face in the crook of Mondo’s wet neck. Mondo continued his ministrations, pushing his fingers knuckled deep into the other’s body, frequently stretching and probing the walls, trying to get him used to be stretched as well as find Kiyotaka’s _special spot_.

After a few moments, when Mondo was confident that he had done a sufficient job of stretching, he added an impossible third finger. Taka sobbed at this, letting his red swollen lip fall from between his teeth.

“Does it hurt that bad?”

Mondo asked mildly concerned. Taka breathed heavily against his skin not moving his face to make the polite eye contact he was usually so insistent on. He shook his head gently.

“..N-no… p-please continue..”

Hesitantly, Mondo did as he was told. He continued to move his fingers in and out, forcing Taka to make more small, muffled noises to his delight; Mondo wished so badly that they could be doing this on a bed, this was Taka’s first time after all, he wanted to make love to him _right._ Alas, that was impossible given the circumstances. He pushed the thoughts aside focusing at the task at hand.

Eventually, Taka insides loosened up around his appendages; with, that Mondo decided that it was okay to move on. He removed his fingers and anxiously lined himself up with the now sufficiently prepare entrance.

Taka’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Mondo’s swollen head pressed against him and clung tightly to the former biker.

“Chill out babe, it’s gonna feel good, don’t ‘chu worry.”

Mondo promised softly, pressing a kiss onto Taka’s red ear. Forcing himself to loosen his nearly bruising grip, Taka did his best to calm down, taking in deep, shaky breaths.

Using all the self-control he had, Mondo slowly eased himself into Kiyotaka. Taka hissed at the burning sensation of being stretch so wide, panting and gasping ever so often as Mondo proceeded to push himself even deeper. Soon, he was hilt deep inside him. Stopping his hips from moving, he let Taka’s body adjust to his size. Mondo inched his upper body away, bringing one of his hands up to the side of Taka’s face, he gently forced his head back. Taka put up no resistance, letting Mondo’s hand guild his head to rest on the tile behind him. He looked at him through lustfully lidded eyes, a few stray tear spilling down his flushed cheeks as his mouth hung open.

“..Are ya still ok..? ..Can I move yet?”

“..P-please…”  
Taka murmured in response. Mondo didn’t hesitate to fulfill the other man’s request. He slowly rocked against Taka, watching his eyes slip close and his white teeth catch his abused bottom lip once again. Mondo groaned, thrusting in and out of Kiyotaka, changing the angle each time, try to find his spot to change his face from a look of discomfort to a look of pleasure.

After a few seconds of one sided bliss, Mondo lifted Taka a little higher on the wall, lowering himself a bit he pulled his lovers hips higher on himself, giving him access to deeper regions. Moments later, Taka’s body suddenly lurched back, he pulled on Mondo’s hair hard as spine arched as much as it could. He moaned loudly into Mondo’s quick hand. The criminal had managed to cover his mouth in time, maybe a little bit more rough than he wanted to but he couldn’t have him screaming, no matter how _much_ he wanted him too.

“..I-if you want me to stop.. bite my hand ‘er somthin..”

Mondo ordered, without giving any time for Taka to respond, Mondo secured his other arm around Kiyotaka’ lower back, keeping his hips in place he continued to thrust into his prostate, grinding against it rougher and rougher each time.

Taka’s body heaved with each thrust, eyes glued shut as his body was filled with pure white ecstasy. Though he tried not to, he moaned lewdly against Mondo’s hand, luckily the majority of the sound was muffled. Taka bounced his body in time with Mondo’s rough thrusts, struggling to breathe but not caring at the same time. His heart pounded loudly as all the thoughts in his educated mind boiled down to ‘More’ and ‘Oh god please, yes’.

Mondo squeezed one side of Kiyotaka’s hip with his large hand firmly, another sure-to-be bruise later on. He leant his sweaty forehead on Taka’s, his hot breath swarming on the back of he own hand making the air even harder to breathe. Mondo groaned, quickening his thrusts mindlessly.

“Oh god Taka, I…. nnggh! Im so damn close…!”

He swore in a harsh whisper.

“Do it babe, cum for me right now.”

He continued. Taka whimpered as he turned his head to the side, Mondo’s hand following his mouth, he gasp in jagged breaths. He clung tight to his partner as his back arched magnificently one more time; crying out loudly behind Mondo’s hand, he came onto both his and Mondo’s chests.

Shortly after, Mondo followed in his example. Pulling out just in time, he bit his inner cheek drawing blood, keeping his cry down to a slightly louder groan as he spilled his seed all over Taka’s pale thighs.

Mondo slowly slid down the slick wall, coming to rest sitting on the floor with the heavily panting guard in front of him, his legs still spilled around him. Mondo removed his hand from Taka’s mouth as he gently, very slowly, inched himself from between his legs, moving to sit beside him instead, he also pressed his back against the cold tile wall.

After a few moments of basking in their afterglow, Taka suddenly asked,

“...Wh-why did you pull out.. right at the very end?...”

Mondo raised a brow at the question.

“..What did ya want me.. ta do?..”

Eyes still closed, Taka responded,

“..I asked you a question f-first…”

Mondo sighed, who the hell asks these questions.

“..I pulled out cuz I didn’t think you’d want me ta… cum inside ya…. I always pulled out with girls.. even when I had condoms.. so I guess it jus’ sorta became a… habit..”

Taka nodded lazily, his breathing growing more steady. Mondo looked over at him and grinned.

“..Why, did ya want me too?”

Taka blushed and opened his eye halfway to see Mondo’s smartass smirk directed towards him.

“..It’s something I would like to try at least once, yes.”

He admitted shamelessly. Mondo rolled his skull along the wall as he shook his head, chuckling.

“So fucking honest.”

Mondo sat up and lent over, resting his hand on Taka’s bare thigh, he kissed he cheek, quickly trailing up to place one on his temple and then between his brows.

“I love you so fuckin much.”

Taka flushed, lightly grabbing onto Mondo’s bicep, he tugged his core to twist enough to where he could kiss Mondo’s lips.

“I love you too… Very, very much.”

After a few minutes of lazy kisses and sweet words, Taka stood from the wet tiled floor and pushed of the wall, wincing slightly at the now more obvious after effects of what they just did. Mondo’s eyes followed him, copying his actions.

“What er you…?”

He questioned. Taka walked under the still running water, rinsing off his body, namely his cum covered chest and thighs.

“I’ve been here way to long, Mondo. Somebody’s going to come looking if I don’t leave.”

Mondo walked in front of Taka, deliberately washing off his seed in front of his eyes. Taka blushed, looking up at Mondo questioningly. Once Taka’s cum was completely off of him, he pulled Taka into him, enveloping him in his arms he placed a kiss on one of the many bruises and marks he had left on his milky skin. Lingering his lips on his neck for a while he enjoyed the simple pleasure of flesh on flesh.

After a moment of confusion, Taka wrapped his own arms around Mondo’s back, rubbing the side of his face against ear affectionately. A few seconds later, Mondo reluctantly let go, letting his arms fall to his side.

Taka gave him one more quick peck on the cheek before sauntering out of the showers and into the dressing room. He unlocked the large locker with clumsy, pruned fingers. He felt tired yet satisfied from the whole experience and he whole-heartedly wished he could curl up with Mondo in his own soft bed back home.

The thought made him smile, strengthening his end resolve; he was going to get Mondo out of here as early as he could, whatever it took, he was going to makes this happen!

Tugging on the laces of his boots and flattening out the front of his uniform, Taka marched out of the dressing room and into the hallway, ignoring the dull burning pain in his lower back.

As soon as he stepped into the hall he noticed the assigned guards gazes seemed to avoid him, eyes flicked away and onto nothing or whole heads turned away purposely quick. Taka looked from guard to guard, each one had some form of smile or grin, some trying to hide it and others who didn’t seem to care whether they were caught. Taka unconsciously walk more towards the center of the walkway, heat of embarrassment flooding his cheeks but his neutrally firm expression didn’t falter. Did they hear? _Did they know?_

There was an un-mistakable pressure in the air, one that he knew all too well, _judgment_. The atmosphere was thick, unbearable and it made Taka just want to run as fast as he could out of there. Their eyes may not have been on him but he knew that he was the center of attention.

Keeping his face trained forward, managing to retain his cool, he calmly opened and walked through into his cell block. Once he was in the hollow walkway of empty cells he shut the door, putting a barrier between him and his fears, letting his back rest against the cold metal door he let out a lung of air he had un-knowingly held onto.

After a few moments of breathing in and out slowly, trying to still his panicked nerves, Oij and the remainder of cell block 11 came strolling in; back from breakfast, Taka assumed.

“Yo Ishimaru! Why are you all pressed up against the door like that?”

With one more exhale out through his nose, Taka pushed himself off the door and walked towards the opposite side of the hall in his usual confident stride.

“I was feeling tired.”

He paused to lock up the cells nearest to him with men already in them, with the jingle of his keys he made quick work of them. Oji shook his head with somewhat of a smirk.

“Why didn’t you just sit in a chair?”

Continuing to close the barred doors, he answered,

“They weren’t near me at the time.”

Oji look at the two chairs, true, one was closer to the door leading to the dining room, but the other was just a short stroll from where Taka was leaning on the other door.

“Yeah ok-”

“Can you handle the rest of this on your own?”

Oji looked around once more, there were only four more cells that needed to be locked so yeah, he could take care of it himself but… He smiled again.

“Are you tryin to cut out on work?”

“No.”

Taka answered bluntly, already walking for the door on the other side of the room, passing his partner as he spoke.

“I simply wanted to get some food before it was too late.”

Oji laughed a simple laugh.

“Okay dude, you do you. I got things here.”

Without replying, Taka walked out of the block into the dining hall.

       

Mondo sprayed the finishing touches of hairspray on his pompadour, checking in the mirror to make sure that everything was perfect. Satisfied, he flashed himself a toothy smile. He felt fucking fantastic, energized even. Striking a few more poses in the mirror he contemplated on how he should act when he saw Taka next.

Should he go for the ‘bold and brash’ approach, sweeping him off his feet and kissing him in front of everyone, show every other fucking thug in the prison that he was his and to back the fuck off? Or maybe the ‘gentlemen’s’ way was better, maybe he should blindly follow Taka’s every command, giving him complements left and right, holding doors open and shit.

Mondo bowed slight to his reflection imitating a butler. He dropped his head, looking down at his feet, hold his upper body up with his arms braced against the sink below the square piece of glass.

“Fuuuuuuuuuck..”

He groaned. Yes, he did feel fucking fantastic, but he also felt nervous. ‘Look man,’ he lectured himself, ‘the guy just had fuckin sex with ya, so that means he likes the you you’ve been showin, the real you, yeah?’

“..yeah.. so I don’t need ta fuckin act.”

Mondo scratched the side of his neck as he chuckled, looking at himself in the mirror.

“You stupid son of a bitch, what are you doin? Yer acting like some giddy high school chick..”

Walking out of the shower, he grabbed his clothes out of the large open locker.

“SON OF A FUCK!”

He swore, holding up his soiled tiger-stripped underwear. Grumbling, he jogged back into the showers with said underwear and a clean washcloth in hand.

After his cleaned his problem off as best he could, he slipped his damp underwear, followed by the rest of his clothes and strolled out the door.

“Where are you going?”

Demanded one of the many hall guards, a tone of surprise infecting his voice. Right right, Mondo thought, these guys weren’t here earlier.

“’M just going back to my cell.”

The guard lent forward to see the sewed on name tag of numbers on the right side of his orange uniform.

“11037, so you’re in cell block 11. Go ahead and hurry up.”

The guard motioned to the others and all eyes were on Mondo, watching stiffly as he walked to his blocks door.

He opened the door as it let out a metallic ‘squeak’. Oji turned to look from his spot in one of the chair. Mondo immediately noticed Taka’s absence in the room, where could he be? Oji stood and moved to Mondo’s cell, Mondo continued to walk to his own cell, mindlessly still searching for his man of interest.

“Hey, where’s Taka?”

“Taka?”

“Kiyotaka, Ishimaru, I mean-”

“I know what you meant, I was just being a dick.”

Oji interrupted passive-aggressively, opening the bars and motioning for Mondo to go inside with a swing of his head. Mondo clicked his tongue in annoyance, but walked in anyway, turning around to face the door from the inside as he shoved his hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer. Oji turned the key and took it out of the lock, clipping it back on his key ring as he walked away. Mondo clinched his teeth as he yelled at the back of his head,

“So where is he?!”

Oji shook his head in amusement as he picked up his magazine off the chair and sat back down.

“I ain’t going to tell you, you’re a fucking prisoner, or did you forget that?”

Mondo looked down at his side and growled. Yeah, he did forget that a little bit, Kiyotaka had been treating him so well all this time he had kinda forgotten his situation…

“Just sit down Mondo, you’re not going to die without Ishimaru, he’ll be back soon.”

Oji teased, burying his face nose deep in his reading material. Mondo sat down on the edge of his bunk with a huff, resting his elbows on his knees, tapping his foot on the ground, waiting, _waiting._

Mondo felt impatient, deathly impatient. He didn’t realize the extent of his obsession for Taka till now, but he _needed_ him. Somehow he had grown dependent on this man, just him being there served as some kind of support for him now, a beacon of warmth, love, and hope.

Mondo ran his hands over his thighs firmly, he felt cold. He missed the heat of Kiyotaka’s body on him, the soft of his skin and lips pressed against his. He sighed. This really was pathetic. He looked around, trying to find some form of distraction. His eyes came to rest on his on his pillow.

He lifted it and slid his sketchbook out of the back of the cover. After a good moment of unsuccessfully searching blindly inside the cover with his hand, he picked up the flat cushion and shook it roughly until his pencil tumbled out onto the sheets. He sloppily dropped the pillow and picked up the pencil, shimmying backwards on his bed until his back was against the wall, flipping to his latest unfinished drawing.

It was Taka, of course, he was sitting on one of the guard chairs; he had his legs crossed, highlighting his full thighs and hips. His arms were crossed as well, his face turned forward as his supposed gaze drifted somewhere off the page. And though his face was still blank Mondo knew exactly what expression he wanted to give him.

He quickly went to work, dragging the lead of his pencil across the paper in thick and thin lines, shading and highlighting as he transformed his imagination into reality.

~*~

Taka came through the dining hall door holding a paper sack in one hand. Oij looked up and waved, smiling. Taka returned to notion, waving and smiling back briefly, though he didn’t continue to walk the full distance to Oji but stopped halfway in front of Mondo’s cell.

Turning away from his co-worker, Taka peeked through the bar wordlessly. His lips parted into a smile, he had totally forgotten that Mondo had that sketchbook! He’d only seen it once before, and last time he had been to cautious to ask to see it, but now seemed like a fine time to ask for it.

“I didn’t know you drew!”

Taka exclaimed with a smile. Mondo jumped with a noise of surprise. He held the pad to his chest in a weak attempt to hide it as his head spun towards the other man, his face stained ear to ear with red.

“I don’t.”

He lied, Taka cocked his head to the side, still smiling.

“Yes you do, I just saw you drawing. Please let me see, Oowada!”

Mondo averted his eyes, it would be super fucking embarrassing if Taka saw the pages and pages full of him, he would be so creeped out it wouldn’t even be funny! Mondo shook his head.

“Naaaah man, I don’t think that’s such a great idea, I ain’t so good…”

Taka pressed closer to the bars.

“Nonsense, Im sure your pictures are awesome! Please Oowada please, I just want to look!”

Taka urged, reaching through the bars for Mondo, beckoning him to hand him the sketchbook.

Suddenly, Mondo cellmate jumped off his top bunk and down to the floor in front of Taka, grabbing his wrist he bent it down to where it would hurt if Taka were to struggle too much. Mondo jetted up from his bunk and ran over to the scene, he grabbed the old man’s hand, digging his fingers into his thin skin harshly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, old man!?”

 The old man let go of Taka’s wrist, letting Mondo pull him hands away, stumbling back from the force of his pull.

“Im showing this ignorant guard some manners!”

Taka quickly withdrew his arm from beyond the bars, holding his wrist in his hand, it hadn’t hurt so much as it had startled him. The old man struggled and Mondo let him go. The old man pointed his finger at Kiyotaka continuing his lecture.

“Keep your god damn hands on your side of the bars! And stop bothering people with your annoying begging! No means no, so get outta here!”

With that, Mondo watched the old man walk over and climb back onto the top bunk, his thin form disappearing from his sight when he laid down on his side. Mondo turned back to the bars only to see Kiyotaka walking away. Mondo stepped up to the bars.

“Wait, where are you going?”

Taka stopped and turned halfway to face Mondo as he spoke.

“I didn’t mean to annoy you, please go back to what you were doing.”

He answered simply. Mondo shook his head.

“You weren’t annoying me, man, that guy just gets cranky sometimes ‘s all! Come back over here ‘n talk to me!”

Taka closed his parted lips and hesitated a bit longer, then walked back over to the cell where he stopped in front of Mondo, large crimson eyes watching him relentlessly.

“..Do ya really wanna look at my drawin’s..?”

Mondo asked sheepishly, no had ever asked to see what he drew, another factor adding to his current shyness.

“No, it’s ok Oowada, you may keep your sketchbook to yourself.”

Taka replied, again, very simply. Mondo frowned.

“What the hell Taka, you were just pestering me for it!”

“Yes and im sorry. The older man is right, it was wrong of me and im not going to pressure you for your notebook anymore.”

“What? No man look, imma stick it through to you myself, aight? H-here.”

He stuttered, holding the sketchbook through the bar for Taka to grab.

“I want ya ta look.. just don’t… don’t let anyone else see okay? This is for you only… ‘n don’t.. laugh or look at me weird or nothin’..”

Confused by Mondo’s concerns, Taka gently took the long book. Looking away from Mondo’s fidgeting form, Taka held the pad close to his face, shielding it away from the rest of the world as he opened it to the first page. What he saw was… a motorcycle? Maybe?  He flipped to the next page, then the next. With each page the Motorcycles became more defined and realistic, it was like he was watching Mondo learn how to draw, like a blooming flower becoming more beautiful with each day; practice, practice getting better and better with every page.

A good way into the book, the object suddenly changed. It was… him. He saw himself standing straight and proper, the lines smudged and soft. Taka’s eyes widened as his face heated up. Mondo felt himself blush too, he covered his mouth with his hand shyly as he watched Taka scan over the drawing of himself for what seemed like forever, then finally, he turned to the next page.

Another, there was another drawing of him. In this one he was still standing but he had his hands on his hips, his feet were apart and his mouth was open as if he was in the middle of talking. He turned to the next page, and the next, and the next. More drawings of him, each different from the others in some way. Taka’s face grew darker as he flipped through the many pages, and Mondo felt slightly ashamed, maybe it really wasn’t a good idea to let him look…

Taka came to the final drawing, un-knowingly to him, the drawing that Mondo had just been working on. He was sitting, legs and arms crossed, and looked like he was… laughing. A shade of gray colored his white cheeks as he laughed, Taka could almost hear his own laughter.

“…Oowada.. you drew these..?”

He asked softly. Mondo swallowed thickly as he nodded, hand still covering half his face bashfully. Taka looked up from the drawing in his hands and back down at them, he smiled.

“They’re really good! They’re very good, the motorcycles and the model alike!”

“So you’re not… creeped out ‘er nothin?”

He asked. Taka shook his head.

“Not at all, if anything im flattered!”

He confessed cheerfully. Closing the notebook carefully, he asked,

“Oowada could I…”

He hesitated.

“..could I have one?”

Mondo let his hand fall from his face.

“Ya want one? I mean, yeah of course you can have one! Any one ya want, just take it!”

Taka smiled as he held the pad out to the edge of the bars, letting Mondo take it the rest of the way. Mondo accidentally also grabbed the paper sack that Taka held in his hand under the sketchbook. Mondo began to open his mouth to apologize when Taka put his finger over his own lips and shook his head lightly.

“It’s yours, and also I want _you_ to pick a drawing out for me. Be sure to give it to me before I leave today, okay?”

With a sudden sigh, Taka lent his forehead against the bars, his face angled down towards the floor. Curious, Mondo bent down towards him.

“I really want to kiss you right now, Mondo.”

Taka whispered coyly. Mondo smiled.

“Same, I really wanna kiss ya too…”

He whispered back.

A few delicate moments passed like this, quiet and sweet. Taka took in an audible breath and let it out the same way. He straitened and looked up at Mondo with the large bright smile that he seemed to reserve especially for him.

“So, what do you want to talk about today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! Next chapter DONE! Also, sex scenes are damn well hard to write, I give my praise and admiration to those talented writers out there who can write those part beautifully~


	9. Give Me Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything's looking up! With Mondo's confession going even better than planned, the two are happily infatuated with one another. Except.... things seem to turn on their head when Taka asks a question about Mondo's plans for the future. Not only that, but the head warden calls for Kiyotaka over the loud speaker! What does this mean for our Ultimate Moral Compass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for this taking so long to write!

Mondo lightly tossed the sketchbook and filled paper bag on the corner of his bunk, his eyes never leaving Kiyotaka’s sweet smiling face. He lent against the bars, putting all his weight on his forearm that was positioned above his head.

“Babe, I don’t even care. Whatever you want.”

Taka’s face flushed red.

“Oowada please! Not here, don’t call me that in front of everyone!”

He scolded in a harsh whisper. Mondo scratched his cheek absentmindedly.

“Yeah sorry bout that, it just sorta slipped.”

He apologized sheepishly. Seeming to accept his excuse, Taka nodded slightly. He looked over to his side and stared blindly, thinking hard of a conversation topic for the both of them. After a moment or two, his face lit up with an idea.

“What are your plans after you get out? Do you live far from here?”

Taka asked with a curiosity, his voice full of hope that Mondo lived close to him. Mondo’s warm smile broke into a crooked grin.

“Oh, well I… no.. my bro’s place ‘s just bout a thirty minute drive from here…But uh..”

Mondo’s voice trailed off at his last words, not really wanting to say them aloud. Taka titled his head and furrowed his thick brows.

“But…?”

He urged.

“Well ya see we lived in an apartment together, ‘n when he passed away it was just me holdin’ the place up… So when I got arrested and sent here, my place..”

Taka’s eyes widened, a sting of pity at the realization of what Mondo was trying to say.

“You lost everything.”

Mondo nodded awkwardly.

“Yeah… ‘m pretty sure they’ve already leased out my place and thrown everythin’ else out….. Except mine and my bro’s bikes! Takemichi promised he’d get those for me, so those er fine!”

Mondo announced, as if the bikes were more important to him than his house itself. Taka shook his head slowly, his mouth hung in worried confusion.

“Then where are you going to live once you leave here..? Do you have some family who- … No, you said you didn’t have any more family…”

Mondo shrugged unconcerned.

“’S whatever. I told you I didn’t have no real reason to leave here.”

Taka continued to stare, unable to do really anything else besides interrogate Mondo with more questions.

“Do you have enough money saved up in the bank to rent another apartment?”

The guard asked desperately. He should at least have that! Some money that he and his brother had put away in case of some emergency- surely Mondo’s older brother was smart enough to- !

“Nope.”

Mondo answered curtly, emphasizing the ‘p’ of the unconcerned word with a pop of his lips.

This- this is ridiculous. Mondo must have some sort of plan for when he was free!

“Th-then are you going to move in with this Takemichi guy??”

Mondo waved his un-used to the sided dismissively.

“Nah, Michi’s got a new family, his wife just had a baby girl so it’d be fuckin miserable-”

“ _Well you can’t just live on the street!_ ”

Taka nearly yelled. Mondo held his stunned tounge silent, shocked by the sudden emotion in Taka’s voice. Taka’s glassy gaze shot to the floor, his closed fists trembled at his sides as tears threatened to spill over, he bit his lip in attempt to keep them from overflowing.

“Hey! Hey, man don’t cry, imma be okay. It’ll just be for a little while till I can get back up on my feet, then I’ll come visit ya whenever I get a place. Imma big guy, I’ll be okay on the streets.”

Taka shook his head, tear actually falling as he wiped his eyes furiously, sniffling and hiccuping as he tried to explain his worries.

“N-no, you won’t be okay, it’s not safe -hic- you won’t be safe! There’ll be no bars between you and the bad people out there! And you’ll be cold, and hungry, and alone sleeping on the hard cement, I don’t want -hic- I don’t want you to be like that!”

Mondo shifted his arms, holding onto the bars as he searched through his brain for some way to comfort the stressing guard. He wanted to pull Kiyotaka into his arms and hold him, he wanted to gently rub his back, run his fingers through his short, dark hair and tell him everything was going to be fine.

“Oowada I -hic-… I..!”

Taka stopped trying to talk, taking in deep, therapeutic breaths. After few moments of tense, wordless sobbing, he managed to get his breathing under control and words in order. Drying his sticky cheeks as best as he could, he spoke his mind.

 “I want you to live with me.”

He stated simply, ruby eyes glossy and beautiful from crying, his cheeks a suitable tint of rosy pink to match and his voice still breathy from weeping.

_He was always so beautiful._

Mondo blinked, brows raised, again, in surprise.

“… you want me to-”

        “I live by myself and my house is fairly large.”

Taka interrupted.

 “There are plenty of spare rooms you can have… or if you want you can just stay in mine with me! A-and providing for you until you can find a job won’t be a problem since this job pays very well! And I-”

Mondo’s face flushed.

“Wait, wait. Taka, you don’t want me living with ya. You know how touchy my temper is, I don’t want to yell at ya without thinkin’ and get you upset in yer own house-”

“That’s alright! Your temper doesn’t bother me, and besides I have one of my own so we’ll balance out!”

Mondo gave a small chuckle at that, what logic. Taka frowned, not that he had been smiling anyway. He lifted his hands and placed them over Mondo’s gently. Mondo flinched lightly under his sudden intimacy.

“..you’ll yell at me for being too up tight and I’ll yell at you for making stupid decisions, and then afterwards we’ll say we’re sorry and be fine.… Oowada please.. I can take care of you..”

Taka argued weakly.

Mondo cleared his throat nervously. So quick, he had fallen for this man so hard and so fast he didn’t know what to do, and now he wanted him to move in together. Taka was really willing to let him stay in his house; he was offering- no, _begging_ for him to live with him! Just because he didn’t want him to spend a few weeks on the street. This guy… how’d he ever manage to find someone so wonderful? How the fuck did he _deserve_ him?

“I take it there’ll be a lot’a rules.”

Mondo teased playfully. Taka looked up at him, eyes still dewy.

“I have been told im pretty strict…”

Taka responded, the joking manner flying completely over his head.

“Do ya got a garage?”

“I have a place for your motorcycles, yes.”

“And the neighborhood?”

“It’s fairly new and the people seem okay.”

Mondo nodded, faking that he was deep in thought. He smiled and threaded his fingers through Kiyotaka’s against the bars.

 “I’d love to live with ya.”

 He whispered. Taka smiled brightly, squeezing Mondo’s fingers with his own. Now he really wanted to kiss him.

Before Taka got a chance to open his mouth to say anything in response, the overhead speaker buzzed to life, static playing before a voice came on.

_“ISHIMARU, REPORT TO THE HEAD WARRDEN’S OFFICE.”_

Both men’s hearts stopped, swiftly un-weaving their fingers as all attention fell on Kiyotaka. The cell block drew silent of chatter for a second before filling with heavy laughter or immature ‘Oooooo’ and ‘You’re in trouble!’. Taka and Mondo looked at each other with fearful gazes before Taka turned on his heel and stiffly marched away, down the hall of taunting men and out the far door.

He continued down the long, empty hallway, passing many doors as he walked straight for the head warden’s office. He face drained slightly of color, leaving him a sickly shade of pale peach. Did the head warden know? Did he know about… what he and Mondo had just done in the shower room? Did he know that Taka was choosing favorites? Did he know that he had been sneaking food to Mondo? Did he know that Taka was planning to keep Mondo after he got out of prison? Did he know that he had gotten far too close to an inmate?

Taka paused in front of the single red door at the end of the hall. He took in a deep breath slowly and let it out the same then knocked on the door firmly, trying his best to keep his usual straight face to hide his concerns.

 “Come in.”

Taka did as instructed, opening the door he walked in and closed it behind him. The head warden sat at his desk as usual, the only difference that Taka could really see from the first time he walked into this office in that his black hair had grown a bit more.

The head warden acknowledged Kiyotaka by looking at him with his dark maroon eyes, motioning lightly with his head for Kiyotaka to sit down in the chair opposite of him. Taka sat quickly, his eyes never leaving the wardens. Taka sat rigid in his chair, his lower back still bothering him immensely as he sat.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

Taka asked firmly, a sickening nervousness swarming in his stomach.

“Yes I did. Ishimaru, how many days have you taken off?”

Taka blinked.

“..Uh- None, sir.”

The head warden let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back in his comfortable office chair, his arms still resting on his desk. Taka watched, puzzled.

“That’s what I thought. Ishimaru, due to the stress level of this job you are legally required to have _at least_ four days off a month. It’s been almost three months, son, and you haven’t taken a single day off. At this rate you’re going to get _me_ in trouble and im telling you now Im not having it.”

Taka opened his mouth to responded, he moved his lips to form words but none came. Days off? He was called in to be scolded about his perfect attendance? He could easily think of a more scold worthy topic.

“Well Ishimaru, how are you going to fix this? Are you going to take some days off or am I gonna have to suspend you?”

Taka moved to talk again, this time finding he was able to, only not what he meant.

“Is this what you called me in here for?”

Taka felt his insides cringe. Don’t change the subject, this is _much_ better then what you were expecting! The head warden gave a raised eyebrow and sat up in his chair slowly.

“Was there something else you were afraid I called you in for?”

Taka started to sweat, the nervous, nauseous feeling churning his stomach again. He shook his head firmly.

“No sir!”

He answered, he voice wavering a bit at the end. The head warden could read him like a book, and he knew it.

He had read up on Hopes Peak and his higher ups when he took the job. The head warden, Salmon Yasuhiro, was well known inside the prison walls as an unbelievable profiler, he was able tell bluffs from truths every time without fail. Later, after a month working inside the prison, he found out that it was actually a family thing. Apparently even his daughter was a notoriously feared gambler thanks to the family talent.

“You’re lying to me. You’re lying to me and you’re scared. What are you hiding?”

The warden observed dryly, looking Kiyotaka up and down, reading his body language like a page covered in printed words. Taka took in shallow breathes. He didn’t want to lie again and say that he _wasn’t_ lying, but at the same time he didn’t want to confirm that he _was_ lying either!

After a tense minute of the warden staring down the blue faced guard, he shattered the mood, his serious scowl falling apart into a laughing grin. Taka didn’t flinch.

“God dammit! I could never keep a poker face in serious times.”

He confessed with a smile, something new that didn’t seem to quite fit with his face.

 Ahh… damn, another bet lost to my little Taeko. Anyway son, what do you need to get off your chest? Come on, spit it out you guilty son of a bitch!”

Taka’s sealed lips twitched, out of reflex and respect he want to spill the truth to the warden but… _He couldn’t just tell him he had sexual intercourse with one of the inmates!_

Not _only_ would he embarrassed out of his mind but he would also probably be fired on the spot and have permanent bad marks on his work résumé, _and_ bring _more_ shame to the Ishimaru name **and** he also wouldn’t be able to get Mondo out early like he promised! Not to mention Mondo would probably also be punished!

“WELL?”

Taka gulped. He had to tell, he was the Ultimate Moral Compass after all, so out right lying was out of the question.

“..I…I--I-I- uh-!”

He tried. He could feel his heartbeat in his head, the thumping pulse of his blood moving through his brain and ears as his head spun.

The warden’s firm face grew into one of frustration as he grew impatient with Taka mindless stuttering.

Shame, he felt so ashamed to have to admit it, but he had no choice.

‘ _Im so sorry Mondo’_.

Taka stood suddenly from the chair and bowed deeply at his waist.

“I had sex with one of the inmates earlier this morning, sir!”

He confessed red-faced, his face staring directly towards the floor.

The air was chilled and silent, Taka waited a few more moments, anxiously waiting for a response, a cough, anything! When nothing happened he hesitantly straitened up, peering at the warden through his thick lashes. The head warden was sitting his chair still wearing the same impatiently frustrated expression.

“And?”

Taka’s jaw dropped slightly.

“Wh- what do you mean, sir?”

“Just what I said, AND? Surely that can’t be it. You interrupted our conversation for this? What, were you feeling guilty and needed to confess or something?”

The head warden lent back in his flexible chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Taka felt so confused.

“I don’t understand head warden, I broke one of, if not the biggest rule!”

The warden gave him a stupid, narrow-eyed look.

“What the hell are you talking about boy, there ain’t a rule for that, not in the _guard’s_ handbook anyway.”

“Huh?”

Taka breathed out instinctually. The warden motioned for the puzzled guard to sit back down. As Taka complied the warden moved his hands down off his face, sitting up right he reach over to the side of his desk and pushed a button from beyond Taka’s line of view. With a prominent ‘click’ a screen lowered down from an opening in the ceiling, it stopped to the right of the warden when it was perfectly parallel with his face.

Still confused, Taka watched as the older man pulled a small remote from a drawer and flash the screen to life. On it was a 10X10 grid of live feeds from different areas all around the prison. The warden tapped his finger on a particular square on the far right, an empty shower room. Taka felt his stomach drop to his feet. He actually _saw_ him and Mondo-

“Im not an idiot, of course I have live and recorded feeds of all parts of the prison at all times. And thanks to the little fact that we don’t have hot water running in the showers we even put a camera in there.”

Taka’s face went bleach white, even though he felt overwhelmingly embarrassed all the blood in his body seem to vanish. He couldn’t tear his eyes from the single small square on the large screen, as he let out small jagged breaths.

Not getting a response, the warden clicked another button on his remote and the grid of many different rooms changed into a full screen of only the showers.

“Do you want me to rewind it and prove it to you?”

“NO SIR!”

Taka blurted, his attention snapping back to the warden. The warden rolled his eyes with a smirk and clicked another button on his remote, making the large screen fall to black and retract back into the ceiling.

“Nowhere in the Hopes Peak’s guard rulebook does it say the guards can’t fuck the inmates. It’s just that the inmates can’t fuck the guards, got it? I told you the moment you got here, you can’t sue us if you get it up the ass.”

The warden pulled open his drawer, tucking the remote inside, he pulled a pack of cards before shutting it. He chuckled to himself as his slid his cards out of the tight fitting box and into his palm, shuffling them as he spoke.

“Course, Im not really worried about you trying to sue considering it looked pretty damn consensual.”

Kiyotaka looked down at the wooden desk ashamed and embarrassed, he was sure all the blood in his body had suddenly reappeared and went entirely to his face. The head warden continued to shuffle the deck noisily.

“But like I said, I don’t really give a damn what you do with them. Just keep your little favoritism on the down low, don’t want the other prisoners to get all brave and smug, thinkin’ that they can try and seduce any fucking guard they want, ya know?”

He suddenly stopped shuffling his cards, as if he had had a sudden idea. Taka watched.

“Sir?”

The warden slapped his cards down on his desk neatly with a sharp ‘snap’ earning a flinch from the humiliated guard.

“Just how attached are you to this fucking degenerate? Number 11037, I mean.”

He asked curiously, laying his hand on the wood of the desk next to the deck of thin cards. Taka swallowed thickly.

“U-uh, I mean I- … I do like him.. a lot more then I’d like to admit, actually…”

He confessed, his fingers messing mindlessly with one another in his lap. The warden nodded at his honest answer, drawing the card at the top of deck and scanning over it with a grin. Taka continued to watch nervously. The warden’s eyes flicked to him as turned the card for him to see. An Ace of Hearts.

“Mr. Ishimaru, I want to perform an experiment of sorts and I’d like you to help me.”

He laid the card flat on the smooth desk and slid it across to Kiyotaka, leaving it directly in front of him. Taka looked from the card back to his superior, un-sure.

“Sir?”

“And how much would you say this criminal likes you?”

The warden continued. Taka bit his inner lip, he wanted to tell him ‘Mondo loves me more than anyone else!’, but that sounded way too selfish even in his head. Besides, Mondo had never really said that himself and he’d hate to lie again, even if by accident.

“A lot.”

He replied simply. The warden nodded.

“..So what kind of experiment do you want to do? You’re not going to have me hurt Oowada are you, because if that’s the case I’ll have to refuse you right now-”

The head warden chuckled, amused.

“No no, nothing like that. It’s just lately I’ve noticed a sharp change in his behavior and it’s not real hard to see what’s causing it.”

Taka blinked, furrowing his thick brows even further. Mondo’s behavior? Had it changed? If it had he hadn’t noticed.

“And what is that sir?”

Taka prompted to which the warden answered.

“You, of course.”

“Me?”

“Yes you. Before you got here that inmate got in constant fights, sometimes multiple times a day over the littlest of thing; a small comment, a brush of a shoulder, it didn’t take but a drop of a pen to piss him off. But not long after you came his temper seem to vanish. POOF! Im aware that you and him had a run in- what, your second day? And im also equally aware that gave him some food when everyone left despite he was in punishment.”

Taka’s sat stiff as he listened to his superior. Cameras, of course they had cameras it was a prison! Even if he had managed to avoid being in trouble about the shower sex _by some miracle_ , he defiantly was in trouble now! He specifically remember this bit from the guards rule book!

 Taka began to remove his name tag and badge when the warden interrupted him with a clear of his throat. Taka stopped his hand and looked.

“ _So_ , Im going to let this slide. And im going to let the future ‘mistake’ slide too in return for you cooperation in my experiment.”

Taka re-adjusted his name tag and flatten his not at all messed up uniform.

“But sir, you haven’t even told me what im supposed to do.”

Taka countered. He didn’t exactly distrust the head warden but on the same note he wouldn’t trust him with his life, or Mondo’s for that matter.

The warden shrugged his shoulders as if to say ‘touché’.

“It ain’t nothing much. Time from time I might talk to you on your walkie-talkie, that one right there on your belt loop. You know, whenever I get bored or think the moments right.”

Taka took a glance at the mentioned walkie-talkie, he’d never used it before, just over hearing some passing conversations from other guards on the same channel.

“Right for what?”

“It’s a social experiment, I wanna see how number 11307, and other prisoners for that matter, react if I put a controlled chess piece into the mix, one that they trust.”

“But the other inmates don’t trust me at all, sir.”

The warden stood. Reaching over, he took back the Ace of Hearts and put it back in the deck, giving them one more professional shuffle before picking up the matching empty box.

“You’ll figure it out, you can use number 11307 to get close to them or something.”

Get the sense that this meeting was over, Taka stood. Stepping behind his chair he pushed it in slightly.

“Sir.”

The head warden looked up from the closing desk drawer.

“Yes?”

“I take it you like to gamble? Well, im not much for it myself- in fact I’ve never gambled before, but I want to make a bet with you about Oowada.”

“Okay?”

The warden asked. Taka internally smiled, his theory on the whole family being gamblers proving to be correct.

“Like you said, Oowada has been very good since I’ve been here, a model inmate even. I want to bet that I can keep him that way until October.”

The warden raised a brow.

“A year after he got arrested?”

He observed. Taka nodded with a serious face.

“Yes, sir. And if Im able to do so I want him to get out early for good behavior.”

The warden scoffed.

“That’s a bold bet. Fine, you’re on. But if you can’t keep him under wraps you’re fired, no exceptions.”

Taka’s expression didn’t falter in the slightest. The lack of reaction pushed the warden to make the risk clear.

“That means, he can’t get into any fights, no punching, shoving, stabbing, kicking, biting, or violent arguments.”

“That won’t be a problem, sir. I have complete faith in him.”

The head warden sat back in his comfortable office chair, crossing his arms across his desk.

“Alright, starting now till late October he’s gotta be a good little boy ‘n it’s your problem.”

Taka nodded and turned for the door.

“By the way Mr. Ishimaru, im suspending you for two days.”

Kiyotaka’s jaw dropped. He quickly rushed back to the desk.

“BUT SIR-!”

“You aren’t going to take days off willingly so I gotta force it on you. It won’t go on your record or whatever, calm down.”

Though his record was in the back of his mind, it wasn’t his main concern. He just didn’t want to be stuck home alone for so long! He had become a work-a-holic over these last three months and frankly he had become addicted to Mondo’s company, and now, as of this morning, his touch.

Taka’s cheeks burned slightly at his thoughts, remembering the day’s earlier events, and he mentally sighed. There was no arguing his was out of this, it was the whole reason the head warden had even called him into his office in the first place.

“Yes sir.”

He replied hesitantly. The head warden motioned to the door.

“Go on, go home and relax.”

“Wha- now? The days hardly started!”

“Today, plus two more days. Now get out.”

The warden instructed firmly, sliding some paper work from the side of his desk to work on.

“I need to get something from my block before I go, sir.”

The warden looked up briefly at Taka’s face then back to his papers.

“Don’t talk to number 11037 till you come back from your days off, we’ll see how he acts without your instructions. See if he’s really ready for the outside world.”

Taka’s confidence in the situation suddenly wavered. Mondo was sure to get stressed if Taka just walked in after suddenly being called to the office not long after they had sex, held his hand out for his drawing, and left without a word.

“..Don’t talk to him?”

“Yes.”

“So like, I can’t _tell_ him anything?”

 “Yeah, you can’t talk, or whisper, or yell. No speaking, Ishimaru, and remember I got cameras so I better not see your fucking mouth move.”

Taka bowed deeply.

“Yes, sir.”

He recited respectfully, then walked out of the office and into the hall. He slipped his small notebook and a pen out of his back pocket and scribbled something down as he marched.

  [Meanwhile, while that was happening with Kiyotaka…]

[[Time rewind]]

       

Taka sped out of the block, closing the metal door behind him. Slightly stunned, Mondo sat on the side of his bunk, eyes glued to the doorway.

A cold sweat ran through him as his mind raced through the possibility that, they got caught. That somebody saw and snitched on them and now Kiyotaka was gonna take a big blow for it!

_What if he gets fired?_

No, he ain’t gonna get fired! Everything’s going to be fine, the head warden probably just wanted talk to him about-… eeeeeerr, promoting him for doing so well at his job! Yeah, man he’s always taking his job so serious of course his boss noticed! Mondo thought positively.

‘Yeah,’ he assured himself. ‘he’s fine.’. Mondo shifted his weight on the thin mattress, trying to push his worries aside, doing so he heard a crinkle of the paper sack that Taka had shadily gave him. He pick up the filled bag and placed it in his lap along with his sketch book, he needed to look through all his drawings and find one he wanted to give to Taka, later.

He un-rolled the neatly folded top of the bag, the paper noisily crumpling as he opened it. He peeked inside only to find that he couldn’t see anything due to the poor lighting of the hall. With a slightly annoyed growl, he reached inside and almost immediately felt something covered in paper. He raised a brow and looked up and out of the bars, the other guard was reading his magazine so Mondo could fairly assume that he wouldn’t look over at him for a while, but if he did it would awkward not to mention it would probably get Taka in even more trouble... if he even _was_ in trouble, that is. He shuffled his large body to face the back wall and slouched over, shielding the bag and its contents with his body.

He wrapped his fingers fully around the soft object and pulled it out. He chuckled, just as he thought, a fuckin blueberry muffin wrapped in a napkin. Though it was really cheesy, Mondo did appreciate the sentiment.

Balancing the pastry on his leg, he continued to pull more goodies out of the bag; a milk box, an un-bruised banana (which was pretty rare to find in the inmate breakfast line), two strips of bacon, and an over-easy egg sandwich (all of which, were wrapped neatly in napkins).

Mondo shook his head, baffled. Was this guy _trying_ to get them in trouble? He brought him an entire breakfast to his cell! Not to mention that this was definitely _not_ from the inmate breakfast line. Mondo flushed and smiled a goofy grin, he was getting special treatment and he loved it. Growing up relatively poor and with his older brother working multiple jobs just too keep them a float, he had never really been spoiled before.

Damn, a successful confession, great fuckin sex, _and_ breakfast in bed? This was without a doubt the best day he’d ever had in Hopes Peak Prison! And it was still morning!

He eagerly unfolded all the goodies out of their napkins and thoroughly enjoyed his special breakfast, savoring the various flavors he had grown to miss.

While he was quietly munching on his muffin, the item he chose to save for last, he flipped through the pages of his sketch book. He was sure that Kiyotaka didn’t want a drawing of a bike so that slimmed down the choices quite a bit. Maybe he’d like the one where he looks cool with his arms crossed across his chest and he’s looking off to the side? Or maybe the one where he’s walking down a hallway, scratching something down on a clipboard? …He probably didn’t want the one of him doing stretches (more like Mondo wasn’t willing to give it up).

                               ~*~

Minutes passed of the inmate casually searching through his sketchbook, page to page, front to back and then flipping back to the front and starting all over again.

He had managed to narrow it down between two, one where Taka was standing in the prison yard with the wind blowing leaves in the background as the sun set casted dark shadows on his pale face, and the other of him laughing brightly whilst sitting in a chair.

Mondo looked back at the door that Taka had sped through earlier with impatient eyes. As if answering his wish, Taka came marching in, the small notepad clutched tightly in his hand. Mondo rose to his feet without much thought, a delicate dance of concern for what the warden had to say and a craving for more the guard’s undivided attention.

Unfortunately for Mondo, Oji caught Taka first with a wave of his hand, signaling that he had something to say.

“Yo Ishimaru, what did the big man want? No! Wait, did ‘ja get busted for something? Oh shit- no way!”

He teased fruitlessly. Taka walked and stopped in front of his co-worker, not at all flattering him with a smile or a chuckle.

“Don’t say things like that. I didn’t do anything wrong, the head warden just forced some days off on me.”

Taka shifted his eyes anxiously over Oji’s shoulder, his crimson iris’s peering at Mondo who simply stared back, grinning when he finally received the satisfaction of his object’s attention. Taka’s frown hardened at the smug smirk, and looked back at the man who was talking to him.

“Ha ha! So you worked _too_ hard? That’s so fuckin weird. Well it sounds about right, I don’t recall you ever taking a day off.”

“That’s because I haven’t.”

Taka confirmed, then bowed respectfully.

“The head warden told me to go home now, so if you’ll excuse me.”

He brushed by Oji, walking towards Mondo’s cell with the wardens warnings swarming in his mind. Oji crossed his arms watching the guard march in the opposite direction of the exit.

“Then where the heck are you going?”

Mondo straitened up from his relaxed, almost impatient stance, awkwardly smoothing back his straight, brown hair down his neck.

“Hey, Taka! Wha’jya boss want?”

Mondo called when he thought Kiyotaka was in reasonable talking distance. Taka didn’t respond, not with words nor expressions, he simply walked up to the edge of the bars and reached into his back pocket.

Mondo furrowed his brows when Taka didn’t respond immediately, was something… _wrong_? Mondo was about to express his concerns when Taka held up a small notebook close to his chest and tapped it with his pointer-finger. Mondo caught his words on the tip of his tounge before they spilled, and scanned the note quickly.

_‘I have to leave for the day._

_I won’t be back for two more days.’_

Mondo frowned even further, his mouth open from the instant urge to argue the idea of Taka leaving for such a ‘long time’.

“What? Why?!”

He asked way more aggressively then he meant to. Taka shook his head with an expression a little more firm than his usual poker-face, as impossible as that was. He flipped the small page in his notebook and Mondo quickly drank up the pre-written words.

        _‘Video cameras._

_Not allowed to **talk** to you._

_I haven’t taken required amount of days off._

_May I please have my drawing?’_

Mondo raised a brow in surprise.

“There is a _required_ amount of days you gotta take off?”

He asked he asked in amusement. Taka flipped a few pages forward and scribbled something down with his pen, then turned and showed the page that read;

_‘Yes.’_

 Mondo exhaled a single chuckle and shook his head, looking around at the oh-so amazing Hopes Peak Prison. He turned his core and lent down, snatching up his sketchbook off the bed and turned back towards the bars as he flipped to the drawing he ultimately decided to give up. He tore it out carefully, slipping it through the bars and into the guard’s eager hands.

“Well then, here’s yer friggin picture.”

 Taka looked down at the page and smiled gleefully, as if he’d been handed some precious treasure. Mondo blushed as he watched Taka’s dramatic reaction, this guy was such a fuckin dork…

All at once, Taka gave a nod with his still smiling face and turned his shoulders to leave.

“Do ya really gotta leave now?”

Mondo added quickly, maybe even teetering on the edge of desperate. Taka looked at Mondo with a look of superiority and tapped his finger on the small page that still read _‘yes’_. Mondo rolled his eyes. He ran his tounge over his own lips before he asked;

“Yeah well.. three days is a pretty long time fer me ta wait in here for you-”

Mondo was interrupted by the fevered tapping of Taka’s finger against a freshly written page.

_'Two days.'_

“No, it’s fuckin three day cuz you said you’re leaving right now! It ain’t even lunch yet so its three, god dammit!”

Taka huffed, leering at Mondo strongly. Mondo ignored him and continued talking his nervous banter.

“Anyway, ya gotta gimmie something to hold onto till you come back so I can think ‘bout ya!”

He yelled red-faced. Mondo realized how stupid and clingy his request was but- but, it was by no mean _unreasonable._

Taka blinked dumbstruck. Give him something, like what? He didn’t have anything on him except his uniform, notebook, and the drawing Mondo just gave to him. Taka shook his head and made a face as if he couldn’t understand what Mondo was saying. Mondo bent down and lent in as if Taka was merely whispering.

“Huh?”

He asked. Taka flipped the page in his note pad and scribbled down his question.

_‘Like what?’_

Mondo read the note, than scanned Taka’s person. Not that he’d say it out loud, but he didn’t think before he said anything (but then again when does he ever).

“…Yer.. your name card. Give me yer name card to hold onto.”

He finally said. Taka made a face as if Mondo had just said something highly offensive, gasping and moving himself backwards. He began furiously scribbling on the notepad until Mondo moved his hands up in apologies.

“Ok, ok forget it- _forget it_ alright! Holy shit, man, Jesus!”

Taka stopped scribbling and threw his arms down to his side, huffing again as he did it. Mondo thought a little longer before he said;

“Fine just- Like, I don’t know, write me a love note er something and just bring me back something from yer place after yer days off!”

Taka looked down at his side in thought for a moment, then wrote on his pad once more.

_‘Like what ~~?~~  from my house?’_

Mondo’s cheeks burned from embarrassment.

“I- I don’t know, like one of yer pillows or something…”

His words trailed off at the end, his face as red as Taka’s eyes. Taka stayed still thinking again before he wrote down more and flashed it at Mondo.

_~~'Like what?  from my house?~~ _

_A pillow from my bed?’_

Mondo looked from the pad to the other man’s face. Was he fuckin messing with him? Mondo grit his teeth as he nodded.

Taka was tempted to ask _why_ Mondo wanted one of his pillows but figured it out once he said the question out clearly in his head. Taka nodded, his cheeks flushed with realization.

An awkward silence flowed between the two, the background noise from the other prisoner’s conversations helping to raise the tension.

“…SO? Where’s my note?”

Mondo asked loudly (not on purpose, of course). Taka immediately rose the small pad and pen close to his face, flipping to a clean page before he paused. He thought for a moment, then wrote pen marks down on the page, from the tip-top to the very bottom from what Mondo could tell. After he was done with the front he momentarily flipped to the back and jotted something there as well. Then, with a click of his pen, he ripped the paper out of his pad and handed it to the inmate.

As soon as Mondo took it from his hand, Taka turned and walked away. The criminal watched the guard as he did, he watched him say good bye to the other guard and walk out the door with that unique march of his, a march that made him look like he had a mission and the means to get it done.

When the heavy metal door finally click shut, Oji shot Mondo a smirk before returning to his magazine. Mondo brushed off the wordless taunt and sat on the edge of his bunk, reading his special note.

_‘Dearest Mondo Oowada,_

_I know I have known you only for three months, but in this short amount of time I fear you have changed my entire life. From how I view things now to my hopes for the future. My own house seems lonely and uninviting now that I’ve had a taste of what true companionship feels like. I love you very much, Mondo, and I can’t wait to see you again.’_

_Sincerely: Kiyotaka Ishimaru’_

Mondo smiled a toothy, happy smile as he read and re-read the small, full page. After a third run through, Mondo remembered that Taka had taken the time to write something else on the back. He flipped the paper.

_'_ _Behave yourself.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i apologies. I honestly aimed for this to be done and up be Valentines day but obviously that didn't happen. oh well, i guess. I'll try to be more punctual next chapter! So Taka has two days off (*cough* three days! *cough*) and chances are he gonna be pretty friggen lonely. :( Same for Mondo though, i guess. RIP in pieces guys. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment; whether its you telling me about your favorite part so far, your hopes for the future of the story, or even if you're just telling me how much you like the story. I love and cherish EVERYTHING you guys have to say!~ (not to mention it encourages me to write more ^^)


	10. The Best Thing You Could Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having work to do can be stressing but then at least you have something to DO. To bad for Kiyotaka that work and Mondo are the only two things he has to do (see there, sex pun)! Not two hours into his (not exactly) day off and he's already task-less! Poor Mondo on the other hand has too many things to worry about, without Taka being the good angel on his shoulder how in the hell is he gonna keep for knocking other smartass guys teeth out?!

Taka dropped himself on his brown, velvet living room couch and stared blankly at the blacked TV screen. After a drawn out pause, he looked up at the clock above the machine that read 2:25. He made a noise of frustration as he ran his hands through his hair.

Kiyotaka had only been home for a little over an hour and a half and he was already out of things to do. Thanks to the city doing their job, the water had promptly been turned back on sometime earlier that morning, enabling Taka to rinse out the single cup he used last night. He dried the small glass with a rag and placed it neatly back into the cupboard aside the other matching glasses.

After that, Taka took a run to the store, buying and replacing the foods and conveniences he had been running low on since his three month working streak.

When he got home, he shimmied out of his uniform and put it in the washer by itself, seeing as it had been the only thing he’d worn lately aside from his occasional wool pajamas (but that pretty much stopped towards the end of the second month as he was much too exhausted to put forth the effort).

Not needing a shower, for obvious reasons, he walked from the laundry room, through the kitchen and living room, down the hall and into his bedroom. He browsed lightly through his dresser, pulling out a blue plaid dress-shirt and some khaki pants.

And now here he was, sitting on a couch, barely through not even the first day of his two day suspension and already out of tasks. He tugged on his hair a little more. This was going to be absolutely miserable.

With a small whine, Taka slowly fell on his side, grabbing one of the cushion pillows and burying his face in it. It was quiet. It was always _so_  quiet in his house. Kiyotaka laid there in a sea of black and listened to the small, muffled sounds of the clock ticking time away slowly; he listened to the cars passing and the birds singing just outside the houses walls. This house was much more quiet then Hopes Peak, no chatting, no arguing, no taunting, and no Mondo. Not that Mondo was particularly  _loud_ , but on the same note he wasn’t very quiet either, expeshuly when he got irritated or excited…

Taka squeezed the pillow tighter. His mind played with the memory of Mondo’s voice, it was deep and rough, his words were always slurred and lazy but it was so  _him._ Whenever he’d talk about his gang, his voice was always filled to the brim with pride. And when he spoke about his older brother he had nothing but tenderness in his tone. Whenever he talked about fighting rival gangs he spoke with such confidence, and then when they-...!

Kiyotaka gasped as he recalled Mondo’s seductive tone, completely saturated in sexual intent, directed entirely at him mere  _hours_  ago. Taka shifted his closed thighs, his growing erection rubbing bluntly against his clothes. He breathed out a single, heavy breath, his face burning as he hesitantly allowed his mind to wander, remembering how Mondo skillfully traced his tounge across his sensitive, hot skin, how his large hands held him in place as he seduced him firmly. Taka wet his lips momentarily before quickly catching it with his teeth, feeling a pleasant, dull sting from the earlier abuse. How he wished Mondo was here right now, he’d lay on his back and let him pin him to the soft couch while he traced lines of kisses up and down his naked body-

Taka sat up quick, straight, and stiff, he is eyes burning holes into the wooden floor. What in the world was he  _thinking!?_  What would Mondo say if he knew that he fantasized such  _lewd_  things about him?!

Taka looked down at the bulge in his khakis and frowned, he had never had a problem with arousal before so why was his body acting up now?? He brought his hand back up to his red face, his fingers digging into his temple in flustered thought.

A moment or two later, Taka stood (awkwardly) up off the couch, quickly arranging the pillows back into their proper place. He marched for his room, he had too strong of a will to give into his urges whenever they flared. He decided that the best course of action was to take a nap, by the time he woke up his erection should be gone.

~*~

Mondo sat in his cell tapping the lead of his pencil on the cover of his sketchbook, reverting back to his old routine before Kiyotaka filled his schedule. Whenever he found himself with free time, which wasn’t rare, he’d draw.

His stomach moderately full from lunch, his mind continued to entertain itself on the subject of food. He thought about the burgers Daiya used to make on the holidays when the gang got together; juicy, caramelized burgers with smoked melted cheddar cheese and the sweet and tangy BBQ sauce and just-

His stomach growled loudly.

‘Good going, jackass,’ He thought to himself. ‘now you’re fucking hungry all over again, good  _fuckin_  work!’

“Fuck…”

He cursed to himself. Without his consent, his mind continued to wander.

‘I wonder if Taka can make burgers… I wonder if Taka can cook. What if he can’t? Well, im pretty okay at it so I guess it would be whateves….. (le gasp)!  _What if he’s vegetarian?_   _WHAT IF HE’S VEGAN?!’_

Mondo continued to kill time worrying about the possibility that living with his guard could lead to a very sad biker stomach. After a while of result-less fretting, his mind wondered into other Taka questions.

‘Humm… I wonder what his place is like.. I hope he’s got a big, soft bed. I hope he’s got a cotton candy maker. His place is probably real clean… it’s prolly  _too_ clean. If I move in there im gonna get yelled at a lot… eh, but the sex ‘ll be worth it. I wonder how often he’s gonna let me though…. He seems the conservative type…. !!! WHAT IF I ONLY GET ASS ONCE A MONTH!? That would fuckin SUCK!’

Continuing to mumble about his future struggles, Mondo cracked opened his sketchbook and flipped to a fresh white page. He then proceeded to draw a straight line, then another parallel to that, then connected the two with two more lines on either side making a rectangle. He continued to add more lines and geometric shapes, piecing together a simple house. He put a garden in the front and a single tree. He made a driveway with a car and an open garage with a motorcycle, his motorcycle. He drew fluffy clouds in the sky and a first grade sun with rockin sunglasses in the top corner.

Tapping the tip of the pencil against his chin momentarily, Mondo moved further down to the bottom of the horizontal page and added a sidewalk along with two stick figure. One considerably bigger than the other, the larger one sporting a stylish Pompadour and the smaller with short spikey hair and thick, black brows and a frown.

He smirked as he added a neck-tie on the shorter one, and his old biker jacket to the taller one, then finished it off by connecting the two figures with two separate lines that were meant to be arms.

Just then there was a loud knock on nearby metal.

“Alright boys, lets get you some fresh air!”

Ah, time to go to the courtyard. Mondo took one last glance at his daydream as he closed the book and slipped it and the pencil into his pillow case and hopped off the bed.

Wordlessly, he waited for his cell to be un-locked and got in line with the other inmates and was lead out into the courtyard. Mondo looked around as the line of criminals disperse among the yard and stood awkwardly. Now what? Taka wasn’t here to talk to or stand with… what was he supposed to do now?

He mindlessly messed with a small rock, rolling it back and forth underneath his black shoe, until finally he just kicked it away, sulking over to one of the basketball viewing tables. He plopped down on a relatively open table, one that he had use before and was quite comfortable with the view, and lent backwards leaning his weight on elbows behind himself on the edge of the tabletop. He watched the group of men run back and forth across the court, the crowded tables yelling and cursing accordingly. And though his eyes followed the game his mind didn’t seem to do the same, rather it was distracted.

‘I wonder if Taka likes Basketball, he doesn’t really look like a sports guy… but then again, I said the same thing about one of Daiya’s exs and she fucking kicked my ass at football. I wonder what he’s doing right now… prolly running a whole bunch of errands or saving some dumbass cat from a tree-’

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshole?”

Mondo looked up from the game, his hand above his head to block his eyes from the shining sunset. He saw three dimly colored silhouettes, two large, one not so large. The smaller man step closer from his place in the middle, his words heavy in ghetto slang.

“What the fuck man, are fuckin deaf? I said what the fuck are you doing in our spot, homie?”

 Mondo grit his teeth, shooting an angry glare. He use to sit here all the time, every day in fact, until he traded his time chilling for time spent with Taka.

“This ain’t yer property.”

He spat calmly. The three men stepped forward maliciously, the smaller getting in his face.

“Actually it is homes, now why don’t you do yourself a fucking favor and get lost.”

Mondo stood violently, towering over the smaller man and even an inch over the taller two. He growled, leaning forward, forcing the criminal to move his face back. The two men on the side pushed him back spitefully on either shoulder, making Mondo stumble back and more furious then he had be in a while. His face tinted red, a vain popping out from his forehead.

“You goddamn sons of a bitches, do you know who you’re fuckin with!? Im gonna stay  _right_  fuckin here, so suck on that you pieces of shit!”

Right as Mondo finished his last insult, two unfamiliar guards stepped in on both side of the square of men, holding both of their hands up to separate the two groups away from each other.

“HEY! Calm the fuck down! Do we have a problem here?”

The smaller thug opened his mouth to complain but Mondo was quicker to the draw.

“NO.”

Both parties, the guards and the inmates, looked to Mondo for an explanation. Mondo balled his fists at his side, breathing in roughly he let his facial features fall from the offensive.

“No, we don’t gotta fuckin problem, im leaving, im goi’n.”

Mondo aggressively shrugged the guards hand off and trudged away, back to the spot on the fence where Taka was normally assigned.

One guard threatened and scolded the three other criminals while the other watched Mondo storm away. When Mondo got to close to the gate, the guard and two others along the fence rushed to stop him from getting any closer.

“Hey, you, stop!”

The two closer gate guards blocked his way, and Mondo scoffed.

“What the fuck are ya doin?!”

The other guard caught up and spun Mondo around by his shoulder. Mondo again shrugged it off, roughly.

“Don’t touch me, goddamn it!”

The guard removed his hand promptly.

“You can’t be next to the fence, get back in the courtyard!”

Mondo rolled his eyes dramatically.

“I  _am_  in the fuckin yard, I just want ta sit here!”

He yelled, motioning to the spot he had stood every day for months now.

“No, now go back to the yard!”

“What the  _fuck_ , why noooot!”

He whined frustrated.

“Because prisoners are not allowed next to the gate! Now please, go back to the yard before I bring you in for punishment!”

Mondo sighed, bringing his hand up to his head and rubbing his temple, he did vaguely recall Taka yelling at him some time ago about prisoners not being allowed next to the gate, but it was such a long time ago and he had allowed him to break that rule so constantly, that he forgot that it was a thing.

“So then how far back do I have’ta be?”

The guards looked at each other questionably before the guard in front of him took a few good steps back and then stopped, looking at Mondo expectantly. Mondo walked up beside the guard and sat down on the concrete facing the fence. Again, the guards looked at each other, this time they broke into laughter and walked back to their stations.

“So it’s true! Hahaha! Oh- oh wow, he’s like a dog waiting for its Master to come home!”

They laughed amongst their selves. Mondo blushed, trying his best not to lash out and beat the shit out of every one of them. He wasn’t a  _dog_ , he just had nowhere better to sit! He didn’t want to sit next to other inmates because he was very likely to get into a fight, like he almost did earlier, and he didn’t want to get into a fight! For Taka’s sake, he had to be on his best behavior and get out early. He had to get his temper in check so he could live in the outside world with Taka, in his house, sleeping at his side every night with his arms wrapped around him. And besides, he didn’t want Taka to scold him first thing when he came back for getting into a stupid ass fight while he was away.

Mondo huffed and looked out at the marmalade sunset, pink smeared across the evening sky as his tight fists shook at his side. Everything was going to be fine.

~*~

‘Two’ days passed, slow and drawn out, it seemed like the hour doubled in length every time either one of them looked at the clock.

Taka spent the majority of his break in the back of his mind. Having nothing to do, he let Kiyondo have control, and spent most of their time in their karaoke room, one that Kiyondo had forced Kiyotaka to let him have back when they first bought the house.

Mondo spent his days rather on the miserable side. It seemed like everywhere he turned a fight was at the ready to jump at him, the worst part at it was that Taka wasn’t there to talk him out of it. He was forced to endure the taunts and shoves with nothing but his shy hope that Taka would be proud of him for it.

None the less, the torture was over. Taka practically jumped into his uniform. He felt refreshed and more than eager to get back to work! He brushed his teeth, shaved, fixed his spikes, the whole daily routine. He made himself as presentable as he could, he even took out the cologne from the cabinet underneath the bathroom sink that his mother and father had picked out for him for Christmas one year, and gave himself a few spritz. It was strong, as it should be seeing as it was quite pricey, a warm, musky scent that Taka himself found he enjoyed.

He checked once more in the mirror, and then sped walked out the door and into his car, glad to finally have something, or someone, to look forward to. Taka froze right before he turned the key to the ignition, he sat still for a second or two before he jumped back out of the car. Scrambling, he pulled the house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, sprinting straight back down the hallway into his bedroom. He stopped at the side of his bed and looked down at the two pillows that laid there.

He blushed as his eyes shifted between the two. Which one? Taka had always made a habit of sleeping on the left side of the bed, despite always having it all to himself, so the left side pillow was obviously way more used, so would Mondo want the clean one or the one he’d been using…?

After a ridiculous amount of consideration and thought, Taka decided on the left side pillow, thinking that if Mondo wanted a plain, clean pillow, he wouldn’t have ask specifically for one off of his bed. Grabbing the pillow, Taka hurried out the door for the second time.

~*~

Taka passed the receptionist as quickly as he could, trying not to look too excited as he walked directly for his cell block. He turned the corner to the final hallway before his post, almost bumping face first into the head warden, thankfully he stopped himself in time and only stumbled backwards.

“Good morning head warden!”

He shouted respectfully, bowing as usual. The warden shook his head with a grin.

“Good morning Ishimaru. You look very spunky this morning.”

Taka straightened and nodded, not being able to stop himself from smiling. The warden raised his eye brows.

“Oh and  _very_ happy too, somebody’s glad to be back in prison! Ah young love~ Nothing sweeter than kisses, except in your case I don’t know how sweet guy kisses are, hahaha!...... Is that a pillow?”

He questioned. Taka’s cheeks went rosy as he looked away briefly, he wasn’t sure if he liked having to tell, or having his boss know, about his love life,  _hell he wasn’t use to having a love life in the first place_. Taka forced himself to look back at his superior and nod.

“Y-yeah… I was going to give it to Oowada.. h-he asked me for one of my pillows…”

The warden’s grin grew.

“Kinky. I hope you know that’s against the rules. Not that that matters to  _you_  right now seeing as im let you have special privileges with this  _one_ inmate. Of course I already told you to keep it on the ‘down low’, and you carrying a pillow isn’t exactly on the ‘down low’. Be sure and slip it in to him before anyone wakes up.”

Taka nodded firmly as the head warden walked past him, patting his shoulder.

“Oh yeah, while you were gone your favorite thug almost got into a fight seven separate times.”

Taka turned his head, eyes wide and mouth open in panic.

“Wha-! He did?! Am- am I fired?!”

The warden laughed loudly at Taka’s honest reaction and shook his head, continuing to walk away. Taka turned his full body watching the older man as he left.

“I said ‘almost’. If you’ve done anything for that degenerate it’s that you’ve given him some self-control, that’s a pretty amazing thing.”

And with that, the head warden disappeared behind a door. Taka sighed a sigh of relief. ‘He’d given Mondo something pretty amazing thing’ huh? He’d have to disagree. He didn’t ‘give’ Mondo anything and it was by no means ‘amazing’. Mondo had self-control the entire time, just with no motivation to exercise it. Taka turned a hurried to his cell block, a feeling of giddiness swelling in his stomach. Okay, so maybe he had given Mondo something…

_Hope._

Perhaps he had given Mondo the best thing he could offer in a place like this, the hope for a better, freer life and the proper motivation and self-control to see it through!

 He marched a bit faster, opening the cell block door he scanned over the cells full of snoozing inmates, the night shift guards already shuffling out the door as soon as Taka had opened it. He stepped aside letting the men through as he walked in himself.

Purposely trying to keep his steps quiet, he lightly tiptoed over to Mondo’s cell and peered inside. Mondo laid on the bottom bunk, peacefully snoring as a small line of drool dripped from his parted mouth. Taka smiled, despite having seen the same thing almost every morning, seeing Mondo’s like this always stole his heart.

Taka jumped when he heard an inmate in a nearby cell turn over noisily, cursing in his sleep. He looked down and pulled back his white sleeve revealing his wrist watch, it was nearly time to get the prisoners up and Oji would be walking in any minute.

Hesitantly, Taka whispered Mondo’s last name into the chilled, still air. Despite his voice be as quiet as it would go, it was still very loud in the dead cell block. Taka glanced around the dimmed hall apprehensively, then looked back to the snoring Mondo. He tried again, calling out a little bit louder, Mondo merely shifted in response. Taka frowned and looked around again, there had to be  _some_  way to wake Mondo up without the company of the entire cell block!

Taka reached into his back pocket, pulling out his pen he chucked it at Mondo hitting him square in the ear. Mondo’s hand reflexively went to his assaulted ear, sitting up sharply and shooting death glares into every direction, eyes still closed from grogginess. Taka tried again.

“..oowada…! …oowada open your eyes…!”

Upon hear the familiar commanding whisper of his favorite guard, Mondo immediately forced his reluctant eyelids to open, pointing them in the direction of the sound.

“Taka?”

“…Shhhh!..”

Taka hushed him. Mondo complied and threw his legs over the side of the bed and shuffled drowsily over to the bars, bare, warm feet on cold stone floors. He lent against them, as he always did, and grinned lazily, his hazy eyes finally coming into some form of focus.

“..hey…”

He greeted flirtatiously, his voice hoarse and deep from slumber. Taka flushed, Mondo’s weak attempt at flirting winning him over easily.

“..h-hello…! ..I trust you slept well…?”

Mondo shrugged, yawning deeply, tears gathering at the edges of his eyes.

“…it was whatever, the bed fuckin blows as usual but ya know it’s just… ‘alright’..”

Taka’s face darkened as he nodded at Mondo’s vague answer, slowly holding up the pillow from his side. Mondo’s eyes soon caught on to it, his face adding a little color of its own.

“..y-you actually brought it...?”

Taka continued to nod, turning the fluffy pillow sideways and forcing it through the closely spaced bars. Mondo helped, carefully pulling it the rest of the way through, he held it up to his face in wonder.

“..aren’t ya gonna get ‘n trouble for this…?”

Taka shook his head side to side.

“..no, not as long as nobody notices… so please don’t flash it around..”

Taka’s pillow wouldn’t be that hard to hide, it pretty much already fit in being covered by a bleach white pillow case…. Alright maybe it would stand out just a  _little_  bit because of its stain-free shine and extra fluffy puff… but it shouldn’t be… to hard.

“..yeah, alright…”

Mondo agreed, squeezing and feeling the object in his hands. He looked up from his new prized possession to Kiyotaka, his cheeks growing red as he asked his question.

“..hey Taka… do ya think you could gimmie one more thing..?”

Taka frowned, afraid that Mondo was going to begin greedily abusing his affections.

“..like what…?”

Mondo lent his face in close to the bars, pointing to his lips with a finger.

“..ya think I could have a kiss before everyone gets up…?”

Taka flushed, eyes focused on where Mondo pointed. He gulped, glancing around once more at the still cell block, then looked back at Mondo who waited anxiously. Embarrassed by the napping bodies around them, he nodded again, closing his eyes he leaned into the bars. Mondo copied, closing his eyes and leaning in as far as the cold bars would allow. When he went as far as he could and still didn’t feel the pressure of Taka’s soft lips on his, he opened his eyes slightly. Taka’s expecting face was centimeters from the bars, he stood there completely red-faced and stiff but just too far for Mondo to close the gap himself.

Frustrated, he reached out through the bars and grabbed Taka by his neatly tied tie yanking him forward, making their lips crashed together. Though it hurt a little initially, neither of them seemed to mind, smoothly transitioning from awkward to passionate as their tongues swirled eagerly with one another.

Taka pulled back panting lightly, his faced fully flushed as he wiped away a line of drool still connecting his and Mondo’s lips. Mondo slowly lifted his hand away, letting Taka’s tie slip slowly out of his hand, keeping eye contact as it fell sloppily on the front of his uniform. He smirked.

“..I really missed ya, ya know…”

Taka nodded, looking down he began to fix his tie, tucking it back in his white uniform top as he flattened out the red material.

“..I missed you too…”

He agreed as he turned and walked away abruptly. Mondo watched confused.

“Where ‘er you going?”

Mondo called in his normal voice. Taka spun on his heel and shushed Mondo aggressively, putting his finger in front of his lips to emphasize his message.

“..im going to get breakfast before Oji gets here…! now go back to sleep while you can, we can talk in a few minutes…”

With that Taka hurried out the door. Mondo remained still at the bars for a few moments before he shook his head dismissively, a grin still across his features. Taka was right, the more minutes of shut eye the better.

He yawned, with his new pillow hugged tightly against his large chest, Mondo shuffled lazily back to his bunk. Laying on his side, he tossed the flat, stained prison pillow to the foot of the mattress, sketchbook and all; and replaced it with his new bleach white, overly comfortable one. Tucking his arm under it for comfort, he laid his head down on it and immediately sighed. He shifted his face inward, taking in a deep breath with his nose against the second-hand fabric. He snuggled his face deeper into the pillow as Taka’s scent continued to envelop around him, his consciousness willingly drifting away in the fragrance of coconut shampoo and musk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay~ There are just days where im like 'I HAVE GOOD MOTIVATION AND IDEAS TO WRITE! PRAISE ALLAH!' but then i sit down and pull out my computer and im just like 'fuck my liiiiiiiiiife i dont know hooooooow......!' Not to mention my ALLERGIES are kicking in so im SNEEZING EVERY 5 GODDAMN MINUTES and i just- I want to write for you guys!! ,>0


	11. Team Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The head warden puts his new puppet into action. Taka now finds himself in the awkward situation of competing in a basketball game for what he deems to be nothing! And who are these four, odd troublemakers?

Taka stood up straight by his post on the fence, arms held attentively at his sides as he gleefully listened to another one of Mondo’s many happy memories of his brother. From the stories Taka had heard, Daiya sounded like a really good big brother; Taking care of both him and Mondo ever since their parents died, flipping between three jobs and running the biggest biker gang in all of Japan! He almost sounded super human.

  
Heavy golden sunshine sprayed down on the busy courtyard, the occasional cloud providing some merciful shade from the beautiful light. It was a relatively calm day. There hadn’t been many fights, nobody seemed to be causing any trouble. It was just a nice, sunny summer’s day.  
Taka smiled fondly, Mondo’s childhood story seeming to come to an end.

  
“Your brother sounds like he was amazing, I wish I could’ve met him.”

  
Taka thought aloud in an honest tone. Mondo nodded, a proud smile shining on his face. 

  
“Yeah, I wonder what he would’a thought of ya. Heh, he prolly would’ve been real fuckin surprised! Not only at the part that we get along at all, but also that I was into that… ya know, being queer ‘n all… Im sure he wouldn’t have really cared, Daiya was always a real chill, carefree dude. He probably would’a laughed and bought us matching ‘Im with this fag’ T-shirts as a joke, haha!”

  
Mondo joked light-heartedly. Taka let out a forced chuckle. He knew his relatives wouldn’t take the same news so easily. He knew that they wouldn’t laugh and buy them funny shirts. And for some reason, knowing that his parents wouldn’t react in a similar happy manner that Mondo’s late brother would, made him feel a little jealous. 

  
Mondo looked over at Taka whose gaze had drifted down to the ground, his expression looking almost dejected. Mondo put on an even wider smile, lightly punching Taka in the shoulder, making him break out of whatever he was thinking and look back up at him.

  
“Im sure aniki would’a loved ya, man. He always said I needed to find some who could keep me outta trouble.”

  
Taka smiled a small smile, the idea that Mondo’s brother would have accepted them giving him a little comfort. 

  
“Im glad.”

  
He replied simply. Just then, the walkie-talkie on his belt loop came alive, the un-mistakable voice of the head warden buzzing through on the private line he had set Kiyotaka’s talkie.

  
“ISHIMARU, CAN I TALK TO YOU ALONE FOR A MINUTE?” 

  
Taka instinctually turned his head to look at the camera hanging high from the nearby lamp post, then back to Mondo who was waiting for directions of some sort. Taka took the machine off of his belt loop and brought it up to his face without pushing the reply button. 

  
“Oowada, could you give me a moment?”

  
Mondo nodded.

  
“Yeah, no problem.”

  
He answered, casually sauntering off mindlessly towards the center of the yard. When Taka thought Mondo was far enough to where he couldn’t hear, he responded back to his higher-up.

  
“Yes sir, what do you need?”

  
“AH HA, WELL TODAYS THE DAY, SON! TIME FOR YOU GET TO WORK AND BE MY CHESS PIECE.” 

  
Taka’s breath hitched in his throat, a thin vail of fear clouding his mind. What was the warden going to have him do? Surely nothing bad, he promised that Mondo wouldn’t get hurt but- Taka was still concerned. Of course he was concerned, he was playing puppet!

  
The sound of approaching footsteps made Taka’s head turn. Another guard, not one that he recognized, walked up to him and stopped a few feet away, a blank, uninterested look on his face. Before Taka had the chance to ask his co-worker what he was doing, the warden picked up where he left off.

  
“I WANT YOU TO GO AND INTERACT WITH THE INMATES HERE. DON’T WORRY ABOUT YOUR POST, THIS NICE MAN IS HERE TO RELIEVE YOU.” 

  
“Wha- I don’t understand sir, why do you want me to interact with them? What do you mean?”

  
Taka questioned. The fellow guard walked closer and Kiyotaka stepped back as the other man forcibly took his place along the fence line.

  
“I MEAN I WANT YOU TO GO STAND AMONG THEM. I WANT TO SEE HOW THEY’LL REACT WHEN AN OUTSIDER INVADES THEIR TERRITORY.”

  
Taka thought back to when he absentmindedly stuck his arm into Mondo cell, back to when he was after his sketchbook, and how old inmate reacted by jump down off his bunk and attempted to pull his arm off! Taka knew exactly how the inmates would react if he got in their space, they’d be angry! 

  
“I can tell you how they would react, sir! They wouldn’t like it, they’d be angry, maybe even violent!”

  
Taka could practically see the warden shrug as he let out an unconcerned noise through the talkie.

  
“PROVE IT. YOU’RE MY PAWN, ISHIMARU, THAT WAS PART OF THE DEAL WE MADE. IF YOU REFUSE TO HOLD UP YOUR END THEN I’LL DROP MINE.”

  
Taka tensed. No! He can’t lose the deal, he has to get Mondo out! If he did as he was told, the worst thing that would happen is that he would get beat up, which wasn’t anything new. So it really wouldn’t be that bad.

  
“IF GETTING HURT IS YOU CONCERN THEN JUST USE NUMBER 11037 AS PROTECTION.”

  
“You know very well I can’t do that! Another part of the deal was that he had to stay out of fights! I’ll get fired!”

  
Taka nearly yelled into the talkie. Even from where Mondo was, he could hear Taka’s loud, echoing voice. Mondo turned and took a step in his direction out of worry and protectiveness, but ultimately stopped himself. Taka asked for some time alone to talk with his boss, so he should give him it. Besides, Taka didn’t look like he was in danger, maybe a little pissed. Mondo let out an impatiently huff, he wished Taka would hurry up and finish his conversation so they could have another one of their own.  
There was a second of silence between the guard and the warden until the electronic voice came back through the talkie.  
“SO IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN OR NOT?”

  
“Yes sir.”

  
Taka answered firmly. The warden chuckled at the sudden change of attitude and nodded behind the talkie.

  
“GOOD. GO ON THEN.”

  
And with the warden’s final command, the talkie went out with the buzz of static. Taka looked at the walkie talkie briefly before hooking it back on his belt. Giving a fleetingly look at the replacement guard, Taka turned on his heel and walked towards the center of the yard, mostly in Mondo’s direction.   
Mondo caught Taka in the corner of his eye and helped close the distance between them, merely taking three steps of his own.

  
“So how’d it go?”

  
He asked. Taka smiled brightly, throwing his hands up beside his head.

  
“Fantastic!”

  
Mondo raised a brow, looking past the overly enthusiastic guard and at the stranger standing casually in his post. Mondo pointed at the other man.

  
“And uh, what’s that dude doin’ in yer spot?”

  
Taka gave a nervous laugh, resting his hands on his hips.

  
“Actually, I- I’ve been given an extra break!”

  
Mondo frowned.

  
“A break?”

  
Taka had never gotten an extra break before, and if Mondo really thought about it, Taka would never take the break even if he was offered one!   
Taka nodded happily. He glanced behind Mondo and noticed there was an empty side on one of the benches, perfect for two or even three to sit. 

  
“Would you like to sit with me, Oowada? Like you wanted to do the first day we got along.”

  
Mondo chuckled lightly, his cheeks dusted with color at the cheesy sentiment.

  
“You remember that?”

  
Taka nodded again. Mondo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, raising his other arm in the direction of the benches.

  
“Yeah man, whatever ya want. Lead the way.”

  
Taka hesitantly took Mondo’s offer, marching the distance to the empty seat and sat down. Mondo sat down beside him, leaning back he rested the back of his elbows on the table behind him, eyeballing the other prisoners around them. At first only a few inmates seemed to noticed the oddity, but quickly one after another more and more turned their attention to the out of place guard who sat stiffly on the worn bench. Taka sweated nervously, feeling the sting of eyes and judgement drilling into him from all directions. He turned his head to Mondo whose eyes where drifting, his face masked in a mold of malice as he looked at seemingly the courtyard as a whole, as a threat. 

  
“..So Oowada, what’s your idea of a perfect home?”

  
Taka probed, trying his best to steal Mondo’s attention away from the glowering crowed as well as to show the other inmates that he wasn’t there to cause any trouble (and distract himself, too). Mondo looked at him with a light hint of confusion, his tongue fumbling making a stray noise. What kind of question is that? Mondo thought. This was hardly the time to be asking personal questions out of the blue. 

  
“Like, two floors, one floor? Cold, hot? Bright colors, dark colors? You know, stuff like that.”

  
Taka urged. 

  
“… One floor.. I’d like the house to stay pretty cool, ‘nd I’d want like, normal colors.. I guess?”

  
Taka swiftly dove into the back of his mind searching for more conversation starters. He hadn’t meant for Mondo to actually answer those three questions, so much as he wanted to use them to start some nerve calming chit-chat. It was easy for Mondo to see that Taka was struggling the come up with something else to talk about, his brows furrowing more than they usually did and his eyes focused intensely on his knees.

  
“…And ya know, I’d really like to have a living room with a couch ‘nd a big TV in it. And maybe like, another room that’s got a whole bunch of video games and shit. And like, inside its got one of those weirdass rocking chair kind of gaming chairs, but it like has no legs it just kinda sits on the floor, and it has speaker built into it? I dunno, I saw it once in the mall way back and I thought it was super cool.”

  
Mondo finished off with a shrug. Taka thought back to his house. He didn’t have a game room, he didn’t even have a game system, but he did have a lot of spare space. If Mondo really wanted one, maybe he could make him one. After seeing Taka’s seemingly interested face, Mondo carried on.

  
“I’d like ta have a nice backyard so I can barbeque and shit. And maybe even like a pool, even a blow-up pool would be pretty awesome! ‘N most importantly I wanna big, fluffy fuckin bed with a heavy blanket. Oh, and a ceiling fan would be nice too.”

  
“Are you the type who likes the air at night to be ice and then huddle under the covers?”

  
Taka questioned, his expression caught in a concerned grin.

  
“Yeah, why?”

  
“Well, I prefer to be warm when I sleep.”

  
Mondo smiled, throwing his arm around Taka’s shoulder and squeezing affectionately like he did.

  
“Dude, that’s fuckin fine, I-”

  
Mondo cut his words off, red-faced. He was about to yell ‘Dude, that’s fuckin fine, I have no problem keeping you hot all night!’ in the middle of a full courtyard. Taka watched Mondo, puzzled. 

  
“You what?”

  
He asked. Mondo turned his face away, covering his mouth with his hand as he pulled his other down of Taka’s shoulder and back to his side. 

  
“N-nothing! Forget it!”

  
He shouted. Taka did as he was told, turning to face forward, Mondo’s flustered-ness making him nervous all over again. Taka glimpsed around. More eyes, more stares. The pressure was unbearable.

  
“Yo, what the hell do you think you’re doing man?”

  
Taka flinched slightly at the sound of a stranger’s voice directed towards him. He looked over to the source of the question, as well did Mondo.   
There stood an inmate; he had dyed red hair, cut and groomed messily but on purposes, and a goatee to match. He had blue eyes and many lip and ear piercings. Behind him were three others, one who was tall and gothic looking who glowered down at the couple like he had some sense of superiority. There was another man who had long bright pink dyed hair and pointed teeth, he seemed more annoyed with the gothic inmate then with them. And one more man who was quite short, he had freckles and what Taka dare to think of as a baby-face, though he looked majorly pissed off, not at them really but just like.. in general. 

  
“Sitting.”

  
Taka answered the red head simply. The pink haired one laughed.

  
“I don’t see any other guards ‘sitting’. You are a guard, aren’t you?”

  
Taka nodded, feeling a little annoyed at the rudeness in their tone.

  
“I am a guard, and im sitting.”

  
Taka answered firmly.

  
“Ha! This mortal has much spunk, how dare you speak this way in the presence of your dark overlord? Clearly he is one of demons and false deities.”

  
Taka had little clue to what the tall one’s babble meant but his angry expression didn’t waver. The smaller man stepped forward, standing side by side with the red haired one. He looked at Taka, then glanced at Mondo who sat irritated beside him, then back to Taka. 

  
“So what, are you trying to get buddy-buddy with us prisoners, you bastard? I see you already have one loyal fan, but I warn you that I won’t be so easy to convince.”

  
He said smugly. Mondo shot up aggressively, thrusting himself into the stranger’s space.

  
“Who’s a fan?! You better watch what yer fuckin sayin tough guy!” 

  
Taka quickly stood up and in between the two of them. Pushing Mondo back with his body, he put his hand up and glared at the short stranger. 

  
“Oowada and I get along but he’s not my ‘fan’.”

  
The shorter man snorted and smirked.

  
“Heh, are you kidding me, the guy’s letting you push ‘em back! I wouldn’t even let my friends put their hands on me like that, I’d fucking kill ‘em!”

  
Mondo bared his teeth, pushing against Kiyotaka shoulder, though not in a real attempt to push past him.

  
“Well I guess that’s the difference between the leader of the biggest Biker Gang and the Yakuza air!”

  
Mondo shouted in a retort. Taka turned his back to the group of strangers briefly and tugged on the front of Mondo orange uniform, signaling him to listen. Lending Taka his ear, Mondo tilted his head down slightly, not taking his eyes off the strangers. 

  
“..i cant have you getting into a fight with them, Oowada. Let me talk us out of this…”

  
Mondo looked down at Taka sharply, his mouth slightly open in surprise. Talk them out of it?! With these assholes!? Mondo could easily take on all four of these dicks by himself, then they would ever mess with them again!

  
“..Oowada please, I don’t want you getting into fights! Listen to me and let me get you out of here!...”

  
Mondo continued to look at Taka, the serious, worried look on his face slowly draining his hostility from his veins. Mondo’s expression softened as he loosed his tightly balled fist. 

  
“..and if things do get violent I want you to get back..”

  
Taka added as he turned way and faced the group of strangers. Mondo opened his mouth to argue back but Taka immediately cut him off, picking up his conversation with the other men.

  
“So want do you guys want from me? Because if you don’t mind, I’d like to sit back down and watch the basketball game until we go back inside.”

  
Taka asked politely. Everybody who was listening to his request turned their head temporarily to the basketball court. One court was lively and busy while the other one was not, in fact it was empty. 

  
The pink haired one spoke up. 

  
“Oh yeah! Well why don’t we settle this dispute on the basketball court!”

  
He challenged confidently. Taka, along with the rest of the men stared at the pink haired guy in confusion. The pink haired man cleared his throat awkwardly pointing towards the vacant court.

  
“Ah-hrgm, I mean like, we can have team against team in a basketball game. Winners get the bench, I guess. He-hehh..”

  
The stranger gave an awkward laugh to go with the awkward situation he had made. When he put it plainly like that, this little ‘fight’ sounded really stupid, Taka thought. The gothic stranger stepped next to the pink haired one, nodding in agreement.

  
“Yes, that sounds like a fine plan! Let us test our might on the battle field where only the true gods can conquer the false!”

  
More awkwardness fell among the group. A few moments of silence and the red head threw his fist into the air.

  
“Yeah, lets do it!”

  
And with that, the crowed of eager spectators somehow shifted both Mondo and Taka from the benches to the court, along with the four men who started all the commotion. 

  
“Goddammit, I don’t wanna play a shitty game of basketball!”

  
Mondo growled to no one in particular. Taka looked back to Mondo apologetically who stood beside him, if not a little farther back.

  
“Im sorry Mondo, this is all because I wanted to sit down... I know a fist fight would be faster but I don’t want you to get in-”

  
Mondo reached up and put his hand around the back of the base of Taka’s neck, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin under his collar. 

  
“No man, it’s fine, I get it. We just gotta kick their asses the peaceful way!”

  
Taka flushed but smiled. It always felt nice when Mondo put his hands on him, even in little touches like this Taka could feel himself drifting away from reality and into a fog of warmth and calmness. Mondo’s skin always made him both excited and relaxed, nervous yet reassured. It was the best things he’d ever felt and my god was it addictive.   
When Taka didn’t immediately respond, Mondo lent forward to see what was the matter, Taka’s red, pleased face making him blush. He pulled his hand away, slowly but jerky, and hid it in his pocket, flustered. Taka snapped out of his daze and looked up at Mondo with an embarrassed expression. Mondo looked at him for a moment but quickly shifted from him to the ground.

  
“Uh, sorry bout that.. I forget how- um, sensitive yer neck is…”

  
Mondo apologized quietly. The blush on both men darkened. Taka looked down at his feet humiliated and bit his lip. In the back of his mind he wished Mondo could put his hand back but at the same time he knew he couldn’t! He felt so embarrassed and ashamed that he got worked up at something so small, why’d he have to fall for all the little things?!

  
“Alright! Now that the team are made we can get going!”

  
Taka and Mondo’s heads shot up. The red head inmate had already scraped up and assigned two full teams! Of course Taka and Mondo were on one side and the group of four on the other, but now they had other inmates to fill the empty slots. Mondo bumped Taka in the arm with his elbow as he started to jog for the center of the court.

  
“Come on, let’s go show these assholes who’s boss!”

  
Taka froze for a second but quickly followed him to the middle of the crowd. Mondo stood in the very center in front of the red head prisoner, a confident grin on his face as he readied himself. Taka stood a little behind him and off to the left, thankful that Mondo willingly took the offence instead of him-

  
“What’re you doing dude?”

  
The red head questioned, his lifted his brow emphasizing his confusion. Mondo copied his confusion.

  
“…What do ya mean? Im getting ready to kick yer ass at basketball, that’s what im fuckin doin!”

  
The other man straitened himself from his bended-knee stance and waved his hand in front of his face dismissively.

  
“Naw man! It aint you we want, it’s the guard we wanna crush.”

  
He looked over to Taka and pointed.

  
“Come lead your team, guard. Show us what you got!”

  
Taka responded with a huff. Mondo looked back at him and watched as he marched up to where he stood, not looking at him but straight forward at the other team. He looked so assured, so strong. It was a funny thought but Mondo couldn’t help but smile, Taka always seemed so confident.

  
The two switched places, Taka imitated Mondo’s former stance with his bended knees and glared at the inmate in front of him. Seeming very happy with the switch, the red head inmate readied himself too, blue eyes locking with red. 

  
An inmate walked up from the sidelines with the ball in hand. He looked at the two teams briefly before he tossed the ball high in the air and quickly stepped out of the court. Both men jumped for the ball as high as they could. Unfortunately for Taka, the daily basketball games under the red head inmates belt gave him the slim advantage he needed, enabling him to jump only centimeters higher. He snatched the ball, catapulting it forward to the tall gothic inmate in one quick swing of his arm. Taka landed on his feet, stumbling back as his team pursued the ball further. 

  
An inmate on Taka’s team threw himself at the tall inmate, attempting to steal the ball away from his lofty grip. He missed, the tall inmate dodging him smoothly as he passed the ball to the pink haired inmate near Taka’s goal. Mondo rushed towards the hoop as the pink haired inmate caught the ball. They both jumped as high as they could. Mondo grabbed onto the rim and kept himself suspended in the air for moments longer as he waved his other arm over the hoop, trying to prevent the ball from falling through.  
Too late. The large basketball was already on its way to the ground, bouncing on the concrete mockingly as the short inmate scooped it up in his arms, a grin spread across his face. 

  
~*~

  
The basketball game went on. Back and forth, the crowd of men on either teams ran from one end of the court to the other again and again. The ball being thrown from man to man, forced through the hoop and slammed against the cement. Everyone was physically tired, huffing and puffing as sweat poured down their skin, the brilliant sun’s shimmering light mercilessly cooking their flesh through their orange uniforms and tank tops. 

  
Taka panted heavily as he wiped the heavy stream of sweat from his forehead that stung his eyes. He forced himself to continue to run, continue to jump, dribble and dodge. He had the ball, the scores were miraculously even, with just one point they could pull ahead, they could win this pointless game. 

  
Taka made a move to the left, an enemy player. He moved to the right, another one. He stopped, three blocked his path, the pink haired inmate one of them. The pointy-teethed man lunged forward for the ball. Taka spun around with the ball in hand, just barely keeping it from his grasp. He looked desperately towards his goal for someone to pass to, he had less than seconds to get the ball out of his hands before the other team would manage to snatch it. He searched for able bodies but everyone seemed to be well shadowed by a man of the opposite team.

  
“Taka, throw it here!”

  
Mondo roared, raising his arm high in the air as he fought his way towards the hoop, sharp, beautiful lilac eyes locked on the ball in Taka’s hands.

  
He didn’t hesitate, Taka turned and pushed an inmate of the opposite side with his shoulder, turning himself at an angle and passing the ball high in the air towards Mondo with the remaining strength he had left, beads of sweat flying into the air, briefly pursuing the ball in its path. 

  
Mondo quickly positioned himself to catch the hurling ball, the tall, gothic prisoner doing the same. The other man hadn’t the height to shadow him but he did have a chance at stealing the ball away. With the basketball mere inches away and closing in quickly, Mondo made the rash move of jumping in front of the gothic inmate. Shoving him back, Mondo caught the ball in one arm and dribbling it on the hard cement once, he jumped up and shoved it through the hoop with his hand.

  
Taka threw his fist into the air as Mondo had done before in triumph, as he gave a breathy cheer. He hunched over and put his hands on his knees for balance as he fought to catch his breath, a smile still on his face despite the pain in his lungs. He glanced down at his wristwatch, and gave a final heavy huff.

  
“..T-that’s time! Time to go inside, we won by one!!”

  
He shouted. Taka straightened from his knees to guild the court of prisoners in, only to stumble forward and continued down towards the ground in a heavy wave of fatigue. Both teams had played their damn hardest and in all reality had obviously taken the game far too seriously, wearing themselves out to the point of exhaustion. Everyone was ready for bed.

  
Thinking he was going to hit the ground, Taka put his arms up to protect himself and braced for impact, his face cringing up in the expectance of pain. To his surprise, another pair of arms caught him, his face landing on damp, slicked skin as the broad body stumbled back slightly from his weight. 

  
“.. Better be careful there.. champ…”

  
Mondo teased. Taka looked up at him in tired confusion. Mondo had taken off his orange uniform top a short way into the game and tied it to his small waist, leaving only his low dipping tank-top that now clung tightly to his body from sweat. His pompadour had fallen, leaving his hair long and wet on the side of his face where he attempted to keep it, stray wavy blond strands sticking annoyingly on his drenched face. As disgusting as sweat was, Taka couldn’t help but think that Mondo looked absolutely breath-taking just then.

  
“..You smell.. horrible..”

  
Mondo laughed, hugging Taka closer as he ran his hand back and forth through his short, sweat soaked hair. Taka struggled, pushing on Mondo’s broad, bare chest in an attempt to get away.

  
“Mondo stop, it’s way too hot for this!”

  
~*~

  
As the court yard of men made their way inside, a small portion of them stumbling, the group of four initial troublemakers approached the couple who held their place towards the back of the crowd. Mondo’s face hardened, glaring at the group as he stepped forward. Taka quickly took two steps forward, putting himself between them in fear of a fight, but was pleasantly surprised to find bright smiles on each of their faces (“each of their faces” being two of the four, the other two had small yet happy smiles)  
The red head spoke up as they began to slow and walk beside them.

  
“Yo that was great! The best basketball game I’ve played in a long time! Whats yer names, dudes?”

  
Mondo stared blankly as Taka smiled back, raising his hand to the newly friendly stranger to shake.

  
“My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru!”

  
He answered simply, as he’d been taught. The red head raised his arm and grabbed Taka’s hand in some sort of weird, ‘hip’ handshake.

  
“That’s cool, my name’s Leon Kawata. Behind me there’s Souda, Gundham, and that little dude’s Fuyuhiko.”

  
He motioned to each man respectively as he labeled them with a name, then each gave a little taste of their personality with a small response; Souda gave a thumbs up with a wink, Gundham crossed his arms, and Fuyuhiko just sorta frowned and looked away. Guess he didn’t like the ‘little’ remark.

  
Taka released Leon’s hand promptly. He turned and began to bow to the other men when Mondo kicked his ankle discreetly. Taka straitened stiffly as Mondo slouched over his shoulder to whisper.

  
“..dont bow, play it cool…”

  
“And who might this striking young fella be?”

  
Leon teased sarcastically. Taka tensed, a sting of jealously at Leon’s small ‘complement’. Mondo glared again.

  
“The names Mondo Oowada, nice to fuckin meet ya.”

  
Leon chuckled briefly, crossing his arms behind his head carefree as they walked. 

  
“Nice intro, dude.”

  
~*~

  
Shortly after, the group of men were forced to split through separate doors, each leading to separate blocks. They said their goodbyes and waved as the group of four disappeared behind the stone wall. 

  
Taka and Mondo entered the building, a breeze of refreshing, cold prison air rushing up to greet them. 

  
Taka shivered at the dramatic temperature change, but sighed a sigh of content none the less. It was much too hot outside with all the running around and the sun was way too persistent. 

  
Mondo wiped the remaining beads of sweat off the side of his face with the back of his hand as he shambled to his cell. The basketball game had been fun. Even though the dudes that started it all were pretty annoying, and there were multiple instances that he wanted to punch the shit out of the other team, over all he had had fun! That and they had won.

  
“That was sure awesome, we totally kicked their asses.”

  
Taka looked over at Mondo, his tank top still clinging distractingly.

  
“We only beat them by one point..”

  
He pointed out blandly. Mondo untied this uniform top from around his waist and slung it over his shoulder, allowing fresh, cool air to sooth the skin where it had hung. He poked out his lips and pouted, looking over to the side opposite of Taka.

  
“Yeah whatever, we still won.”

  
He then quickly threw his arm around Taka’s shoulder, leaning on him as they walked in front of his cell. 

  
“And it’s all because of our badass team leader!”

  
Taka turned on his heel and brought up his key from his belt, sticking it in the bars lock and twisting making the inner lock clink. Not satisfied with Taka’s lack of reaction to his complement, Mondo lent over, whispering sensually in the guard’s ear.

  
“..You looked so fucking hot being all confident like that, it made me wanna drop to my knees right in front of ya…”

  
Taka flushed bright red, hands frozen from moving any further. Acting as though he hadn’t said a word, Mondo pulled the bared door open and shuffled in, flopping down on his bunk as soon as he got close enough and laid on his side to shoot a smug grin at the flustered man. 

  
Taka took in embarrassed, short breaths as he closed the heavy door and locked it shut, his eyes glued on Mondo’s cooling muscles and gorgeous face. How could he say something so- so lewd! And out of nowhere like that! Taka’s mind wondered as he stared, entranced. 

  
He imagined Mondo kneeling before him, looking up at him with those dazzling, sharp eyes. Undoing his uniform belt with one hand while his other held his hips in place, bring his face teasingly close as he unzipped his zipper with his sharp teeth.

  
Taka’s attention snapped up at the sound of the heavy metal door of the block being pushed open. The two night guards moseyed in, Oji greeting them promptly as he finished putting away the other men. Taka looked back to Mondo who gave him a flirty wink in response. Taka frowned impressively, the red blush still burning his pale skin. He turned and marched away feverishly, his fist moving firmly at his side as he twisted the handle of the exit and shoved the door aside. 

  
Mondo leaped off his bunk, reaching the cold bars just as Taka had met the door, leaving without another word. Mondo scratched the side of his cheek sheepishly. Maybe he had gone too far? It was just some playful, sexual banter, surely Taka didn’t get offend by that? 

  
Mondo ambled back to his bunk, sitting on the side of his mattress as he stared at the stone wall. He hoped that he hadn’t gotten Taka mad at him, the whole day had been pretty nice and he’d hate to have ended it on such a sour note. Mondo laid on his back, his bones popped gratefully as he relaxed. 

  
He thought on the subject a little more. Yeah, he probably got upset about that, this was Taka he was talking about after all, he was a bit more modest about sex than Mondo was. 

  
Mondo folded his arms behind his head. He decided that maybe he should apologize or something tomorrow.

  
~*~

  
Taka laid down under his covers and switched off the lamp sitting idly on the bedside dresser, leaving the room in a cozy mist darkness. He tossed his body to the left, he flipped himself to the right, he wiggled and squirmed trying to find comfort. He laid on his back, shifting his thighs as he shut his eyes tighter, his crotch burning in a desperate plea for attention. Taka did his best to ignore it all the while trying to tearing his mind away from the shameless thought Mondo had injected in his mind. 

  
Taka held his impressive frown for no one but the vacant air to see. He clutched the top of the blanket tightly as he chewed at his bottom lip, finding it harder than ever to go to sleep. God dang Mondo! What was he thinking, telling him something like that! How was he going he to get any rest tonight?!  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know what to say... Im so. friggin. sorry!! What have i taken, a three month hiatus?! I honestly didnt mean to, time just sorta slipped away!! Geez, the hell man, i just wanna write. -_-


	12. Let Me Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka still feels awkward about what Mondo said the day before since it caused him to have a... "inappropriate" dream. Not being able to look the inmate straight in the eye, Taka avoids him. Could this be the first test in their relationship?

Taka helped Oji lift the heavy pool table into a corner of the decently large, ‘tastefully’ decorated room. They put it down with a grunt. Taka straightened and popped his spine as he looked around at the now complete rec room.

  
There were various arcade games lit with alternating flashing lights lines along the rims, designed to catch your eye; the machines were strewn about in any empty spaces to keep the room looking full. The pool table they’d just sat down, a dart throwing station, and an air hockey table were all neatly place side by side along the back wall, above them dangled a flashy sign that read ‘Rec Room’ in bright, florescent pink. Towards the front corner there was an island of light brown couches shaded to complement the deep, glittering maroon paint of the walls and tile floors that all circled around a large TV hanging on the wall for all to see. And if all these attractions weren’t to an inmate’s fancy, there by the exit, where guards were sure to be posted, was a modest rack of immodest magazines. Look up and he found that this small wonderland for prisoners was dimly lit by stylish Christmas lights suspended along the creases where the ceiling met the walls, a line of them riding down each corner of the room. In the center of the ceiling, there was a single, large, plain colored bulb providing the real light, but so plain to the rest of the loud room that it was nearly unnoticeable.

  
The whole room was enough to make Taka nauseous, the clashing colors and the small but many flashing lights in the seemingly dimly lit room made his eyes hurt and head spin.

  
Having finished the preparations, Taka stepped out of the busy room along with Oji and the two men trekked the decently far hike back to their block.

  
The rec room was basically on the opposite side of Hopes Peak Prison from block 11. It was pretty inconvenient for them but they only had to go on the first day of the month, so it wasn’t really too bad.

  
Taka glanced down at his wristwatch, a minute till 7:00. Kiyotaka, already eaten and awake, wasn’t feeling his usual enthusiasm to face the day. His mind kept flashing back to yesterday, to last night. Despite his best efforts not to, he had had a wet dream about Mondo, about what Mondo had said right before he left for the day. Taka felt guilty, dirty even though the dream was completely out of his control. He frowned, he didn’t want to talk to Mondo, images from his fantasy still vivid and constantly replaying in his head. He couldn’t tell if it was because he was ashamed that he was lusting after him so uncontrollably, or because he was mad at Mondo for the careless teasing, but Taka really didn’t want to face him.

  
The clock struck 7:00 and the two guards went to work, banging their batons on the cold metal bars as they woke the block from their deep snooze.

  
Mondo sat up, stretching his arms wide as he yawned loudly, tears gathering at his lashes from drowsiness. He scratched his back through the fabric of his tank top, scanning the hall for Taka’s familiar face, mostly out of habit. When he didn’t see him immediately, Mondo shakily rose from his bunk, knees still weak from sleep.

  
Taka usually- no, always stood just outside his cell, somewhere close enough to where Mondo could easily see him from his bunk unless he-

  
Mondo wobbled over to the bars. Though as soon as he looked to his left he saw Taka, perfectly fine and untouched, standing uniformly straight somewhat next to Oji who sat reading his magazine as always. Mondo stood at the bars staring silently, he could tell that Taka had noticed him but he didn’t even look in his direction, just glaring straight ahead, seemingly not looking at anything at all.

  
Mondo frowned. Taka was mad at him, he could feel it, Taka was ignoring him! Feeling the familiar tight knot of anger forming in his gut, Mondo forced himself to close his eyes and take in a deep breath, then let it out slowly. He couldn’t be mad at Taka for being mad at him, even if he was being unreasonable to Mondo’s standards. Sure he only made a flirty joke but he should of thought of Taka, he should ’a known better than to say something like that. Mondo swallowed thickly. He should apologize to him, he should drop his pride and tell Taka that he was sorry, that he wouldn’t make vulgar jokes like that again… or at least he’d try not to.

  
Hesitantly, Mondo called out to him.

  
“..H-hey Kiyotaka..! Taka come’er, I got something I wanna say!”

  
Taka turned his head slightly, his eyes meeting Mondo’s apologetic expression. Taka frowned, not an angry frown like Mondo would have expected, but something else. His cheeks were a light pink, just faintly but even Mondo could see it from his distance, his lips were pulled in a thin line and his thick eyebrows were lifted as if he too were sorry. Was Taka embarrassed? As quickly as Taka had turned his head to face Mondo, he turned away, the innocent look vanishing for the previous stern glower.

  
Mondo’s mouth opened slightly to call out to Taka again, but didn’t. Mondo didn’t make him mad, he’d embarrassed him! Now what, if Taka was just mad Mondo could simply let him yell and gripe at him until he was satisfied, he’d even let him hit him if he really wanted! But instead he had embarrassed him so bad that it carried over to the next day! What do you do for that? All you can do is say sorry and sorry is just a word, a bandage, there’s no relief there.

  
Mondo reluctantly retreated from the bars and shuffled to the sink, he turned on the tap slowly and began to wash his face, kicking off his morning routine. Why would Taka get so messed up over something so small? Maybe he’s sexually frustrated, maybe Mondo had been pushing him too far with all the small suggestive touches and flirting. Mondo turned off the water and wiped the excess liquid off his face with his hands the best he could, then immediately went to work styling his hair. Maybe Taka looked forward to the next time they fucked just as much as he did, maybe even more! Maybe he mistook Mondo’s sexual banter as insensitive teasing and thought that he was just being a total fuckin dick!

  
~*~

  
The two guards unlocked the cell doors to release the inmates for breakfast. Taka awkwardly marched up to Mondo’s cell, Mondo and his cellmate waiting for him to open the cell, patiently. Treating the situation as if it was just another cell Taka unlocked the lock, pulling the door aside so that the men could join the line of prisoners. Mondo’s cellmate did just that, walking passed Taka without a second thought, but Mondo stopped as soon as he stepped outside the cells bounds and turned to face Taka. Mondo searched inside his head for something more than a simple sorry, but Taka stopped him before he could even do that.

  
“Oowada please, join the other prisoners in line for breakfast.”

  
He asked softly, still not looking at Mondo but instead at the toe of his boots. Mondo held his tongue, the light blush again tainting Taka’s fair cheeks. As off-handed as it was to think at that time, Mondo thought that Taka looked absolutely adorable when he was flustered like this. He rarely heard Taka talk so soft and shy, and the submissive expression on his face desperately made Mondo want to lift his chin and kiss him.

  
Mondo nodded as he turned from the guard and walk away, obediently joining the back off the line. Shortly after, Oji lead the men to the dining hall.

  
After the hall of men cleared out, Taka wandered to the center of the hall and sat in one of the two chairs, absentmindedly moving his leg back and forth scraping the bottom of his boot against the ground. He felt like a jerk for avoiding Mondo like he was, cutting him off, preventing him from saying what he wanted to say. Taka felt horrible, now he wanted to apologize. Mondo didn’t mean any harm by what he said yesterday he was just playing, or even if he wasn’t it was nothing to get bent out of shape over. The two of them had ‘done it’ before, well, maybe not that specifically but still.

  
Taka twirled his thumbs in his lap as he pondered. After a decent amount of time and consideration, he decided that when Mondo came back he was going to apologize for being rude. Then on the way to the rec room Mondo could say what he wanted to tell him earlier, then they could just talk like they usually did, and then when they got to the rec room he would let Mondo go and enjoy himself for the rest of the day and everything would go back to normal. Taka nodded positively to himself. That sounded like a good plan- Oh wait.

  
Taka made a frustrated noise, grabbing onto his knees to force himself to stop nervously twisting his fingers. He just remembered, you can’t talk while traveling with an entire block; it’s the same when taking them to the courtyard, or dining hall, or showers, or anywhere in a large group, no talking while traveling (he wasn’t allowed to even talk to Oji, his co-worker). Taka sighed, if he couldn’t talk to him on the trip there then they should probably continue to keep this distance between one another until they got to the rec room, so Mondo wasn’t tempted to talk like he was.

  
~*~

  
Taka spent the remainder of his time thinking about what exactly he was going to say to Mondo when the time came. He found that it was always smart to think about their conversation topic ahead of time, Mondo was pretty quick about coming up with one but Taka was not.

  
Soon, Taka heard the dull creak of the hall door opening. He shot up out of the chair, pushing all evidence of personal concern off his face. Taka spotted Mondo first, walking close to the front of the line, and his face clearly showed that he hadn’t given up on saying what he wanted to say.   
“You ready to go, Ishimaru?”

  
Oji called out. Taka nodded sternly.

  
“Of course!”

  
After stopping to briefly explain the situation to the inmates, to which most had already guessed, the pack of men continued on to the rec room. Oji lead the line while Taka followed in the back. Taka had seen Mondo’s expression of disbelief as he casually walked by him and voluntarily took guard of the back of the line, the place farthest from him, and again felt bad. He knew that he was being way too blunt about this, but there were rules he and Mondo had to obey and he was just too big of a temptation to Mondo, as Mondo was to him. He only hoped Mondo wouldn’t be too angry with him until he could explain and apologize properly.

  
Mondo drug his feet as he walked, staring at the back of the inmate in front of him. This was getting annoying. It was a joke. A fucking joke, and Taka was being such an asshole about it! He wouldn’t even let him get a goddamn word out, how the fuck did he expect him to apologize?!

  
Mondo tried to take in a deep breath but found that the bubbling, searing anger swelling inside his chest prevented his lugs from expanding anymore then frequent shallow breathes. He was too mad to calm down and the only calming agent he had was the person he was mad at! Just thinking about it made him angrier. Maybe Taka was a mistake, Mondo thought, was he really going to be able to live under his roof, under his rules? If a simple joke was going this far maybe Mondo should just shut it down right now before things progressed too far, before he exchanged one cage for another.

  
~*~

  
Mondo thought hard for the ten minutes that he spent hiking across Hopes Peak Prison, weighing his options carefully, the good and the bad that would come with living together and with just being together with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. And honestly, at least in Mondo’s book, the bad heavily outweighed the good. Because when Mondo really thought about it, the two of them could never live together. Hell, the two of them should have never got along in the first place, should have never fell in love! The fact that things got this far in the first place was unbelievable, a super happy accident, for Mondo at least.

  
Mondo glanced over his shoulder, back to the very back of the line only to lock eyes with his happy accident, Taka. Mondo lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Taka had been watching the back of his head for who knows how long, and with such a-… sad expression.

  
As quickly as their eyes locked Taka’s shot away, a guilty frown at being caught. Though, despite Taka’s blatant attempt to ignore him again, Mondo could feel the hot, bubbling anger draining from his chest, freeing his lungs and heart, enabling him breathe freely again. Mondo gazed lingered on Taka a moment longer, trying to soak in every detail he could from his far view.

  
Every now and then Taka would glance up briefly, to see where he was going Mondo presumed, only to lock eyes with Mondo and look away again, his face growing redder and redder every time. Mondo mentally shook his head and smiled, a shade of pink painting his own cheeks. This man, he loved this man. It was an illogical, unnatural, impossible love. It was as unrealistic as a tiger and a rabbit falling for each other, it was something that would only happen in a cheesy, romantic novel and would never work in the real world, and yet...

  
Caught up in his thoughts and walking blindly, Mondo bummed flat into the inmate in front of him as the line came to a halt. The inmate looked behind him to see Mondo holding his hand over the side of his head where they had hit, along with an irritated glower. Without exchanging a word, the conflict was resolved with the inmate tuning away.  
Mondo immediately sighed, relieved. It would’a been major embarrassing to get into a fight and then have Taka pry them apart and fix his mess while he was upset with him. Mondo thought to himself, only to have a counter thought come flying through. What if Taka didn’t intervene at all? What if he’d given up on him already?

  
Oji opened the sparkling, marron door and stood aside, letting the line of impatient men pour into the dim, tacky room. Mondo moved forward with the line, then branched off to the side on his own. He stood back beside the magazine rack, giving himself a view of the back of the line, namely Taka. He was going to apologize now. Right now, before anything had the chance to spin out of control. He was going to fix things even if Taka didn’t want to. He would trap him if he had to -and it wouldn’t be hard to do considering Taka had to guard this room seeing as that was his job-.

  
Mondo watched silently as Taka approached the door with the end of the line, seemingly not noticing the looming biker gang leader. As the last of the men were released into the room, Taka stopped suddenly in front of the entryway and turned to face Oji who stood arms crossed, ready to close the door. Mondo raised a brow and continued to watch. Taka was saying something to Oji, but he couldn’t quite make out the words, only mumbles of sound. With a small nod and a smile from Oji and a bow from Kiyotaka, Oji walked in the room and closed the door behind him, Taka walking the opposite way and back into the hallway.

  
Mondo’s jaw dropped out of bewilderment. ‘Where was Taka going? What the fuck, man? Was he really so determined to stay away for him?’ Thoughts swarmed Mondo’s brain as he mindlessly approached Oji for answers.

  
Oji chuckled as Mondo walked up with the most confused, and irritated look a person could make. Oji put his arms up beside his head in surrender.

  
“Looks like you fucked up, dude. Yer bestie seems to be avoiding you like the plague! You guys haven’t talked once today, have you? Damn that’s like a recorded for you two-”

  
“Shut the fuck up, is he seriously hoppin’ out of work just to avoid me?!”

  
Mondo asked aggressively, walking too close to where Oji felt compelled to motion with his hands to ‘step back’. Stepping half a step back, Mondo waited impatiently for Oji to answer.

  
“Fucking, well?!”

  
Oji laughed again at the inmate’s neediness for the guard’s presence.

  
“Hey, chill. Chill man, Ishimaru just stepped out for a bathroom break, tha’s all.”

  
Oji answered smoothly. Mondo stalled for a bit, letting the information sink in before he spoke up again.

  
“..I- I need to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Like hell you do Mondo. Get the fuck out of here and goof off, Ishimaru will be back soon enough.”

  
Mondo growled gruffly but walked away regardless, wandering close to the wall as he watched the door with keen eyes.

  
~*~

  
Taka shut off the cool, running water with wet hands, pulling two paper towels from the nearby dispenser and dried them promptly. He tossed the wad of tan, wet paper into the trashcan and turned to his refection in the mirror.

  
After a moment or two he sighed heavily, bracing his hands against the porcelain sink as he leant closer. He stood there for a while, staring at his own reflection as he thought again about how he would apologize to Mondo. Mondo would most likely want an explanation as to why Taka wouldn’t look him in the eye but the truth would be far too embarrassing. So he searched for a smaller, sub reason to why he avoided Mondo, but found only the one… He briefly considered saying that it was because Mondo made the joke in the first place, but to go so far as to ignore him for something so small and so like Mondo to do, seemed unreasonable and was likely to make Mondo mad if he wasn’t already.

  
Taka sighed again. He was going to have to do something about his constant lust for Mondo. Not only was it very annoying but now it was causing actual problems in his relationship, or, causing him to cause problems? Oh he didn’t know; all he knew was that he had to get it under control. Perhaps he could ask Mondo. Mondo was a guy after all so he should know some kind of trick that could help.

  
Taka backed away from the sink and nodded to himself, blush staining his face despite him finding his stubborn resolve. Honestly was always the best policy. He would apologize, tell Mondo the truth of why he did what he did, and then ask for help. Even if it was horrendously embarrassing, Mondo deserved the truth because he was Taka’s-…   
Taka’s face twisted in thought. What were they to each other right now? They both confessed their love for each other but neither of them ever really confirmed what their relationship was. Were they ‘dating’, or was it something more casual like ‘sex friends’?

  
Taka’s newly forming questions were suddenly tossed aside with the abrupt swing of the restroom door. Taka jumped, startled but also out of light confusion. The restroom he was in was supposed to be completely out of use, seeing as the blocks surrounding the location were all at breakfast and would be for another good thirty minutes.

  
Taka watched wordlessly as the unwelcomed men walked through the door one by one, filling the moderately sized restroom. Taka furrowed his brows aggressively as he took a step towards the three loose inmates, yelling in his firm, confident, announcing tone.

  
“You three again? How is it that you escape so frequently?! No wait- now that im thinking about it you weren’t in line on the way over here, were you!? I’m going to have to put in a request with the head warden to have you three moved to a different, more tightly regulated block!”

  
The tallest, most intimidating of the three sauntered forward, chuckling maliciously as he did it.

  
Although he didn’t know their names, Taka knew these criminals all too well. The leader of the group, the one stepping towards him, was the same tattooed, ex-biker thug that had messed with Mondo Taka’s second day here, the one that had called Mondo his ‘friend’. The other two smaller but decently sized inmates were comrades Taka assumed that the biker had picked up in his time spent in Hopes Peak. But that one experience wasn’t the only way Taka knew these three, oh no, these three men were the same inmates who had been repeatedly jumping and beating on him for the last three months. Somehow they had been getting out of their cells time and time again, catching Taka at odd moments when he was alone; in an empty hallway, in the cafeteria at unused times, in the restroom for example.

  
“Oh yeah? Well not before we beat the shit outta ya.”

  
The muscular inmate threatened, cracking his knuckles as Taka slowly backed away, losing space as the back wall closed in on him fast.

  
“Yeah! Pay back for what you did last time!”

  
One of the smaller lackeys chimed in. They always said that. They always said it was for ‘last time’ when he- or more really, it was Kiyondo who beat them senseless. It wasn’t that Taka couldn’t, he had every muscle and fighting skill that his counterpart had, but it’s just that he refused. He would try and restrain the inmates instead, and when that proved impossible without knocking them out he would try and get away to find help, but he down right refused to get violent with them! It wasn’t part of his job, and honestly was way out of his golden moral code. Though Kiyondo didn’t ever feel the same way.

  
Taka looked around him. The restroom was too small, for a fight or an escape. The three buff criminals easily filled the horizontal space between the sinks and the stalls, leaving Taka no room to slide through and to the door. The main inmate watched as Taka frantically looked around with his eyes. He laughed bitterly.

  
“You always look for a way out first, you god damn coward! Right before you flip the fuck out. Well im tellin' you right now, im not gonna let you flip yer switch to that crazy ass white hair of yers, im gonna mess you up right fuckin' now!”

  
The large inmate hollered, flying forward with his arms open wide to trap Taka. Kiyotaka dodged swiftly, getting his arm under the inmates in time, he slid the hurdling prisoner aside, sending him running to the wall as Taka glided around him, sprinting at full force for the door. He didn’t get far at all as both of the flunkies jumped at him from either sides, catching both his arms and bending them back as Taka fell to his knees to keep them from breaking.

  
The ex-biker pushed himself of the tiled wall with a grin, already knowing from the pained grunts and the lack of the squeaking door hinges that his prey had been caught as he always did. He walked over to the guard who was on his knees, facing the other way as his head strained to stay of the floor while he simultaneously willed his arms to stay in their sockets. The inmate chuckled the same ill-hearted chuckled as before. He reached down and grabbed Taka by the back of his neck, right under the base of his skull as he violently turned him around, his lackeys automatically releasing Taka’s arms as their boss smashed the guards face with his balled fist as he had done many times before. 

Taka flew to the floor, in the direction away from the door as the inmate rushed towards him. Taka scrambled up, putting his arms up in a defensive stance as the prisoner threw another coma inducing punch. Taka manage to block it with his crossed arms as the force from the impact pushed him firmly against the wall. The ex-biker persisted brutally, throwing more hard punches as Taka skillfully blocked each one with his bruising arms. One of the lackeys moved passed his boss and beside Taka. Kiyotaka saw him but had no way to react, the large rampaging criminal in front of him not letting up in the slightest with his powerful, frequent blows. The lackey reached in after one of his bosses jabs and grabbed Taka’s uniform by the shoulder. Taka instinctively grabbed the smaller inmates hand as the ex-biker’s large fist made devastating contact with his other shoulder, crushing it between it and the wall. Taka cried out, gripping his hurt shoulder as the criminal’s persistent fist made an uppercut right to his gut. Taka coughed up saliva as the air was knocked clean out of his lungs, no sound escaping his throat as his body caved around the tattooed man’s fist. The biker immediately grabbed hold of Taka’s head in his other large hand, slamming it mercilessly into the porcelain sink. Taka’s incapacitated body slid to the floor, a wet pink blood stain marking the once pure white sink were his forehead had impacted, dripping a small blotch next to the guard’s face.

  
The ex-biker reached down as fast as his larger body could move only to grope air as Taka(?) swerved out of the way. Rolling to his feet nimbly, he launched forward with a bloodcurdling roar, his snowy white hair stained with the same florescent magenta as the sink. Ishida landed on top of the fazed inmate. Hooking his fingers behind his jaw and ear as his thumb dug into the inside of his mouth, the furious guard delivered the same devastating punches directly to biker’s face, only his came swifter thanks to his slimmer, smaller body. The other two inmates watched petrified, stunned even though they’d seen this display before. Ishida’s unbridled anger and violence caked in their own boss’s blood.

  
The large ex-biker was quickly knocked out with the first few quick hits, but Kiyondo kept them coming just as fervidly. It was only when he heard the scuffing of the frightened flunkies’ shoes scraping against the floor as they began to run away that he stopped. He instantly released the unconscious inmate from his ruthless grip and hurled at the other two terrified inmates, howling as he had done before. The frantic inmates came bursting out the door as they fell into two pairs of arms and were jerked to the sides as Kiyondo instantly came busting out after them.

  
“STOP.”

  
A single firm command came from around his belt loop. Kiyondo did as it said and paused. He took in deep, excited breaths as he looked around.

  
There was a group of fellow guards, two of them restraining the two inmates he had been after. Kiyondo snarled at them and they flinched along with most of the guards, a sound of fear escaping the throats of the prisoners while the guards were caught in gasps.

  
“ISHIMARU, THAT’S ENOUGH!”

  
The commanding voice sounded again and Kiyondo snatched it off his belt loop, holding the walkie-talkie up to his lips.

  
“I am not Ishimaru!! It’s Ishida!!!”

  
He yelled irritated as the small crowed of people stumbled back from caution. Kiyondo heard a pause and then a crackle of static that nearly resembled a cough.

  
“VERY WELL, ISHIDA THEN. REGARDLESS, ISHIDA STAND DOWN. YOU’RE SAFE NOW. IM SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE ONCE AGAIN. THESE PRISONERS WILL BE PLACED OUT OF YOUR BLOCK AND LOCKED DOWN PERMANENTLY. YOU MAY RETURN TO YOUR POST AFTER YOU CLEAN YOURSELF UP, IF YOU SEE FIT.”

  
Kiyondo watched as the rest the guards (cautiously) stepped around him and into the men’s restroom. He clinched his teeth.

  
“Im safe?! It’s those losers who are safe now!”

  
He yelled maliciously at the back of the heads of the two inmates as they were promptly guided away by the nervous guards. A few silent moments passed as Kiyondo watched the comment-less group disappeared down the hall. He sighed, his shoulders slumping as he relaxed. He brought the talkie back to his mouth.

  
“Aight, roger that warden, frick off.”

  
And with that, he hooked the talk back on his belt loop, satisfied that he didn’t get a response that time. Kiyondo turned and stumbled back into the restroom, his brain a bit dizzy from the head wound. All eyes in the room shot up as he entered. He looked around at the guards nonchalantly, a pair of them were trying to haul out the comatose criminal as the other pack worked at cleaning the pink blood stains from the white sink and tile floors. He stared at the pair of guards that froze in front of him, seeing as he had blocked their path through the door. Kiyondo stepped aside and held the door as the pair of guards shakily towed the ex-biker out of the cramped room. He slid his hand off of the door and moseyed forward as the room snapped back to work, their eyes never really leaving him.

  
Kiyondo stopped at the nearest sink and eyed his reflection. His cheek was purple and swollen from where that biker-thug had socked him, and there was a huge bleeding gash on the right side of his forehead from where his got smashed against the sink, a waterfall of blood coloring half his face from the said wound.

  
Kiyondo turned on the water and dipped his cupped hand under the steady stream. He then quickly splashed it on his gash, washing away the majority of the blood off his skin. He rubbed it a bit more and stuck his hand back under the running water as he looked in the mirror again. The wound had stopped bleeding for the most part, only a small pool of blood rose the surface of the gash, but his concern was held with his hair. This patch of pure white, spiky hair that had been stained the same magenta. Kiyondo glared at his reflection and continued to splash water on the patch, only he knew it wouldn’t come out, not until Kiyotaka took control again and their hair darkened into his charcoal black, then the color would be pushed out and his silk white hair would return un-tainted.

  
Kiyondo huffed as he observed his fruitless efforts in the mirror again, his attention drifting down to Taka’s neatly worn uniform. Kiyondo gripped the head of his tie with two fingers and loosened it a great deal, unbuttoning the first few buttons of his undershirt and all of the button on his uniform jacket along with it. He then shot himself a flirty smirk in the mirror and shut off the water, not fully turning the knob and leaving a small trickle dripping out, but didn’t caring enough to turn around and not walk out the door.

~*~

  
Mondo lent against the wall, mindlessly tapping his finger on his skin through his crossed arms as he frequently turned his head to watch the motionless closed door, and frequently turned away trying not to be ‘too obvious’. He looked up at the clock the hung on the maroon wall and then back to the door, then down to the floor.

  
Taka was taking way too long. He rarely took bathroom breaks when he was supposed to be on duty, but when he did he was always ‘in and out’. He usually spent like, two minutes and then he was back, like he ran both there and back. But today he had already taken nearly eleven minutes, and with Mondo’s particular impatientness today it felt like so much longer.

  
Finally, the metal door swung open. Mondo quickly turned to it, thoughtlessly breathing out Taka’s name as he took two steps towards him, only to stop. His hair was… white?   
Kiyondo continued to saunter into the room. Oji moved to greet him, but when he realized he wasn’t really Ishimaru he quickly moved back, not wanting to engage with Ishida instead. Kiyondo kept walking, not acknowledging Oji in the slightest as he made his way straight for Mondo. He smiled a friendly smile, throwing his hands up beside his head like Taka frequently did.

  
“Mondo-baby! It’s so nice to see ya after all this time!~”

  
He stopped in front of the speechless criminal.

  
“Ya do remember me, don’t ya? I mean how could you possibly forget this sexy face?”

  
Kiyondo chimed, framing his face with his hands under his chin as he gave the same flirty wink he shot to the mirror minutes ago.

  
Mondo still stood wordless. He’d figured out that this was Taka’s second personality, recognizing that white hair and odd voice, but he was still astonished! It was Taka’s body and face, and to hear Taka’s face openly call him ‘Mondo-baby’ and refer to himself as sexy… It was just down right weird! Mondo looked him over. He had the same style of eyeliner around his eyes, an obvious copy off of Mondo, and his uniform was so blatantly sloppy; even the way he held himself was different from Taka, his legs apart and body relaxed.

  
“..Kiyondo... Ishida, right?”

  
He asked, sure he got it right. Kiyondo nodded like a happy dog, practically wagging his tail as he flailed his fists at his sides with joy.

  
“Ya that’s right!”

  
“Hey, what happened to yer..”

  
Mondo touched his hand to his own forehead, mirroring to the large, dried gash and blood stained hair.  
“..H-head.”

  
Kiyondo mindlessly copied Mondo’s slow actions, wincing when he felt the sudden sting as he his fingers met his wound.

  
“Oh that. That was Kiyotaka’s fault.”

  
Mondo’s bottom lip stiffened, worry sparking as soon as Taka was mentioned in correlation with the enormous wound.

  
“Wh-what the fuck does that mean?”

  
Mondo asked with emotion weighing heavy in his voice. He took a step towards the albino guard, and though Kiyondo didn’t mind Mondo could see Oji in the corner of his eye watching him. Kiyondo shrugged, folding his arms behind himself, swaying back and forth innocently from the tips of his toes to his heels like a child.

  
“Just what I said. I don’t know the whole story because we don’t share memory and frankly at that moment I didn’t care enough to pay attention, but when I was dragged forward to pilot the body it was because that loser got our head smashed in!”

  
Kiyondo announced annoyed. Mondo marched forward hostilely, grabbing Kiyondo by the unbuttoned collar of his uniform, tugging him forward harshly.

  
“WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YA MEAN HE GOT HIS HEAD SMASHED IN-”

  
“OOWADA WHAT THE FLYING FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON A GUARD?”

  
Oji yelled running up and grabbing Mondo crookedly by the shoulder of his orange uniform top. Mondo grit his teeth, anger up to ten and ready to let it out. Kiyondo placed his hand on Oji’s extended arm, his face still annoyed.

  
“Dude, what the frick?!”

  
His question directed towards Oji to the guard’s surprise. Oji raised a brow confused, but he already knew that this version of Ishimaru was confusing.

  
“Wadd’ya mean, ‘what the frick’, im saving you from more beatings on your face.”

  
Oji said matter-of-factly. Kiyondo shook his head as if the guard had given him the stupidest of answers, and shoved his arm aside. Oji let go of Mondo’s uniform and let his arm be moved.

  
“No yer not, yer interrupting our conversation!”

  
Still hanging from Mondo’s grip, Kiyondo shooed his partner away with the flick of his wrist. Oji rolled his eyes in disbelief but walked away anyway, already burying his nose in his magazine as he walked. Mondo watch the other guy walk away. ‘He must not care much for arguing.’ Mondo thought. Mondo released Kiyondo’s collar, the squabble between the two guards giving him enough of a distraction to remember and calm his nerves. As soon as Mondo’s hand started to loosen, Kiyondo’s hands came up and enclosed it between them, forcing it to shut. Mondo’s brow twitched, attempting to pull his hand away but Kiyondo only followed it.

  
“Wait Mondo, come on it’s fine, you can hold onto my collar if ya wanna!”

  
Kiyondo whined as Mondo continuously tried to pulled his hand from his grasp.

  
“No way man, I don’t wanna hold onto yer fuckin’ collar!”

  
Mondo yelled, flustered that the situation had flipped so easily. Getting irritated again, Mondo shoved Kiyondo back with his other arm, making the albino stumble back and release his hand. Mondo glanced at Oji, he had looked up from his mag but spent no time getting back to it.

  
“What I want is to know if Taka’s alright?!”

  
Mondo roared. Kiyondo frowned, crossing his arms he looked away from Mondo, pouting.   
“Who cares!”

  
“I fuckin’ care, you dick!”

  
“HE’S FINE! He just got himself knocked out!”

  
Mondo covered his heart and sighed, relived. Kiyondo cracked a taunting grin and openly laughed at Mondo’s concern.

  
“Heh, obviously he’s fine! We share the body, if he died than I would be dead too, ya gorgeous moron!”

  
Mondo grunted, ignoring both the insult and the complement though acknowledging that what Ishida said was true.

  
“But like, how that fuck did Taka get- Holy fuck, was he jumped again!??”

  
Kiyondo stretched, leaning against the wall as he yawned.

  
“Yeah, im pretty sure that’s was it. I mean like, when I came to the first thing that happened was a giant dude came hurling at me!”

  
“Where is he now!? That fuckin’ son of a bitch, I’ll kill ‘em!”

  
“The infirmary, I bet.”

  
Kiyondo answered smugly with a matching grin, a hint of pride in his voice. Mondo raised a brow slightly, pausing for a moment, caught off guard by the quick answer.

  
“..The fuck did ya do?”

  
Kiyondo shrugged.

  
“I just hit him… a few times, and I didn’t even get a chance to beat the lackeys before my boss told me ta stop.”

  
Kiyondo explained nonchalantly, eyes now wandering around the room distracted.

 

“And im guessing the cut on our head’s from the sink cuz I saw the other guards busy at work scrubbing the blood off it when I was washing up.”

  
Mondo’s jaw was agape, suddenly feeling breathless from the answer.

  
“He beat you with a sink?!”

  
“I dunno, ask Kiyotaka, he’s the one that got beat with the sink!”

  
Kiyondo spat back, now eyes glued to the TV on the opposite wall from him. Mondo step forward, drawing Kiyondo’s distracted eyes back to him.

  
“Why do ya look like you don’t care? Jesus Christ, you were just jumped in the goddamn bathroom!”

  
Kiyondo shrugged again.

  
“Who cares? I taught those guys a lesson and it’s over now, there’s no reason to worry about it anymore.”

  
There was a pause from Mondo, Taka said something like that too the first time he got jumped. It was months ago but Mondo could remember Taka brushing it of like it was no big deal, and he continued to do that every time it happened, refusing to tell Mondo anything and then just smiling like getting beat up wasn’t some big deal. What the fuck? Why didn’t either of them care?

  
“…i don’t get you two…”

  
Mondo mumbled, casting his eyes away as he clinched his fists at his sides. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to beat the guys who did this with his own two fists. Kiyondo sighed quietly, having heard what Mondo breathed he didn’t care to continue the conversation, finding it meaningless and boring.

  
The pause drug on with the noisy sounds of inmates fooling around, enjoying themselves on arcade games in the background.

  
“…Could I talk ta Taka?”

  
Mondo asked even toned, having nothing left to say to Taka’s odd double. Kiyondo gasped, offended.

  
“What, no way!”

  
He cried. Mondo furrowed his thin brows, gritting his teeth as he gestured with his hands.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK, why not?!”

 

“Forget about Kiyotaka for a little while, baby, and focus on me! Talk to me!”

  
Kiyondo begged in a light tone, pushing forward as he clung to Mondo’s arm, leaning in for a sudden kiss. Mondo swiftly swiped his arm away, taking a few precautionary steps back. He held up his hand between them, stalling the albino guard who was ready to pounce again.

  
“Hey HEY! Wha- We are literally in front’a everybody!”

  
Mondo yelled, blush creeping up on his cheeks until he reminded himself, this ain’t Taka; but still, it was hard to convince his body when the double was the same shape, size, and even smelled the same as Taka. It was the same body, so of course his body still got excited! Kiyondo kept to distance of Mondo’s arm, looking truly confused.

  
“..Okaaay?”

  
He urged. When Mondo didn’t answer Kiyondo raised his arms to his side, shrugging his shoulders and motioning with his hands.

  
“So what? I don’t get it?”

  
He walked closer, pressing his chest against Mondo’s out stretched hand defiantly. He smiled, enjoying Mondo’s surprisingly cute, flustered reaction.

  
“Don’t tell me you’re the shy type, Mondo-baby~”

  
Kiyondo teasing blanketed Mondo’s sweating hand with his own, hold it close until Mondo jerked it away.

  
“L-LOOK, YOU MAKE ME NERVOUS! I mean like, im used to the Taka who’ll yell at me if I so much as tried to hold his hand when others were around!”

  
“Then you like the innocent, prude type?”

  
Mondo swallowed thickly, not daring to answer the question. Kiyondo stepped forward, Mondo taking two steps back in return.

  
“Come on, hot stuff, don’t make me beg over here! Wouldn’t you rather try out someone more sexually confident and active? That loser won’t even so much as touch himself, im surprised he had sex with ya at all.”

  
Kiyondo laughed aloud for anyone to hear, knowing well that no one was really listening. It didn’t stop Mondo from turning twelve shades of red though, Kiyondo’s bold offer and persistence making him view him as some sort of predator, not to mention the mental image of Taka clumsily trying to masturbate making Mondo feel even more heated.

  
“J-just let me talk ta Taka, alright?! I need ta apologize to him!”

  
Kiyondo stopped, puzzled.

  
“Apologize?”

  
He repeated. Mondo nodded.

  
“Yeah, I sorta fucked up yesterday ‘nd he hasn’t talked to me at all day… Look I’ll even say it to you if he’ll still hear it.”

  
Kiyondo closed his fiery eyes, scratching the back of his head in sympathy.

  
“OH! So that’s what all the complaining and yelling was about last night.. Yeah he was pretty heated about that, I don’t think he got much sleep neither.”

  
Mondo felt guilty. He just wanted to apologize, he wanted to drop to his knees and have Taka forgive him- or, maybe that wasn’t the best way to go about it. He’d made him lose sleep, he’d made him so embarrassed and upset that he took it home with him and back to work the next day.

  
“SO PLEASE- please let me talk to him!”

  
Mondo pleaded. Kiyondo’s brows furrowed in annoyance.

  
“GEEZ I ALREADY TOLD YA DIDN’T I?! He’s knocked out! Out. Cold. Even if I tried and switched places our body would just collapse on the ground!”

  
“Th-then if I say it to you will he hear-?”

  
“No no no, we don’t share memories, besides like I said, he’s unconscious! If you were knocked out, even if I tell you something to your face you still couldn’t really hear me!”

  
Mondo clutched the sides of his uniform pants tightly.

  
“..Then could you pass on the message?”

  
“Probably not, it’s hard to pull memories when you’re buried in the subconscious. It’s not a major, flashy thing so I’ll most likely forget it until I get the steering wheel for the brain again.”

  
Mondo bit his inner cheek, growing frustrated and worried.

  
“BUH-! JUST-! F-FUCK!”

  
He stuttered.

  
“..I- I gotta apologize! I don’t want him to walk away from me! GOD, I don’t wanna be too late!!”

  
Mondo’s face was flushed, not from embarrassment or arousing thoughts but now just from pure frustration. He felt desperate, worrying that Taka had already decided to move on and look for someone better.

  
“..Kiyondo, i-is there any way you could tell me if he’s- if he’s already-…”

  
“I mean like, I could tell ya how he feels about you. We do share emotions, how else would we find a partner, ha-ha!”

  
Mondo’s shoulders perked up. He took a step towards the guard, highly interested in what he had to say.

  
“YES PLEASE!”

  
Kiyondo smiled at the inmate’s emotional reaction, amused.

  
“Huh, he’s got you wrapped around his finger somehow… Okay, give me a second to put these feelings into words….”

  
Kiyondo closed his eyes again, seeming to search his brain for the two’s shard feelings and the appropriate way to describe them. Mondo waited impatiently, unconsciously holding his breath as he prayed for a positive answer.

  
“ISHIDA.”

  
Both men jumped. Kiyondo snatched the walkie talkie off his belt loop again, holding it up to his lips as his words reeked of annoyance.

  
“What?”

  
“BOY, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? GET BACK TO YOUR POST!”

  
Kiyondo then looked around, seeming to notice for the first time that he left the wall at all.

  
“..oh wow, I didn’t even know I left it…”

  
He muttered. Hooking the thumb of his free hand into his belt loop as he sulked back to his spot by the wall. Mondo breathed out a quiet ‘huh’, finding it ironic how he had apparently had waited in Taka’s assigned post before without even knowing.

  
“Right right, no problem boss..”

  
He mocked, securing the talkie back to his belt as he retched the wall. Mondo followed still anxiously waiting for Kiyondo’s report on his and Taka’s mutual feeling’s for him.

  
“Okay so,”

  
Kiyondo started.

  
“Im feelin’… deep love.. lots of lust… there’s some irritation along with.. maybe disappointment? ….Wait, I dunno about that last one, it’s like, attached to you but I don’t know if it’s directed at you.”

  
Mondo’s eyebrows twisted despite his smile. He was relieved to know that Taka still love him, it was even still a strong love according to his split personality, but apparently he was upset with him, disappointed in him.

  
“…I want.. to tell him im sorry.. ‘nd that I won’t make a joke like that again…”

  
He mumbled, his face casted down to the floor as if he was going to cry or yell. Kiyondo shook his head, crossing his arms as he leant against the wall again.

  
“I don’t get you. Why do you wanna apologize so bad? Why do you even care about him?”

  
Mondo looked up.

  
“I mean for real, besides that one time he put out for you, all you guys do is talk through bars or he’ll nagging at you for something. Or well.. I guess he does spoil you once in a blue moon but that still wouldn’t be enough to make you wanna hold on so desperately.”

  
“…I just-… I dunno man, I just-..I-… I love ‘em.”

  
Mondo shrugged.

  
“That’s all. Like ya said, I’ve got myself wrapped around his finger somehow.”

  
Kiyondo shifted his eyes away, his pale cheeks coloring a light shade of pink.

  
“..You should go off and mess around in this play room before it’s time to go. I’ll let ya know if he comes to… But I don’t think he’s gonna wake up before it’s time for us to leave, ‘st warning ya.”

  
~*~

  
Mondo paced around the room multiple times, trying his hand at the air hockey table, the darts, at pool. He lost every time, his mind distracted and busy with other stress. He stomped away from the competitive games damn near starting brawls at the end of every one of them, but managing to pull himself away. Lunch came and went. As soon as the group of inmates returned to the rec room, Mondo went straight for Kiyondo with hope. Kiyondo sent him away, telling him that Kiyotaka was still comatose and to ‘frick off’ then returning to his nap sitting in his foldable chair. Mondo moped around, fooling around with the arcade games until finally the eternity of hours had passed and it was time to return to their cells, the day over.

  
~*~

  
Kiyondo stretched, pulling his arm over his head as he bent his back backwards, moaning shamelessly as he enjoyed the physical relief. Mondo watched the strange guard mindlessly, eyes glazed over in thought. At some point during the day, Mondo stopped seeing Kiyondo as ‘a shameless, punk version of Taka’ and started seeing him as someone else entirely, kinda like a twin.

  
Kiyondo straightened back up, instantly shooting a sexy, flirty grin at Mondo. Mondo growled, turning his head away to look at the wall instead. He still found Kiyondo weird because he still had Taka’s face and shape, and the way he used them-

  
The guard skipped over to the bars of Mondo’s cells, gleefully, pressing himself against them in a suggestive fashion. Mondo flushed, his eyes fleetingly skimming over Kiyondo’s body before he tore them away.

  
“Well it’s time for me to go.”

  
“..thank god…”

  
Mondo whispered, holding his jaw in his hand as he balanced his elbow on his knee.

  
“Hey, you know I forgot to show you a trick I learned a long time ago, I think you’ll really like it!”

  
Mondo shook his head, closing his eyes.

  
“I don’t care, man, just go away!”

  
“That’s no way to talk to a guard, Oowada!”

  
Mondo inhaled a sharply breath, spinning his head around. That was Taka’s voice! Mondo was met with the still pearly haired Kiyondo, grinning like an idiot as he broke down into cruel laughter, clutching his stomach with his arms as his body folded from the momentum of his voice.

  
“Hahahahaa! I got ya! Yo-you totally fell for it!!”

  
Mondo stood angrily.

  
“YOU’RE SUCH A BITCH!”

  
“Phhhhtt! You’re just mad cuz I tricked you. But it’s neat right? It took me a few years to get it perfect. I had to put up hidden cameras in the house so I could listen to what his voice sounded like but now I got it down! It’s pretty handy, I can get past any of his voice locks and it’s useful when I want to sing a duet by myself~”

  
Kiyondo bragged.

 

“Shut the fuck up! If Taka ain’t awake than jus’ go home!”

  
Mondo yelled, throwing himself down on the mattress roughly and covering his ears with Taka’s pillow. Kiyondo huffed, disappointed in Mondo’s lack of excitement in his ability.

  
“Please Oowada, come over here and show me how much you love me! D-dont leave me alone!”

  
He cried in his doubles voice. Mondo tightened the pillow around his head, squeezing his eyes shut, willing himself not to hear.

  
“Geez, you’re no fun…”

 

Kiyondo pouted, still in Taka’s tone. Mondo gave no reaction. Kiyondo turned and walked away, dissatisfied with Mondo’s sudden attitude towards him.

  
“Fine whatever, frickin butthole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Im finally getting a chance to stretch my fingers and try to write what i want Kiyondo's role to be like! <3 It's nice~ The next chapters going to even more fun on that note, i already have it planned out and in the beginning i get to show off a little bit of what Kiyondo and Kiyotaka's relationship with each other is like, so exciting! ^^


	13. Apologies and Reasoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says. There is going to be apologies and reasoning. Also, Kiyondo can be kinda annoying sometimes

Taka shot up in his bed, suddenly feeling smothered under the startling sensation of being suffocated. He sat in place, torso bent over his legs as he clutched his thighs through the blanket, panting breathlessly as he shuddered in a cold sweat. He looked around, slowly taking in the dim moonlight tracing of his bedroom. He blinked once, twice as he sat alone in silence. He turned to his table side digital clock that sat next to his lamp, it read 3:16 AM in big, red glowing numbers. He furrowed his brows and blinked again. That couldn’t be right.

He reached under the blanket and felt for his pocket, finding nothing but the sweaty skin of his hip. He turned again to the bedside table, looking behind the lamp he found his phone sitting on the charger, a small green light at the end showing that it was long at 100%. Taka lent over and picked it up, unplugging the charger cord as he typed in the password, opening it up into the front screen. The background was nothing more than plain bamboo stocks, a default choice that was stored on the phone. Taka thought briefly that Kiyondo must have switched it from the picture he had of their mother and father, but decided to ignored it for now.

His sleep clouded red eyes drifted to the top of the phone where it read, “3:17 AM. Mon, Jul 24”. Taka gasped in disbelief. It was Monday, it had been four days since he was last in control! _He had been out for four days!-_ Which meant! Kiyondo had been free to run around without any supervision the whole time.

He suddenly felt nauseous. His double had held the opportunity to ruin so many things he had created, for all he knew he could be out of a job right now… Kiyotaka suddenly threw off the covers, hurling himself off the bed and onto his feet. Work! He had to get dressed, he had to get ready and see Mondo- er he meant Oowada! He still hadn’t apologized; he still hadn’t heard what Mondo wanted to say!!

Taka ran to his closet, throwing aside the left sliding door. His face grew red as he began to boil in anger, clutching the door frame between his fingers until they turned white. His half of the closet was empty! He slid his door shut, this time throwing the door on the opposite end open, revealing an abundance of colorful, spunky clothes.

“Dammit Kiyondo!”

Taka shouted at his twin’s clothes. He slammed the door shut, catching sight of himself in the mirror that was the outside of the closet doors. His eyes widened at the reflection. He touched his cheek with the tips of his fingers, the purple bruise that he felt he _literally_ got a few moments ago was gone, and there wasn’t a gash like he expected to see on his forehead, just a faint red discoloration. It really was four days later, everything had healed. Taka also noticed that he need to shave, his dark 5’oclock shadow prominent on his jaw. He looked down at his bare body, wondering if he also needed to shower. He glanced at the only thing he had left on him, his wristwatch, and saw that it was still only 3:17 AM, he had to be at work at 6:50 AM.

Thinking it was better not to hesitate, he went ahead and hopped into the shower. Not taking his time -as he always did- it only took him 10 minutes before he hopped back out, grabbing the blue towel off the racket from beside the pink one and rubbing it roughly through his short dark wet hair as he wandered over to the sink. He dried his body, then hung the now wet towel on the nearby hook, letting it dry. He then shaved thoroughly, combed through his hair, looking himself over in the mirror to make sure nothing else on him looked odd. Satisfied, he picked up his watch from the sink counter, wrapping and securing it around his wrist once again as he was upset to find that he hadn’t killed much time at all.

Taka sighed, in the purest, most richest form of impatience that was known to man. He wanted the day to get started, he wanted to go to work, he wanted to see Mondo! Still rushing away, Taka scoured his room. Under the bed, in the bed side table, even through Kiyondo’s clothes in his side of the closet, but he still couldn’t find _his_ clothes much less his uniform. He ran over to the dresser that resided directly in front of his bed; it held their casual clothes, underwear, and socks and was divided evenly between the two as each had three drawers to themselves. Taka rummaged through the drawers, his and Kiyondo’s alike. He felt his veins starting to pulse in his temple, again feeling a fresh sheet of anger. All his clothes were gone, his sections in the dresser and the closet, _empty_!

Taka dashed swiftly out of his bedroom and into the hall, the air chilly to his freshly washed, bare skin. He practically sprinted down the hall, switching on the lights as he went so he didn’t trip or run into anything along the way. He didn’t care much about his clothes at the moment, the only article he wanted to find was his uniform, he could live with just his uniform. Taka sped into and through the living room and into the kitchen, stopping only when he met the refrigerator.

He braced his weight against the fridge door as he skimmed over the loopy, enthusiastically written handwriting on the small, magnetic dry-erase board that hung patiently on the silver chromed door. It read;

“You stupid frickin’ idiot! The frick were you thinking get us beat up like that again?? GROW A PAIR LOSER!!! Anyways Mondo’s like really upset that you’ve been gone and he’s been asking me bout you every day, it’s really frickin’ annoying so hurry up and make him go back to the smoking hot, badboy stud-muffin he used to be!

-Kiyondo Ishida”

Taka huffed. He was relieved to know that Oowada still asked about him, but hearing it in his double’s taunting tone made him feel almost irritated. Taka snatched the marker from its holster on the side of the small, white board and removed the cap, snapping it on the end. Holding the board steady with his non-dominant hand, Taka forcibly erased the long dried ink with the side of his other fist, then re-wrote a message of his own.

“Stop writing ‘frick’ and ‘frickin’ so much, it’s irritating and makes you sound uneducated.

-Kiyotaka Ishimaru”

Forcing the cap back on, Taka returned the marker back to its proper place and stormed out of the kitchen. The dry-erase board was something that Taka had started so that the two of them could communicate more effectively, unfortunately it was now just used to exchange complaints back and forth.

Taka walked heavily on the floor, his footsteps loud and hollow as he crossed over from the tile of the kitchen to the wooden planks of the living room. He chewed on the inside of his cheek as he scratched his mind for what Kiyondo might have done with his uniform, _with any of his clothes_.

It wasn’t the first time Kiyondo had taken Kiyotaka’s things; Once, Kiyondo had collected all the books in the house and stacked them in the back yard to reach a particularly high mango that was growing on their neighbor’s tree, later on Taka had to apologize to the elderly couple and explain why a pile of political action novels had avalanched into their yard. Another time Taka found that all of his tea leaf tins were suddenly empty after he had just refilled them. He couldn’t figure out what happened to them until he had to use the restroom and found that Kiyondo had used them to make some sort of _tea bath_ for himself, and he didn’t even bother to drain the water or clean up afterwards! Every time was infuriating and not to mention that this time Taka had an immediate need for the lost attire. He couldn’t afford to be forced to go to work in Kiyondo’s pink and green crop top and his ripped up, punk purple, form fitting jeans because his double had done-- _who knows what_ to his uniform. He would be suspended on the spot -if he wasn’t already- and it would also be absolutely humiliating!

As Taka marched fuming back to the other side of the house, he stopped momentarily as he passed the couch on his way back through the living room. He made a ‘tsk’ sound with the click of his tongue, grumbling quietly to himself as he turned and lent over the back of the sofa, picking up and shaking off his freshly found uniform top. He looked back down at the now noticeably messy couch. The pillows were thrown off and scattered around the floor, the comforters were crooked and clothes were spread sloppily all over. Taka continued to collect the articles of clothing as he simultaneously straitened the comforters and pillows. He discovered his uniform pants, the undershirt, tie, socks, and even underwear! It looked like Kiyondo had come in and just stripped!

Taka speed walked to the laundry room. Opening the washer up, he tossed the used underwear and socks in without a care. He then laid his uniform out neatly on top of the washer, giving a proper once over. It was obviously dirty, to him anyway, though it did look like his double had ironed it once or twice. Taka tapped the pad of his foot aggressively against the tile as he thought. Should he throw it in the washer and hope that it’ll have enough time to go through the dryer too? Or should he settle just once and wear it like it was? He glanced down at his wristwatch, there was still about three hours before he had to leave. Taking a few more seconds to fret and stress about the possibility that they wouldn’t be done in time, Taka finally decided to put his uniform through the wash as well as he told himself ‘I’d rather go to work with a wet, clean uniform then a dry, dirty one’.

Putting in an accurate measurement of detergent and softener, Taka started the wash and bunched the uniform in his grasp to toss it in when he heard the crumpling sound of plastic. He stopped. He set the uniform back on top of the machine and continued to grope the clothes until he found that the crumpling sound came from inside the pocket of his pants. He furrowed his thick brows. ‘Had Kiyondo left some sort of candy wrapper in the pocket? That slob… well, at least he didn’t just drop it on the ground’ He thought. Taka reached into the pocket and fished out the plastic wrapper. He held it long enough to register what it was before he jerkily dropped it on top of his pants. He took a step back, his eyes wide and mouth agape, his cheeks flushed in both surprise and embarrassment.

A condom, and not just the wrapper but the whole thing still sealed inside the wrapper. Taka mouthed words without putting actual sound to them, his face growing redder the longer he stared. ‘ _What had Kiyondo been doing while he was out!?_ Where did he even get a condom, they’ve never bought any before. Why was there only one? Didn’t condoms come in packs, where are the others _?_ _Why was it in his flipping uniform pocket?!’_ Taka gradually slipped his hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling sick with jealousy at a conclusion that had snaked its way into his mind.

“…Did Kiyondo.. and Oowada….?”

Taka’s lungs began to squeeze tight, making his breaths short and quick. ‘But wait, that wouldn’t really be cheating though, would it? I mean the two of us do share the same body.. and besides, Mondo never did specify what our relationship really _was_ …’ But those arguments didn’t stop Taka’s stomach from twisting into knots, it didn’t stop the looming sensation that he could puke up his heart at any moment. Taka repeatedly tried to swallow the lump of jealousy that stuck stubbornly to the back of his throat.

He reached for the condom, picking it up and holding it between his shaking fingers. He hardened his expression, forcing his fingers to hold the object more firmly.

“There is no proof that anything happened, Kiyotaka.”

He lectured to himself.

“I’ve always known that Kiyondo was very- _forward_ with getting what he wanted, but Oowada’s not the type of guy who would let pushy people push him around!”

 With his other hand, Taka took hold of his uniform and tossed it in the washer, closing the door and starting it, eyes still locked on the small, pink plastic object in his hand. He placed it calmly back on top of the washer as the machine spurred to life underneath, then marched back out into the kitchen, closing the laundry room door behind him.

Taka closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath, the corners of his eyes starting to sting from the emerging, particularly persistent tears that forced their way through. He always hated how emotional he could be, how much of a crybaby he was. Because despite his mind arguing reasonably that nothing had happened between his dastardly double and Mondo, his heart still couldn’t seem to agree and get a grip. He felt so stupid for not talking things out with Mondo yester- or um, the last time, and the fact that all of this happened because he couldn’t take a _joke_ made him feel so much worse. What if Mondo really did not like him anymore, either because of how he avoided him or because of something Kiyondo did?! Taka didn’t want to lose the one light of his life because he was being too uptight, not over something so trivial!

After taking in one more necessary deep breath he shuffled away, swiftly making his way back to his bedroom. He switched off all the lights in his way, finally making it back and closing the door behind him. Taka laid back down on his king-sized bed, rolling himself up in the blanket like a swiss roll cake, and shut his eyes tight. A minute or so passed before he shifted, and then flipped, and then shifted some more. He rolled onto his stomach, gripping the edges of his blanket cocoon as he buried his face into his newly bought pillow, willing himself to sleep. But he just couldn’t, he wasn’t tired, whether it be from being unconscious for four days or from having something weigh heavy on his mind.

Taka rolled over again and sat up, shimmying his upper body out of his blanket, smoothing his short hair back with his palms as he shook his head. He didn’t want to sit in the living room or stand in the kitchen and think. He didn’t want to pace the halls or mindlessly stare at some early morning tv show and _think_. He just wanted to sleep or leave.

Taka then opened his eyes with an idea. He could just leave. He could take a drive to- well— _anywhere_ until it was time for work! Taka through aside his blanket, snatching up his car keys from his bedside table as he blindly jogged down the hallway once again and out the door, almost running into the side of the house as he made his way into the driveway.

 Unlocking the small, white car, Taka happily hopped inside. It wasn’t until he snapped the clasp shut on his seatbelt and caught a glimpse of himself, that he remembered that he still didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. Taka simply opened his mouth in amazement that he’d forgot. He looked out his window, it was still dark as he assumed it was still somewhere around 4 am, and there was no one out that he could see. Casually, Taka unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door. Getting out, he securely re-locked his vehicle and sprinted back inside the closed, confining walls of his home. First, he would have to find his clothes.

~*~

Taka power-walked down the main, gray hall towards cell block 13, his boot heels clomping loudly as he hurried forward in a stiff demeanor.

There had been plenty of time to run the washer and dryer, so his uniform was clean and dry. Though, during that time that he was forced to wait, Taka had found his clothes in what he deemed to be the most unbelievable place. Kiyondo had actually _hung_ every. single. article of clothing Kiyotaka owned –his shirts, socks, pants, ties, pajamas, underwear- in the front yard _tree._ He had hooked every individual piece of clothing on a branch like a piece of fruit, they even went so high up that Taka had to pull out his tallest ladder from the garage to retrieve them! He wasn’t even sure if he got them all as some were stuffed _inside_ the trees branches! Needless to say this made Taka furious. So to relieve some of his frustration he went ahead and took that ‘joy ride’ he thought of taking earlier. However, he soon found that ‘joy rides’ weren’t that fun when you had nothing to see and no one to ride with. He ended up driving in circles and zig-zags through his neighborhood, stopping once at a gas station just outside its borderlines.

Taka stopped himself suddenly as a door to one of the other cell blocks opened and blocked his path. He stumbled back a bit to keep from falling from his momentum as the door closed, reviling the head warden looking back at the unpoised Kiyotaka. At first the warden looked at him with a look of confusion/amusement, finding that the picture of Taka wide-eyed and caught off guard to be quite amusing indeed, but that expression was quickly switched for a serious one. Taka stiffed up, his mouth pulled into a suddenly nervous frown. What was that look for?

“..Yes sir?”

The head warden coughed briefly before he answered, gathering his words in his throat.

“Mr. Ishimaru, you know that we value you here as a guard, you do an excellent job at your job, and I personally enjoy having you around… but for the last few days you- or well, your _disorder_ has been running somewhat of amok.”

Taka opened his mouth to give some sort of a good explanation but could only manage a choked sound followed by the clearing of his throat and a deep gulp. The warden’s brows pulled together and lifted with a sympathetic expression.

“You’re very valuable, and I’d hate to see you go, but if this happens again…”

The warden closed his eyes and shook his head, lifting his hand and gesturing vaguely, trying to assemble what he wanted to say.

“..I can’t help you.”

Taka nodded and bowed respectfully, already super thankful that the head warden didn’t go ahead and fire him now.

“Yes sir. Thank you sir. It won’t happen again.”

The warden nodded along with him, then continued to walk past him and down the hall. Taka straightened and turned halfway, watching as the warden strolled away.

“So what did he do, exactly?- or um, what did _I_ do?”

The warden stopped sharply, it almost looked like he flinched at Taka’s question. He paused for a few seconds before he silently returned to walk away without spouting a word of response. This made Taka sweat fearfully as he continued to speed down the hall himself. _So it really **was** a miracle that he still had a job. _

Taka finished the short distance he had till he got to his cell block, his eyes casted downward as his mind replaying the head warden’s reaction when he asked about Kiyondo. He then began to tirelessly pondered on another thought, ‘What if Kiyondo did something to Oowada? What if he hurt him?’ An image of the pink plastic sealed condom flashed tauntingly behind his eyes. ‘Or worse!?’.

When he reached the familiar heavy set door he made no hesitation opening it, the well-known groan of the metal as it unwillingly swung open reminding him of just how appreciative he was to be back. As soon as the cool, metal door was out of his way, he made an immodest beeline straight to Mondo’s cell stopping only when he met the cold, cruel bars.

Taka peered inside impatiently, making the slightest whimper as his eyes fell on Mondo’s bare back underneath his sheet of a blanket. He was turned towards the wall, his sides rising and falling with every deep, peaceful breath.

Taka unconsciously bounced on the pads of his feet in excited anxiety, his body moving up and down in quick jerky segments. Should he wake Mondo up now? Just standing there made him want to unlock the cell and embrace him to the fullest. But no, there was still an hour till 7:00 (the prisoners wake up time) and Taka already knew once he started talking with Mondo he wouldn’t be able to stop and more than likely wouldn’t be able to control the volume of his voice either. That, and he didn’t want to throw off Mondo’s internal clock, sleep is very important.

Taka had begun to nervously tap his finger on his chin as well as chew on his bottom lip. Should he? No he shouldn’t… but he really wanted to hear Mondo’s deep succulent voice. No don’t be selfish let the man sleep, you have all day to hear his voice. Well that’s what he thought last time too and look what happened.

Do it.

No.

Wake him.

Stop it.

This isn’t selfish, Kiyondo even said that Mondo was asking about you.

Urrm…

Now hurry up!

Taka squeezed the bars in his hand, suddenly realizing all the bouncing, tapping, and chewing that was going on. With a drowsy groan, Mondo flipped over on his other side facing towards the bars, his hands finding a cozy place to rest holding onto Taka’s pillow, pulling it closer to his face. Taka’s mouth pulled into a thin line, his face flushing at the endearing sight. Without giving it another thought Taka called out.

“Mond-- ** _!_** ”

Being cut short, Taka jumped nearly out of his skin when he felt a hand suddenly land on his shoulder. Taka quickly turned, swiftly shifting to the right and out from under the assailant’s mitts. Taka clutched his uniform over his heart, breathing in heavy panicked breaths. The assailant, or Taka knew him better as Oji his co-worker, gave a hardy laugh and a friendly wave. Taka furrowed his brows and frowned, the expression on his face reflecting the accurate amount of bitterness and embarrassment that he felt swirling inside.

“..Th-that was so unnecessary, you made me almost swallow my tongue!”

Oji continued to laugh, throwing out some words whenever he could.

“Sorry man.. I didn’t think you’d get so scared though!”

Taka shook his head.

“Where did you even come from?”

“It’s not like I snuck up on you or nothing, I just walked in here like normal.”

“No, I mean _where_ did you come from. You didn’t come through the front entrance I would have seen you since I was just walking through there myself.”

“What’re you my mom? I’ve been here at Hopes Peak for little over half an hour, I had to get some paperwork done.”

“Oh.”

Oji step forward. Grabbing Taka’s shoulder, he spun him around and threw his arm over his shoulder as to keep him from turning back around.

“Anyways, it’s nice to see you’re back to your old tight-ass self,”

Taka took slight offence to that statement.

“Why don’t you came have breakfast with me?~”

Taka immediately shook his head while simultaneously trying to weasel his way out from Oji’s arm.

“No thank you. There’s something I have to do-”

Oji tightened his hold on Taka’s shoulders and walked forward towards the dining hall door, leading the scrambling Taka with him.

“Nonsense!”

Oji insisted.

“If you really did have something important to do you would’a been doing it already, I know you well enough to know that you don’t hesitate, Ishimaru!”

Normally Taka would agree with his co-worker’s statement, but he noticed lately he _was_ hesitating quite a bit… He’d have to work on that bad habit right away.

“No but really, I do have something to do and its actually very important to me-”   

“Whatever dude, just shut up and come get some food with me.”

By the time Oji had finished his sentence he was already reaching for the door handle. With an aggravated growl Taka gave up his protest, following as the suddenly bossy guard and let him lead him by his shoulder towards the ‘lunch line’.

~*~

Taka sat prim and proper in his chair like he always did, quietly munching on a piece of buttered toast as he nodded every now and then while he listened to Oji’s story about how he once wrestled a crocodile –not that he really believed it but it was an interesting story to listen to none the less-. As Oji’s tall tale came to a close, Taka finished off his toast and turned his attention to the small carton of milk, gulping it down as if it was just something he had to get out of the way. Oji picked up his own drink, a mug of coffee he had purchased from the rather vulgar old lunch lady, and sipped on it leisurely. His brown eyes shifted up to Taka. Without taking the mug away from his lips he asked,

“So ‘er you and Oowada like a thing or what?”

Taka hastily spit up his mouthful of milk as his eyes went wide, he cheeks flushing a vivid red. Taka immediately began to shout, his words stuttering and stumbling somewhere between ‘WHAT, NO ABSOLUTLY NOT!’ and ‘HUH, HOW DID YOU KNOW?!’. Oji, suddenly glad that he decided to sit to the flustered guard’s right instead of across from him, lightly shook his head and laughed.

“Dude, I didn’t catch one bit of that!”

Taka rapidly snatch several napkins from the center of the table and wiped off his dripping hands and the white splatters on the table. He took a moment before he tried to talk again, taking the time it took for him to clean up his mess to think of the right way to handle the situation. Should he ask Oji how he knew, because to be honest he was quite curious for some reason. Or wait- maybe Oji was bluffing? Maybe he didn’t know anything and was just taking shots in the dark –so to speak-.

“..I ..don’t know what you mean-”

“Oh don’t try to bullshit me, you know _exactly_ what I mean! The two of you seem to _only_ want to talk to each other, and when you do it seems like you never run out of things to say, you two can just go on for hours and hours. And you guys always –wait, okay, maybe not always- but a lot of the time you talk about deep, personal stuff like your family, or your aspirations for the future and shit like that. And then like, you both are always leaning against the bars like really close to each other, and you always have this blissful smile when your around each other, which is super gay. And then there was that one time you--”

Taka’s face turned redder and redder the longer Oji talked, realizing that everything he was pointing out was absolutely true. Were they really that obvious?! The long list Oji was able to draw made Taka wonder how he wasn’t fired _before_ now. Taka really needed to work on his no PDA.

“—but like I didn’t understand what that meant before, but I think I get it now. And there was that other time where-”

“OKAY! OKAY ENOUGH I GET IT!”

Taka interrupted, shoving his face in his crossed arms that laid on the table. He was red from ear to ear and he couldn’t bear to listen to all the little, embarrassing tell-tell signs he had been giving off this entire time. What was he going to do now, if Oji complained about this to the head warden there was no way he was keeping his job.

Oji sipped from his mug again.

“But it’s whatever man.”

Taka peered up, his co-workers sudden change in enthusiasm catching him off guard. Oji looked down at him and nodded, taking another sip.

“I mean yeah. What do I care if you like criminal dick, it hasn’t caused any problems up till now so, like yeah fuckin’ whatever. It’s cool.”

Taka sat up, tapping his finger on the table to try and distract his thoughts away from Oji’s comment about him liking ‘criminal dick’.

“But, did you guys have a fight a few day ago ‘er somthin’? Cuz there was only one day where you didn’t talk for the majority of the day, and then you went badshit crazy up until now. Like, white hair crazy. And Oowada’s been pretty gloomy compared to that love-struck puppy dog thing you two had going on.”

“He’s been gloomy?”

Taka asked, worry weighing heavy in his tone. Oji nodded again, finally putting down his empty mug on the table with an echoing clunk through the empty dining hall. Taka shifted his hands on the table, twiddling his thumbs as he watched them go round and round. He hummed quietly in acknowledgment.

“… I see..”

A few awkward minutes pass by, Oji gradually dined on his breakfast while Taka continued to sit there twirling his thumbs, thinking.

“Urh shoud ho haham.”

Oji said with a full mouth, obviously not caring that it was in anyway rude. Taka paused his thumbs as he mentally tried to decipher what his co-worker had said, giving up rather quickly.

“What?”

Oji swallowed, moving to take another sip from his mug only to remember it was sadly empty.

“I said, you should go on ahead. It’s about 6:50 ‘nd I know how much you love to be early.”

Oji suggested with a wink. Taka sat frozen. ‘Whaaat?’ He didn’t get it, why did he wink?

Oji sighed, he totally forgot how subtle cues like this would fly completely over Ishimaru’s head, the white haired one would’ve got it. Oji waved his hand dismissively.

“Whatever, just get the fuck out of here! Go! SCRAM!”

Taka stood up out of his chair rigidly, quickly pushing it in and picking up his plate, scurrying away. Why was Oji suddenly so mad?? Taka dumped the remainder of his food in the trash before placing the plate on top, and walking out the door.

Taka unintentionally hurried over to Mondo’s cell, anxiety and excitement boiling together in his heart. He reached the bars, noticing that Mondo was still in the same position he was in when he left. How he wished he could be that pillow.

“…oowada..!”

No response. Taka felt in his back pocket, quickly reminded that Kiyondo had taken out his notebook and pen. So he hadn’t anything he could throw.

“Oowada.”

Mondo shifted briefly, hiding his face away in the pillow with a distant groan.

“Mondo Oowada!”

Taka called loudly. Mondo spasmodically raised his fore body with his arms as a reaction to the sudden loud exclamation of his name, then slowly lowered himself back down. He sluggishly opened his eyes, a grumpy expression fitting his face. That was, until his blurry vision cleared and he saw who was standing impatiently outside his cell.

Mondo’s mouth opened out of surprise as he mindlessly began to move, gracelessly climbing out of his bunk with his eyes strictly trained forward. Even though he was _so_ relieved to see Taka’s jet black hair and straight-laced posture, Mondo couldn’t manage a smile as hurried over to the bars, gripping them tightly.

“Taka I-”

“Im so sor-”

They both spouted, interrupting each other promptly. Taka cleared his throat apologetically, glancing briefly to the ground before he forced himself to look Mondo in the eye.

“Please, you go ahead first.”

He insisted. Mondo nodded sheepishly yet determined.

“Look man… im real sorry ‘bout that thing I said a few days ago.. you know, about dropin’ to my knees and what not- BUT IT WAS A JOKE! Or… kinda.. But anyways I won’t say it again! Or I mean im gonna try _real_ hard not to say it again, im’ma try my best! ...So please don’t be like, mad anymore..”

Mondo’s cheeks dusted with pink. He wasn’t used to apologizing so sincerely, even now his pride was screaming at him that he shouldn’t have to apologize at all, but... he swallowed his pride because he didn’t want this relationship to end up like the others. This one was worth so much more and he intended to hold on tight.

Taka firmly shook his head, humbly lowering his gaze.

“No, there’s no reason for you to apologize! I already realized it was a joke, and I had expected you to enjoy that type of humor anyway…”

Mondo raised one brow in aggravated confusion. What the fuck, if it wasn’t what he said then-

“..I-it’s just-! …Um…. I don’t know how to put this, but…”

Taka squirmed under Mondo’s undivided stare, his face burning hot at the words sitting uselessly on his tongue. His fists clutched the sides of his pants to try a settle his nerves and somehow force the words out into the open.

“..It wasn’t the _joke_ per se… but the thoughts.. that it put in my head…. Because later on that n-night I-I-I… I.. couldn’t stop.. thinking about _those_ types of th-things! A-and when I came into work the next day I j-just- I couldn’t look at you without-… without feeling so aroused!”

About mid-way through his sentence Taka’s voice had started to shake along his being. His body felt so hot he was afraid he would melt, his heart was beating so hard he was afraid it would burst, he felt so scared.. he was afraid of what Mondo would think.

Mondo nervously licked his suddenly dry lips. He was shocked, slightly turned on, but mostly in awe. He never thought that Taka would have the balls to admit that he was horny! That took guts for a prude like him.

“…So that’s why I couldn’t talk to you the other day.. I just couldn’t take it, a-and even now-! I can’t--!”

Taka could help but close his eyes for a moment and just breathe. He just had to get this lust under control.

“But I had to talk to you today. For me to essentially _ignore_ you for four days was cruel of me, even if I did have a self-proclaimed reason. So, im sorry for making you wait.”

He finished with an apologetic bow. Mondo stood silent for a moment or two before he replied.

“‘S cool.”

A few more deadly silent moments slipped by, the air thick with a fresh recognition of an almost animalistic craving between the two of them. Taka shifted uncomfortably.

“…And there was something else.. I wanted to ask you..”

Mondo gulped.

“Yeah, ‘nd what’s that?”

“Well ever since our ‘first time’ I’ve had frequent battles with my lust for you, it’s only when you made that joke that it became unbearable, but it’s been a problem for a while. I just can’t get your b-body off my mind..!”

Taka’s breathing started to grow noticeably heavy, his posture seeming to lose its usual sharp tightness that it always held. In his pause, Taka looked up at Mondo with a desperate expression, he looked like he could cry from sexual frustration. Mondo flushed, Taka’s honesty slapping him in the face once again.

“Please, do you know any way I can get rid of this lecherous craving? I know I can’t depend on you every day at work or whenever im at home but I can’t- I can’t stand it anymore!”

Taka, trying to be as desecrate as possible, shifted his hands from the sides of his pants to the front, obviously hiding _it_. Mondo forced himself not to look, knowing that the guard was already unbelievably embarrassed as he was. He thought hard, digging into his brain for a way to relieve sexual desire other than the obvious option. But… he honestly didn’t think there was one. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his fingers tangling in his messy, long hair.

“I mean, other than the obvious I don’t think there is another way.”

Taka furrowed his brows.

“The obvious?”

“Yeah, I mean like, jerkin’ it. But I figured that you’ve already tried tha-”

“NEVER!”

Taka shouted, immediately wincing upon remembering that every other criminal in the entirety of Hopes Peak were still sleeping. Quieting his voice, he elaborated.

“I would never give into primal desire like that! I may be in a humiliating state right now but I still have my pride!”

Mondo cocked a brow, raising his shoulders and motioning with his hands.

“Wha- sex is a primal desire and you didn’t seem to have much of a problem givin’ into that! ‘Sides, jerkin’ off is a normal thing fer a guy to do! Wait- don’t tell me you’ve never jerked it before?!”

Taka sternly shook his head. Mondo smacked his forehead with his palm.

“Well that’s why you’re havin’ problems! That’s just down right unhealthy, man!”

“No it’s not.”

“Yeah it is!”

“No it isn’t!”

“Yes, Taka, it is!”

“Okay stop, who cares! There’s got to be another way! Please, some other way!”

Taka almost whined. Mondo wordlessly shook his head. Taka dropped his sights to the floor, tears gathering at his lashes as he squeezed them shut. Mondo was taken back by the display.

“A-are you cryin’?”

“No! I-it’s just im so- _frustrated_ that it hurts! If this is how it is to love someone I don’t think I want to anymore.”

‘Well our relationship isn’t exactly under normal circumstances’…’ Mondo thought to himself. Shifting his eyes briefly from one side of the hallway to the other, Mondo clear his throat.

“Ya know, I could always give you a temporary fix.”

Mondo suggested in a smooth, seductive like voice. He could _see_ Taka physically flinch. Taka stalled for a moment, looking like he was actually considering it. But after a while he energetically shook his head.

“N-no, im at work. And I can only _imagine_ what Kiyondo’s been up to since then, so I have to work hard to make up for that.”

Taka raised his head.

“…You and Kiyondo.. didn’t… _do it_ while I was out, did you?”

Mondo drew his eyebrow in to a point, his jaw dropping. Ultimately, he almost felt hurt.

“What the fuck, no! That Kiyondo guy makes me nervous as all fuck, why the hell would I bang him?! What do’ya think im just some sort of dog or somethin’, why would you even think that!?”

A tear slid down Taka’s heated, red cheek from the excess of salt water in his lashes. He began chewing on his bottom lip. Bad habit.

“….He left something in our pocket that made me curious, that’s all.”

Mondo blinked.

“What was it?”

“I’d rather not say, sorry.”

Mondo sighed, he was pretty curious to know what could make Taka suspect him of cheating but Taka already believed what he said so he guessed it didn’t matter.

“Anyways, forget ‘bout what that badnuts crazy Kiyondo. You got blueballs, lemmie fuckin’ help you out.”

Mondo said almost candidly, it was a really strange tone to take with the words he spoke.

“Im not really sure what.. ‘blueballs’ means, but I can take a guess…”

        Mondo lent he against the bars, reaching his arm through. As his hand got close Taka’s face, the guard flinched, closing his eyes. Mondo paused momentarily before closing the small distance, holding Taka’s searing red cheek in his palm. Taka flinched again, making a small noise, but still lent in to the touch. Mondo smirked, running his thumb lightly across his soft skin. Taka lent in closer to the bars as Mondo’s light, hypnotic touches lured him close, his eyes still trustingly closed. As soon as he was close enough Mondo lent in, capturing his lips gently with his own. Taka’s body jolted at the initial contact, but otherwise he accepted Mondo’s kiss without resistance, eagerly –maybe even enthusiastically- kissing back. Taka couldn’t help but make a low yet soft moan into the kiss, pushing himself as close to Mondo as he could with their obstacle in the way. A short while after that, Mondo pulled away. Eyes opened slightly, Taka made a needful look.

“..m-more…”

Mondo swallowed hard, now he was feeling sexually frustrated.

“During my breakfast time. If you make an excuse and find us a place, I can give you _so much_ more.

Taka shuddered. It was Mondo’s own choice to give up his breakfast time, that same time would be his break time anyway, so that would do no one harm but them a lot of _good_.

Mondo motion downward with his hand. Taka watched him, hazily confused.

“Also, ya might wanna put that thing away fer now.”

Mondo hummed quietly with a slight blush. Taka looked down, reminded of the bulge in his uniform pants.

“Wha- H-how am I supposed to-?!”

“You got on underwear with a tight waistband?”

Mondo asked. Taka nodded.

“Tuck it under the waistband.”

Brilliant! Mondo was truly the best at sexual deviancy! …wait.. that’s not something to praise.

With a quick smile to show how impressed he was with Mondo’s quick thinking, Taka went to work unzipping his pants.

“What are you doing!? Go to the bathroom first you little flasher! Have you no fuckin’ shame!”

Not stopping his actions, Taka scowled at Mondo’s sudden change of attitude.

“Im am not a flasher this is something you’ve already seen, and besides we’re both guys.”

Taka made quick work. By the time he was done with his retort he was already re-zipping his pants.

“Can you tell?”

He asked Mondo, pink still shading his cheeks. Mondo looked down then to the side.

“Nah.”

Mondo replied playfully, though he did mean it. Almost as if on que, Oji walks through the dining hall door, stretching as he walked. Both Mondo and Taka backed away from each other as the third wheel strolled up beside them.

“Well looky there, Oowada’s already up and at ‘em. Good for you, lazy bones!”

He teased cheerfully. Giving Taka a light fist bump to the shoulder, Oji went to work waking up the other inmates of cell block 13. Mondo grumbled something as he walked away. Taka watched as he made his way for the small sink, his tight tiger-striped boxer briefs not helping his situation in his pants at all. Taka gulped, what excuse was he going to make to steal Mondo away for a while?!

He still couldn’t believe he was even considering this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long break, haha! I plane to have the next chapter out soon -no really guys, im serious this time- and it will be one of THOSE chapters, hehe cant wait! <3 AND i've been brushing up on how to write THOSE scenes so this should be better then last times -i looked back at it and im am pretty disappointed, boo me- 
> 
> Anyways, leave some suggestions on what you'd like to see happen, tell me what you liked or didnt like, or just tell me how you feel about the story! ^^
> 
> Also, check out these drawings i did  
> 1) This is a basic, vege lay out of Kiyotaka's house https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/112570336690322425594/6469545379879904770?icm=false&iso=true&authkey=CKzNwqqKwfzkbg 
> 
> 2) And this is a drawing of just Kiyotaka and Kiyondo https://plus.google.com/photos/photo/112570336690322425594/6469546435353615298?icm=false&iso=true&authkey=CLCo2fe3gfX9Kw


	14. It Was So, Mondo Oowada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taka is horny as fuck, only one way to fix that... fun. and something else happens too, not gonna say what

Oji and Taka went about their job, unlocking the cell doors and letting the groggy criminals line up for breakfast. All was going relatively smooth, Taka had come up with a surefire way to steal Mondo away and all for himself. He had seen this trick pulled off many times by others back in high school, and all though he wasn’t too flattered to resorts to juvenile tricks, he was sure he could pull it off!

Casually, he made his way to Mondo’s cell one cell at a time. By the time he got there the two prisoners were waiting patiently at the bars, the younger one particularly curious about what the guard had up his sleeve. Taka turned on his heel, opening the door the same way he always did, he even wore the usual frown –that Mondo admittedly had come to adore. Taka stepped aside, signaling for the two inmates to get out and in line, as usual. ‘Wait.. was Taka not planning to make a move?’ Mondo thought, mildly upset. All things considered, he was _really_ looking forward to getting down and dirty with the guard, if Taka really was planning to back out then it was _Mondo_ who was gonna have a serious case of blueballs.

Almost as quickly as the worry started to swarm in Mondo’s mind, he felt arm across his chest, stopping him from walking fully out of his cell. Taka had put out his arm, still wearing that stern expression he stared Mondo in the eyes, unblinking. Mondo stood rigidly but obediently, nervous sweat starting to slid down the side of his face as he waited for Taka to say— _something_! After a brief moment or two of Kiyotaka essentially staring him down, Mondo noticed him glance fleetingly to the side. Mondo imitated, spying Oji watching the two of them curiously out of the corner of his eye. As quickly as Mondo had peeked, Taka spoke up as he turned around.

“I understand Oowada. Oji, prisoner 11037 is feeling sick.”

It was then when the word ‘sick’ slipped passed his lips that Taka casually bent his leg back, digging his boot shielded heel into the lower section of Mondo’s shin. Mondo bit the inner part of his cheek, willing back a loud curse. He glared down at the back of Taka’s head, aggressively wondering _what the fuck_ that was for! A second passed before Taka cleared his throat loudly, turning his top half to look back at Mondo, to which Mondo flashed an expression of irritated confusion.

“Like I said, he’s feeling very _sick_.”

Taka emphasized with a fierce scowl. Not sure what Taka really wanted from him, Mondo raised a closed fist to cover an awkward –fake- cough. 

“Urhm…M-my stomach hurts.. uh, I think I have a… stomach.. ache?”

With a self-contained laugh, Oji rolled his eyes. Taka turned and faced forward, something along the lines of embarrassment and disappointment plastered all over his face. The sight made Oji have to cover his mouth with his palm to contain his bubbling amusement.

“Im going to see him to the prison doctor during breakfast.”

Oji turned away nodding, shoulders still raised tight in desperate self-control. He waved as he continued to the front of the line and then proceeded to the door, opening it, leading every other inmate through.

Taka lowered his arm out of Mondo’s way, turning on his heel he walked swiftly in the opposite direction. Mondo docilely followed.

“What were you thinking, Oowada? A stomach ache?? You’re in a top notch _prison_ and you think the average guard is going to let you go to the doctors for a _stomach ache_?!”

Taka griped as continued his quick pace. Mondo jogged up beside him. He could see that Taka’s face was flushed, obviously displease from the scowl on his features.

“Well I just- I mean I didn’t know yer plan! I had to come up with somethin’ on the fly!”

Taka sighed dismissively, seeming to understand Mondo point though wasn’t exactly able to sympathize with it.

“Why you gotta walk so fast? ‘Nd where are we goin’ anyway?”

Mondo questioned.

“You _know_ why im walking fast! Im feeling deathly impatient, and I really want to hurry up and get started.”

Taka stated blatantly, blushing none the less. Mondo smirked, remembering that the guard did indeed have a hard on tucked under his waistband. Although he did do a good job ignoring it while that Oji guy was around, and that had Mondo honestly impressed.

“And I decided that the best place to-.. to _do_ this would be the guard’s break room. It’s only really ever used by the night shift guards to take naps or get coffee, the day shift guards usually spend their break time in the employee arcade, casino, or swimming pool…. I-I also chose it because it’s completely soundproof.”

 As they turn the corner into another hallway, Mondo found himself astonished.

“Why the hell would you guys need all that stuff fer a thirty-minute break?!”

“We don’t. I usually spend my breaks waiting back in the cell block or occasionally in the break room, but Hopes Peak is the number one biggest prison in Japan –maybe even the world- they have money to burn and the best prison guards in the world on pay roll, so it sort of makes sense that they would splurge a bit. I also heard that there’s a small amusement park somewhere in the south wing, but I don’t know for sure.”

Taka suddenly halted in front of a beige colored door. Mondo managed to catch himself, having to retrace a few steps to stand behind Taka. Taka stared at the doorknob for a while, hesitating for an unusually long time considering how ‘deathly impatient’ and speedy he was a moment ago.

“What’s the holdup, Speed Racer? I thought you just couldn’t wait to get behind yer soundproof door.”

Mondo ask smugly in a low, teasing voice. He knew very well what the hold up was. Taka may not have been a virgin anymore, and he may have been ridiculously horny at the moment, but he was still very much a prude and was probably still trying to sort out his fleshly desires morally. That’s what Mondo assumed anyway.

Taka gulped, placing a sweaty hand over the doorknob, but still not turning. He could feel Mondo looming over him. So close he could feel his radiating body heat and smell his natural scent. It made Taka feel weak, dizzy. Knowing very well that when he opened this door he would be stripped naked and ravaged in the best possible way. That all his dirty, filthy, primitive fantasies would come to light and fulfilled in any way he asked. The sexual pressure alone made Taka feel like he could keel over and faint at any second.

Seeing that Taka was clearly having second thoughts, Mondo stepped forward to give Taka the little ‘push’ that he needed. He pressed his large body against his back, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing lightly. Taka took in a sharp gasp and then a light whimper, closing his eyes to try and grasp on to all the logic that was trying to flee from his mind. Mondo continued, snaking one of his hands down and feeling up the inside of Taka’s firm yet soft thigh, his other arm wrapped around his torso in a sturdy embrace. Mondo lent his face forward, placing a long-awaited kiss behind Taka’s ear before replacing his lips with his tongue as he fully licked where his ear and skull connected. Taka couldn’t help but let out a heavy sigh, bracing his arm and forehead against the door, his other hand still clutched the knob tightly. Mondo’s tongue felt searing hot on his sensitive skin and it just made his craving for more skin all the more powerful.

“Come on babe, open the door. We only got so much time and I got _so many_ things I wanna do to you.”

Mondo whispered, now nibbling on the top of the guard’s flushed red ear. Taka shuddered, mindlessly twisting the knob and stumbling in.

Holding Taka up in case he decided to collapse to the now tiled floor, Mondo took a briefly glance up to scan his surroundings. His first impression was that it totally looked like any teacher lounge you’d see at any high school, though maybe a bit more stocked as he noted all the goodies and snacks that were neatly lined on the counter. He also noticed a table, fridge, and couch. They were _definitely_ gonna use that couch.

As soon as they were both fully in, Mondo maneuvered his body and closed the door his hips, smoothly falling back to make sure the door fully shut, pulling Taka with him. Taka let himself be pulled as Mondo pushed affectionate kisses into the side of his head. Taka reached his arm behind them, blindly fumbling for the lock on the door until he heard the defining click of the lock turning. He was sure that no one would come to use the room but he didn’t want any accidents to happen.

Mondo shifted his hand that was higher up on Taka’s body, moving it to the front of his uniform and messing with the buttons one by one, pulling at the coat only to reveal the white undershirt underneath to his displeasure –though he didn’t know why he didn’t realize there’d be another layer as it was pretty obvious.

Mondo lowered his head, tracing kisses and nibbles down to Taka’s pale, sensitive neck. Taka eagerly move his head so that Mondo would have full access to any part of his neck he pleased, raising his hand and clutching the back of Mondo’s long hair firmly, ruining his signature pompadour.

“Oowada, pl-please don’t leave any marks-… above my uniform collar..”

Taka breathed between pants. Mondo snickered against his skin, tauntingly placing a wet kiss directly below his jaw.

“Not… my last name.. call me Mondo, ‘member?”

Taka nodded. Mondo finally finished unbuttoning Taka’s undershirt, immediately pushing him away far enough to pull both layers off and toss them aside. Taka opened his eyes quick enough to watch his prized uniform fall to the floor before he was pulled back by the loops of his pants, willingly leaning back against Mondo again, only this time there was one less layer in the way. Mondo grab Taka’s jaw, turning his head to the side as he lent his face forward as far as he could, catching him in an open mouth kiss. Taka practically melted, bring his own arm up hooking it back around the back of Mondo’s head, following any example Mondo’s tongue laid out for him. Mondo directed both his hands down to the fly of Taka’s pants undoing it teasingly slow, knowing well that Taka didn’t have the patience for it. Taka whimpered again into Mondo’s mouth, trailing his other hand down Mondo’s arm and eventually over his working hands, urging him to hurry up.

“Mondo please… hurry. I need you to t-touch me..”

Taka begged breathlessly. Mondo flushed, pausing for a minute in light shock. Taka frowned, embarrassed. His eyes were closed but he could imagine Mondo’s expression.

“..Im sorry… I-I know I’m being uncharacteristically vulgar... b-but I—”

Not waiting for Taka’s finished apology, Mondo tugged down the flustered guard’s pants and underwear down to his mid thighs in one swoop. Taka moaned briefly, the friction of his clothes being pulled down against his erection catching completely off guard. He bit down on his bottom lip, pulling on Mondo’s hair unintentionally and he lowered his head, again embarrassed. Mondo chuckled, kissing his neck again and sliding his hand around his dripping dick, gliding his other hand up Taka’s torso teasingly dragging his fingers along his skin in feather light touches, stopping only when his got to his muscular chest. Taka let out a stifled moan, his teeth still biting down on his lip as he tried not make any more lecherous sounds, tears gathering annoyingly at his lashes as they always seemed to do. Taka unconsciously rested his hands atop of Mondo’s that was curled around his dick, his other still holding tight in his hair.

Mondo held Taka trembling in his arms, waiting anxiously for pleasure. Mondo shifted his hand slightly, wrapping his fingers around Taka’s hardened nipple, pinching experimentally. Taka jolted, breathing out another muffled moan. Mondo grinned, continuing to pitch and play with his chest as he began to pump him at a steady pace. Taka lifted his head back, pushing against Mondo as he tried desperately to control his voice, to no real avail other than the muffling biting on his lip caused. Mondo again nibbled on his ear, still playing with his lover’s various body parts.

“Come on babe, let me hear that _hot_ voice of yours. I didn’t get ta hear it in the shower but now these walls are _soundproof_.”

Mondo merely got a breathy whine from Taka as he turned his head away, teeth still clamped over his lip. Irritated, Mondo pinched down harder on Taka sensitive nub, quickening his jerks on his cock.

“ _Ow-! Aaahhh-ah!_ M-mondo _please_! I-I don’t want you to hear me make such lewd noises!”

Taka cried, tears spilling over. Mondo released his abused nipple and raised his hand up to Taka’s face, placing two fingers on his chin as he slowed his strokes on his dick. Taka crack his eyes open, confused. After a moment or two he turned his head towards Mondo for a further explanation.

“Open.”

A simple, firm command. Taka flushed impossibly hot, shaking his head pleadingly in a ‘no’. Mondo pushed down on his chin, sliding his fingers up to the bottom of where his teeth bit.

“Don’t make me stop jerkin’ you, Taka, I’ll leave ya here. Now, say aaahhh...”

With another whimper, Taka closed his eyes and reluctantly obeyed. He slowly parted his lips and opened slightly, but not enough for Mondo’s fingers to slide in.

“Wider. Aaaahhh…”

Mondo taunted, speeding his pace on Taka’s cock back up again. Taka opened his jaw wider, letting out his own “ _Aahh!_ ” though it was more of a moan then an imitation. Mondo slid in his fingers, causing Taka to gag slightly as he pushed down on his tongue.

“Don’t bite me now.”

Mondo pulled his fingers back out to the middle of his tongue, trying to let Taka get used to having something in his mouth so he didn’t choke. Mondo quickened his pace even faster, making Taka lean his head back on his shoulder once again, moaning loud as Mondo worked him skillfully.

Taka felt close. _So blissfully close_. He loved this intense feeling Mondo could weigh down on him, the way Mondo forced him out of his comfort zone but still held his hand through the process. He’d never imagined that he would _enjoy_ having fingers forced into his mouth, or having his nipples played with, or doing any of the dirty things that Mondo might have in mind for the future. It was all new, exciting, and so _sexual_ that Taka never thought he’d ever try any of it much less enjoy it.

Taka moaned louder, his climax close at hand.

“Mon-do! _MONDO!_ ”

Taka yelled, his fresh cum spilling out and onto the tile floor. Taka finished with one more moan, his body falling weak and relied on Mondo almost entirely to keep him from crashing down to the floor. Mondo laughed, removing his fingers from Taka’s mouth, a string of saliva following.

“Bet that felt awesome.”

Taka couldn’t immediately respond, only being able to pant to try and catch his breath, but he did nod lazily, smiling.        

“…..y-yes…. Th..thank you…”

Mondo lent forward, placing another kiss on his temple.

“Take those boots off babe, I ain’t done with you yet.”

Taka furrowed his brows, his eyes opening in slight surprise.

“…W-we’re not done…?”

“Oh no, I haven’t got to use that cute ass of yers. ‘Sides, this is gonna have to last you for a while so we better make use of this opportunity.”

As he said that, Mondo bent down and scooped up Kiyotaka in his arms bridal style, the guard’s pants and underwear sliding down to his knees as Mondo made his way to the couch that had caught his eye earlier. Taka yelped as he was suddenly picked up and carried, his arms tangling around Mondo’s neck.

“..Mondo, I-Im too tired..! I cant-..! Besides, we probably don’t have enough time to before breakfast ends!”

Taka looked around frantically at the walls for a clock. There was one, but it was too far away on the other side of the room to read. Taka then looked down at his wristwatch. He was surprised, it had only been seven minutes since they left the cell block! All that stuffed had happened in less than seven minutes?!

“Breakfast time isn’t our exact time limit, you told ‘em you were takin’ me to the doctor, dumbass!”

Mondo dropped Taka down on the couch with a soft plop, the guard bouncing as he landed. Mondo lent over Taka, his arms balancing on the couch on either side of his head.

“Now hurry up and take those fuckin’ boots off, I wanna see ya under me.”

Mondo growled, pecking one more kiss on Taka’s lips before he pulled away and stood up straight. Taka submitted, seeing as they still had a fair amount of time and he honestly did want to go all the way, the mental image of Mondo pinning him to the couch was too tempting to resist. He got to work unlacing his boots, swiftly like he did every day. His eyes wandered up when he heard the shifting of clothes, catching a gorgeous glimpse of Mondo’s tan skin tone and large muscles as he threw off his orange jacket and tank-top.

 Mondo smirked, watching Taka stare at him like that made him feel proud of his body and only encouraged him to show off.

“What, wanna touch?”  
        He teased, running his own hand up his abs and chest. Taka nodded simply, finishing unlacing his last boot and pulling it off along with his pants and underwear, pushing them out of the way, leaving him completely naked aside from his wristwatch. Mondo was again caught in surprise by Taka’s honesty. What was with him today? Not that it was bad -not at all- in fact Mondo was finding it quite sexy how honest he was being with what he wanted.

Pulling down and stepping out of his own pants and underwear, Mondo took the two steps forward, hands practically on his hips in confidence as he stood bare in front of the guard.

Taka stared in awe. Mondo was hard, yes, that was to be expected from what they just did, but that wasn’t what was drawing his eyes. Mondo was so tall and wide, it was blatantly obvious from where Taka was sitting on the couch, and his muscles were big and bulging. They weren’t that same as Taka’s, Taka’s muscles were from pure hard work and effort. Mondo’s were from hard work and _great_ genes, like a piece of art. His hips were small and masculine, and his jaw was sharp and manly. Taka reached out, rubbing his fingers over the tight, smooth skin of Mondo’s abs. The skin tone between the two of them was far different from each other, Taka’s pale and porcelain while Mondo’s golden and sunkissed. It was then that Taka realized that they had such different histories, they were so different but somehow they got along –in a poetic sense they were the same, and for some reason that made Mondo all the more alluring. Taka’s true other half.

After a while Taka stood up, wrapping his arms around Mondo he snuggled his face against his large chest.

“What’re you doing??”

Mondo questioned, wondering how the excitement of sex somehow suddenly boiled down to a hug.

“..You’re so beautiful… and warm…”

Taka hummed against his skin. Shifting his arms around his back a bit, feeling their flesh pressed nakedly against each other, feeling his erection pushed up against him with nothing in between, feeling Mondo’s hands on his own bareback, innocently enjoying his partner’s body. This felt so nice. Peaceful. For some reason he felt… safe.. exposed in Mondo’s arms even though there was no danger to begin with.

“…I love you, Mondo..”

Mondo flushed at the sudden confession. Even though he’d heard it before it still made him blush. How could three little words make a big guy like him feel so giddy.

Taka looked up expectantly.

“Oh, I-I love ya too… Taka!”

He stuttered loudly. Taka smiled warmly, softly, unlike his usual boisterous, strong smile. Mondo smiled lovingly back. Cupping the sides of Taka’s face, he lent down and kissed his forehead.

“Well, ya kinda killed the mood fer fucking. Now all I wanna do is cuddle ya.”

Mondo commented gently, pushing more kisses into Taka’s cheek, feeling the butterfly light effects of being smitten. Taka shook his head, closing his eyes he replaced his cheek with his own lips on Mondo’s.

“No… we can still... do it..”

Taka whispered between kisses, falling back on the couch and pulling Mondo down on top of him. 

Mondo allowed himself to fall but with some control, bracing his arms against the back of the couch like he had done before. He raised himself with his knee, placing it purposely between Taka’s leg and grinded his thigh against the guard’s crotch. Taka moaned into the Mondo’s mouth, tightening his grip around his back in an attempt to pull him closer. Mondo kissed him deeper, sexier, swirling his tongue in Taka’s warm, wet, inviting mouth. He gripped one side of Taka’s ass, squeezing as he moved him manually against his thigh, trying to create more friction. Taka continue to moan deeply, loving the attention that Mondo paid him but hating how one-sided it felt. He broke his mouth away from Mondo’s, panting as he did it.

“..N-not just… me.. You t-too, Mondo… I want you to feel good too..”

 Mondo laughed mischievously, continuing to peck and nip at the corner of Taka’s mouth.

“..Heh… Then why don’t ya help me out..?”

“..H-help you out…?

Taka questioned. Mondo purred against his lips, blindly taking one of Taka’s hands in his own and guiding it down, playfully pressing it over his dick. Taka shivered, eyes still squeezed shut. He knew what his hand was against -he wasn’t ignorant- and he knew what Mondo probably wanted -he wasn’t stupid- …but…

“Ya say you won’t touch yerself fer whatever reason, but will ya touch me?”

Mondo probed in a husky voice, the deepness of his tone vibrating against Taka’s hypersensitive lips. Taka shuddered again, his fingers twitching around Mondo’s member out of a natural want to fulfill Mondo’s request. Mondo grinded his thigh against Taka once again, catching his moan in a kiss.

“You’ve been so honest with what you want today, it’s such a turn on it’s startin’ to drive me _crazy_. So if you really want me ta feel good too, do somthin’ about it.”

Taka flushed, lightly whispering Mondo’s name as he leaned in for another kiss, wrapping his hand around Mondo’s dick affectionately. It was when Mondo kissed back that Taka timidly yet boldly began to pump him, his movements sloppy and unrefined. Though, regardless of how amateurish Taka’s strokes were Mondo only gave positive reactions, groaning shamelessly into their kiss as he raised himself further into Taka’s grasp. He forced Taka firmly against the back of the couch as he kissed him hungrily, causing the smaller man to squirm and moan in delight.

“…Ya may not… urhh, be very good at this.. since ya’ve never done it before…. Mmmmh but _babe_ …. I think yer inexperience-ness... is really doin’ it for me.”

Mondo began to squeeze on one side of Taka’s ass again, kneading the flesh in his hand heatedly as he rubbed him against his thigh. He moved his other hand up to Taka’s jaw that was now somewhat dripping with a cocktail of their saliva, taking hold of him between his fingers and pulling his mouth open wider, making their makeout even more wet and messy; completely dominating the kiss. Taka didn’t attempt to resist in the slightest, too hypnotized by the heat and Mondo’s pleasure to care about any stray drool that might dribble down onto his chest. He felt so emotionally _close_ to Mondo right now. He could feel Mondo tugging on his heartstrings as he kissed him, as he grinded against him, as Taka jerked him off. He only _yearned_ for the situation to grow more intimate, he needed to know that Mondo felt _good_ because of him.  

“..Mon-….mondo.. Am I doing this right?... Is it good..?

He managed. Mondo chuckled, pausing in his grinding and aggressive kisses, backing his face away only enough to speak as he panted. He cracked open his eyes to look at Taka’s expression and Taka did the same, resulting in their eyes being locked onto one another. Mondo grinned a devilish smile. He backed the upper half of his body away, keeping his face relatively close to Takas as he looked down between them. Reluctantly, Taka followed his gaze.

“Heh… wh- what da you think? ….Look how fuckin’ _hard_ you’ve got me..”

Mondo whispered sensually, leaning in closer to Taka’s ear. Taka flushed hotter, his eyes growing lidded as he watched his own hand travel up and down Mondo’s shaft, as he watched Mondo’s swollen tip drip with precum and his ever quickening palm glossing it over his dick making it even more slick and sticky. Taka swallowed, breathing out a breathy sigh immediately afterword.

“Yer hand feels so goddamn good wrapped around me like this, I feel like I could just cum right now if I really wanted.”

Mondo egged on, edging closer and sucking flirtatiously on the lob of Taka’s ear. Taka shuddered, his eyes fluttering close and his head shying away from the heat and tingles of Mondo’s mouth.

“..Don’t you want to…?”

Taka questioned, his pumps starting to grow faster as he grew excited with Mondo’s small actions. Mondo followed Taka’s ear till his head had no farther it could go and instead started teasing him with small nips.

“Course I do, I just wanna save it for when im actually all up in yer _business_.”

Taka’s expression twisted at that explanation, finding it to be crude and yet somehow arousing.

“ ..Then why don’t we move on to something more… p-personal…”

Taka suggested quietly, a whisper of a suggestion, but he knew Mondo could hear him just as well since they were so close. Mondo grinned against Taka’s ear.

He leaned his weight off the couch and placed one bare foot on the cold tile floor, his other knee still resting on the couch. Taka let Mondo’s warm body slip out of his grasp, the urge to lunge forward and recapture it proving harder to control than he initially thought. Mondo briefly gestured with his arm, signaling Taka to lay down on the couch horizontally instead of sitting upright like they had been.

Taka nodded timidly, slowly picking himself up off the back of the couch, he briefly lent over his open legs until his hips shifted enough to where he could lay back. Mondo stood there looking impatient, scanning over Taka’s body as if something wasn’t right. Taka shot him a sheepish yet inquisitive look back.

“… What are you waiting for? ...I thought we were… going to….”

“Flip over.”

Mondo said simply. Taka furrowed his brows.

“Flip over? But I thought…. I mean, I thought you were going to be the one… _penetrating,_ again..”

Mondo furrowed his eyebrows as well.

“I am. I meant lay on yer stomach, like on yer elbows and knees. I just wanted to take ya from behind.”

Taka blushed, the bluntness of Mondo’s words making him feel dizzy as wave of heat flushed through his entire body. Feeling a little shy at the thought of the position, Taka again shifted slowly, flipping himself to his knees and elbows like Mondo suggested and staring down at the couch cushion. He could feel Mondo get back up fully on the couch, his hands softly running over his lower back and down his thigh to his knee. Taka’s breath began to grow erratic, he was excited for what he knew would come, the overpowering sensation of sexual pleasure as Mondo thrusted into him.

Mondo urged forward as he lightly pushed on Taka’s lower back.

“Move up a bit babe. It might be best if you just held on to the arm of the sofa.”

Taka gulped.

“..A-are you really going to go that h-hard…?”

“What- no, I mean, we’ll probably work up to it but I was just sayin’ that it’d prolly be most comfortable. Fer you, that is.”

Taking that as Mondo’s confirmation that they _would_ be going that hard, Taka shakily scooted himself to the edge of the couch. He hesitantly bent down lower, laying the side of his face on the arm of the brown microfiber couch as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around the end of the couch arm and his other around the edge of the backrest.

Taka took in a shaky breath as Mondo lent over him, his hips and member pressed snug against his ass. Mondo placed a gentle kiss on the nape of Taka’s neck, causing him to shiver and whimper lightly as he gripped the material of the couch between his fingers.

“Don’t worry so much babe. Im gonna make this feel good, just like last time.”

Mondo soothed, softly massaging the inside of Taka’s thigh.

“I know its gonna feel good-! It’s just- I really, really want this! P-please relieve me, Mondo! …Please _hurry_!”

Taka begged, his voice quivering just as much as his body. Mondo smirked, and then immediately after frowned.

“…Aw fuck..”

Taka twisted his upper body to look back at Mondo’s seemingly irritated face.

“Wh-what?”

“..We don’t got any fuckin’ lube. I mean I can’t just fuck you dryly, I ain’t a sadist.”

Taka almost smiled. Reaching down over the side of the couch blindly he felt around for a moment or two, bring back up his discarded pants in his hand. Mondo watched curiously as Taka dug through either shallow front pockets, clutching something in his hand triumphantly.

Mondo lent over Taka fully, bringing himself closer for a better look at what exactly the guard felt so proud of having on hand. Mondo eyebrows went up in surprise as he cracked a smile of his own.

“Why the hell are ya carrying _that_ around in your pocket?”

He asked nearly amused. What Taka was clutching in his hand was a single condom packet and a small packet of lube. Taka looked back at Mondo again, his face now embarrassedly guilty.

“.. This morning I found this condom laying around my house –I can only assume Kiyondo bought it… but it immediately rekindled my recent craving for you… A-and since I woke up so early this morning and had time to kill before work.. I, um…. I thought it would’ve been a good idea to stop by the corner store and pick up some lubricant…. You know.. just in case… we got a chance….”

Mondo’s grinned widened as he lent down and kissed the back of Taka’s neck appreciatively.

“Yer so prepared, you even knew what you wanted before you stepped out of your goddamn house. There ain’t nothin’ more sexy then a man on a mission.”

Mondo growled. Not knowing what to say in response, Taka wordlessly extended his full hand out to Mondo the best he could from his position, the lubricant held out between his fingers while the condom was tucked away in the middle of his palm. Puzzled on why Taka offered him one but not the other, Mondo took the extended lube packet, watching as Taka retracted his still full hand and turn back to face forward.

“What about the condom? Don’t tell me you actually _did_ wanna be on top this time-”

“No no no! It’s just this is for me…”

Taka’s face turned three more shades of red.

“.. so I don’t… make a mess on the furniture..”

Mondo let out an amused snort.

“Okay, but what about me? You don’t care if _I_ make a mess?”

Mondo asked smugly, grinding the length of his dick against Taka’s entrance. Taka shuddered at the feeling, burying his face in the arm of the couch.

“You don’t need one, because last time you said that you were… you were going to finish _inside_ of me..”

Mondo’s jaw dropped, his face practically glowing crimson.

“WHA- What the- I thought you were _joking_!!”

Taka shook his head against the material of the couch.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“But dude, it’s still mornin’! You got a whole day of work ahead of ya! You don’t wanna walk around with tha-”

“ _Enough_! I know what I want, all you have to do is give it to me! I can clean up afterwards in the bathroom so please stop pointing out such embarrassing details!”

Mondo sat still for a second, but quickly gave into Taka’s logic. Taka _was_ the logically responsible one out of the two after all, if he said it’d be okay then it probably would. Mondo slowly rose up straight on his knees, giving Taka’s ass cheek a quick slap as he sighed. Taka’s body jerked, not expecting the sudden sting of skin against skin along with the loud smack.

“Alright fine, if that’s what ya want babe, I got no problem givin’ it to ya.”

Mondo brought the packet up to his face, biting a nick into the corner he tore the top off with his teeth, spiting it out on the floor. He then squirted a fair amount onto two of his fingers, placing the packet between his teeth for safe keeping since he knew he’d need it again in a second anyway. Spreading the lubricant around on his fingers with his thumb, Mondo lent his other hand on the now rosy handprint on Taka’s smooth, firm behind, holding him gently in his grip as he spread the one cheek out of his way. He could feel Taka shake and tremble in his grasp, he could see his back heave and dip with every breath he took. He couldn’t quite tell if Taka was excited or scared.

Mondo pushed a single finger against the guard’s entrance warningly before he forced it inside him, gently easing his way in and out. Taka held his breath while Mondo moved, biting on his bottom lip out of nervous habit. Eventually Mondo added another, scissoring Taka’s rim while he continued to rub and prod along the insides of his walls, trying remember where exactly his prostate was.

“..F-feels.. weird...”

Taka stammered, adjusting his grip on the couch but keeping his face buried in the material.

“Hold on babe, just give me a second. I’ll find yer good spot, I swear.”

Mondo promised from between his teeth.

“It should be right around…”

He trailed, quickening his brief thrusts and pushing harder along his walls, until-

“ _Aahhh-! Mmm-mondo…_ that felt _good..”_

Taka moaned lewdly, his ass arching against Mondo’s hand. Mondo wasted no time withdrawing his hand and thrusting in again, hitting that spot head on each time. Taka’s body jerked with every plunge Mondo’s fingers took, small sweet declarations of pleasure slipping from between his lips every time. Mondo impatiently added a third finger, trying his best to make sure Taka was fully and properly prepared before he moved on to the main course, the last thing he wanted to do was _hurt_ him when he was the one who asked for this.

Mondo retracted his fingers completely, running one of his hands up and down Taka’s back reassuringly while he took the half empty lube packet out of his mouth with his other hand. Taka peeked behind himself, watching Mondo apply the slick – noticeably noisy- lubricant to himself, his face reflecting his pleasure and shortening patience. Not that Taka could see the particularly sexy part, since he could only see Mondo waist up because his own body was blocking the one thing he was really interested in seeing.

Mondo cracked a hungry grin when he noticed Taka’s equally starved stares, his eyes focused immodestly as low on his body as they could go. Mondo held Taka’s hips the same he had done a minute ago, lining himself up for a smooth entrance and forced his member in, controlling the harshness of his thrust but not going in exactly ‘gentle’. Taka winced, burying his face back in the arm of the couch with a light moan. Mondo continued his thrusts, going rougher and rougher each time as he hit that sensitive ball of nerves every time, making Taka’s back roll in an admittedly erotic way.

“…Tha- that’s one nice arch ya got there… babe..”

Mondo complemented breathlessly, sliding the thumb of his palm down the side of Taka’s sweat slicked back, stopping at the very dip of his strong arch.

“..Doin’ you from behind was the best fuckin’ choice.. _hah_.. I could’a made…”

Taka responded with a wordless moan, shifting his face to lay on its side, his eyes closed and glistening with potential tears. Mondo let out a small moan of his own, the erotic expression on Taka’s flushed rosy hot ebony skin, with his mouth hung open while he made his own choir of moans, driving Mondo closer and closer to his climax. He was fairly impressed with his own endurance, not that he usually came easily or anything, but with how bold and plain _sexy_ Taka had been acting this whole time… Mondo was more than happy to relieve himself. Mondo grunted lowly, tightening his grip on Taka’s hips to the point that they _would_ bruise.

“..Taka…. Dude im gonna--….F-fuck-!”

He swore, making a conscious effort as he continued to thrust roughly, spilling himself inside the heat of Taka’s tight body. Taka moaned Mondo’s name one last time as he came seconds after, finishing on the last few rugged thrusts Mondo put out, feeling the strange warm sensation of his partner cumming inside of him. It wasn’t unpleasant but it did feel weirdly intimate, something that Taka felt he could defiantly get used to.  

After holding himself up until Taka finished like the polite gentleman he wasn’t, Mondo pulled out and plopped down on top of his back, snuggling his flushed face in the crook of Taka’s heated neck, panting just as feverishly as he was. He smiled lazily, pushing several kisses into Taka’s skin.

“..You are.. _the best_ piece of ass…. You’ve made a total fag outta me, I don’t think I’ll ever touch another women again..”

Taka cracked open his eyes, his face in an embarrassed open mouth frown, but he didn’t really look upset. Mondo’s smirk grew as he leaned forward, placing three more adoring kiss on the corner of Taka’s thick brow. Taka’s eyes slipped closed as mouth curved into its own smile, enjoying the small affections Mondo insisted on paying him. He turned his head around as far as he could, his expression obviously asking for a proper kiss. Mondo complied without hesitation, kissing him thoroughly in a slow, open mouth kiss. Taka nearly purred, sliding his arm off the back of the sofa and on the arm of the soft microfiber fabric beside his face, feeling for Mondo’s hand and eventually intertwining their fingers. After a few dragged out tender minutes, Mondo pulled his head away just enough to see Taka’s face without straining his eyes, his free hand mindlessly stroking through his short spiky hair.

“Ya know, you might wanna throw that condom out soon. Be a shame if ya messed up the couch now.”

Mondo teased. Taka’s eyes opened wide, his once blissful expression vaporized in less than a second. He instantly shot up hurling himself off the couch and skidding to his feet, throwing Mondo back and clear to the other end of the couch. Mondo frequently forgot just how _strong_ the man was, he probably was just as strong as Mondo despite their large height difference.

“Hey HEY, didn’t mean to stop cuddlin’ with me! I was just messing with ya- HEY GET THE FUCK BACK OVER HERE!”

Mondo yelled, extending an arm in front of his and stepping one foot off the couch towards Taka who was power walking away towards a far door on the other side of the room –most likely a small restroom. Taka didn’t turn back, instead opening the door while he spoke.

“No, your right Mondo. I need to clean myself off before I do anything else.”

And with that, Taka closed the door behind him, leaving Mondo cold and alone on the couch, speechless on how quickly the mood flipped. Damn his stupidass mouth, why’d he have to say that? They could’a laid there for who knows how long and just snuggled and made out! Fuck, _fuck_! Mondo cursed at himself internally, swinging his other leg over the side of the couch and effectively sitting on the furniture correctly. He bent over, reaching and snatching up his pants, along with his underwear.

~*~

Eventually, Taka strolled back out of the small room, his body still bare and naked since his clothes were still lying on the floor next to the couch, but he didn’t seem to mind the exposure, standing tall and proud like he always did when he had clothes. Mondo was lying vertical on the sofa, pants and socks on but no shirt, his legs crossed over one another and his arms tucked comfortably behind his head. Mondo looked over at the guard from the spot on the far wall he’d been staring at. He grinned suggestively at all the skin he saw, blatantly checking the guard out up and down.

“Ready for round two, babe?”

Taka shot him a stern glare.

“No, no round two, Oowada. Thank you for helping me relieve myself but I have a job I have to get back to.”

Taka marched over to the couch, picking up his uniform pants and jacket as well as his dress shirt, slipping them on in a quick and uniform manner. Mondo raised his eyebrows questionably. He didn’t expect Taka to agree to go again but he was at least hoping for some sort of reaction, whether it be flustered griping or him admiring his large naked chest, anything would have been better than the calm and indifferent reaction he got.

Taka walked slowly while he finished buttoning the last few buttons on his uniform blazer, attention focused solely on his clothes as he moved. When he got close enough he bent down, placing one of his hands on Mondo’s bare shoulders for balance he wordlessly stole a kiss. Mondo was taken back, Taka had never initiated a kiss before, and as much as Mondo loved to think that he was the complete and udder dominate in the relationship -the man- it felt surprisingly nice to _be_ kissed. After a while, Taka pulled away.

“…Mondo.. I know this is sudden, but one more thing has been on my mind a lot lately…. What exactly _is_ our relationship?”

Again, Mondo was caught in surprise. Their relationship? Mondo stared blankly at Taka’s intense gaze, his penetrating red eyes making him nervous.

 “..Wada’ya mean…? Our relationship-… I mean, I thought we were goin’ out..?”

Mondo stumbled, practically pushing himself back into the couch. A moment or two after Mondo finished his awkward sentence, Taka’s face lit up in a bright smile, his eyes more happy then intense. Mondo smiled weakly, forcing out an equally weak chuckle.

“I see, well that’s another relief. I was afraid that I was the only one that felt actual romantic feelings for us and that you were only here for the sex and special treatment… since you never really asked me out or anything..”

Mondo simply stared for another few moments. Did he never actually ask Kiyotaka out? Well, he guessed he did just _assume_ that loyalty was implied, so he never gave a second thought about confirming it.

“…uhh… Then d-do ya wanna go out with me?! ..‘Er somthin’…”

Mondo asked awkward and loud. Taka closed his eyes, smiling even wider.

“Yes!”

He chirped happily. An uncontrollable smile formed on Mondo. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Taka and tugged him on top of him, pulling him back on the couch. Taka yelped and tried to back away, but Mondo refused and held him firm.

“Mondo please, I have wor-”

“Come on Taka, just five minutes! Let me hold ya fer five minutes.”

A few more weak struggles until Taka let himself fall limp in Mondo’s arms, his head resting in the crook of his shoulder, his nose pressed lightly against his neck. Mondo was warm, so warm, and he had almost comforting dull sent to him. Taka could feel Mondo’s heartbeat thumb rhythmically in his chest, he could also feel it rise and fall with each deep calm breath. Mondo hummed and he squeezed Taka tighter, one of his hands drifting up to stroke his dark short hair again. Taka flushed, the way Mondo caressed the side of his head felt nice and affectionate. Taka’s eyes fluttered closed as he gave in to Mondo’s light touch, enjoying the feeling of his body surrounding him. He wanted to fall asleep. He wanted nothing more than to drifted off with Mondo beneath him, to doze off to the sound of his peaceful snoring that he’d heard many times in the early morning when all the prisoners were still asleep. He wanted to _so bad_.

Taka peeked open his eyes, peering at his wristwatch on his arm that rested lower on Mondo’s chest but not out of his line of sight. Reluctantly, Taka sat up, his legs on either side straddling Mondo underneath him.

“It’s been six minutes.”

He said in response to Mondo’s upset expression before he got a chance to protest, hopping off him and the couch and tossing his tank top and orange uniform top off the floor. Both articles of clothes landed relatively on Mondo’s body as he sat up. Standing up off the couch, he slipped on the clothes as he walked, following Taka who was now stand at the counters and opening up a cabinet. Taka looked back at Mondo who was now standing beside him, revealing the contents of the cabinets.

“Do you see anything you like?”

He asked. Mondo scanned through the _packed_ cabinet full of packaged, bagged, and canned foods and snacks. After a short while, he started to move his hand towards the haven of junk foods.

“The BBQ potato chips sound pretty good-”

Taka quickly snatched up the bag Mondo was going for and handed it to him. With a frown, Mondo took the bag.

“I could’a gotten that.”

Mondo grumbled. Taka shook his head.

“These snacks are only for guards. I thought I wanted those chips, but I’ve quickly changed my mind, so Im giving them to you instead since it would be more trouble to put them back.”

Taka recited as though he was giving a speech. Mondo rolled his eyes and pulled open the bag, popping and single potato chip in his mouth. Taka strolled over a few steps to the nearby fridge and again turned towards Mondo, opening the door.

“Which drink should I get?”

~*~

The day smoothly rolled on. Taka spent his time beside Mondo’s cell, as he always did. He leaned his back against the bars trustingly, his eyes heavy as he drifted between alert consciousness and sleep, focusing squarely on the conversation that Mondo’s deep, soothing voice held him in to keep his mind from teetering wholly to the more tempting option of napping.

Mondo sat on the edge of his bunk, gazing at the back of Taka’s head that drooped down ever so often, only to catch itself and snap back up when the guard realized he was about to fall completely asleep. Mondo grinned as he chatted, his mind drifting back to a few hours ago when he had Taka in his arms, purely his and nothing more. He wished he could pull him through the bars and lay him down beside him in his bunk, letting him adore his ceramic skin in more affectionate kisses while Taka fully dozed off.

Feeling subconsciously compelled out of routine, Taka drowsily shook his head to temporarily try and shake off sleep and peered down to check his wristwatch. Finding he was right on schedule as always, Taka reluctantly heaved himself off the bars whenever Mondo finished his last thought, and put some distance between himself and the bars so he wasn’t tempted to lean against them again.

“Oji, it’s time to take them outside.”

He stated loud and simply, rolling his shoulders in another attempt to chase off sleep. Oji nodded as he stood, nose still stuck in his magazine. He stalled a few more moments before he finally put his mag down and began unlocking the cells, course by that time Taka was already a good three-quarters the way through the other side. The criminals lined up obediently, the rumbling of chatter echoed throughout the cell block, but it was all relatively friendly from what the guards could hear, so neither made any attempt to stop it.

Yes, the entire day had been very nice for Kiyotaka. From the morning’s make up and fooling around with Mondo, to the easy-going afternoon now rolling into the evening. Not one single fight or argument in cell block 11, and despite how tired Taka was feeling, overall he considered the entire day to have been amazing, and was ready to end it on the same note as the end of his shift was drawing near.

When all the inmates were lined up neatly -Mondo finding himself somewhere in the middle- Oji sat back down in this chair, the mag instantly back in his hand as Taka opened the door and released the inmates into the cooling, breezy summer evening. Calmly, Taka followed behind the last guy in line, letting the door shut behind him as he idly stepped out into the equally peaceful sunset shaded courtyard. It was moments like these that could make Taka forget that Hopes Peak was a high-security prison, that all these men that were messing around and interacting with each other so pleasantly were, in reality, dangerous offenders… or at least most of them were.

Taka strolled placidly towards his assigned post by the fence side, the one inmate he trusted more than anyone else in the world trailing close behind equally as peaceful. When Taka reached his post, he turned uniformly, eyes falling kindly on Mondo. The orange of the low sun casted nice tones on the inmate’s skin and complimented his dyed-hair and uniform nicely.

“Hey you.”

Mondo greeted, charmingly. Taka smiled cheerfully in return.

“Isn’t it so nice outside today?”

Taka prompted as the gentle breeze blew through the courtyard, making Mondo’s free, dark hair float handsomely around his neck. He nodded.

“Yeah, this whole day’s just be fuckin’ amazing. Couldn’t ask fer better bein’ in prison ‘n all.”

He responded, ending it in a lighthearted joke -one that couldn’t get him in trouble with his boyfriend. Taka laughed, nodding back. Taking in a breath as if to pick up the conversation, Taka was immediately interrupted by the static screeching from his walkie-talkie.

“MR. ISHIMARU, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO MY OFFICE AT YOUR EARLIEST CONVENIENCE… OR NOW WOULD DO JUST AS FINE.”

The head warden order through the machine. Taka’s face heated from sudden embarrassment, the head wardens voice reminding him cruelly of the video camera’s placed in every inch of the prison. In every room, recording every moment. And though Taka was fairly confident that he wasn’t in trouble for sneaking away and having sex with an inmate, that didn’t mean that he was any less humiliated at being seen and most likely called out. Mondo on the other hand, had no idea about the mutual agreement that Taka had with the warden, and his face clearly showed the pure white panic that he felt.

Taka stepped forward, patting and squeezing Mondo’s broad shoulders supportively.

“Don’t worry so much Mondo, I won’t be gone too long.” 

Taka said confidently, his teeth white as he smiled brightly. Mondo looked down at him, eyebrows twisted in confusion at how Taka could sound so nonchalant about be called by his boss the same day they’d fucked. Wasn’t he worried if they got caught? If he got fired? Earlier, Taka had sounded like he cared about their relationship just as much as Mondo did, and Taka had always seemed like he cared a great deal about his job. So why wasn’t he as scared as Mondo was?

Taka continued past the seemingly speechless Mondo, his hand slipping off his shoulder as he walked away. He turned back briefly.

“I should be back before we go back inside, so think of something to talk about while im gone.”

And with that he walked away, leaving Mondo virtually alone in the crowded courtyard.

The biker stood his ground for a while, kicking and messing with rocks under his shoe, but not long after he quickly grew restless. There truly wasn’t a single moment in his day when Kiyotaka Ishimaru wasn’t on his mind.

Mondo continued to sulk around the courtyard, eyes trained down at his feet as he kicked the same small rock as he moped. Seven kicks in and he ended up kicking the eighth a bit too hard, sending the poor pebble a good way ahead of him. Growling quietly to himself about the insignificant slip-up, Mondo picks up his slow pace and moves to catch up with his boyfriend’s replacement.

Two steps away from it, Mondo’s view of his little rock friend was suddenly cut off as white shoe came stomping down on it. Gritting his teeth in already annoyed irritation, Mondo followed the leg up only to be greeted by some familiar faces, not to say he was very thrilled about it.

~*~

   Taka marched quickly in his usual, uniform fashion, his no-faced coworkers blurred by as he sped by with a single goal in mind. He was in no way eager to confront the head warden, to have his worries and humiliation confirmed and laughed at with an amused smile, but he had always taken the things he disliked head-on; Like a Band-Aid, just rip it off and get it over with.  

After marching the twists and turns of Hopes Peak’s halls, Taka came to the sickeningly –now seeming intimidating- red door of the head warden’s office. Without taking the time to let his anxieties pile up, Taka took hold of the door handle without a second thought and walk straight on through. As quickly as he closed the door behind him, he bowed deep at the waist and stood back up as quick as a snap.

“Yes, sir?”

The head warden, who currently had his attention jadedly focused on scratching a gas station lottery ticket with a quarter, glanced up at Taka. He motioned briefly to the chair opposite of his with a nod of his head before returning to his lotto ticket, Taka quickly took his seat in the chair. Back straight and hands in lap, he waited uneasily for what the warden had to say. The head warden continued to scratch away with his coin, and with an unwavering look of boredom he tossed the ticket into what Taka had just noticed to be a large pile of other used lotto tickets that were accumulating in his office trash can. He then picked up a fresh ticket from a smaller but neater stack of newly purchased lottery tickets that sat pristinely on his desk. Taka sat quietly and respectively, watching and waiting patiently through three more tickets before he spoke up.

“You asked to see me, sir.”

Taka prompted loudly. The warden nodded, continuously scratching away at the card. A few moments passed until Taka realized that that was the end of the warden’s response. He cleared his throat.

“..What did you need me for-?”

Unintentionally cutting Kiyotaka off, the warden grumbled loudly, tossing the now old ticket into the pile with the rest.

“Nothing.”

The warden answered simply, rolling his neck as he lent back in his comfy black chair, making himself and the chair dip back a bit from his weight as he spun slowly to face towards the large tv screen of many camera views.

“I was just moving you outta the way.”

Before Taka could ask anything, the warden continued.

“Im not a very creative man, Mr. Ishimaru, but I get bored just like everyone else, and I do love comedy at someone else’s expense –slapstick is my favorite. So I apologize if my commands are unoriginal and lack that certain luster but im just trying to entertain myself, it’s boring as all hell in here.”

Taka mentally scratched his head. Was that supposed to explain why the head warden called him over?? He turned his head slightly and looked at the large screen, his eyes scanning until they landed upon the small square that was the view of the courtyard. He couldn’t spot Mondo, but that was expected since the view the camera gave him was too zoomed out and broad to pick out a single inmate, but he tried regardless.

“I thought I might get an interesting reaction out of number 11037 if I stole you away for a while. Let him brew in that feeling of worry of being caught and what not.”

With a few clicks on his remote, the head warden zeroed in on the view of the courtyard, bringing it into full screen and essentially zooming in. It was then that Taka’s eyes landed on Mondo, his outlandish pompadour not leaving any room for doubt. Taka tensed up, realizing that Mondo was surrounded by a group of four as he walked, and from what little detail he could tell from the widespread camera footage, Mondo’s body language was screaming that he was irritated.

“So just sit back for a while and take _another_ break.”

The head warden continued, picking up another lottery ticket from his desk.

~*~

Mondo had been pacing the outer length of the courtyard for a while now as he listened to the banter that bounced back and forth between his uninvited, and frankly unwelcomed, company. The four annoying-ass inmates from the basketball match. Hell knows why they had they decided to latch onto him but this wasn’t the first time they had, they had kept him company whether he wanted it or not for a few days now. And now that Mondo thought about it, they only showed up whenever he was obviously in a bad mood, which left the biker even more annoyed that they seemed to pick and choose their days.

Mondo had learned their names by now –more or less- and he had already pretty much heard their backstories. The little dude was Fuyuhiko, he’s head of the kuzuryuu clan, a yakuza. The both of them being leaders and sharing the same ‘fuck all’ attitude, Mondo found favored him most out of the group, he even felt that they could actually become legitimate friends if they wanted. He found out Fuyuhiko was arrested for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, another thing that he could sympathize with. He had been at a club that he regularly visited, only that night someone had given a tip to the police that he would be there. His personal bodyguard had apparently offered to kill all the cop right then and there, but the little yakuza boss had her stand down, then he was arrested and taken in. And according to him, the same bodyguard would be coming in a few weeks to pay his bail –which Mondo could easily assume was one large sum of money- so Mondo wouldn’t be seeing much of him soon, but he did offer to reach out and contact Mondo when he got out, if he wanted.

The one with the red dyed hair and goatee was Leon. Mondo found him to be particularly annoying due to his over spunky attitude and the obviously forced ‘hip’ talk and teenager vocabulary he constantly used, frequently saying things like ‘Yo, chill out fam’ and ‘You know what im sayin’”. As annoying as he could be, Mondo was slowly building a tolerance for Leon’s—um.. quirks, and was starting to appreciate his presence and opinions. Apparently, Leon had been arrested for large-scale vandalism. He had spray painted the name of his band on the side of a large scale recording studio who had turned him down brutally –whatever that means-. But when they say large scale, they mean like really _large_ scale. According to Leon, the record company’s building was a fuckin’ skyscraper, and he had used a window washing platform to scale the side of the huge building and used the thousands of cans of spray paint he had bought, it took him all night! Now, of course Mondo took this story with a grain of salt, Leon did seem the type who would over exaggerate.

The tall, goth guy was Gundham. The way he _always_ talked in gibberish cryptic paragraphs was unbearably _infuriating_ , it drove Mondo up the wall, but they did share a love for dogs. Mondo had gushed about Chuck to Gundham and in returned Gundham shared what he knew about Maltese with heartfelt tenderness, informing him on all the little tips and tricks that he’d learned about Maltese, in case Mondo ever thought about owning one again. The reason Gundham got arrested, Mondo found to be pretty noble... but really extreme. Not only did he straight up rob local pet stores of all their animals, but whenever he saw or happen to hear about an abusive or inadequate owner, he would break into their homes and steal their pets too –even beating the fuckin’ holy hell outta of the owners who resisted-!

And then the guy with the vibrant pink hair was Kazuichi, but Mondo just called him by his last name since it was way easier to remember, Souda. This guy was a moron, probably even more stupid than Leon. But he did have his good quality. Apparently, he was a brilliant mechanic. He and Mondo had had a few in-depth conversations about motorcycles, Souda had even offered to personally fix his bike if anything ever happened to it. Mondo happily took his offer and told him he’d hold him to it, then suggested he should come riding with him and his gang sometime, to which Souda refused, awkwardly confessing that he was super susceptible to motion sickness. And though him and Souda did have their common ground, Mondo quickly realized that the mechanic _was_ an absolute _creep_. He was arrested for relentlessly stalking this girl he likes, _a fuckin princess_ nonetheless! He had been caught and arrested several times, he’d been given numerous restraining orders that he ignored again and again. Apparently his apartment was just as creep-tastic, Mondo came to find as Souda bragged and gloated about how his walls were lined with countless framed pictures of the princess, how he had managed to save some fast food burger wrappings that she had eaten out of and thrown away and how he had a recording of a conversation they had held once –of course he had recorded that in secret too. So eventually, he was rightly arrested and thrown in Hopes Peak after he grabbed the princess's hand and outright asked for a lock of her hair as she was taking an innocent morning walk through a park. Needless to say, he was tackled by her bodyguards immediately after and probably dragged directly to Hopes Peak.

These guys were weird, irritating, but being in prison there were a lot of worse types of guys that could’a followed Mondo around.

“Say Mondo, where’s that guard that always sticks to you?”

Fuyuhiko suddenly asked, his large eyes still trained forward as they walked. Souda stopped squawking at Gundham just long enough to hear.

“Oh yeah, where is that weird little pervert?”

Mondo’s eyebrows twitched as his shoved his hands into his pockets, his head sinking into his shoulders as he internally groaned. They were referring to Kiyondo. Kiyondo had followed Mondo around constantly these past few days, and it was completely different from what him and Kiyotaka did. When Taka did it was actually mutual, they were following each other around, but with Kiyondo it was obviously one-sided. Mondo hadn’t told them about Kiyotaka’s and Kiyondo’s condition, he figured that it wasn’t something Taka would want just anyone to know. He had instead said that ‘Kiyo’ (a mutual nickname he came up with) had simply decided to dye his hair on a whim and that he had severe mood swings –which wasn’t really lying. Mondo was even so careful as not to say Kiyondo’s full name in front of the others.

“…Talkin’ to his boss.”

Gundham’s head perked up.

“Has the snowy demon found himself in trouble with his master?”

“Well duh, im surprised that guy even works here! I mean, does he ever actually do his job?”

Souda interjected.

“Shut up, he does his job! He’s just had some really off days lately, so fuckin’ lay off!”

Mondo snapped. Fuyuhiko chuckled quietly.

“Touchy topic. So when can we expect your guard buddy back?”

Mondo looked down at the cement as he walked, his brows pulling closer together.

“It’s been like an hour, he should’a been back already.”

He said lowly.

~*~

The head warden tossed the last of the scratched lotto cards into the unreasonably large pile, flipping the abused coin on his wooden desk. It gave a few quick, loose spins before it came to rest flatly on heads.

Taka still sat rigidly in his chair, intense eyes darting from the head warden to the large screen and occasionally to the large pile of tickets. During this time that Taka had deemed to an extreme waste of time –and despite being called in personally by his boss, he still felt guilty held himself responsible for slacking off- he had come to realize that all the lottery cards that the warden had used were actually all _winning_ cards. This would’ve been another worthless observation on its own, but after being forced to sit in silence for nearly an hour now Taka had completely over thought the small fact, now he was feeling the nerve-wracking weight of fretting. If every single one of those hundreds of lottery tickets were winning tickets, when the whole lottery was outright rigged for the majority to lose from the start, that means that either the head warden had extraordinary luck or he _knew_ what he was doing when he gambled. Which was dangerous for Kiyotaka. If the warden never gambled blindly, then he must have had a plan when he took on Taka’s bet! Maybe he already knew that his victory was assured and he was just toying with Taka, letting him believe in false hope-

“Alright get out of here.”

Taka lifted his head, he hadn’t even realized that he was staring daggers into his own lap.

“Wha-”

“It’s about time for you to take your block in. You’ve got that inmate whipped well… he still hasn’t gotten into a single fight.”

The head warden spun his chair with his foot to face Ishimaru.

“Good job.”

Taka swallowed. Somehow that ‘good job’ sounded very passive aggressive.

“Thank you, sir.”

The warden motioned with his hand towards the door.

“I expect great work from you, Mr. Ishimaru.”

Taka stood and bowed, then excused himself out the door. He sped walked down the hall, forcing himself not to break into a jog. He checked his wristwatch, it was almost time to go in, there was close to ten minutes left. Taka frowned, he felt like he had lied to Mondo since he told him he wouldn’t be gone long, and after basically ignoring Mondo and leaving him alone with Kiyondo for so long-- he felt even worse.

But, pushing his negative feelings aside, Taka also had a shining sense of pride for Mondo since he’d behaved so well –as weird as it was to think about a grown man like that- and the head warden was right; Mondo hadn’t gotten into _any_ fights since they agreed that he wouldn’t, not a single one! Taka felt extremely proud of Mondo, enough to the point that he felt compelled to give him some sort of reward. A gift, perhaps. Taka had never bought a gift for anyone besides his mother and father, certainly never one for a romantic partner. So… what would he get him?

His thoughts were put on hold as he opened the door to the courtyard and rushed along the wall of the building towards his post, assuming that Mondo would soon wander by, since he had a few times already -as Taka had seen on the camera. Just as Taka was nearly off the side of the building and close to the fence, he was suddenly –very violently- snatched and drug to his side down a large indentation in the prison, almost like an ally way.

Practically as soon as he was grabbed, Taka opened his mouth to yell out of shock and anger, but soon recognized the bruising grip of a large, rough hand clamped around his jaw. Up until this point Taka had his eye squeezed shut out of instinct, but upon opening them he felt a wave of emotionless anger. It was the ex-biker thug, the one who literally tried to _kill_ him and made him miss days of work _AND_ delayed his apology to Mondo! Taka moved his arms up fiercely to rip the filthy criminal’s hand off his face and tell him some of the pent-up frustrations that he had held back until now, but found that his arms were in fact restrained. He turned to see but the ex-biker held his head firmly in place, though Taka could guess the ‘things’ holding his arms were the two goons who loved to follow this creep around.

Taka struggled viciously, jerking his body to the left and right, using his arms and core to force his way out of their grips; and he probably would’ve managed with two men, but not with three.

The larger criminal growled furiously, shoving Taka’s head back against the brick. The guard could now see the other two criminals out of the corners of his eyes, cruel smiles staining both of their faces as their eyes darted back and forth from him and their boss. Taka let out a strangled grunt as his head was smashed against the brick wall behind him, and though it wasn’t remotely enough to knock him out, it still hurt like it could.

He glared defiantly up at the dangerous inmate, his thick eyebrows framed angrily around his deep, intense red eyes. How could he be so unlucky that he’d be ambushed by them _again,_ and so soon! Not to mention the horrible position he found himself in, already being essentially bound and gagged out of sight of anyone else.

The large ex-biker snickered maliciously, his grin stretched wide across his blemished face.

“You stupid fucking son of a bitch,"

He said in a low vindictive snarl.

“Do you even know what you’ve done? You got us transferred outta here. They’re gonna send me all the way to the south wing later on today.”

The thug tightened his grip, digging the tips of his fingers painfully into Taka’s jaw. Taka squeezed his eyes shut, enduring the brunt of the dull pain as his thin flesh and skin of his jaw was squished against the bone.

“Don’t you get it you little _bitch_ , I had connections on this side! What the fuck am I gonna do now?!”

The huge towering man growled, the corners of his grin twitching spastically as he forced it to stay, his canine teeth bared threateningly; and even though he spat his words as harsh as humanly possible, it was obvious to Taka that he was trying to keep his voice down.

Taka cracked open his eyes defiantly, his expression still pulled tight and sharp in an infuriated glower. The large inmate snarled again, bringing his face closer as his force smile melted into a malevolent toothy scowl, his anger clearly being provoked by Taka’s stubborn proud nature. He glanced briefly to each side of Kiyotaka, motioning with his head and signaling _something_ to the goons on either side of the guard. Taka watched uneasily as one of the lackeys quickly extended his arm and passed a handful of an object to the former Crazy Diamond member. The thug took it eagerly, putting extra force on the two hinges of Taka’s jaw, reflexively forcing his mouth open. As quickly as he moved his hand out of the way, the ex-biker forced the object –what Taka now assumed to be some sort of large cloth- into Taka’s mouth and forcefully kept his jaw clamped around it as the other goon sealed his lips with a large strip of duct tape, preventing Taka from simply spitting it out as the main inmate removed his hands entirely.

Taka gaged, the large cloth pressing back on his tongue and triggering his gag reflex, filling his mouth entirely to the point where his teeth couldn’t even touch. He struggled ferociously, thrashing and flailing as the two lackeys fought to keep him securely against the wall. Taka tried to scream, yell, anything to make enough noise to attract any nearby guard’s attention, but he couldn’t; between the cloth lodged in his throat and the idle chatter drifting among the courtyard, his stifled voice was virtually unheard.

The ex-biker let out a short cruel cackle before he slugged the guard in his gut, causing Taka to fold and collapse around his large fist as he coughed up saliva. As quick as he could regain control of his motor functions, Taka clamped his teeth down on the cloth so he wouldn’t swallow and choke on it as his body convulsed and tried to gasp desperately for oxygen, all the air being knock clean out of his lungs.

Taka forced himself to breathe out of his nose the best he could as the two goons yanked him back on his feet, suddenly turning him to face the wall. Taka started to feel panicked, the pulsing pain from his stomach and now his limited vision forcing him feel the true gravity of the situation. He was in real danger.

The ex-biker gripped the back of Taka’s neck, his fingers digging in right below his skull with the same crushing pressure he held Taka’s jaw with moments ago. He pushed forward, forcing Taka’s forehead firmly against the brick as his lackeys held his arms securely against the same wall.

“Well no fucking matter. Whatever happens im gonna make sure to fuck you up real good before I go.”

The large inmate mocked, moving his hands readily to the front of Taka’s belt.

“And there ain’t nothing more humiliating to a guy then getting his shit shoved in.”

He lent in closer to the suddenly speechless Kiyotaka.

“And since you got a pretty nice ass, I don’t think im gonna mind seeing to this personally.”

~*~

Mondo had excused himself from the group, telling the guys that he had a few things he wanted to check out before they had to go in. They bought it, there wasn’t any reason they shouldn’t, they didn’t know Mondo Oowada -not really; When they asked about the reason Mondo got arrested he just spout out the same thing he told Kiyotaka, it was as good of a story as any.

But the real motive for Mondo sneaking away was the obvious, he was worried about Taka. He felt pretty dumb and sheepish for getting worried so quickly, but the last time Taka disappeared for a long time he was busy getting his head bashed in with a sink! So of course Mondo was worried, what kind of person wouldn’t be?!

With his self-justification planted comfortably in his mind and anxiety running rampant in his brain, Mondo marched straight to Taka’s assigned post only to find what he expected. Taka wasn’t there. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking around the courtyard in short quick scans and head turns, hoping that he would somehow catch Taka in the corner of his eye and refreshing relief could pour over him instead of this despairing _dread._

Where could Taka _be_? He was called by his boss, so did that mean he was in trouble? Did someone see them earlier? Did Mondo get him fired? _Was Taka already kicked out and long gone?_

Mondo wandered closer to the cell block entrance and walked along the prison walls, his eyes catching on every dude that passed by to double check and triple check he wasn’t Taka.

Maybe he just missed Taka when he came back out, maybe Taka was just assigned to another post. Mondo thought. Maybe –just maybe- Taka was right around the corner. Mondo almost prayed with hopeful thinking.

Soon, Mondo noticed the farther he walked towards the corner of the yard the less men were around, and very soon if he kept walking he would be completely separated from the other inmates. He glanced momentarily to the guards that were in view, they were quite a ways away and didn’t even seem like they were watching over here. It’s like this spot was ignored, a blind spot of sorts.

Mondo had officially wandered away from anyone else, every other inmate and guard he could see was behind him, but since he had wandered so far and he was so close to the end of the wall anyway, he decided he should make good on his double and triple checking and finish his sweep. Quickly coming to the end, Mondo noticed an indention in the wall. He’d never noticed it before, in fact if you were at any other angle he didn’t think you _could_ see it. Briefly amazed by the fact he’d been here so long and never notice this features of the courtyard, Mondo curiously turned into the alleyway only to be struck with utter shock.

Taka, bent over and his white uniform pants pulled down to his knees, his arms pinned to the walls by two no-faced criminal punks. That one former member of his gang that he had run into _months ago_ was standing directly behind the outnumbered guard, one of his hand wrapped around the back of his head shoving his forehead into the brick of the wall while his other had its thumb hooked into the elastic waistband of Taka’s underwear, already pulling it the majority of the way down off his waist. Mondo was struck speechless, his mouth open and eye wide at the unforeseen sight. He could see Taka struggling desperately, he could hear him make sounds that Mondo could only interpret as cries for help, and he could see beads of tear swelling in his lashes, waiting to fall and slide over the silver duct tape that covered his mouth. And he could see it all in what seemed like slow motion, Mondo felt like he couldn’t even breathe. _What was he even looking at?_

Mondo began to rush down the alleyway without thinking, his feet moving on their own and carrying him fast towards the three _motherfuckers_ who had their hands on Kiyotaka, his voice roaring as he closed the distance.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK_ DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!!”

All four heads shot up towards Mondo’s booming voice, most startled but one relieved when his eyes landed on the all too familiar face… –that was, until he recognized Mondo’s blatantly furious body language as he marched towards them to come and beat the life out of his fellow inmates; and despite the situation and Mondo’s good intentions, Mondo fighting would not do favors for Taka’s bet with the warden.

Taka tried to tell him that, but of course the strong tape and wad of cloth in his mouth prevented that. So he instead tried to signal Mondo by shaking his head furiously, but Mondo didn’t seem to notice him as he clasped the ex-biker by the collar of his dingy orange uniform and winded up his fist to deliver one hell of a right hook.

Taka hastily pushed himself off the wall with all his weight -not even registering that the other two inmates had pretty much let go of his arms at this point as they were feeling preoccupied with the raging Mondo- and football tackled the ex-bike out of Mondo’s grip and to the ground, Mondo’s jab barely missing the side of Taka’s face.

Taka managed to catch himself before he tumbled on top of the stunned criminal. He swiftly bent down and pulled up his underwear and pants, securing the zipper and button but didn’t bother with the belt –he knew he’d have to do something about the inmates before Mondo got a chance to, and boy was Mondo inching for a chance.

Hearing the unrefined dull sound of the two lackeys shuffling behind him, Taka quickly tried to throw together a makeshift plan. He instinctually turned to his side, lifting his arm he thrusted the edge of his elbow into the nose of the man to the right, very easily breaking his nose and making him stagger backwards. Taka lent to his right, gracefully avoiding the other inmate as missed cleanly and stumbled forward.

Taka reached out in front of himself and grabbed the prisoner with the now broken bleeding nose by his collar. Taka turned around and pulled the inmate forward and firm against his back, stepping forward with one leg he released the man’s collar and quickly latched onto his arm with both hands and threw him forward with ease, rolling and flipping him smoothly over his shoulder and landing agonizingly _wrong_ on his back as he slammed against the cement. Taka could hear a defining crack as the inmate coughed up the air in his lungs. Without wasting time, Taka gripped his arm tight and didn’t hesitate when he picked up his leg, stomping down on the inmate’s face, knocking him out cold for sure.

Taka could sense the other two recovering and closing in fast, the adrenalin pumping through his veins allowing him think quicker and react faster.

He whipped out his baton –his job issued one that he always kept tucked away on his belt loop, the one that he hadn’t had any motivation to use until now- and bashed the metal rod down on the oncoming fist that the former Crazy Diamond member intended on punching him with, and delivered a solid punch of his own with his free hand.

With the biggest threat again pushed back for a few vital seconds, Taka gave his attention to the other goon as he closed in just as quick. Taka turned his back, spinning on the heel of his foot he briskly executed a flawless –and scarily accurate- spinning back kick, the kick catching the inmate squarely under his jaw and sending him in the most literal sense, _flying_. Taka brought his foot back down, recovering his balance and preparing himself to take on his final obstacle.

He could see Mondo faintly in the background, a blur of his figure as he moved. Most likely he’d recovered from his light shock caused by Taka’s sudden and intense display of violence, and was coming in to ‘help’ and do some pounding of his own.

But Taka’s briefly misdirected attention was quickly acknowledged as an obvious mistake as he suddenly found himself face to face again with the ex-biker. With almost no space between them and little time to react, Taka let his reflexes take over. He bent his knees, leaning forward into the large inmate and making solid contact between his shoulder and his lower chest, Taka gripped onto the waistband of the criminal’s orange pants and pulled upward with all his might, throwing himself backwards as he did it. Between the heavy raw momentum that the ex-biker set into motion and the exquisite maneuvers Taka added, both men fell backwards, the ex-biker falling much quicker and pole vaulting over Taka’s head as Taka threw him to the ground with the help of gravity as he fell with him. The inmate was slammed on the ground head first, his body falling limp when Taka lost his grip and sat still, panting feverishly through his nose trying to take in enough air to satisfy the burning in his lungs.

“ALL OF YOU, _FREEZE!”_

A loud echo rang throughout the relatively small space.

Taka blinked twice in rapid succession, it was the only way he could express his surprise and simultaneous irritation. ‘Now they show up?’ He thought to himself. ‘Where was backup a minute ago when I was pinned up against a wall?!’

Four guards came running into the shallow alleyway, the first one clinging around Mondo and restraining his arms tightly behind his back, forcing him to kneel on the ground while the others continued by. Mondo didn’t seem like he was going to make much of a fuss from what Taka could see, but something about how his co-worker treated him so roughly after Mondo did nothing but try to help, made Taka mad -even if the other guards had no real way of knowing that.

Taka began to rise to his feet, wobbly from the throbbing in his head as he apparently hit his head moments ago, but he consciously held on tight to his consciousness –and by consequence, his control of the body. He tried to yell something at the guard wrapped around Mondo but was instantly reminded of the duct tape and cloth that transformed his words into a frantic groan.

Two of the remaining three guards sprinted and barreled behind Taka, tackling the particularly persistent ex-Crazy Diamond member that was apparently a fingers length away from catching Taka in a chokehold. Unfortunately for the inmate he wasn’t fast enough, as the two guards now had him pinned to the ground and were now attempting to lock his wrists in handcuffs. The last guard jogged around the squirming display and two the other comatose inmates and easily securing their hands behind their backs in cuffs.

Taka managed to get to his feet, jogging up the guard holding onto a now struggling Mondo –though Taka knew through his better judgment that Mondo wasn’t truly fighting back to get away, he was only putting on a show to complement his stubborn nature- and firmly gripped his shoulder padded shoulder with a pleading yet stern look on his face.

Taka pinched the corner of the strip of duct tape between his forefinger and thumb and ripped it off almost too quickly, making his fellow guard cringe as he listened to the painful rip of the tape. Momentarily forgetting about the cloth, Taka fumbled with it for half a second before he took in that long needed breath.

“...Y-YOU DON’T HAVE TA-.. TO DO THAT!-….”

Taka took a moment to catch his already running breath as he wiped his chin of the excess slobber that had followed the cloth.

“..Number 11037 wasn’t… pa- part of the assault.. If anything he s-saved me.”

Taka glanced over to Mondo, the biker’s expression residing somewhere between moved and pissed, a really confusing expression to decipher for the third-wheeled guard who also looked over at the inmate. Taka removed his hand from the other guard’s shoulder and instead latched onto the upper part of Mondo’s arm, looking back at the guard with his more usual serious glare now that he managed to catch his breath.

“Please. I’ll escort him in, I just want to thank him first. I think you’d be more useful to them anyway.”

Both the third-wheel guard and Mondo turned their heads to see the other two guards strive to keep their hold on Taka’s raging assailant, even the other guard that had the task of securing the two comatose inmates was now jogging in to help. The third-wheel guard seemed torn on whether to help his co-workers or to finish his task at hand. He glanced briefly to Taka, Taka’s expression didn’t waver in the slightest. After a few seemingly long, drug out seconds, the guard nodded, releasing Mondo’s arms and swooping in to help restrain and drag in the ex-Crazy Diamond member.

Within a few short minutes of trouble, the four guards managed to cuff the troublesome inmate. Two of the four lead the big man forward while the other two firemen carried the passed out groaning inmates on their backs.

Both Mondo and Taka alike glared at Mondo’s former gang member, both looking like they were ready to reignite the fight. The inmate snickered smugly, not saying a word he spit on Taka’s face. Fast movement and loud yelling resumed all at once. Taka immediately spun around, catching Mondo in his arms as the large biker tried to bulldoze his way through to his ex-gang member.

“OOWADA, STOP! FORGET ABOUT IT, IT DOESN’T MATTER!”

Taka pleaded, struggling to hold Mondo but still being strong enough to keep him relatively in place.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_ DO YA MEAN IT DOESN’T MATTER?! OF COURSE IT FUCKIN’ MATTERS, IM’MA TEAR THIS PIECE OF SHIT APART!”

Mondo roared. Taka shook his head furiously.

“NO IT DOESN’T, IF IM NOT GETTING MAD ABOUT IT NEITHER SHOULD YOU! HE’S GOING TO BE PUNISHED REGARDLESS!

 He stopped his struggling and grabbed Taka by the cloth of his collar, pulling him up to the tips of his toes and yelled in his face.

“OH MY FUCKING GODDAMMIT, _YES IT DOES_!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU TWO ALWAYS BRUSH IT OFF WHENEVER YOU GET DIRECTLY INSULTED OR BEAT, I MEAN FOR FUCKS SAKE HE JUST FUCKIN’ SPIT ON YER GODDAMN FACE!”

Taka opened his mouth but nothing came out, only wordless sputters. What was he supposed to say, Mondo was right. After about a minute, Taka quietly rested his hands on top of Mondo’s, urging him to set him down. Mondo did, releasing his uniform and even smoothing it out a little. Taka adjusted his tie and redid his belt, still not saying a word. Mondo’s eyes wandered the courtyard as they stood awkwardly at the end of the alleyway. Everybody was gone, prisoners and guards. Mondo concluded that everyone must of went inside, that’s probably why those good for nothing guards showed up when they did, Taka wasn’t there to take his cell block in so they went looking for him. Mondo frowned intensely at the empty courtyard.

“…Were they about to do what I think they were about to do..? ..When I got here.. I mean…”

Mondo asked carefully, his voice strong but somehow still slightly shaking. Taka nodded at the back of Mondo’s head.

“Yes, probably.”

Mondo’s expression sharpened as he turned towards Taka. He hated that calm, indifferent look on Taka’s face, how could he look like that at times like this.

“How can you say that after what just went down?! I know it ain’t very manly to admit but you just almost got raped! And then that stupid motherfucker spit on yer face! Doesn’t that fuckin’ piss you off, why don’t you ‘nd Kiyondo ever care ‘bout what happens to you?!”

Taka’s expression morphed into confusion.

“What do you mean-”

“I mean like all those times! For _months_ you’ve been gettin’ jumped and beat up, and every time you’re all ‘It’s ok Oowada, they’ll get what they deserve. Don’t worry about me Oowada, it doesn’t matter.’ and then, earlier this week Kiyondo acted the same fuckin’ way, saying ‘It’s ok Mondo-baby, it’s all over now so who cares? It doesn’t matter’ _Well it does fuckin’ matter!_ To me, _you_ matter! Even if you don’t matter to yourself!”

Taka’s eye went wide, his face flushing rosy pink from Mondo’s emotional speech –especially his last line. Mondo blushed but didn’t look away, realizing the actual depth of what he just said. Taking the side of his wrist, Mondo attempted to wipe away that filthy criminal’s spit off of Taka’s cheek, and though Mondo’s skin didn’t get rid of the saliva entirely, Taka still smiled thankfully at the gesture and finished wiping it off with his own sleeve.

“Thank you for getting angry for us Oowada, it makes me unbelievably happy to know you care so much. And while I should care more about my wellbeing, I can’t have you beating people up for me.”

Mondo moved to say something, but Taka cut him off and continued, his voice a little louder now.

“If you get violent with others –even if it’s for my sake- it’s going to cause you, and especially _me_ a lot of trouble.”

Mondo’s eyebrows twisted as he suddenly felt confused, his mouth hanging slightly open as he tried to think before he spoke.

“..What does that.. even mean… wada’ya mean it’s gonna cause especially _you_ trouble? Is it cuz yer a guard? You know I’d never go against ya, I always stop when it’s you. ..Well…. ‘sept for this time, but..”

After a few long seconds of not being able to give an answer, Taka’s gaze shifted to the ground, his mouth pulled into an uncertain frown. Was he allowed to tell Mondo about the deal him and the warden made? He couldn’t remember, why now of all times did his memory decide to draw blanks. He wanted to tell him. He wanted to explain it to him and show off all that he was doing for him, all that he was putting on the line for him. But, if he did do this selfish thing and boast to him and then find out that it was part of his deal not to tell, then the deal would be off. Mondo wouldn’t get out early and Taka would be fired, they wouldn’t be able to see each other every day –they may never see each other again.

Mondo watched Taka’s expression twist and turn almost like he was in pain, he was obviously thinking about something but what was it? If he would just tell-

“…Im sorry Oowada, I can’t-.. I can’t tell you why..”

Even Taka’s voice sounded a little pained, like there was something he really wanted to say but… for some reason he couldn’t, _and that frustrated Mondo,_ it made him feel useless and like Taka couldn’t trust him. Like he didn’t trust him. Mondo shook his head absentmindedly, the look on his face must have reflected what he was feeling because Taka reached out and took his hand in both of his, holding it tight.

“But please trust me when I say that im telling you this for _your_ own good. Im doing my best for you, Oowada… Please believe that im only looking out for your best interest.”

Mondo fell speechless, his face growing warm from Taka’s sudden guarantee that he was indeed on Mondo’s side, that every time he insisted that Mondo pulled his punches or backed down from an argument was just because he was a pacifistic tight-ass, it was all for his sake. But why, Taka must have realized by now that that was just part of Mondo’s nature. Was he trying to change him? Maybe he was trying to make him better, a better man. So even though Mondo felt a little sore that Taka couldn’t tell him why him fighting would cause him ‘a lot of trouble’, Mondo was gonna trust his word, because he trusted Kiyotaka Ishimaru.

Mondo nodded once, folding his fingers around one of Taka’s hands and squeezing.

“Fine. If yer askin’ me to trust ya, then I’ll do it. Yer world’s is all I need.”

He said, bringing Taka’s hand up higher as he bent down, kissing the top of one of them. Taka smiled brightly compared to his previous worried expressions, color frosting his pale cheeks.

“And hey! On that note, you kicked some _serious_ ass back there! What _was_ that?! I thought you were just some buff nerd not a fuckin’ kung-fu master!”

Mondo praised lightheartedly, pulling Taka into him and wrapping his arm around his shoulders as they began to walk along the wall to the entrance. Taka laughed loudly, slinging his own arm over Mondo’s shoulder.

“Aikido, Oowada, I know aikido! But I wasn’t even using aikido just then, that was just a jumble of different types of martial arts!... Actually, some of those weren’t even martial art moves, I think one of those was just something I saw on a tv show once.”

“Was that the one where you threw that asshole over yer head?”

Taka laughed again.

“Yes! Was it that obvious? Truth be told, I actually hit my head on the way down.”

Mondo joined in his laughter.

“Yeah man, that was real rough. But it was still fuckin’ amazing to watch! I didn’t know I was datin’ such a badass, who knew knowing you could kick my ass could be such a turn on!”

Taka blushed bright red, his jaw open and eyes wide at Mondo’s suddenly _lewd_ comment… But this time, Taka decided he wasn’t going to get mad. He wasn’t going to run away and blame Mondo for a joke. He was going to laugh with Mondo, because he knew Mondo didn’t mean anything by it, because he knew that’s exactly the type of banter Mondo enjoyed. It was so, Mondo Oowada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I AM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! God damn that took a long time... I blame Invader ZIM, i recently started to watch it and its taken over my life. :p


	15. Gullible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gul·li·ble  
> Adjective  
> Definition: easily persuaded to believe something; credulous.

Weeks later, towards the end of the month of August, Kiyotaka found himself once again leaning his back against the same set of bars, eyes closed as he intently listened to Mondo gush away about a camping trip he once took with his gang. Somehow, the two men never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Even if Mondo brought up a topic as foreign as motorcycles or gang brawls, Taka would always find himself intrigued in what he had to say –dare even say fascinated; and vice versa, when Taka ranted on about politics or how horrible Kiyondo was, Mondo always listened intently and even stuck in his opinion now and then.

Taka smiled fondly as Mondo began to describe the ‘big ass’ fish he caught that day; Every morning since that wonderful and yet awful day, that day where Taka felt like his relationship with Mondo deepened another notch –either because of the intimate experience they shared or because of the protectiveness Mondo seemed to hold for him-, Taka had taken the time to wake up and come into work just a _little bit_ earlier each day. He’d stop in the cell block on his way to the mess hall for breakfast, he’d get Mondo’s attention as gently as he could, and they’d spend a quiet minute or two at the edge of Mondo’s cell. They’d have their fingers intertwined on the bars and exchange greetings –Mondo was always a little on the groggy side- and usually shared a small but affectionate kiss. It was a nice and simple way to begin the day and it left Kiyotaka feeling just ecstatic, but there was something else today that was adding fuel to his already jovial mood.

Feeling proud of Mondo for keeping himself under control in such a hostile environment, Taka had wanted to buy him a present as a reward, also as a gift from his ‘boyfriend’. For the past few weeks Taka hadn’t had a clue on what he wanted to get him, but last night after work, while Taka was folding clothes on the living room couch, he saw a commercial of the _perfect_ gift; then immediately dropped everything he was doing and went out and bought it. He had it with him, the gift. It was small enough to fit in his tight uniform pants pocket –not without discomfort- but it was priceless none the less. Taka was sure Mondo would love it and he was eager to give it to him, but he wanted to wait for the right moment. Mood wise. Taka was sure that he’d get his opportunity during courtyard time, with the sunset and the breeze and lack of the cold metal bars in between them, it would be perfect.  

For now, all he had to do was be patient and keep his excitement under wraps, which Taka found to be surprisingly hard.

“-Damn man, Taka you don’t even understand, it was a _huge_ ass fish! I wish you could’a seen it.”

Mondo finished with a reminiscing gaze and a smile. Taka didn’t know too much about fishing, but by the way Mondo described it sounded like a work out and a lot of fun.

“What about you, what’s the biggest fish you’ve ever caught?”

Taka glanced behind himself, looking up at the seemingly expectant Mondo.

“I’ve never been fish, so I’ve never even caught a small fish.”

Mondo’s happy expression twisted.

“Yer old man never took ya fishin’ as a kid?”

Taka shook his head, his face relatively neutral.

“No. When I was young all I focused on was my studies… Well, when I was still in elementary I was briefly a part of a little league soccer team, but I never went fishing.”

Mondo looked flabbergasted. Taka took the opportunity to speak up about something that had just occurred to him.

“Oowada, the one-year anniversary for your arrest is coming up soon, you only have three months left!”

He announced cheerfully, turning himself around to face the bars entirely. Mondo gave another funny look.

        “….So?...”

        He prompted confused, tilting and shaking his head in an emphasized fashion. ‘Why would Taka bother to point that out?’ Mondo wondered. Not only was it random, but why did he sound so excited about it? Last time Mondo checked, getting arrested wasn’t a happy thing.

Taka’s smile wavered at Mondo’s reaction to the good news, but then he shifted his gaze to the floor embarrassed upon remembering Mondo _didn’t know_ it was good news. Mondo’s one-year arrest anniversary was also his early release date –if everything went right-, but of course Mondo didn’t know that, he was simply putting all his trust in Taka to guild him to do the right thing, but he still didn’t know that he would be rewarded for it so soon.  

        “Ah, well… I meant that you’ve got one year done on your three-year sentence. Aren’t you excited about getting out soon?”

        Taka recovered quickly, forcing his smile to stay. Mondo raised a brow, trying to figure out what Taka was trying to get at. After a second or two he grinned.

        “Actually yeah, I guess im pretty excited ta get out. I mean I’ll get to eat better food then the shit in here and plus I get to move in with ya. Oh- _and_ I’ll get ta introduce ya to the rest of my gang! Don’t worry, they ain’t nothin’ like that goddamn _fuckface_ you met earlier, these dudes ‘er _actually_ my friends, they’re good guys!”

        Mondo beamed, now reciprocate Taka’s earlier excitement, but now it was Taka who looked taken back.

        “Uh- …are you sure you want them to meet me?

        He asked, hesitating at first because he wasn’t sure how he wanted to phrase his concern. Mondo frowned again.

        “Whadaya mean? Course I want ‘em ta meet ya, why the fuck wouldn’t I?!”       

        Taka suddenly found himself at a loss for words, he didn’t know how to say what he was thinking. Mondo sharpened his glare, leaning closer to the bars.

        “What, you think I’d be embarrassed of ya? No way man, fuck you! …I mean yeah, the guys might be a little- ... _surprised_ that im datin’ my male ex-prison guard that acts like he’s constantly has a stick up his ass, but they’ll get over it.

        Mondo’s glare melted back into a smile

“Ha, in fact im sure after a little while they’ll all love ya!”

        Taka flushed, still feeling speechless but now for a whole other reason. Not only was Mondo not ashamed about having _him_ as a _boy_ friend, but he was _proud_ enough to boast about it to his friends! Not only that, but if Mondo’s friends did become fond of Taka, then consequently Taka would have a whole gang’s worth of friends! _Japan’s largest biker gang’s worth of friends_! And then, he might even be able to go big camping trips like the one Mondo was talking about, and Mondo could teach him how to fish!

        Taka’s blushing face slowly broke into a wide smile.

        Moving his head side to side expressively, Mondo added,

        “...Mmmwell- They won’t love ya as much as _I_ do. Nobody can love ya as much as I do.”

        Taka nodded enthusiastically.

        “When you put it like that, Oowada, I can’t wait to meet them!”

~*~

        Time had passed, the majority of the day in fact had passed as Taka stood at his assigned post in the court yard, being kept company by not one, but _five_ inmates.

        Unfortunately for Mondo, the four stooges that had been so graciously keeping him company for the past week had decided that they hadn’t had enough of his company yet, and were back for more; but upon seeing Kiyotaka they all mirrored a grimace look. Taka raised a brow in confusion at their reaction to seeing him –maybe it was because he was a guard, he thought- but politely extended a greeting of his own.

        “Good afternoon, gentlemen.”

        It was then after he spoke that Taka remembered. He thought these men looked familiar, they were the men that kept Mondo company while he was in the head warden’s office, they were also the same four inmates that challenged him to a basketball match and then turned out to be pretty nice! Taka’s expression lightened, the inmate’s expressions didn’t.

“Heeey Kiyo…”

Souda greeted half-heartedly, scratching the back in nervous habit as he avoided any eye contact with Taka. Taka’s expression twisted back up. Why he called him ‘Kiyo’? And why’d he sound so uncomfortable talking to him?? The last –and first- time they’d met, Souda hadn’t seemed uncomfortable with him. Or, at least as far as Taka could tell.

“…Um.. Thank you for keeping Oowada company while I was busy. I appreciate it very much.”

He thanked with a deep bow. Mondo’s face turned a burning red. He grabbed Taka by his shoulder and pulled him up straight, leaning in close to his face and trying his best to whisper despite his embarrassment.

“ _NOTAKAWHATTHEFUCKMANDONTTHANKTHOSEASSHOLES-!”_

Gundham chuckled deeply, crossing his arm.

        “Haha, must the grand leader of bikers be in constant company? And why do you, the enforcer of commandments, feel so compelled as to thank us on his behalf? Are you perhaps his caretaker?”

        Leon joined in on Gundham’s banter, standing up tall so he could swing his arm around the animal lover’s tall shoulders.

        “Dude, they’re so gay together! All the homo, im calling it right now!”

        Rather than blushing into oblivion like Mondo, Taka frowned an ungodly frown.

“NOW SEE HERE!”

        He said loud and stern.

        “I was simply happy and grateful to see that Oowada was enjoying himself while I was pulled away, if you don’t want my thanks then just say so, don’t act like a bunch of _kids_ and make fun! Oowada can handle himself, im not his caretaker, I just _care_!”

        The five inmates stood awkward and frozen, a little taken back at Taka’s suddenly offended tone. Mondo forced a small laugh to break the stiff air.

        “Taka, dude they were just jokin’.”

        He offered softly. Taka shifted his stern gaze to Mondo.

        “Well im not laughing. People making fun of you doesn’t _amuse_ me.”

        Mondo gave another weak laugh, rubbing Taka’s raised shoulders reassuringly.

        “It’s alright babe, they ain’t gonna hurt my feelin’s. Chill out a little bit and try ta find the humor in it.”

        Taka sighed submissively, forcefully softening his facial features, a wordless response that Mondo had come to recognize as ‘I’ll try’.

        Leon lent over to Souda, whispering.

        “Mondo totally just called the crazy psycho guard ‘babe’, so they _are_ ga-?”

        “Just fucking drop it, I don’t want to get punched in the face or beat to death by a metal baton.”

        Souda answered quickly.

        Steering the conversation in a different direction, Fuyuhiko stepped up with a question that had been poking at him.

        “So Kiyo, you’re acting pretty weird compared to your usual self. What’s with that?”

        Taka was back at being confused. He was acting weird?

        “I mean like, a few weeks ago you wouldn’t of cared if Leon called Mondo gay. In fact, I would’ve expected you to join in and say something super unsavory.”

        Fuyuhiko continued. Mondo stepped forward, motioning with his hands to pull everyone’s attention.

        “MOOD SWINGS.”

        He blurted.

        “’Member? I told you guys before that he had ‘em.”

        Taka looked at Mondo with an absolutely perplexed face.

        “Mood swings?”

        Mondo quickly lent forward, whispering in Taka’s ear. Taka’s confusion vaporized instantly.

        “Ah yes, mood swings! Of course, I have those!”

        Taka bowed again.

        “Im so sorry for any trouble my mood swing might have caused you!”

        Again, Mondo grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, mouthing the words ‘stop bowing’. But this time Taka found it completely necessary, he absolutely had to apologize for any trouble Kiyondo might have caused. Even if it wasn’t in his control, it was still his fault.

        Fuyuhiko waved it off.

        “You didn’t bother me too much, so I don’t really care. You dyed your hair back to black?”

        He pointed out. Taka instinctually raised his hand and ran it through his short, dark hair.

        “..Yes, white doesn’t suit me.”

        The mobster chuckled.

        “Heh- heh, at this point I don’t know what suits you.”

        Taka ran his hand back and forth across his head two more times before he let his arm fall to his side awkwardly, he didn’t know what to say.

        Souda shifted the way he was standing, shoving his hands in his uniform jacket for comfort.

        “Well then why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself, mr.prisonguard, like why you’re a guard for Japan’s biggest prison in the first place. I can’t imagine they’d let just anyone work here.

        Mondo’s interest peaked at that, he never did ask about why Taka worked here. He didn’t really give it a second thought, Taka worked here and that’s all he cared about, but now that Souda mentioned it Mondo found himself to be a little curious.

        Taka’s stance stiffened in the spotlight, he had gotten used to Mondo asking personal questions but having someone else who he hardly knew ask was extremely uncomfortable. He messed with his tight uniform pants nervously but kept a neutral face, trying to quickly organize the thoughts in his head before he spoke.

“..Well…. I was scouted out by Hopes Peak itself. You’re right, they don’t let just anyone work here, Hopes Peak houses the worst of the worst so they also hire the best of the best. My grandfather, Toranosuke Ishimaru, used to be Prime Minister. All the public remembers him by was that he got used and was corrupt, but to the government and people of high connections, he was an unparalleled genius at getting others to fall in line. A leader! His only downfall was that he was gullible, he was too kind and trusting to everyone he met, and that’s how he tarnished the Ishimaru name.”   

        Leon looked at Gundham, who looked to Fuyuhiko, who looked towards Leon. Then Leon turned back towards Taka.

        “Your grandpa was that shitty Prime Minister?”

        Taka tensed his shoulders in defense but nodded. Leon raised his eyebrows.

        “Huh, I didn’t even know. I guess I should have put two and two together, your last name being _Ishimaru_ and all, buuut it didn’t even cross my mind.”

        “Yes, but long story short, my grandfather had a high reputation with reforming people so I was amongst the top pick of this year’s recruits. I passed both the physical and written tests at the top of my peers, setting some of Hopes Peaks records; and when offered, I took the job with a pride that my grandfather still had some good reputation. And here I am.”

        Taka rushed, even though he _did_ feel pride that his grandfather was a natural and respected leader, he still hated him for being lazy and gullible, for being a genius; he didn’t like talking about him, it always made him feel too emotional.

        Mondo’s jaw hung in surprise, he was dating the grandson of a Prime Minister, a record setting guard in Japans most dangerous prison, _and_ a kung-fu master. Fuckin impressive.

        The four other inmates glanced amongst themselves. Souda stared at Taka for a few seconds before he asked,

        “So if I ran do you think you could catch me?”

~*~

        Courtyard time had ended and everyone had come inside, Taka’s shift was over and he and Mondo had said their ritualistic goodbyes. Taka had missed his opportunity for the perfect gift giving mood because of Fuyuhiko and the others, but he wasn’t that upset about it, he could simply try again tomorrow. Taka was already out the door of the cell block and making his way down the hall towards Hopes Peaks exit, reflecting over the day in his mind and essentially daydreaming about meeting Mondo’s gang one day.

        “Ah, Mr. Ishimaru.”

        Taka tilted his head in the direction of his boss’s voice, moving to pause in his pursuit for the exit before his boss came up from behind him and took the lead, continuing to walk down the lengthy hallway, Taka followed.

        “Yes sir.”

        He greeted professionally. The warden closed his eyes and shook his head as he walked, never truly acknowledging Taka by looking at him.

        “It’s been bothering me all day, when I saw you on the cameras, and I simply _can’t_ wrap my head around it. I just don’t know why you do it, young man. I mean, how can you be so affectionate and friendly with a murderer?”

        Taka stopped dead in his tracks, face frozen in shock from what he had just heard, his breath going shallow.

        “….W-wh-what do yo- ehherm- What do you mean head warden? Im not being affectionate and friendly with a _murderer!_ I-I don’t even know any murderers!”

        He sputtered defensively. There’s only one person that the warden would have seen him being affectionate with, and was _not_ a murderer.

        With an almost blatant taunting grin, the head warden finally turned to look at Kiyotaka.

        “What, don’t tell me he didn’t tell you. Your bad-boy boyfriend didn’t tell you what he was in for?”

        Taka tightened his posture, his hands shaking at his sides but the emotion coming back to his face.

        “Of course I know, Oowada told me that he was in prison for repetitive, petty public disturbance!”

        The head warden went as far as to chuckle spitefully.

        “You really are as gullible as your grandpa if you bought that _pathetic_ lie. He lied to you son. Did you really believe that someone would be thrown in Hopes Peak Prison, _a specialized prison for housing and reforming Japan’s most dangerous and disgusting criminals_ , for ‘repetitive petty public disturbance?? No. Mondo Oowada was arrested on October 27, 2020 for accidental manslaughter and then hours later, aggravated murder.”


End file.
